Kamen Rider RWBY
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Here it is, Kamen rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride! By the way, opening theme is Spinning Wheel/ Drive insert theme, ending theme is Crimson Blitz/ one of Lightning Returns battle themes and battle theme is Re- Ray or This Will be The Day. Make up your own opening and closing video thing.
1. He's back! And as the new rider of aura!

"Lightning!? Lightning!? Where are you?!" Asked Hope, as he walked around Lightning's house. Hope had lost his memory 7 years ago, but regained them 4 years ago. Now, he only saved the dimensions when he was called, but pretended to be the rider that the person called upon. "Lightning!? I'm serious, where are you?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, his phone rang, with it's usual Mach Henshin ringtone. "Yes?" Asked Hope, after he answered his phone. "Hope, would you like me to pick up anything while I'm still here?" Asked Lightning, who was at an grocery store with Serah. "... Milk pops, Lemonade and... um, candy and ice cream. Oh, maybe some bacon" Said Hope. "You're too old for candy" Said Lightning. "You're too old for chocolate" Said Hope. "Touché" Said Lightning. "Love you" Said Hope. "Love you too" Said Lightning. Hope then hung up. "My god, what do I do for about 5 minutes?!" Asked Hope. Hope then saw a large number of boxes.

"So, how is it like being married to Hope? I mean, now that he's always around?" Asked Serah, who was outside Lightning's house with Lightning. "I mean, it's nice and all, but he can be annoying" Said Lightning. Lightning then opened the door to find a few stacks of boxes, and Hope on top of them. "Hope! What are you doing?" Asked Serah. "Oh! Your back! Um, hold on, I'll try to get down" Said Hope, before he tried jumping to the second floor, but failing and falling on top of the boxes instead. "Hope! Are you ok?" Asked Lightning, before she tried to comfort him. "I'm ok. Maybe" Said Hope. "Really? That was an bad fall" Said Lightning. "No, not really. The boxes broke my fall" Said Hope. "Let me help you get to our bedroom" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope. Lightning then carried Hope to there room, bridal style. "Thanks" Said Hope. Lightning just kissed Hope and left the room. "Owwwwww! My arm" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope's phone rang, witch he answered. "Takumi! The Tiger Undead is trying to kill us! We need..." Said Ruby, before the phone call ended. "Ruby! Oh no, they need help!" Said Hope, before he took two briefcases out from under his and Lightning's bed. "Well, she asked for Takumi, so she will get what she asked for" Thought Hope. Hope then opened the first briefcase, revealing the Faiz Phone, Faiz Belt, Faiz Pointer and Faiz Shot. "Let's henshin" Said Hope, before he put on the Faiz Belt. Hope then dialled 555 into the Faiz Phone, and subsequently inserted it into the Faiz Belt. "Complete!" Declared the Faiz Belt, as Hope transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz. Hope then faded away, with the two briefcases.

"Weiss, as Kamen Rider Hibaki, attacked the Tiger Undead with a punch to the face, but the Tiger Undead shrugged it off and slashed at Weiss with her clawed hand, knocking her out of her transformation. "We need backup" Said Blake. "Why isn't the new Driver working!?" Asked Ruby. "You made it! How would we know?!" Asked Yang. "Well, let's just stall until Takumi gets here" Said Emily, before Faiz appeared. Faiz then put down the two briefcases, and fought the Tiger Undead. It was an fair fight, with Faiz managing to knock down the Tiger Undead. Hope then took the Faiz Pointer, and put the Faiz Mission Memory on it. Faiz then put the Faiz Pointer on his leg, and then preformed the Crimson Smash Rider Kick, destroying the Tiger Undead. "That was too easy. My friends could have easily handled that. What's going on?" Wondered Hope. Suddenly, a massive laser blast hit Hope, blasting him back and knocking him out of transformation. "Hope!? How are you here!?" Asked Emily. "I knew it couldn't really be any of those pathetic Kamen Riders" Said an black and red armoured man, holding a shotgun- like weapon. "And you are?" Asked Hope. "Kamen Rider Stolle, also known as Basco Ta Joloka" Said Basco, before he canceled his transformation. "Well, I'm Hope Xiao Rose, and you really think that you can keep me down? I'll just try again and again" Said Hope. "Well, I'll just kill you" Said Basco, before he changed into his monster form. "Hope! Take the RWBY Driver, and defeat him!" Shouted Ruby, before she took off the RWBY Driver, and threw it to Hope, witch he caught. "A new driver!? Well then" Said Hope, before he faded away. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the new star of the Kamen Riders to emerge! Unfortunately for all you past riders, it's my turn! Now, watch as I henshin!" Shouted Hope, who was now on an stage nearby with multiple lights and a fireworks display in the sky. "Seriously?" Asked Basco. Hope then put on the RWBY Driver, and inserted the Scythe Aura Highlight. "Scythe, Are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before heavy metal music played. Hope then held up a sword. "Let's henshin!" Shouted Hope, before Hope inserted the sword into the side of the RWBY Driver. Parts of the handle then folded over the sides of the RWBY Driver, and the standby music ended with a bass drop. Red and black metallic armour then appeared on Hope, making him look like Ruby, but the combat skirt was on the back of Hope's hips, making them sort of look like small wings. The helmet was red, with the sword folded up to loosely look like and hourglass with an handle sticking off the top of it. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Um... I'll think it up later" Said Hope, before he rush towards Basco and kicked him, knocking him back. Hope then started fighting Basco. It was an fight in Hope's favor, witch was quickly finished due to the increased speed of Scythe Form. "Let's change it up" Said Hope, as he exchanged the Scythe Aura Highlight for the Rapier Aura Highlight. Hope's appearance then changed into a white version. "Fool! I will defeat you!" Shouted Basco, before he fired a massive laser at Hope, but Hope materlised the W-Rapier and cut the laser in half. "I think it's time for the finale!" Shouted Hope, before he ejected the Rapier Aura Highlight, and put it back in again. "Finale! Are... You... Ready!?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before angelic music played. The sword making up the helmet reformed to it's normal shape, reviling a Mach- like helmet to be Kamen Rider RWBY's true helmet. Hope then inserted the sword back into the RWBY Driver, and the standby music stopped. The W-Rapier and sword then glowed with energy, and Hope took the sword out of the RWBY Driver. "I'll take you out if it's the last thing I do" Said Basco. "Well, this will be. Rapier Dopel destruction!" Said Hope. Hope then charged towards Basco, and double slashed him, destroying him. "Oh, I just thought of it! Kamen Rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Shouted Hope. Hope then canceled his transformation. "Hope" Said Yang, before she hugged Hope. "Yang! I don't need to have crushed internal organs" Said Hope, before she let go. "How are you ok? We thought you died!" Shouted Ruby. "Well, I didn't" Said Hope, before he faded away. "He took the RWBY Driver with him" Said Blake. "Don't worry. Me and Yang will get it" Said Emily, before she held Yang's hand and faded away. "So, what do we do?" Asked Blake. Ruby and Weiss weren't listening, since they were kissing. "Well, I'll just go back to the lab" Said Blake, before she walked away.


	2. Reviling! And the monsters thet grow!

"Hope, is your arm doing any better?" Asked Lightning. It had been a day since Hope stole the RWBY Driver, and he told Lightning that he may have broken his arm. "I don't think so" Said Hope. "Maybe you broke it when you fell off the boxes yesterday" Said Lightning. "Maybe" Said Hope. "Can you try and move it?" Asked Lightning. Hope then tried to move his left arm, and with great pain, he moved it and touched Lightning's back. "I can move it, it just hurts a lot" Said Hope. "Well, just try to get some rest" Said Lightning, before she kissed Hope. "I'll try" Said Hope. Lightning then left the room.

Meanwhile, in a abandoned building in the RWBY Dimension

"Damm it! Why didn't he just die!? Generals! Show your selfs!" Shouted Basco. Suddenly, the Bezzlebub Phantom, the Legion Phantom, the Medic Romuloide (Monster form), a blue and red Knight/ Poker themed monster, the Paradoxa Undead and a white and maroon four headed Samurai/ Fish monster appered, through one of the Bezzlebub Phantom's portals. "Yes sir?" Asked the white and maroon four headed Samurai/ Fish monster. "Baskarta, did you know about that driver that the kid named Hope used?" Asked Basco. "Yes. But, not the sword he used to transform" Said Baskarta. "What do you mean?!" Asked Basco. "The RWBY Driver, was known by all of us, for a while now. I mean, we all knew for some time that they would try to recreate the driver, since you stole the prototype. But, we never thought they would make it in time for the kid to come back. Or, the kid having the missing piece. We all thought that it would only be the driver and Aura Highlights" Said Baskarta. "So, the sword was never intended? This only means that the kid interfered it making the driver. How annoying. Beezlebub, Legion, Medic, how are the negotiations with our possible new friends?" Asked Basco. "They are having doubts on our promises, but they're considering" Said Legion. "Well, that's ok. Paradoxa, Corbis, are you done creating the GB 2311s?" Asked Basco. "Yes. We have triumphantly made 16 GB 2311s" Said Corbis. "Also, we have a prototype, or an evolved version, it can revive an dead monster. We can use it on our fallen comrade, the Tiger Undead. It does also have the same effects as the other GB 2311s" Said Paradoxa. "Well, unleash the prototype GB 2311" Ordered Basco.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"Yang, Emily. To what do I owe this pleasure? And why so early in the morning?" Asked Lightning, after she opened the front door to see Emily and Yang outside. "Where's Hope!?" Asked Emily. "... Why do you want to know?" Asked Lightning. "He stole something from us" Said Yang. "How? He can't travel dimensions anymore" Said Lightning. "Are you sure?" Asked Emily. "Well... I don't know. But, he couldn't of been there! He was in bed, with a broken arm! I'm sure of it" Said Lightning, with a little bit of doubt. "Lightning, what's wrong? Emily! And... who are you?" Asked Hope, as he walked downstairs. "Hope!? What are you doing down here?" Asked Lightning. "Clare, I have a broken arm, not a broken leg" Said Hope. "I told you, don't call me Clare" Said Lightning. "Well, I switch between them. Sometimes I call you Lightning, sometimes it's Clare" Said Hope. "Anyway, where's the Driver, Hope!?" Asked Emily. "Um, in a car maybe" Said Hope. "Hey, I make the puns around here! But, that was pretty good" Said Yang. "Thanks, random woman with gauntlets" Said Yang. "You're welcome" Said Yang. "Anyway, what driver?" Asked Lightning. "The RWBY Driver" Said Emily. "There was never a Kamen Rider RWBY. The last one was Drive, or, to be more specific, Kamen Rider Mach" Said Lightning. "Actually, there is a Kamen Rider RWBY. Clare, I am so sorry, but ever since I came home to you, I haven't always been truthful to you" Said Hope, before he held up the RWBY Driver. "Hope...?" Asked Lightning. "While you weren't around, and they called, I went as the rider they called" Admitted Hope. "Hope, your just joking, right?" Asked Lightning. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. "What's happening?!" Asked Yang. "The Tiger Undead... is giant!?" Shouted Emily, as the Tiger Undead rampaged the city. "But, how is it here?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Emily. "Well, at least I made an update for my duel disk" Said Hope, before he activated his duel disk. "What kind of update?" Asked Emily. "The kind that Kamen Riders would not accept" Said Hope. Hope then pressed a button on his duel disk, changing it into a six slotted shape resembling a man. Hope then took the cards Photon Crusher, Photon Chargeman, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and two Photon Thrashers out of his deck, and inserted them into the slots. "Go. Photon- Oh" Declared Hope's Duel Disk. The two Photon Thrashers let go of there swords, and folded into legs. Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's tail disconnected from it's body, and so did two of it's heads. What's left of Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon then attached to the legs. Photon Crusher then let go of its staff, witch combined with the two Photon Thrashers swords. Photon Crusher and Photon Chargeman then became the arms. "Photon- Oh, complete" Declared Hope's Duel Disk. "Now, let's henshin" Said Hope, as Photon- Oh started fighting the Tiger Undead. Hope then put on the RWBY Driver, and inserted the Guant Aura Highlight. "Gaunt, are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, as loud trumpet music played. Hope then inserted the sword into the RWBY Driver, stopping the standby music. Hope then gained yellow and brown armour, making him look like Yang. Yang's skirt thing then became like what happened with Ruby and Weiss's combat skirts, and the sword became the front of the helmet. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. Hope then jumped on top of Photon- Oh, with the help of the Y- Guants. "I defeated you once before. Watch me defeat you again" Said Hope. Hope then ejected the Guant Aura Highlight, and then put it back in. "Photon- Oh, let's do this" Said Hope. "Finale, are... you... ready!?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before loud trumpet music played. The sword then reformed into it's natural form. Hope then quickly put the sword back into the RWBY Driver. Hope's feet then set on fire, and Photon- Oh breathed in. "Photon Penetration!" Said Hope, before he jumped off Photon- Oh, witch breathed a massive beam of photons. Hope then fell into the beam of photons, witch rocketed him forward, into the Tiger Undead, destroying him once agian. "Wow" Said Yang. "That was amazing" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"No!" Shouted Medic. "He failed" Said Corbis. "Well, that's what happens when you get a second chance. You screw up" Said Basco. "Well, we still have access to the villein vault and genetic fusing materials" Said Baskarta. "True" Said Basco

Back in the Reborn Dimension

"So, you've always remembered all of your past?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope. "Well, I don't know what to say, Hope" Said Lightning. "Then don't. If you hate me, then tell me to go. If you don't care, then tell me to stay. If it's fine, then I'll meet you upstairs" Said Hope, before he went upstairs. "Well, what should I do?" Asked Lightning. "Go upstairs" Said Emily. "Why? He lied to me for four years" Said Lightning. "Yes, but do you still love him?" Asked Yang. "... Yes" Said Lightning, before she ran upstairs.

Next time, Kamen Rider RWBY: Shooter! The bang bang battle!


	3. Shooter! The bang bang battle!

"Ugh, what time is... Oh, yeah. Lightning, I hope you don't hate me for what I've done" Said Hope, as he got out of bed. It had been a few hours since Hope had told Lightning about him lying to her for four years, and Hope was doubting if Lightning still loved him. "What's the use of waking her up? She may just yell at me" Thought Hope, before he put on his shirt and trenchcoat, and left there room. "Heya Hope" Said Vanille, as Hope walked downstairs. "Vanille, what are you doing here? And where's Fang?" Asked Hope, a bit coldly. "Hope, is something wrong?" Asked Vanille. "What? No, sorry. I'm not one to enjoy surprises. You know, I think you and Fang are the only people I know that are older then me. I'm only 1222 years old" Said Hope. "Really? Well, I am 1623 years old, Fang is 1625 years old. Yep, we are definitely older then you" Said Vanille. "Yeah. Well, I better go" Said Hope. "Where?" Asked Lightning, as she walked downstairs in some random clothes. "To Tifa's bar" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Lightning. "Something to do" Said Hope. Hope then left Lightning's house. "Don't go..." Said Lightning. "Something wrong?" Asked Vanille. "Hope told me that he remembered everything about the dimensions, and he stole a new driver, the RWBY Driver" Said Lightning. "Really?" Asked Vanille. "Yeah" Said Lightning. "Well, you still love him, and he still loves you, he just think that you don't. Show him that you do" Said Vanille. "Ok. Um, I think I need more clothes. I'm wearing Hope's shirt" Said Lightning. "He has terrible taste in shirts" Said Vanille.

Meanwhile, in a small shop in the RWBY Dimension

"Yang, don't touch that! Blake, you're not doing anything wrong. Weiss, honey, please don't touch that. It's a new Warhammer/ Sword and Baton/ Shotgun thingy made by me. So please don't touch" Said Ruby. "Ok. I'll try not to" Said Weiss. "Thanks honey. Now, are you all ready to see what I've been making?" Said Ruby. "I just touched it" Said Weiss. "No, not that, and please do not touch! This!" Shouted Ruby, as a wall flipped around, reviling a red and white motorcycle. "Cool! It looks like my old motorcycle!" Shouted Yang. "It is your old motorcycle. I just upgraded it" Said Ruby. "Well, why did you upgrade it?" Asked Yang. "It was for whoever became Kamen Rider RWBY, witch is Hope. I call it the Remnant Rever" Said Ruby. "The Remnant Rever? That's a terrible name. Let's call it the RWBY Cycle" Said Blake. "No. That's an stupid name, keep it the Remnant Rever" Said Yang. "I like the name RWBY Cycle. Call it the RWBY Cycle" Said Weiss. "Really? I mean, I thought you would like Ruby's name more. You are married to her" Said Blake. "Yeah, but we don't always agree on everything. Like the logic behind traveling dimensions" Said Ruby. "Anyway, this will be Hope's, so he might as well name it" Said Yang.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building

"Basco, i have an idea for an unstoppable monster. Our possible friends have donated an monster for us to use" Said the Bezzlebub Phantom, as he dragged in a monster with a 16 on his head. The Bezzlebub Phantom then injected the monster with an syringe filled with green liquid. The monster then turned red and green, and gained a samurai like helmet and armour. "This is what happens when you inject a Romuloide with the blood of Dreadlock" Said the Bezzlebub Phantom. "I am... the Ronin Romuloide" Said the Ronin Romuloide. "What?" Asked Basco. "The blood I injected her with wasn't just Dreadlox's. It was also Warmax's" Said the Bezzlebub Phantom. "So, she fights with a sword, and is really powerful with it. And she also can only be damaged by gunfire" Said Basco. "Yes. I shall implant her with an GB 2311" Said the Bezzlebub Phantom. "Ok. I may join her in battle" Said Basco. "Sir. Do you mind if I take your place in battle?" Asked Medic, who walked into the room. "Are you sure?" Asked Basco. "Yes. I maybe a critical part of our negotiations, but I'm sure I'll come back alive" Said Medic.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"Hey Hope" Said Tifa, before she hugged Hope over the counter. "Hey Tifa" Said Hope, before he hugged Tifa back. "I'll have lemonade, like usual" Said Hope. "Thought so. So, anything new happening in your odd life?" Asked Tifa. Hope had only told Tifa about remembering his past, and she had never told anyone. "Well, Lightning hates me, I'm the newest Kamen Rider, and my enemy is Basco Ta Joloka, AKA Kamen Rider Stolle" Said Hope. "So, your the newest Kamen Rider? How do you change?" Asked Tifa. "With the RWBY Driver and the Aura Blade" Said Hope, as he held up the RWBY Driver and the Aura Blade. "Wow! Can you show me how?" Asked Tifa. "Ok. Um, is there a special room where it would only be us?" Asked Hope. "Yeah. Just back here" Said Tifa, before she and Hope walked into a room "I think Tifa's about to kiss him" Said Cloud, who was at the back of the room with Sazh. "Maybe" Said Sazh. "So, how does it work?" Asked Tifa. "Well, first I take a Aura Highlight from the Highlight Reel, let's say... the Sword Aura Highlight, and then I put it into the RWBY Driver" Said Hope, before he put the Sword Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver, causing Den- o Sword Form's standby music to play. "Wow, that's original" Joked Hope, before he held up the Aura Blade. "Let's henshin" Said Hope, before he put the Aura Blade into the side of the RWBY Driver, causing the standby music to end. Hope then gained an black and white version of Den- o Sword Form's armour, with cat ears added to the helmet. "So, how do I look?" Asked Hope. "You don't look so tough, but you look very evil, so I guess that's a plus" Said Tifa. "I've only used 4 so far. Scythe, Rapier, Guant and finally, Sword. I've still got 8 more until I've used all that I have" Said Hope. "Well..." Said Tifa, before a phone rang. "Well, I think you might need to get that" Said Hope, before he canceled the transformation. "Ok, but stay here" Said Tifa, before she left the room. Hope's phone then rang, witch he answered. "Hope, we need you to come to where we are. We are in a small shop in Vale" Said Ruby. "Ruby, you realise that there are a lot of small shops in Vale" Said Hope. "It's called Ruby's Repairs and Creations, just go there" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope, before he hung up. Hope then faded away.

Meanwhile, in Ruby's Repairs and Creations

"So, how's life? I bet that's what he will say first" Said Blake. Suddenly, Hope appeared. "Hey Hope" Said Weiss. "Hey, not so ice queen" Said Hope. "God damn it Weiss" Said Blake. "So, the team's as usual as ever. By the way, while I was gone, what did everyone do?" Asked Hope. "I made this doing ok shop, and I tapped into something called the Ride Force, or, an specific moment in Rider history that made every Rider possible. That's why your Kamen Rider RWBY, and Basco is Stolle" Said Ruby. "I took over my father's business, and I destroyed it. It was something that was never good. My fathers is in a coma from the shock he had from me doing it. I still think i made the right choice" Said Weiss. "I had a child. Her name is Lilac. She's 7 right now, and she'll be 8 in a few weeks" Said Blake. "I've been beating up bad people, and I became a teacher at beacon" Said Yang. "Ok, very interesting" Said Hope. "Anyway, look at this" Said Ruby, who dragged Hope to the back, to revile the red and white motorcycle. "Ok, what's this for?" Asked Hope. "You. It's your Rider Machine" Said Ruby. "Ok, but I wanted a car" Said Hope. "To bad! I'm not making a car for you!" Said Ruby. "Aw... what's it called?" Asked Hope. "Me and Blake wanted to call it the Remnant Rever, but Yang and Weiss wanted to call it the RWBY Cycle. We're going to let you name it" Said Ruby. "I wanna car" Complained Hope. "Just name it already" Said Weiss. "Fine. It's called the Remnant Rever" Said Hope. "There. That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Asked Ruby. "It was a little" Said Hope. "Hope, we have an alert on the highway. Some sort of red and green samurai" Said Yang. "Well, let's go" Said Hope.

A few minutes later, on the highway

"This is so much fun" Said the Ronin Romuloide, as she blew up another car. "Yeah, but I can't wait until the rider gets here" Said Medic. "Well, I'm right here" Said Hope, as RWBY Scythe Form, arrived on the Remnant Rever with Yang as Kamen Rider Garren, Ruby as Kamen Rider Gai, Weiss as Kamen Rider Mars Golden Ringo Arms and Blake as Kamen Rider Kiva on there motorcycles. "Oh, should we be scared?" Asked Medic. "Yes. Extremely scared" Said Hope. Yang then shot at Medic, knocking her back. Yang, Hope and Ruby then went after Medic, while Blake and Weiss went after the Ronin Romuloide. "I'm immortal, and they sent two little girls after me? I'm almost offended" Said the Ronin Romuloide. "Well, why not fight us?" Asked Lightning, as she, in Cyber Jumpsuit, Tifa and Emily, as Kamen Rider Birth, appeared. "Lightning, what are you doing here?" Asked Blake. "Well, Hope said we would be going to some sort of fancy restaurant, and I'm want to go today" Said Lightning. Lightning then ran up to the Ronin Romuloide, and slashed at him with Crimson Blitz, but the blade went through her. "You can't harm me with a sword" Said the Ronin Romuloide, before she tried to deliver a counter slash, but Lightning blocked it with Crimson Blitz. Emily then shot at the Ronin Romuloide, damaging it. "Tifa, go help Hope" Said Lightning. Tifa then ran over and punched Medic in the face. "Tifa, what are you doing here?" Asked Hope, before he materlised the R- Scythe. "Helping your butt. And you have other friends to, how cute" Said Tifa. "Finale! Are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, after Hope ejected the Scythe Aura Highlight. Hope then shoved the Scythe Aura Highlight back into the RWBY Driver, and put the Aura Blade back into the RWBY Driver. Hope then pulled the blade section of the R- Scythe down, making the blade facing up. "Reaper Tornado!" Shouted Hope, before he ran around Medic at Mach 1. 1, slashing at her with the R- Scythe, knocking her out of sight. "Now, time for gun form" Said Hope, before he ejected the Scythe Aura Highlight, and put it in with the back showing. "Scythe! Gun Mode! Here we go!" Declared the RWBY Driver, before the Scythe Form amour's helmet gained an golden tint. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, before he changed the R- Scythe into the R2- Sniper. Hope then shot at the Ronin Romuloide, knocking her back. "Finale! Start up!" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Hope placed the Aura Blade in it's normal form on top of the R2- Sniper, and he then fired the R2- Sniper at the Ronin Romuloide, destroying her.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building

"Bezzlebub, activate the GB 2311" Said Basco. "Um, I can't!" Shouted the Bezzlebub Phantom. "He destroyed her! He must be powerful. I shall test his power soon" Said Basco.

Back at the highway

"Hope! Well done" Said Lightning, before she hugged Hope, who had canceled his transformation. "Lightning, are you mad at me?" Asked Hope. "No. Did you think I was?" Asked Lightning. "Yes. Now, why did you bring Tifa?" Asked Hope. "You ordered an lemonade, I bring you an lemonade" Said Tifa, before she gave Hope an lemonade. "Thanks, but I don't need it now" Said Hope. Suddenly, Tifa grabbed Hope, and made him drink the lemonade. "I got you this lemonade, and you will drink the lemonade!" Shouted Tifa.

Next time, Shuriken Senti Nininger! Shurikens and Aura!


	4. Shuriken Senti Nininger! Shuriken's Aura

"You gotta be faster then that" Said Ruby, before she tried hitting Hope, in RWBY Scythe Form, with Crescent Rose, but Hope dodged. The member of Team HRWBY were at Beacon's arena, in the evening, due to some help from Yang and a bit of help from Ozpin, to help Hope get better with the RWBY Driver, and because they wanted to get better themselves. Watching them was the members of team EJNPR, Neo, Cinder, Penny and unknown to them, the members of the newest Senti. Pyrrha and Jaune had gotten married, as did Nora and Ren. "Hope's doing ok, but Ruby is faster" Said Neo. "Yeah, but Hope's gonna kick her ass!" Shouted Nora. "I'm trying Nora!" Shouted Hope, before he tried hitting Ruby, but she dodged. "This is getting us nowhere" Said Hope, before he exchanged the Scythe Aura Highlight for the Swords Aura Highlight. "Swords, are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Techno music played. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver, causing the music to stop. Hope then gained silver and green armour, making him look similar to Penny, except he had a blue scarf, and it didn't have an skirt. Multiple sword then appeared behind Hope. "So, this must be Penny's power" Thought Hope. "He's using my power! That's so cool! Can you see it Neo!? He's using my power!" Shouted Penny, as she gripped Neo's arm tightly. "Yes, I can see Penny" Said Neo. "She's like an five year old child at an amusement park" Said Cinder. "You're like an dragon in a dress" Said Neo. "Maybe" Said Cinder. The swords then went after Ruby, witch she dodged most of them, except a few, witch left some cuts. "Hey! No trying to kill meh" Said Ruby. "I'm not controlling them! They must have minds of there own!" Shouted Hope. "She needs help" Said a person in the shadows. "Where's Takaharu?" Asked another person. "Aka! Ao! Ki! Shiro! Momo!" Declared an Ninja Ichibantou, before Akaninger landed into the middle of the arena. "Furious clear sky! Akaninger!" Declared Akaninger. "Um... what are you? A shuriken man?" Asked Hope, as the swords went back to Hope, and clipped onto his back. "You were trying to kill that young girl" Said Akaninger. "She's, like, 21. Right?" Asked Hope. "I'm 24. Nice try though" Said Ruby. "Oh. Well, anyway. Why would I want to hurt my own friend?" Asked Hope. "I don't know, but your a threat" Said Akaninger. "It's actually you're" Said Hope. Suddenly, Akaninger tried to attack Hope, but Aoninger, Kininger, Shironinger and Momoninger stood in his way. "Wait. red, blue, yellow, white, pink... Changeman!?" Asked Hope, as he canceled his transformation. "Changeman? Never heard of them. We are Shuriken Senti Nininger" Said Akaninger. "Never heard of you. Are you sure your not Changeman?" Asked Hope. "No, we are not Changeman! We are Shuriken Senti Nininger!" Shouted Akaninger. "Well, I'm Hope Xiao Rose, or Kamen Rider RWBY" Said Hope. "I'm Takaharu, or Akaninger" Said Takaharu, as he canceled his transformation. "I'm Yakumo, or Aoninger" Said Yakumo, as he cancelled his transformation. "I'm Nagi, or Kininger" Said Nagi, as he canceled his transformation. "I'm Fuuka, or Shironinger" Said Fuuka, as she canceled her transformation. "And I'm Kasumi, or Momoninger" Said Kasumi, as she canceled her transformation. "Ok, so why are you here?" Asked Hope. "We chased some Yokai through a portal about a week ago. We've been watching you" Said Takaharu. "And? I thought you were ninjas that don't hide" Said Hope. "We are, we just hide when needed" Said Takaharu. "Well, some monsters are attacking downtown. Let's go deal with them" Said Ruby. "Neo, Cinder, you coming?" Asked Hope. "Might as well" Said Neo. "Ok" Said Cinder. "We will come too" Said Takaharu. "No. Me, Cinder and Neo have this" Said Hope, before he, Neo and Cinder left the arena. "What's wrong with him?" Asked Fuuka. "We don't know. He's very serious sometimes" Said Ruby.

A few minutes later, downtown Vale

Hope, Cinder and Neo arrived downtown, seeing a group of blue monsters welding staffs, harassing a group of people. "Hey! That's enough" Said Hope. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Asked a monster. "Well, we're going to kick your butts" Said Neo. "And maybe give Basco a little message" Said Cinder. "Basco? Who's Basco?" Asked another monster. "... Stolle? Ever heard of him?" Asked Hope. "No" Said a monster. "Well, anyway" Said Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver and inserted the Staff Aura Highlight. "Staff, are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Den- O Rod form's henshin theme played. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver. Hope then gained a white and gold version of Den- O Rod form's armour and helmet, and a yellow tail, as Cinder and Neo used the DecaDriver and the Diendriver to transform into Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go..." Said Hope, before he was interrupted by Cinder and Neo starting to fight the blue monsters. "Hey! Catchphrases, oh screw it" Said Hope, before he ran up and kicked one of the monsters. Hope then materialised the S- Staff and hit a few of of the monsters, even destroying some. There were eventually three left. "Well, here comes the finale" Said Hope. Cinder then inserted the Final Attack Ride Decade card into the DecaDriver. "Final Attack Ride: De- De- De- Decade!" Declared the DecaDriver, before ten giant golden cards appeared between the monsters and Cinder. Cinder then preformed the Dimensional Kick, destroying all of them. "I wonder why those monsters didn't know Basco" Said Hope. "Maybe those monsters are the ones those Niningers were looking for" Said Neo. "Good, they can return to their dimension" Said Hope. "Hope, why do you want to get rid of them so quickly?" Asked Cinder. "Because, there not necessarily a good thing. And I really don't like Takaharu, I think he just runs into situations without thinking" Said Hope. "So do you, sometimes" Said Neo. "True, but I'm going to live through them. And I think a little bit about them" Said Hope. "I heard you were talking about me" Said Basco, as he walked up to the group. "Basco! How are you still alive?" Asked Hope. "The Gem of the Fallen revived me" Said Basco. "The jewel tapped into your mind and became a photonic crosser relay, making a self rebirth possible, but your not perfect. Something's missing" Said Hope, shocking Basco. Suddenly, Medic shot fireballs at Hope, knocking Hope back. "Let's go, Basco" Said Medic. "We're not going to let you leave" Said Cinder and Neo. "Too bad. Legion!" Shouted Medic. Suddenly, Legion appeared out of one of Bezzlebub Phantom's portals. "Ah, how exciting. The chance to kill three riders at one time" Said Legion. "Not really" Said Takaharu, as he, Yakumo and Nagi shot at Legion with the Gamu Gamu Ju. "Not strong enough" Said Legion. "Then maybe this will be" Said Fuuka, as she and Kasumi slashed at him with there Ninja Ichibantou. "Sorry, but still not exciting enough" Said Legion, before he pushed Fuuka and Kasumi away. "Hey! Your battle is with me, not them" Said Hope. "Well, let's see if you can excite me more then them" Said Legion. "Sorry, but your fighting all of us" Said Takaharu, before all five Nininger members stood in front of Hope, Cinder and Neo. The Nininger members then put there shurikens together, and subsequently put the shurikens on there Ninja Ichibantou. The Niningers then pressed the red button on the Ninja Ichibantou. "Now, Henshin!" Declared the Ninja Ichibantou. The Niningers then spun there shurikens. "Aka! Ao! Ki! Shiro! Momo!" Declared the Ninja Ichibantou. Takaharu, Yakumo, Nagi, Fuuka and Kasumi then changed into Akaninger, Aoninger, Kininger, Shironinger and Momoninger. "Well, this will be exciting" Said Legion. Hope then changed into RWBY Swords Form, and attacked Legion, knocking him back with the P- Swords. "Stay out of this, Niningers" Said Hope, before the P- Swords clipped onto his back, and he started fighting Legion hand to staff. Hope was loseing the fight, and was knocked into a building. Cinder and Neo then tried fighting Legion, but almost instantly got knocked out of there transformation by him, and knocked out. The Niningers then fought Legion, and managed to knock him into a pillar. "Exciting! But I don't think that you will last any longer" Said Legion. Legion's staff then gained a black aura, and Legion tried to attack the Niningers, but Hope blocked it with the P- Swords. "Well, we need to stick together for now, Niningers. So, shall we help each other for now?" Asked Hope. "Might as well" Said Takaharu. Takaharu and Nagi then rapidly slashed at Legion, knocking him back, as well as making him lose his staff. Hope then quickly switched to RWBY Swords Gun Form. The P- Swords then changed into the P2- Carbines. "Let's finish this" Said Hope. The Niningers then pressed the blue button on there Ninja Ichibantou. "Now, the finisher!" Declared the Ninja Ichibantous, before the Niningers span the shurikens. "Aka! Ao! Ki! Shiro! Momo!" Declared the Ninja Ichibantou. The Ninja Ichibantous then glowed with energy, while Hope activated his finale. The Niningers then slashed at Legion, while Hope tried to shoot at Legion, but a Buffalo Undead got in the way, with it being destroyed instead of Legion. Legion then held up a remote detonator device, and pressed a button. Suddenly, a giant Scarab Undead appeared. "See you next time, and hopefully it will be more exciting" Said Legion, before he went through another of Bezzlebub's portals. "Summon Shurikenjin" Said Hope. "I think that's a good idea" Said Takaharu. The Niningers then summoned there Marus, and combined them into Shurikenjin. Hope then canceled his transformation, and summoned Photon- Oh. The fight went pretty quickly, and ended with the Photon Crash attack.

5 minutes later, at Beacon

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Said Hope. "Maybe" Said Takaharu. "Hope we can see you again soon" Said Fuuka. "Us too" Said Neo. The Niningers then walked through a portal, made by a shuriken. The portal then closed after Nagi walked through it. "Glad there out of my life" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Next time, Stolle! Tell me the past!


	5. Stolle! Tell me the past!

"Lightning, there's something on your face. I think it's chocolate" Said Hope, as he layed on the couch with Lightning. Hope was at Lightning's house, with Lightning, Serah, and Emily. "Where?" Asked Lightning. "There, on your face, you know what? I'll do it" Said Hope, before he ran his finger over Lightning's cheek. "Aw, I totes ship" Said Emily. "You said it like that on purpose" Said Hope. "Yep" Said Emily. "Could you two please stop arguing?" Asked Serah. "Maybe. Give us a few hours" Said Hope. "Anyway, whose turn is it to pick the movie?" Asked Lightning. "Um... I think it's Serah's turn" Said Emily. "I have it here. It is... yep, it's Serah's turn" Said Hope. "Ok, so I'll just try to find it" Said Serah, before she went upstairs. "Well, should I get snacks?" Asked Hope. "Yeah, go get some ice cream or something" Said Emily. "Ice cream? Really?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Hope's phone rang. "Ignore it" Said Emily. "It's from Teto" Said Hope. "Give it to me" Said Emily. "No, she called me" Said Hope, before he answered his phone. "Hope? Is that you? Oh, please tell me it's you" Said Teto. "Yes Teto, it's me. What's wrong?" Asked Hope, as he sat up. "I was working on a machine, able to detect all cancers in the body, and cure them. But, I got played. Now, I'm being chased through the streets of Vale, unbelievably, by some sort of pirate. I've lost him, but who knows how long until he finds me" Said Teto. "Emily, take Lightning to the RWBY Dimension and find Teto" Said Hope. "And what will you do?" Asked Lightning. "I'll... I'll keep her calm" Said Hope. Emily then grabbed Lightning's arm and faded away with Lightning. "Hope... is someone coming for me?" Asked Teto. "Yes. The British are coming. And the pirate is going back on his ship, and sailing it to Davy Jones" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Teto! Where are you!?" Asked Lightning, as she searched for Teto downtown. "Who's there?" Asked a adult, white eyed girl. "Are you Teto?" Asked Lightning. "No. She's my prey" Said the girl, before she changed into an Bat Type Romuloide, and was quickly joined by two more Bat Type Romuloide. "Romulode! But, what are you doing, searching for Teto?" Asked Lightning. "We will not tell you" Said a Bat Type Romuloide. Suddenly, two of the Bat Type Romuloide got shot and destroyed, while the last one was injured. "So, tell the nice lady why you are looking for Teto, or I'll kill you" Said Coco, as she walked up to the Bat Type Romuloide. "Ok, ok! This is all a detraction! Yes, the Teto girl is in the city, but we don't need to chase her anymore! Brain said..." "Brain!? Now, why would Brain tell you anything to do in this dimension? How would you even get to this dimension?" Interrupted Lightning. "Beezlebub. He teleported us here" Said the Romuloide. "Why is this a distraction? What's it for?" Asked Lightning. "It's to get Hope" Said the Romuloide. "What do you want with Hope?" Asked Coco. "He must be aware of the past" Said the Romuloide. Lightning then destroyed the Romuloide. "I've got to go" Said Lightning. "Ok. Bye" Said Coco. Lightning then ran away. "Is she gone?" Asked Teto, as she walked towards Coco. "Yes. Now, go back inside" Said Coco, as she scuffed up Teto's black and blue hair. "Don't do that" Said Teto. Coco and Teto then walked inside Coco's house.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"So, what's the movie called?" Asked Hope. "Abel and Cian. It's about two girls who love eachother. But suddenly, one of them gets the power of destruction, and the other gets the power of creation. There hunted by the government, no wait, helped by the government, searching for a cure" Said Serah. Suddenly, Basco, as Kamen Rider Stolle, kicked the door down. "Wizarswordgun!" Declared the Power Kamen, before the Wizarswordgun materlised in Hope's hand, witch he then pointed at Basco. "Why the hell are you here?" Asked Hope. "To tell you something" Said Basco. "And what would that be?" Asked Hope. "That your friends, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, gave me this driver, the Prototype RWBY Driver, to me" Said Basco. "Of course they did. And I'm a teenage girl with an selfe addiction. Sorry, just a teenage girl, same thing really. Well, teenager. Well, it's more notable in a teenage girl. Shut up" Said Hope. "But, they did. Think about it. If you weren't around, who would of they made it for? And remember, Yang was the one to kill you. Who said that they didn't want you dead?" Asked Basco. "Hope's friends would never want him dead" Said Sarah. "How would you know? He may be your brother, but he hadn't talked to you for how long?" Asked Basco. "What do you want from me, Basco?" Asked Hope. "Ah, now your thinking the right way. I want you to kill your team" Said Basco. "... Lead them under the highway. I'll kill them there" Said Hope. "Okay" Said Basco. Basco then walked through one of Beezlebub's portals. "You're not going to kill them, are you?" Asked Serah. "I don't know" Said Hope, before he faded away.

30 minutes later, in the RWBY Dimension

"Teto! Come on! Where are you?" Asked Emily, as she walked the streets of Vale. "It's not like she would answer anyways, she hates me. I pretended to love Hope while he was missing his memories out of friendshipness, she got mad and thought it was real, she left me. Amazing relationship skills, Emily" Thought Emily. "Who are you looking for?" Asked Velvet, as she walked up to Emily. "Oh, hey Velvet. I'm looking for Teto, have you seen her? She has black and blue hair, doesn't like people touching her, and has white eyes" Said Emily. "She's at Coco's house" Said Velvet. "Oh... really? Ok, thanks" Said Emily, before Velvet walked off. "Now, where the fuck does Coco live?" Wondered Emily. "Emily? Is that you? You look different, did you get a haircut?" Asked Teto, as she walked up to Emily with Coco. "Teto! Aw, your alive" Said Emily, before she hugged her. "Stop it" Said Teto, before Emily stopped hugging Teto. "So, I'll leave you two alone" Said Coco, before she walked away. "So, how has your life been?" Asked Emily. "Why do you care? You left me for Hope, I'm of no concern to you" Said Teto. "Don't say that" Said Emily. "Well, it's true! You left me for Hope, a person who you were only friends with, and you always said you were never interested in! But, all of a sudden, I find out you're in a kissy relationship with him!" Shouted Teto. "No, please. Do explain the definition of kissy" Said Emily. "I don't know what it means" Said Teto. "Anyway, I wish I could explain, but you would never believe me" Said Emily. "Well, then don't explain" Said Teto. "Would you like to go home?" Asked Emily. "Yes" Said Teto. Emily then touched Teto, and made her teleport home.

Meanwhile, under the highway

"We're running out of room" Said Yang, before she punched Medic in the face. "Yeah, but at least we're slowly beating them back" Said Ruby, as she shot at Corbis. Weiss and Blake were fighting Beezlebub and Legion. Suddenly, Hope appeared. "Come on! Let's take em out" Said Hope, before he summoned the Axcaliber with the Power Kamen. "Yeah! You monsters are going down" Said Blake. "Oh, Blake. Aren't you funny" Said Hope, before he summoned the Door Ju and shot Blake, knocking her out and leaving gun shot wounds on Blake's stomach and chest. "Hope, what are you doing?" Asked Weiss, nervously. "Well, you know. Killing my team" Said Hope. "Blake's not breathing. And she's bleeding bad" Said Yang. "Of course. I set the damage settings to high. She's dead for sure" Said Hope. Hope then ran up to and attacked Ruby with the Axcaliber, leaving her unconscious with a massive wound on her stomach. "And then there were two" Said Hope. Yang, in a rage, ran up to Hope and punched him in the face, knocking him into a nearby pillar. "Well, I deserved that" Said Hope, before he stood up and summoned the Handle Kun and Daidaimaru. Yang the ran up to Hope and tried to punch him, but Hope blocked it with the Handle Kun and cut Yang with the Daidaimaru, knocking her back, and leaving her with a small cut on her stomach. Weiss tried to attack Hope, but Hope blocked her attack with the Handle Kun and the Daidaimaru, and then kicked her in the face, knocking her down. Hope then stabbed Yang, leaving her unconscious with a wound in her abdomen. "Well done Hope. Now, finish your last friend" Said Basco, as he walked up to Hope. "You sided with Basco!? Why?" Asked Weiss. Hope then took the Hookblades Aura Highlight out of the Highlight Reel, and threw it at a wall, shattering it "Why, to kill him of corse" Said Hope, before he counter kicked Basco, but he stepped back, causing Hope to miss. "What is this?!" Asked Basco, as Yang, Blake and Ruby stood up. "Aura is a magnificent thing. It can make people a lot stronger then you think. Shooting them, stabbing them, cutting them. Won't kill them easily. How funny, you thought you could kill my team" Said Hope. "So, how shall we go about this?" Asked Ruby. "Phone bros. Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga and Orga" Said Hope. Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then put on the Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga and Orga belts, and used the Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga and Orga phones to transform into Kamen Riders Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga and Orga. "Basco! It's time to get destroyed!" Shouted Hope. "Baskarta, if you could" Said Basco, before Baskarta stepped forward. "I shall defeat you all in Basco's honer" Said Baskarta. "Ha! Gay!" Shouted Hope. Blake then ran up to Baskarta, fallowed by Hope and Weiss, and tried to kick Baskarta, but was blocked by his sword. Hope then punched Baskarta, fallowed by a kick to the side and then a kick to the face. Weiss then shot Baskarta, fallowed by kicking him in the side, and then rapid punches to his chest and face. Yang then attacked Baskarta with the Orga Stlanzer, knocking him back. Ruby then tried to punch Baskarta, but he dodged into a dropkick from Hope. Ruby then kicked Baskarta into a pillar. "Now, it's your end" Said Hope, before he attached the Faiz Pointer to his leg. Ruby also attached the Kaixa Pointer to her leg. "Shall we?" Asked Hope. "Let's dance" Said Ruby. Hope and Ruby then proceeded to used the Crimson Smash and Gold Smash, destroying Baskarta. The members of team HRWBY then canceled there transformations. "Ruby, I think we need to talk" Said Hope. "Yes we do" Said Ruby.

Next time, Real Past!


	6. Real Past!

"So, how did Stolle get his driver?" Asked Hope. Hope and Ruby were in an TFC, in the Arears Dimension. "Well, you really want to know?" Asked Ruby. "Yes" Said Hope. "Well, it all happened about 4 years ago. I had finished making the Proto RWBY Driver, I just needed some aura samples, well, blood samples, witch I found in Darren Talon and Ibolya Udara" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope. "I was so excited, I think. Anyway, I made the first two Aura Highlights, Bow and Arrow and Knife. I took them with me to show the rest of the team, back in Blake's house where we all live. Unfortunately, while I was getting there, I was ambushed by Basco. A massive fight broke out between the team of me, Weiss, Blake, Yang, EJNPR and Decade VS Basco in his monster form. He obviously won, and stole the Proto RWBY Driver and the Aura Highlights" Said Ruby. "Oh. That's... bad" Said Hope. "Yeah. I feel so bad for what happened, I feel like I'm responsible" Said Ruby. "Really? Look, you're not responsible for what's happened. Nobody is. Basco just got lucky, that's all" Said Hope. "But I made the Proto RWBY Driver" Said Ruby. "But you made the RWBY Driver, a counter action to making the Proto RWBY Driver. And another 12 Aura Highlights so that we have more" Said Hope. "True, but I still feel responsible" Said Ruby. "... Shall we go?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Ruby. Hope then touched Ruby's arm, and they both then faded away.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Yang, you gotta do better then that" Said Emily, as she dodged some foam darts shot at her by Yang. "I'm trying, you're just so fast" Said Yang. Yang, Emily, Blake and Weiss were in Hope's secret lab, located in... well, that's a secret. "Well, I am skin..." Said Emily, before Yang got her in the face. "Ha, ha! Got you, got you! Your too slow" Taunted Yang, before Emily got her in the face as well. "It's you're" Said Emily. Ruby and Hope then appeared. "Hi Hope" Said Yang. "You guys are playing with my dart guns, aren't you?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Emily. "Give me those" Said Hope, before he took the dart guns off of Yang and Emily. "So, I guess you've had a good day so far" Said Emily. "Yeah, I have had a good day. It ain't raining" Said Hope. "I think the rain is nice" Said Emily. "Yeah, some days" Said Hope. "Anyway, what do you think Basco's up to?" Asked Weiss. "Scheming" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building

Basco was having a mental breakdown.

Back in Hope's secret lab

"Anyway, Hope. Do you have something to say to me?" Asked Emily. "Yes. Emily, I thank you for pretending to be in a relationship with me. But, you didn't need to do that" Said Hope. "Wh... what do you mean?" Asked Emily. "I mean, you didn't need to do it. You could of just left me alone" Said Hope. "Really!? I lost my relationship with Teto because I tried to be a nice person, and knowing how much you liked me!" Shouted Emily, before she faded away. "Hope... she didn't want to do it. We made her do it" Said Ruby. "Why?" Asked Hope. "So, if you were still alive, the rest of your life would be perfect" Said Ruby. "... Well, you still didn't have to do it, alright" Said Hope, before he left his secret lab. "What an unbelievable guy" Said Weiss. "Well, he's not very good at thinking before saying" Said Blake. "I'll go after him" Said Yang. "Maybe it's best if you don't" Said Ruby. "Why?" Asked Yang. "He needs to be alone, alright?" Asked Ruby. "Fine" Said Yang.

Meanwhile, in Vale

"Emily, I am so sorry for not knowing. I just hope you don't hate me forever" Thought Hope, as he walked down the streets of Vale. "Hope? Is that you?" Wondered a little cat fanus, who then fallowed Hope as he walked down the streets. "I think someone is chasing me" Thought Hope, before he walked into an alleyway. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Asked Hope, with the little cat fanus tugging on his hand. "Mister? Is your name Hope Xiao Rose?" Asked the fanus. "Yes" Said Hope, confused. "Daddy!" Shouted the cat fanus, before she hugged Hope's leg. "Da... Daddy?! What do you mean!?" Asked Hope. "You're my daddy, mummy said so" Said the cat fanus. "Lilac?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Lilac. Suddenly, Emily appeared and tried to stab Hope, but he dodged. "Emily!? What are you doing?" Asked Hope. "This is for making Teto hate me, of course" Said Emily, who tried to stab Hope with her bladed staff, but Hope dodged again. "Lilac, get out of here!" Shouted Hope, before he summoned the Prism Becker via the Power Kamen. "Prism!" Declared the Prism Memory, before Hope inserted it into the Prism Sword. Lilac then hid behind a dumpster, and Hope and Emily fought, with Hope gaining an advantage due to the Becker Shield. "Emily, snap out of it! This isn't you" Said Hope, before Emily knocked the Prism Sword out of Hope's hand. "Oh, i would like to disagree with you" Said Emily, as Hope blocked her attacks with the Becker Shield. "What's gotten into Emily!? She's never like this!" Thought Hope. Hope then dodged Emily's next attack, and he knocked the bladed staff out of Emily's hands. Hope then hugged Emily. "Please come back to me, Emily" Said Hope. A fiery aura then shrouded Hope and Emily. "Wow! What's daddy doing?" Wondered Lilac. The aura then dissipated. "Emily, are you ok? What just happened?" Asked Hope. "Let go of me" Said Emily. Hope then let go of Emily. "Emily, are you ok?" Asked Hope. "I feel... different. Like there's some sort of... monster inside of me" Said Emily. "I'm sorry for what I said before, about not needing you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Your not just me friend anymore. You're my partner" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Emily. "Wow, daddy! That was so cool! How did you do it!?" Asked Lilac, as she came out from behind the dumpster. "Um, did she say daddy?" Asked Emily. "Yep. Don't know why" Said Hope.

12 hours later, in an industrial area

"So, when do you think he'll show?" Asked Hope, who was dressed up as Shotaro. "He'll show. And why are you dressed like that?" Asked Emily. "Because we're partners" Said Hope. "No we're not" Said Emily. Suddenly, the Trigger Dopant tried to shoot Emily, but the Fang Memory blocked the shots. "My partner, always getting shot at" Said Hope. "You get shot at more" Said Emily, before she and Hope put on a Double Driver. Hope then pulled a Metal Gaia Memory out of his pocket, while Emily changed the Fang Memory into Memory Mode. "Henshin" Said Hope and Emily, before Hope put the Metal Gaia Memory into his Double Driver, witch then teleported into Emily's Double Driver. Emily then put the Fang Memory into her Double Driver, and then transformed into FangMetal. "Now, count up your crimes!" Said the Fang half. FangMetal then ran up to the Trigger Dopant and punched him, then kicked him a few times. FangMetal then pressed down on the Fang Memory twice, and took the Metal Shaft of there back. "Metal Fang!" Declared the Fang Memory, before the Metal Shaft gained a blade on the end. FangMetal then attacked the Trigger Dopant with the Metal Shaft, eventually knocking him into a wall. "Emily. It's time for the memory break" Said the Metal half. "Guess so" Said the Fang half. The Fang half then took the Metal Memory out of the Double Driver, and put it into the Metal Shaft. "Metal! Maximum Drive!" Declared the Metal Memory, before the blade on the Metal Shaft span. "Metal Strazer!" Declared the Metal half, before FangMetal threw the Metal Shaft at the Trigger Dopant, destroying him. Emily and Hope then canceled there transformation, and Emily then kissed Hope on the cheek, making him blush. "Um... that was platonic, right?" Asked Hope. "I'll let you figure that out" Said Emily, before she walked away. "That was definitely platonic, I know it was platonic, there was no love in that kiss, right?" Wondered Hope. "Oh, I love messing with him" Thought Emily.

Next time, Burning! Limit Break!


	7. Burning! Limit Break!

"Miku System, code PONPON" Said Hope, before a big screen flickered on, and appeared Hatsune Miku, with shorter hair on a silver background. "Enter identity" Declared the Miku System. "Hookblade, Scythe, Rapier, Sword, Gauntlets" Said Hope. "Hope Xiao Rose, identified. How are you?" Asked the Miku System. "I'm doing terrible, to be quite honest. I'm... going back into the habit of spending more time with my friends then my wife. Is that a bad thing?" Asked Hope. "I don't know. I don't have a wife" Said the Miku System. "True. Anyway, I would like to update some files" Said Hope. "What files would you like to update?" Asked the Miku System. "The files on Hope Xiao Rose, Jodie Holmes, Emily Dual and Basco Ta Joloka" Said Hope. "Updating. Standby for scan" Said the Miku System, before Hope closed his eyes. "Scan complete. Files updated. Anything else?" Asked the Miku System. "No, I'm done" Said Hope. "Goodnight Hope" Said the Miku System. "Watashi no doragon ga nakunatte imasu" Said Hope. "I know. Shall I shut down?" Asked the Miku System. "No. Touch mode, code BURNING SOLARES" Said Hope, before a 3D hard light hologram of the Miku System appeared in the middle of the room, and the screen turned off. "Why'd you put me into touch mode?" Asked the Miku System. "I got tired of talking to an disembodied voice" Said Hope. "Ok. Anything else?" Asked the Miku System. "Take an look at this driver. See if you can improve on it. I won't be using it for a while" Said Hope, before he gave the Miku System the RWBY Driver and then faded away. "Man, Hope is so annoying sometimes" Said the Miku System, before she went over to a workbench full of tools.

Insert opening credits here

"I have an idea for an powerful monster! Corbis, fuse the Death Imagin with the Dragon Orphnoch" Ordered Basco. "Yes sir" Said Corbis, before he left the room. Paradoxa then walked into the room Basco is in. "Yes, Paradoxa?" Asked Basco. "Beezlebub just told me that our alliance with the Romuloide is complete. They can use any of our monsters, and we can use there's" Said Paradoxa. "Interesting. Give them the Pecker Undead" Said Basco. "As you wish" Said Paradoxa, before he left the room. "Well, today will be an amazing day" Thought Basco.

Meanwhile, in Ruby's Repairs and Creations

"So, it's a gun?" Asked Hope, as he looked at a stick. "What? No, silly. It's a stick" Said Ruby. "Really? I'm sure it's a gun" Said Hope. "Not everything is a gun, Hope" Said Ruby. "Why not? Everything used to be a gun. You're toothbrush was a gun" Said Hope. "Hush" Said Ruby. "Anyway, is there anything else I should know about the RWBY Driver?" Asked Hope. "No. There should be no surprises, unless you haven't seen all the forms" Said Ruby. "Well, I'm going to be surprised then" Said Hope. "You haven't seen all the forms yet!? How!? I thought you would have by now!" Shouted Ruby. "Well, I'm not as curious as you think" Said Hope. "Daddy!" Shouted Lilac, as she and Blake walked into the shop. Lilac then hugged Hope's leg. "So, when did we have a child?" Asked Hope. "Ura took control of you" Said Blake. "Ah. That explains a lot" Said Hope. "Wait. You and Blake... How?! You two are siblings, right?" Asked Ruby. "Yes, we are still brother and sister" Said Hope. Ruby just looked at them, confused. "Hope, some sort of Imagin is attacking downtown" Said Blake. "Ok. Lilac, daddy has to go to work now. I'm sorry" Said Hope, before he hugged Lilac. "Aw. Daddy, don't go" Said Lilac. "Sorry, but this is very important" Said Hope, before he got on the Remnant Rever, and left for downtown.

Downtown, two minutes later

"Hey! Stop destroying things!" Shouted Hope, as he pulled up next to the Imagin. "And, who are you?" Asked the Imagin. "Kamen Rider RWBY" Said Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver. "Oh? Well, I'm the Apocalypse Imagin. I don't know why though. Basco said that it had to do with the fact that I'm very strong" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. "Really? Well, I'll try to be stronger than you" Said Hope, before he inserted the Magic Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Magic, are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Wizard's standby music played. "Of course they would chose this" Said Hope. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver, causing the music to stop. Hope then gained brown and black metallic armour, with his normal helmet and bunny ears, and a golden coat thing that Wizard had. "It's showtime!" Declared Hope, before he punched the Apocalypse Imagin, but he srugged it off and punched Hope, knocking him back. "Hum, maybe I am really powerful" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. "Well, time to switch things up" Said Hope, before he exchanged the Magic Aura Highlight for the Sword Aura Highlight. Hope then reinserted the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver. Hope then changed into RWBY Sword Form. "Oh? A change in style? Maybe you can beat me now" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. Hope then summoned the B- Sword, and fought the Apocalypse Imagin. Unfortunately, the battle went by quickly, with the Apocalypse Imagin winning, and knocking Hope out of transformation and severely injuring him. "Now, it's time to die" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. Suddenly, Ruby, as Drive Type Formula shot the Apocalypse Imagin with the Trailer Cannon's Trailer Impact, knocking him into a nearby river. "Hope, are you ok!? Hope, answer me!" Shouted Ruby. "Not so loud, Ruby. I'm not feeling perfect right now" Said Hope, weakly. "Ok. I'll take you back to Emily, or Weiss, so she can get you home" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope, before Ruby picked him up and ran away. "That pesky girl" Said the Apocalypse Imagin, as it crawled out of the river.

Back at Ruby's Repairs and Creations

"Ruby? What happened to Hope?! Is he ok!?" Asked Blake. "Yeah, he's ok, hopefully" Said Ruby, before she placed Hope on the counter. "Mommy, what happened to Daddy?" Asked Lilac. "Nothing. I'm fine" Said Hope, before he stood up. "Hope, lay down" Said Ruby. "Depends. Is the monster destroyed?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Ruby. "Ok. I'ma lay down now" Said Hope, before he layed down on the counter. "Well, how did he get hurt so bad?" Asked Blake. "It was something called the Apocalypse Imagin" Said Ruby. "If it did this to Hope, how can you be sure that it's dead?" Asked Blake. "Well, I didn't check" Said Ruby. "Well, then it's not even close to dead!" Shouted Blake. "Well, I'm sorry that I assume that a finisher can usually destroy anything!" Shouted Ruby. "What are you two yelling about?" Asked Hope. "Nothing" Said Blake. "Um, Hope?" Asked Ruby. "Yes Ruby?" Asked Hope. "I think the Apocalypse Imagin is outside" Said Ruby. "Well, that's bad. Go deal with him, I'll join you in a bit" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Ruby. Ruby then walked outside. "Well, if it isn't miss distraction" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. "It's Mis to you" Said Ruby. "Tyre Kokan: Massive Monster!" Declared the Drive Driver, before Ruby gained the Massive Monster tyre on her right arm, and gained the Rush Fang and Rush Face weapon. "Oh? I hope those are more effective then your little cannon from before" Said the Apocalypse Imagin, before he tried hitting Ruby, but she blocked it with the Rush Face and hit him with the Rush Face, knocking him back. "Well, now I know there sharp" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. The Apocalypse Imagin and Ruby then fought, with Ruby barely winning due to using different from a tyres, ending up in Deadheat Braver. "It's time for the end" Said Ruby, before she changed into Type Speed. Suddenly, the Apocalypse Imagin blasted her with a black fireball, knocking her out of transformation. "Prepare to die" Said the Apocalypse Imagin, before he grabbed her and lifted her up by the collar. Suddenly, Hope, as RWBY Gaunt Form, punched the Apocalypse Imagin in the face, knocking him back. "Are you ok?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Ruby. "Get inside" Said Hope. Ruby then ran to into her store. "So, you've come to try to defeat me agian? How dumb" Said the Apocalypse Imagin. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to lose" Said Hope. The Apocalypse Imagin then shot black fireballs at Hope, but Hope shrugged them off. "What?! You should be dead! How!?" Asked the Apocalypse Imagin. "The power of Gaunt form" Said Hope. "Limit Break, are you ready!?" Declared the RWBY Driver. A small fire tornado then started under Hope's left foot. "Well, I better scat" Said the Apocalypse Imagin, but Hope reinserted the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver, causing the Apocalypse Imagin to be stuck in an anti gravity pulse. "No, I insist that you stay" Said Hope, before he jumped into the air. "Limit Penetration!" Declared Hope, before he flipped forward, making the sky above him catch fire, and he kicked the Apocalypse Imagin with his left foot, destroying him in a massive explosion. "Well, that was an annoying monster. Basco has some really good agents" Said Hope, before he canceled his transformation. "Hope, are you ok?" Asked Blake. "Yeah, I'm ok sis" Said Hope. "So, shall we have some food or something?" Asked Ruby. "I think I'm just going to go home" Said Hope. "Ok, see you next time" Said Ruby. Hope then faded away.

Next time, Encore! The world is your stage!


	8. Encore! The world is your stage!

"You know, it's actually really nice to be friends with a girl/ guy who can basically teleport" Said Pyrrha. The members of team EJNPR and Hope were in a restaurant in the Kiva Dimension. "Yeah, it's kinda nice to be able to teleport into other dimensions. I get to meet so many people, I can get so many people to hate me..." Said Emily, before she started thinking about Teto. "I'm sorry" Said Pyrrha. "It's ok" Said Emily. "Emily, thank you!" Screamed Nora, as Ren tried to bring her back to there booth. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Shouted Emily. "Well, this is fun" Said Jaune. "Hush Jaune" Snapped Emily. "Well, this was a great time" Said Hope. "You know, you didn't need to come" Said Pyrrha, as Emily got up and dragged Nora and Ren over to the booth. "Yeah, but I wanted to see how this team works" Said Hope. "Really? I don't believe that" Said Pyrrha. "I need a hug or something" Said Emily, before Hope hugged her. "I swear he gets faster every time" Said Emily. "Hey, do you see that? Outside? It's a Fangire" Said Jaune. "A Fangire? Emily, if you and your team could get the people out of here" Said Hope. "You always give me the boring job" Said Emily. "Fine. I'll take care of the people, you take care of the Fangire" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Emily, before she ran outside, towards the Fangire. "Hey, fangiy!" Shouted Emily, before she kicked the Fangire in the stomach. "Ah, so judging by your looks, you must be the Rat Fangire. How intriguing" Said Emily. The Rat Fangire just snarled at her. "How rude" Said Emily, before she put on the Mach Driver Flame. Emily then took the Signal Mach Signal Bike out of her pocket. "Henshin" Said Emily, before she transformed into Kamen Rider Mach. Emily then shot the Rat Fangire, knocking him back. "Searching! Destroying! All done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach!" Declared Emily, before she kicked the Rat Fangire, then punched him a few times, fallowed by shooting him with the Zerein Shooter. Emily then used the Signal Margarl Signal Bike to become Mach Margarl. "It's time for the Full Throttle" Said Emily, before she put the Signal Mach Signal Bike into the Zerein Shooter. Emily then shot the Rat Fangire multiple time, then pressed the Boost Igniter on the Mach Driver Flame, making the lasers curve towards the Rat Fangire, until they hit him, destroying him. "There we go" Said Emily, before she canceled her transformation. "Gabu!" Declared Kivat the 3rd, before Wataru used him to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva. "Wataru? Sorry, but you're a bit late" Said Emily. "I declare you... dead" Said Wataru. "What?" Asked Emily. Wataru then punched Emily in the chest hard, knocking her into an nearby building. "What the hell, Wataru!?" Asked Emily. "You killed one of my comrades. I've declared you dead" Said Wataru. "Killed him? He was trying to kill people!" Shouted Emily. "No, he was not! I made a treaty between humans and Fangire!" Shouted Wataru. "How would you know?! You were not here!" Shouted Emily, before she once agian changed into Kamen Rider Mach. Emily then tried to punch Wataru in the face, but he dodged. Wataru and Emily then started to fight, with Wataru winning without taking a hit, due to his experience. "Time to die" Said Wataru, before he used the Wake Up Fusiale. Wataru then tried to hit Emily with the Darkness Moon Break, but Hope, as Kamen Rider RWBY Swords Form blocked it with the P- Swords. "Wataru, stop it! She didn't know, alright? Even I didn't know" Said Hope. "Fine! But, my comrades will hunt for her" Shouted Wataru, before he canceled his transformation and walked away. "Well, that's not the Wataru that I know" Said Hope. "Hope, can you take me to the hospital? I think my bones are broken" Said Emily. "Ok. But only because you asked so nicely" Said Hope. Hope then changed to RWBY Scythe Form, and rushed Emily to the hospital.

In the hospital, 2 hours later

"Emily, are you awake?" Asked Emily, to get no response. "Great, she's dead or sleeping. Ever though she can't die" Said Hope. Hope then tried to kiss Emily, but she rolled over. "Well, she's some form of awake" Said Hope. "Hope, where am I?" Asked Emily, as she rolled back over. "You're in a hospital, remember? You told me to bring you here" Said Hope. "Yes I did. I remember that, shut up. Anyway, what injures do I have?" Asked Emily. "Well, let's see. Nothing really" Said Hope. "Except?" Asked Emily. "... He broke your tit" Said Hope, embarrassed. "He broke my tit?" Asked Emily. "He broke you tit" Said Hope, before he started to leave. "Where do you think your going?" Asked Emily. "To talk with Wataru. Fix your mess for you" Said Hope. "No you're not. You're staying with me. Massage me" Said Emily. "Why?" Asked Hope. "I'm sore" Said Emily. "And Wataru will keep on breaking your tits until I talk to him" Said Hope. "But I only have two" Said Emily. "Hopefully" Said Hope. Hope then left the room. "He is an asshole. And why do I feel heavier then usual?" Wondered Emily. Suddenly, Emily got a text message from Hope reading "Oh, by the way, the only way to fix your tit was to make it about a cup size bigger. At least, that's what they told me. Men. Very stupid, and they think with there balls. :-{". "Fuck me. And they only did it to one of them! Evenness!" Complained Emily.

Meanwhile, in Castle Doran

"So, Jiro. How late do you think Hope will be?" Asked Wataru. "I think he will be very late" Said Jiro. "Sorry if I'm late" Said Hope. "Just by a few seconds" Said Wataru. "Oh. Really? Ok then. Anyway, I would just like to apologise for what Emily did to the Fangire" Said Hope. "It's ok. I'm just getting used to being the King of the Fangire" Said Wataru. "Yeah. Being a king is hard" Said Hope. "You're a king?" Asked Wataru. "No... I just wanted to be kind and making it seem like you're not the only one" Said Hope, shyly. "Oh. Ok then" Said Wataru. "Anyway..." Said Hope, before he was interrupted by his phone. "Excuse me for a second" Said Hope, before he quickly ran around a corner. "Hello?" Asked Hope. "Hope! Why didn't you tell me about what they did to me!?" Asked Emily. "I did. I texted you" Said Hope. "Yeah, but that's not good enough this time!" Shouted Emily. "This time? I'm sorry, would you prefer me to of said it right there!? Oh Emily, I don't know if you noticed, but one of you're boobs is bigger then Yang's!" Shouted Hope. Emily couldn't help but giggle. "But is it though?" Asked Emily. "I don't know, why are you asking me?" Asked Hope. "Are you done, Hope?" Asked Wataru. "Got to go, bye" Said Hope, before he hung up. "Anyway, apology accepted?" Asked Hope. "Of course. Anything for a fellow rider" Said Wataru. "I don't think that is how you answer that question, but ok" Said Hope. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready" Said Wataru, before he walked off. "And I shall go and do stuff" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Meanwhile, in an mansion in the Arears Dimension

"Damm it! Where did I put that vial of Potassium Fluoride?! Better question, where is that Chicken burger I was eating? Even better question, when did I start eating this?" Asked Teto, as she searched her workbench frantically. Someone then knocked on the front door. "People? At... 4 in the afternoon. Well, that's normal" Said Teto, before she went to the front door, also stubbing her toes and almost cutting her hand on some glass along the way. "Hello?" Asked Teto, as she opened the door to see Hope. "Hello! Wonderful... wether we're having" Said Hope. "Yeah. Wonderful, crappy rainy wether we're having. Come in" Said Teto. "Okay" Said Hope, before he walked inside and sat on a couch. "So, why are you here?" Asked Teto, before she walked over to her kitchen. "To fix your relationship. Well, the one you had with Emily" Said Hope. "Why!? She broke up with me when she got into a relationship with you! She betrayed me! I thought she loved me! But, I guess not!" Shouted Teto. "Do you understand how much shit you said in that one rant?" Asked Hope, coldly. "What did you just say?" Asked Teto, as she walked back into the front room. "You angry at her. Why? If anyone, you should be mad at me" Said Hope. "Why!? I was betrayed by Emily, not you!" Shouted Teto. "More lies. I took Emily from you, I took her love from you. She's not the one to be mad at, I am. Hate me, not her" Said Hope. "She still betrayed me" Said Teto. "No, she didn't. She was only pretending" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Teto. "She was never my girlfriend... I'm a dimension traveler, and so is Emily. I died in Africa, but not really. I just lost my memories for a while. For 3 years. During that time, my teammates, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang convinced her to pretend to be my girlfriend. She reluctantly accepted, of course. So, she pretended very well, kissing was the limit though, and that was a good thing, sex is icky. Anyway, any questions?" Asked Hope. "Yes. How can you and Emily travel dimensions!? Why are you teammates with people from one of my favourite anime?! Why would they ask her to do this?!" Asked Teto. "One. I think it may be because of magic. Two. Well, this is the Arears Dimension, the dimension where all knowledge from the other dimensions flows. And lastly, I don't know. Maybe they wanted me to live in my dreams" Said Hope. "So, they wanted you to live in you dreams" Said Teto. "Yeah. At least, that's what I theorise" Said Hope. "Can you take me to see her?" Asked Teto. "Yes. Um, warning, she may look different" Said Hope. "How different?" Asked Teto. "Very" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital

"Well, at least they fixed the other one so there the same size" Said Wataru, as he and Emily waited outside the hospital. "Well, my boobs would be normal sized, but you broke one!" Shouted Emily. "And I'm sorry about that" Said Wataru. "You still didn't need to hit me that hard" Said Emily. "You killed my comrade. I didn't know it was a mistake" Said Wataru. "Ok, fine. But I don't need them any bigger" Said Emily. "How big are they?" Asked Wataru. "Tche, men... D" Said Emily, reluctantly. "We've been here for that whole conversation. D? That surprises me, it looked like an E the last time I saw" Said Hope, who was behind them with Teto. "Hope! And Teto" Said Emily. "Teto has something to say" Said Hope. "What? How much she hates me!?" Asked Emily. Teto then hugged Emily. "No, silly. How much I love you" Said Teto. Teto and Emily then kissed.

Next time, Time to henshin! Stolle! 


	9. Time to henshin! Stolle!

"And that's then end of you" Said Hope, as he defeated a Volt Ghost with a Reaper Tornado, as RWBY Scythe form. "Wow, that was the 3rd Romuloide this week. Even worse, that wasn't a Romuloide by last name definition" Thought Hope, as he canceled his transformation. Hope was in the RWBY Dimension, and was a bit tired. "Maybe it's just me, or I'm walking past a whole lotta air conditioners, but I think someone or something's breathing on me" Thought Hope. Suddenly, Basco appeared behind Hope and stabbed him. Hope then woke up, in his and Lighting's room in the Reborn Dimension. "Just a nightmare. But, why did it feel so real? Maybe it's going to happen" Said Hope, before he got out of bed and went downstairs and made some coffee. "I hate nightmares. Why do they even exist? What time is it anyway? a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"4: 03/a in the morning? God, that's terrible" Thought Hope. "Hope? Is that you?" Asked Serah, as she came downstairs. "Yes" Said Hope. "Why are you down here? And at this hour of the morning?" Asked Serah. "I live here. That's manly one of the reasons" Said Hope. "Well, what's wrong?" Asked Serah. "I had a nightmare. Basco stabbed me in the back" Said Hope, before he took a drink of his coffee. "Don't you hate coffee?" Asked Serah. "No, not the way I made it this time. I added a bit of grinded up Long Gui shell to make the flavour a bit sweeter" Said Hope. "Interesting. Well, I think that you need to talk to Ren. You told me that he's good with nightmares" Said Serah. "Well, he might be awake" Said Hope, before he spat a bit of coffee back into the mug. "You're right. I do hate coffee" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Nora, what's wrong?" Asked Ren. "I... I don't know. I feel queasy, on edge, stuff like that" Said Nora. "Well, I know we're used to getting up early in the morning, but this is a bit to early" Said Ren. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" Said Nora. Nora then walked out of the bedroom, putting on a shirt as she did, and opened the front door, to Hope. "Hello" Said Hope. "Hi, Hope. You look like shit" Said Nora. "Thanks. I really needed that" Said Hope, before he walked inside. "Sorry. But, are you ok?" Asked Nora. "No. Far from it. I had a nightmare" Said Hope. "What kind of a nightmare?" Asked Nora. "You're not hyper. Why?" Asked Hope. "The people go away at night" Said Nora. "What people?" Asked Hope. "I just have a feeling that there are little invisible people around me, watching me. So, I act hyper so that they have something to watch" Said Nora. "I feel like that too" Said Hope. "So, I guess you need Ren. I'll go get him" Said Nora. Nora then walked down the hallway, and into the bedroom. "Well, this is definitely a fancy home" Thought Hope. "Hope, hi. Let's go and sit down" Said Ren, as he sat down in the lounge room. "Ok" Said Hope, before he also sat down in the lounge room. "So, what did you see in your dream?" Asked Ren. "Well, I had just defeated the Volt Romuloide. I felt something or someone breathing on my neck. Then, Basco stabs me in the back" Said Hope. "Well, maybe it means Bacso will kill you" Said Ren. "Well, that makes me feel so good" Said Hope. "I didn't say it would" Said Ren. "So, Basco's going to kill me" Said Hope. "Possibly. But, how you described how he killed you was odd. You don't die easy" Said Ren. "True" Said Hope. "Well, I wish you a better night" Said Ren. "Thanks Ren" Said Hope. Nora then hugged Hope, and Ren and Hope bro- hugged. "Thanks for helping me with that" Said Hope, before he left. "I'm freaking out, man!" Declared Hope.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building

"Sir, I have a very shocking monster for you to see" Said Medic. "What is it?" Asked Basco. "Meet the monster of 10 billion volts, Yokubagog of the 10B- Volt" Said Medic, before a white monster with two electric coils on its hands and back. "Basco, I am ready to defeat the rider of aura" Said Yokubagog. "No. I think I want to take him myself" Said Basco, before he left. "Medic, I would like you to further advance me" Said Yokubagog. "Why?" Asked Medic. "I feel that with my current power, I may not be able to destroy him" Said Yokubagog. "Hum... I've never fused 3 monsters before. And we still have a few more fusion monsters left, like Metal Yesterday Dopant. Well, tell me the monster, and I'll try to fuse you with it" Said Medic.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Vale

"Man, why did Ren tell me that? He could of said something positive like he will defeat you and presume you dead or something like that. But no, unsubtle Ren be like you're gonna die" Thought Hope. "Hope!? Is that you!?" Asked Velvet, as she walked down the street across the street from Hope. "Velvet? Hey sis, haven't seen you in a while" Said Hope, before he hugged Velvet. "Me neither. It's been 7 years, how the hell are you alive!? Yang told me that a Legion Phantom killed you and you killed it, at the same time" Said Velvet. "Well, that's mostly true" Said Hope. "Mostly? Hope, what really happened?" Asked Velvet. "Hold on. Bank robbery, by... Ghouls? What the hell? Why is Basco telling his soldiers to rob a bank?" Asked Hope. "I don't know, but shall we?" Asked Velvet. "Might as well. I'm never going to do a bank job again" Said Hope, before he put on a Mach Driver Honoh, and gave one to Velvet. "Two? Why two?" Asked Velvet. "The new guy has one" Said Hope, before he pulled the Signal Mach and the Signal Chaser Signal Bike out of his pocket, and gave the Signal Chaser Signal Bike to Velvet. "Wow! A new Signal Bike!" Exclaimed Velvet. "Henshin" Said Hope, before he changed into Kamen Rider Mach. "Ok. Henshin!" Declared Velvet, before she changed into Kamen Rider Chaser. "Wow! I look so cool. What's it's name?" Asked Velvet. "I'll tell you when we get there" Said Hope, before he and Velvet left in the Ride Boosters.

1 minutes later, at the World Lien Bank

"Put the lien in the bag now!" Declared Basco, before the man behind the counter started filling up the bag with lien. "Thank you" Said Basco, before he turned around to see Hope and Velvet, and all of the ghouls had been destroyed. "Hello Basco. Plan on running?" Asked Hope. "No. In fact, I plan on defeating you" Said Basco, before he put on the Proto RWBY Driver. "Well, here's to history" Joked Hope. Basco then put the Bow and Arrow Aura Highlight into the Proto RWBY Driver. Basco then gained dark purple and light purple metallic armour, and a purple helmet, with a jet black visor. "Well, that looks pretty ok" Said Hope, before he summoned the Zerin Shooter. "Well, this is the more powerful of the two" Said Basco, before he summoned the I- Bow. Basco then tried to hit Hope with the I- Bow, but Velvet blocked the attack with the Break Gunner. "Thank you" Said Hope, before Hope shot Basco, knocking him back. "Signal Ax, come!" Declared Velvet, before the Signal Ax flew towards her hand. Velvet then attacked Basco, slashing him a few times, before she knocked him out of the bank. "Stronger then the other? Not really" Said Hope. "Hope? Shall we finish this?" Asked Velvet. "How about you finish this?" Asked Hope. "Ok. Now, time for the..." Said Velvet. "Across Breaker" Said Hope. "Across Breaker!" Declared Velvet, before she placed the Signal Chaser Signal Bike into Signal Landing Pad on the Signal Ax, and pressed the Signal Push Button. "Materoyo!" Declared the Signal Ax, as the E- Condition Lamp glowed red. "Velvet, it's not done yet" Said Hope. "Hey!?" Asked Velvet, before she studied the E- Condition Lamp. "You have to wait until it's green" Said Hope. "Damm it!" Exclaimed Velvet. "Materoyo!" Declared the Signal Ax. Basco then tried to hit Velvet, but she shot him with the Break Gunner, knocking him back. "Materoyo!" Declared the Signal Ax. "Ugh, it's taking to long" Said Velvet, before she used the Funky Spike Shift Car to change into Chaser Sasaru. Velvet then put the Funky Spike Shift Car into the Break Gunner. "Execution: Funky Spike" Declared the Break Gunner. "Iteiyo!" Declared the Signal Ax, as the E- Condition Lamp turned green. "And it's done" Said Hope. "Are you kidding me?" Asked Velvet. Velvet then picked up the Signal Ax, and combined it with the Break Gunner. "Full Throttle!" Declared the Signal Ax, before Velvet used the Across Breaker, destroying Basco. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Velvet. Suddenly, Velvet and Hope were blasted back into the bank, losing there transformation as well. "What happened?" Asked Hope. "That was Romuloide number 108 you just destroyed. Shame, he was going to evolve" Said Basco, in Stolle Knife Form. "Basco? Of course your in Maroon and the darkest of all blacks" Said Hope. Hope then took off the Mach Driver Honoh, and put on the RWBY Driver. Hope then inserted the Twin Sword Aura Highlight. "Twin Sword, are you really?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Ryugen's Henshin theme played. "When are you going to stop copying other rider?" Asked Hope, before he put the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver. Hope then gained light green and purple metallic armour making him look like Ren, and the usual helmet. "Kamen Rider..." Said Hope, before Basco tried to hit Hope, but he dodged. "Ok, let's try this agian. Kamen Rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. Hope then punched Basco, knocking him out of the bank. "Well, you're powerful, but not that powerful" Said Basco. "Please" Said Hope, before he started fighting Basco. It was an even fight, with Hope eventually summoning the R- Swords one and two, and knocking Basco down the street. "Here comes the finale" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope was shot at, but they were little shots, so he was fine. "What the..." Said Hope, before Basco's arms turned into cannons. "How!?" Asked Hope. "I stole the Gosaiger's Headders" Said Basco, as the Crow and Petra Headders appeared, on the sides of the Proto RWBY Driver. Basco then shot at Hope, knocking him back a little. "What!?" Asked Basco. "Twin Sword has very high defensive stats. But, to be fair, I'll change into something a little weaker" Said Hope. Hope then ejected the Twin Sword Aura Highlight, and replaced it with the War Hammer Aura Highlight. "War Hammer, are you ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Dupstep played. Hope then put the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver. Hope's armour then changed to be pink and white metallic armour making him look like Nora, only the skirt was folded back, and he had the usual helmet. Hope then materialised the N- Hammer, and rushed at Basco.

Next time, Aftermath! Rushing to a Challenge!


	10. Aftermath! Rushing to a Challenge!

Hope then tried hit Basco with the N- Hammer, but he dodged and shot Hope, knocking him back. "Now, see the power of the sea" Said Basco. "Rather not" Said Hope, before he quickly swapped to Sword Form. Hope then ninja cloned himself 10 times, and they all attacked Basco, knocking him down. "Now, the finale" Said Hope. Suddenly, a chainsaw went right through Hope's stomach, knocking him out of transformation and out. "I told you so" Said Basco. Basco then left. "Hope!? Hope, are you ok!? Oh god, he killed you. Ok, remain calm Velvet, just... call Emily, or Yang, they may come, it's almost morning" Said Velvet. Velvet then activated her scroll, and then called Yang.

Meanwhile, at Yang's house

Yang had woken up a few minutes ago, and was brushing her hair in the bathroom. "Ugh! Must have been the party last night or something, because there is a little red in my hair" Said Yang. After Yang had finished brushing her hair, she went back into her room, and looked through her wardrobe. "Hum, how about this? Or maybe this? How about this? No, too blue. Very green. Oh, this's perfect" Said Yang, as she put on a red shirt with no sleeves, a red hoodie, black short shorts, generic socks and black boots. "Well, now that I look very compelling, I might as well check my scroll and... ouh, a message from Velvet! That's rare, I wonder what it says" Said Yang. Yang then checked the message Velvet sent her. "Hope's dead? Maybe she's just overreacting. Hopefully" Said Yang, before she went outside and got on her motorcycle. "Well, I just hope Hope's ok" Thought Yang, before she sped off to the World Lien Bank.

In front of the World Lien Bank, 10 minutes later

"Yang parked her motorcycle next to a tree (well, in a tree, she was going a bit too fast, but Yangs ok), and walked over to Velvet and Hope, who was still unconscious. "Yang, me and Hope got a call about a bank robbery, and when we got there, as Kamen Riders Mach and what he called Chaser, I destroyed Basco, but it was a Romuloide. Basco then shot us, but Hope turned into a even newer to me rider that looked like Ren, then he changed into the same one, but it looked like Nora, but then he changed into one that looked like Blake, and then Basco thrusted a chainsaw into him, and now he's dead" Said Velvet, in a hurry. "Really? Well, let me take him to Emily, so she can get Hope home" Said Yang, before she picked Hope up. Yang then placed Hope on her motorcycle, and she drove home.

At Yang's Home, 15 minutes later

"Ok, need to send Lightning and Emily a message" Said Yang. "Hum, ok I know what to write to Emily. Hey... Hope is at my house, unconscious... Pick him up immediately, I'm not taking care of him... From your hottest friend ever, Yang" Said Yang, before she sent the message. "Ok, now one for Lightning" Said Yang. "Hey, night light... Emily is taking Hope, who is currently unconscious, from my house to, hopefully, you're house... From Yang" Said Yang, before she sent the second message. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the front door. "Well, Emily's a bit early" Said Yang, before she opened the door, to see Emily. "Is he alright?" Asked Emily, who was dressed awkwardly. "... What are you wearing?" Asked Yang. "Well, I needed to get dressed quickly, ok!?" Asked Emily. "Ok. Go get Hope from the bedroom, and take him to Lightning's house" Said Yang. "Ok" Said Emily. Emily then walked into the bedroom, and faded away with Hope in her arms. "Well, that takes care of that" Said Yang. Yang then got a message from Ruby on her Scroll, witch she read. "Kyoryu Greeed attacking!? Well, I better head there" Said Yang, before she once again got on her motorcycle, and drove to the highway.

5 minutes later, on the highway

"Well, Basco certainly wastes no time" Said Ruby, as she got off the Remnant Rever. Weiss, Blake and Yang then pulled up next to her, with Weiss and Blake being Kamen Riders Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, due to an earlier shindig. "Well, we will just have to defeat him, like Hope would want" Said Weiss. "Well, let's do this" Said Yang. Yang then ran towards the Kyoryu Greeed, and punched it in the stomach, knocking it down. The Kyoryu Greeed then stood up and fired fireballs at Yang, witch she dodged. Weiss and Blake then attacked the Kyoryu Greeed, but it attacked with fireballs, knocking them back. "Well, we are still doing good" Said Ruby, as Yang kept the Kyoryu Greeed busy so that Ruby could change into Kamen Rider Accel. Ruby then tried to kick the Kyoryu Greeed, but he dodged and fired fireballs at her, knocking her out of transformation. The Kyoryu Greeed then lifted Yang up by the throat, and put his other hand on her stomach for a few seconds, then threw her at the motorcycles, knocking her out. Weiss and Blake then quickly used there Rider Kick and Rider Punch finishers respectively, destroying him. "Well, dinosaurs are powerful" Said Weiss. "Try a monster with most of its body being a drill" Said Blake. "Anyway, i think we should see Hope" Said Weiss. "No... I think his family should be with him. I'll get Lilac and Velvet, and then we will go" Said Blake. "Blake, you dolt, we're all his family" Said Weiss. "I thought you stopped saying dolt" Said Blake. "Nope" Said Weiss. "I'm still getting Velvet and Lilac" Said Blake. "Ok. I'll try waking up the others" Said Weiss. Blake then got on her motorcycle and left. "Well, this is going to be hard" Said Weiss, as she canceled her transformation.

3 hours later, at Lightning's house in the Reborn Dimension

"Just let him sleep ok? He needs it. Just... stay down here" Said Lightning. "Ok. We will stay down here. Just tell us how he's doing" Said Yang, before Lightning went upstairs, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Velvet and Lilac sat on the couch. "Mummy, why does Daddy live here and not with us?" Asked Lilac. "Well, Lilac, that's because, um, I haven't asked him yet" Said Blake, nervously. "Oh. Well, why not ask him now?" Asked Lilac. "Because he's sleeping" Said Blake. "Ok" Said Lilac. Lilac then got up, and started walking upstairs. "Lilac, where are you going?" Asked Weiss. "Upstairs, to wake up Daddy" Said Lilac. "No, don't do that!" Exclaimed Blake, before she chased Lilac upstairs. Lilac and Blake eventually made it to Hope and Lightning's room, and crashed into the room, distracting Emily and Lightning, causing an argument to ensure. "Well, they have a pair of lungs on them" Said Ruby. "I wonder how Hope's still asleep" Said Velvet. "I'm not. Stay quiet, I'm going to sit next to Ruby, pretend I'm not here" Said Hope, with a new haircut. Hope then sat next to Ruby. "Now he's out in a different dimension, thanks to you!" Shouted Lightning. "Well, I'm sorry" Said Blake, sarcastically. "Well, this failed" Said Hope, before he stopped the two woman from fighting. "Wow. You're hair looks amazing" Said Lightning. "Thanks Lightning, I think you're hair looks great too" Said Hope. "Hey, you guys, the Mantis Undead is outside" Said Ruby. "Really? Hum, I'll deal with it" Said Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver. Hope then walked outside, and transformed into RWBY Rapier Form. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, before he tried to kick the Mantis Undead in the stomach, but he grabbed his leg. "Hello, Kamen Rider RWBY" Said Heart, as he changed into his normal Romuloide form. "Heart! Why are you here?" Asked Hope. "To tell you this. Me and my friends are going to attack the Shadow Line, to take Z by force" Said Heart. "Why would you tell me this?" Asked Hope. "Because, I'm going to kill you right now" Said Heart. Heart then threw Hope at a wall, sending him through it. "Well, he needs our help" Said Yang. "Yep" Said Lightning, before she changed into her Equilibrium garb, and summon her Crimson Blitz sword. Lightning then fought Heart, while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Emily and Velvet changed into Kamen Riders CycloneJokerExtreme, OOO Putotyra, Fourze Cosmic States, Giam Kiawami Arms and Drive Type Deadheat, respectively. Yang then punched Heart, knocking him away from Hope. "Thanks Yang" Said Hope. Blake then attacked Heart with the Baruizun Sword a few times, eventually knocking him back. Velvet then punched Heart a few times, while Emily did the same, knocking him into a wall. "Heat, Luna, Cyclone, Joker, Maximum Drive!" Declared the Bicker Shield, before Ruby and Weiss used the Bicker Charge Break, while Hope used the Rapier Doppl Destruction, destroying Heart's body. Hope then quickly cancelled his transformation, and trapped Heart's core on his I- Pad. "Now, time for some questions" Said Hope, as Yang slipped into the bathroom. Yang then cancelled her transformation, and her eyes glowed purple for a second.

Next time, Regret Past! Two in One Defence!

(Also, Hope's haircut makes him look like Yugo from YUGIOH Arc- V)


	11. Regret! Two in One Defence!

"Time to drop" Said Hope. The members of team HRWBY, Lightning, Emily and team CFVY were in a gunship, in the Ressa Dimension. "Well, let's go then" Said Lightning, before she jumped out of the gunship. "I remember the days of parachutes" Said Hope. "Eh" Said Yang, before she and the other members of Team HRWBY, save Hope, and Team CFVY, save Velvet, jumped out of the gunship as well. "Well, let's go" Said Hope. Hope then faded away, with Velvet in his arms. "Well, screw this" Said Emily, before she jumped off the gunship. Everyone then landed on the ground safely, with some assistance from Hope and Emily. "Hope, why are we here?" Asked Fox. "Well, we are going to offer our protection to the Shadoll Line" Said Hope. "Isn't it the Shadow Line?" Asked Coco. "Yeah, I was making a reference. Witch reminds me, the Shadow Line is an more normal name from the last ones. I mean, Debo Army, Valglass, Zanyack. Does anyone hear what I hear?" Asked Hope. "Yes, we do" Said Lightning. "Thanks" Said Hope. The crew then walked inside Castle Terminal, to be greeted with multiple Combat Kuros and Miss Gritta. "Ah, Miss Gritta. I must ask for you to allow us to protect you" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Gritta. "Because someone is coming for him, and this may be the first place they look" Said Hope. "I have my Combat Kuros" Said Gritta. "Yeah, but how many times have they failed?" Asked Hope. "A lot, unfortunately" Said Gritta. "So, can we?" Asked Hope, using puppy eyes. "Ok. Just, stop with the puppy eyes" Said Gritta. "Ok. So, Basco and the Romuloides are coming to take Z" Said Hope. "Why? Ah, Hope, haven't seen you since you helped the Toqgers" Said Z, as he walked down the steps of Castle Terminal. "And I've never met you" Said Hope. "Anyway, I accept your protection" Said Z. "Alright. Now, I shall find somewhere to set up, and put our hostage code" Said Hope, before he looked around. "I'll get him" Said Coco, before she went after Hope. "Well, I'll show you to some rooms" Said Z, before he took the others and upstairs. "I hope they don't ruin my plan" Thought Gritta.

Meanwhile, in a village nearby

"Ah, Paradoxa. So, did you find Z?" Asked Beezlebub. "Yes. He's in Castle Terminal. 077/ Plasma has said so. But the Kamen Rider, his wife and his friends are there" Said Paradoxa. "Well, order Metal Yesterday to attack" Said Beezlebub. "Yes" Said Paradoxa, before he left.

Back at Castle Terminal

"Well, what are you doing?" Asked Coco. "Hiding Heart" Said Hope. "Why? It's not like he's going to go anywhere" Said Coco, earning a blank look from Hope. "No, the most dangerous Romuloide ever won't find a way to get out of my iPad" Said Hope. "Ok, you've made a point" Said Coco. "Hell yes I have" Said Hope, before he unlocked a cell. "Now, Heart, this is where you stay" Said Hope, as a Combat Kuro shut the cell door behind them and ran off. "Hope, they shut the door on us" Said Coco. "Dully noted" Said Hope. "Dully noted!? How are we going to get out!?" Asked Coco. "Really?" Asked Hope. "Oh, yeah" Said Coco, before she used her weapon to shoot down the door. "There" Said Hope. Hope and Coco then walked outside the cell, to be greeted with terrified Combat Kuros. "So, witch one of you put us in the Cell?" Asked Hope.

Up in the bed rooms

"Ok. These are nice and spacious" Said Emily, as she went into a room with Lightning, Velvet and Yashihatsu. "Not for me" Said Yashihatsu. "Well, it's because you're taller then us" Said Emily. "Well, my stature helps me use Kares Nightmare" Said Yashihatsu. "Anyway, rest here when you need. The bedrooms can help you all see each area that all attempts to sneak in have been from, as well as the front of Castle Terminal" Said Z. "Arigato" Said Emily. "You're welcome" Said Z, before he took the others into another room. "Dinner is in 2 hours" Said Z, before Coco and Hope came running down the hall. "Ah, Hope and Coco. What's wrong?" Asked Z. "They have already infiltrated you" Said Hope. "Really!? How!?" Asked Z. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, but bringing Heart here was a mistake" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Z. "There are Romuloides here. Unnumbered ones, unable to use Heavy Acceleration. But, there is another one, he is the leader of the Combat Kuros. The Plasma Romuloide. Able to change himself from a solid into a plasma. A very burnie plasma. Also, he can create Super Heavy Acceleration, the second of his kind to do so" Said Hope. "Well, we must act..." Said Z, before the Plasma Romuloide activated his Super Heavy Acceleration, stopping everything inside Castle Terminal from moving. "And now, I'm taking Z" Said the Plasma Romuloide, before he grabbed Z from behind, but Hope managed to fade away, and reappear as RWBY Scythe Form. "This suit is powered by the same type of Core Driver as Type Formula. I may not be as fast, but I can move in Super Heavy Acceleration" Said Hope, before he kicked the Plasma Romuloide in the side, knocking him back. Hope and the Plasma Romuloide then started fighting, with Hope dominating, with the fight ending when Hope punched him through a wall and into the courtroom, cancelling out the Super Heavy Acceleration. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked Metal Yesterday, as she strutted in. "And you are?" Asked Hope. "I am Metal Yesterday. I have come to observe and pitch in if needed" Said Metal Yesterday. "Ok. Well, he may need your help" Said Hope, before he changed into RWBY War Hammer Form. "Oh, no he won't" Said Metal Yesterday, before she took her leave. "Well, you're left alone" Said Hope, before he ejected the War Hammer Aura Highlight from the RWBY Driver, and put it into the N- War Hammer. "Finale, are... you... ready?" Declared the N- War Hammer, before Hope scratched the DJ Flatner on the front of it. "Exploder Pummel!" Declared Hope, before he hit the Plasma Romuloide with the N- War Hammer, and then dragged him over to a wall. Hope then pulled the Flak Trigger, sending a pink energy beam through the Plasma Romuloide, destroying him. "Now, to go get Z" Said Hope. "Stop where you are Hope" Said Gritta, as she, Z, Hope's friends and Lightning came downstairs, with Z, Hope's friends and Lightning being restrained by Shadow Monsters, and Heart. "What is this!?" Asked Hope. "Basco had promised Z eternal life, if I give him to them" Said Gritta. "He was lying, Gritta" Said Hope. "How would you know!?" Asked Gritta. "To get something, you must give something up. Z is what you will get if you give him up. But if you give him up, will you get him the same way?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Beezlebub appeared, grabbed Z, and disappeared. "Well done, Gritta" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in the Drive Dimension

"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Z. "Make you a Romuloide" Said Brain. Medic then pushed Z into a room, and locked the door behind her. "So, what kind of a Romuloide are we going to make with him?" Asked Medic. "The perfect Romuloide. The Shin Romuloide. Made by all Neo Viral Cores" Said Brain.

Next time, Christmas! Start the gears of the end!


	12. Christmas! Start the gears of the end!

"Well, um... I'll try to do that" Said Hope, as he finished his call. "Ah, hello there! You must be the audience, well this will be a Christmas episode, as my script says. Anyway, I think you might be late, and so am I. So, without further ado, elephants, start there engines" Said Hope, before he faded away

It was Christmas Eve in the Reborn Dimension, and most of Hope's friends were doing something. Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Teto, Jodie, Momotarous were setting up the Christmas tree, with Hope transforming into Drive Type Technic Mixer to help keep the tree in place. Blake was off to the side reading a book, with Vanille and Nora trying to get her to help. Lightning, Shinnosuke, Chase, Fang, Alice, Emily and Ryutarous were cooking for everyone, with Haruto off to the side keeping Uratarous and Niloth from interfering. Meanwhile, outside, the members of Team CFVY and JNPR, with Nora replaced with Korra, were having a snowball fight. "Well, it's nice that we can get most of us come together on Christmas Eve and have a big feast" Said Hope. "That takes a while to make" Said Teto. "Hey, where's Yang?" Asked Hope. "I don't know. Maybe she's outside or something" Said Teto. "No, she's not. I didn't see here out there" Said Korra, as teams CFVY and JKPR walked inside. "Great. Teto, do you want to help me find Yang?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Teto. "Well, let's go find her" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, outside of a bar

"Well, that felt good" Said Yang, as she stretched a little bit. Yang then walked down the street, as she developed a little pain in her stomach. It was nothing that Yang couldn't get over, but then it started to hurt more and more, until she dragged herself into an alleyway and passed out. Yang's eyes then turned purple. "Yang... accept us" Said a disembodied voice. "No..." Moaned Yang. "You must Yang. We will save your friend from death. We will fill your sacred desire" Said the voice. Yang then stood up, and walked out of the alleyway, with her eyes still purple. "Yang!" Shouted Hope, as he and Teto ran over to her. "Hey Hope" Said Yang, before she hugged Hope. "Hi. Ok, this isn't crushing my bones" Said Hope. "Why would I want to do that?" Asked Yang, as she stopped hugging Hope. "Um, anyway. Why aren't you at the party?" Asked Hope. "Oh, um, I was just having some me time" Said Yang. "Really?" Asked Teto. "Yeah. Also, don't tell anyone, but I'm also out here getting a present for Ruby" Said Yang. "Oh. Ok, do you want me to help you with that?" Asked Hope. "Yes please" Said Yang. "Then what do I do?" Asked Teto. "Go back to the party and tell them we will be late" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Teto, before she walked back to the party. "Let's go, Hopey" Said Yang, before she ran off with Hope in tow.

Meanwhile, in a office building in the RWBY Dimension

"It's been stolen" Said a security guard. "What has?" Asked Penny. Penny was now the CEO of a massive technology company, that made helpful tools to help people. "Project KAMEN" Said the security guard. "The Format Sked... That's ok. The person who stole it is hopefully the right one" Said Penny. "Ma'am?" Asked the security guard. "What's your name?" Asked Penny. "Steve" Said Steve. "Well, Steve. You're getting a raise" Said Penny, before she walked away.

Meanwhile, in a shop in the Reborn Dimension

"Well, do you think she will like it?" Asked Yang, as she held up a punching bag. "A punching bag? Really? Why not get her... this" Said Hope, before he held up a tool box and tool kit. "Oh, she might like that" Said Yang. "Ok, let's go buy it" Said Hope. Hope and Yang then brought the tool box and tool kit, some tape and some wrapping paper. "Well, I think we should wrap it now" Said Hope. "No, don't worry, I'll wrap it" Said Yang. Yang then quickly wrapped the present. "Ok, thanks for that" Said Hope. Suddenly, the Hagataka Yummy and the Kabuto Yummy appeared alongside the Beelzebub Phantom. "Well, here we go" Said Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver. Hope then inserted the Sword Aura Highlight, and then inserted the Aura Blade. Hope then changed into RWBY Sword Form. Yang then put on the OOO Driver, and used the Ptera, Tricera and Tyranno medals to transform into OOO Putotyra combo. "Kamen Rider RWBY..." Said Hope, before Yang started fighting the three monsters. "Well fricking fine then" Said Hope, before he started helping Yang fight the three monster, witch turned into Yang fighting the Beelzebub Phantom and the Kabuto Yummy, and Hope fighting the Hagataka Yummy. "Yang! I think we should end this" Said Hope, before he placed the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver, and Yang used the OOO Scanner to go into Scanning Charge. "Spiral Cutter!" Declared Hope, before he used the B- Sword to diagonally slash the Hagataka Yummy three times, and Yang used the Blasting Freezer, destroying the Kabuto Yummy. "Looks like the Beelzebub Phantom got away" Said Hope. "Yeah, but at least you're safe" Said Yang. "Let's go home" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Yang. Yang and Hope then headed back to the party.

Back at the party, 10 minutes later

"Look, Hope and Yang are back! But... what happened?" Asked Ruby. "Oh, we just ran into some Yummy" Said Yang, before she and Hope cancelled there transformation. "Oh, but the fun is not over yet" Said a Go- Badaa- Ba, who was on a motorcycle outside. "Really? Well, ok then" Said Hope, before he transformed into RWBY Scythe Form. The Remnant Rever then drove out of a portal, and Hope got on it. "You definitely are not going to ruin Christmas Eve" Said Hope, before he chased after Go- Badaa- Ba. "I'll go after them" Said Yang, as she assumed Putotyra Combe once again. "Yang. Stay here. Hope can handle it" Said Lightning. "No he can't!" Shouted Yang, before she flew off. "That's the first time she's ever yelled at me" Said Lightning. "That's the first time she's ever yelled" Said Ruby.

Meanwhile, in town

Hope was chasing after Go- Badaa- Ba on the Remnant Rever. "Hope? Hope, come in" Said Yang, who was flying above them. "Yes Yang?" Asked Hope. "There are Ivines attacking a ball. I'll take care of Go- Badaa- Ba, you go take care of that" Said Yang. "No. The Remnant Rever is faster then Putotyra combo, and Tajador. You might lose him. You go save the people" Said Hope. "Why not let me ride the Remnant Rever?" Asked Yang. "No. Yang, I've got this, ok? Save the people, take the glory, do whatever" Said Hope, before he changed into RWBY Scythe Gun Form. Hope then shot Go- Badaa- Ba's motorcycle a few times, exploding it, knocking Go- Badaa- Ba into a warehouse. Hope then parked the Remnant Rever in front of the doors, and switched to RWBY Swords Gun form. Hope the put two P2- Carbines into the seats of the Remnant Rever. "Assault mode activate" Declared the Remnant Rever, as two more tyres folded out of the Remnant Rever, connected to the other tyres by swords. "Kamen Rider RWBY: Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, before he punched Go- Badaa- Ba, then kicked him, before punching a few more time, before finally shooting him with a few P2- Carbines. Go- Badaa- Ba tried to hit Hope, but Hope grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground, and then kicked him in the face. Hope then got back on the Remnant Rever, and drove it towards Go- Badaa- Ba. Hope then did a wheelie, whilst the Remnant Rever gained a green hue. Hope then drove into Go- Badaa- Ba, and span around, destroying him. "Well, it's over" Said Hope. "Hope..." Said Yang, before she passed out. "Yang!?" Shouted Hope, before the Freeze Romuloide appeared behind her, then disappear.

Next time, That's it! Capturing Case!


	13. That's it! Capturing Case!

"So, you need to borrow some space in our office?" Asked Genpachiro. Hope was in the office of the Special Investigation Unit, with all the other Special Investigation Unit members, except Shinnosuke and Kiriko. "Yes, just a little bit" Said Hope. "Why? I don't even know you" Said Genpachiro. "That maybe true, but I don't care" Said Hope. "Eh!?" Asked Genpachiro. "I need some room" Said Hope, before he held up the RWBY Driver. "Oh. Well, I can show you the room you need" Said Rinna. Rinna then led Hope to the Drive Pit. "Thank you Rinna. Now, I need Dimension Cab and Dream Vegas, ok?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Rinna. Rinna then left the Drive Pit. "Shinnosuke!? Chase!? Where are you!?" Asked Hope. Dimension Cab and Dream Vegas then drove around Hope. "Hello. Where's Shinnosuke and Chase?" Asked Hope. Dimension Cab and Dream Vegas sped off. "Ok, I'm coming" Said Hope, before he chased after them. Hope then chased after Dimension Cab and Dream Vegas, eventually ending up in an industrial area, near the shift cars Rolling Gravity and Jacky. "What's happening? Chase and Shinnosuke are fighting Gou!? I don't like this" Thought Hope, as Chase and Shinnosuke, as Drive Type Formula and Kamen Rider Chaser, were fighting Gou, as Deadheat Mach. "Jacky, why is this happening?" Asked Hope. Jacky responded with some robotic warring. "What?" Asked Hope. Dream Vegas then tried to help with his slot machine noises, but that confused Hope even more. "Anyway, I'm going to help them" Said Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver. "Hum, let's try something new" Said Hope, before he inserted the Crop Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver, and then the Aura Blade. Hope then gained purple and white armour, and a little black cape. Hope then jumped out of his hiding spot, and attacked Gou, knocking him into some barrels. "Who are you?" Asked Chase. "Kamen Rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. "Did he just use my catchphrase?" Asked Shinnosuke, as Hope started fighting Gou. "I don't know wether to help or watch" Said Shinnosuke. "Me nether" Said Chase. "Could you guys help!?" Asked Hope, before he got thrown back at Chase and Shinnosuke. "Oh, yep" Said Shinnosuke, before he and Chase helped Hope fight Gou. "Agh, we're getting our butts kicked" Said Shinnosuke. "That's the plan" Said Gou, before Hope quickly kicked him in the side. Hope then summoned the G- Crop. "You guys Gou back to the Drive Pit" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Chase. "Yep" Said Hope. Chase and Shinnosuke then quickly fled. "You really want to take me on alone?" Asked Gou. "Yeah" Said Hope. Gou and Hope started fighting, with Mach winning the fight. "Shinnosuke, we have to help that rider" Said Chase. "Yeah, but how?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Deco Traveler" Said Chase. "Yes, good idea, but how are we going to insert it?" Asked Shinnosuke. "We wait for he to try his Full Throttle" Said Chase. "And now you rider quark, I shall kill you" Said Gou, before he lifted the Signal Landing Pad. Shinnosuke then quickly replaced the Shift Deadheat Signal Shift Bike with the Deco Traveler Shift Car. "Hesatsu: Full Throttle!" Declared the Mach Driver, before a kabuki style backdrop appeared behind Mach, dazing him. Hope, Shinnosuke and Chase then ran away, with Deco Traveler in tow.

Back at the Drive Pit, 10 minutes later

"Great. So, Gou wants to kill you guys!?" Asked Hope. "Yes. We don't know why though" Said Shinnosuke. "Well, what's the case?" Asked Hope. "2 hundred thousand yen withdrawal" Said Shinnosuke. "Who did it?" Asked Hope. "Miss Yakimo Nashi. Age 21. The problem. She's was sentenced to 10 years in prison a week ago. And she's been there this whole case" Said Shinnosuke. "And... what's wrong with Gou?" Asked Hope. "... we haven't found out yet. He's been like this ever since the Open Romuloide case" Said Chase. "Right. Well, I need your help with a case as well" Said Hope. "What case?" Asked Shinnosuke. "The case of the Freeze Romuloide" Said Hope. "Freeze Romuloide!?" Asked Shinnosuke. "The Romuloide that tried to kill Yang on Christmas Eve" Said Hope. "Hõpu wa, naze koko ni imasu ka?" Asked Kiriko. "You didn't teach her english?" Asked Hope. "I'll talk to her. Kiriko. Hõpu wa, jiken o kaketsu suru tame ni koko ni armasu" Said Chase. "Nani baai?" Asked Kiriko. "Tõketsu remurãdo no baai" Said Chase. "Tõketsu?" Asked Kiriko. "Mawata, remurãdo ichi" Said Hope. "Sõdesu ka. Sate, anata wa nin'l no tasuke ga hitsuyõna baai wa, watashi o yobidashimasu" Said Kiriko, before she left. "What did she say?" Asked Hope. "If you need help, call her" Said Shinnosuke. "Anata me nuke" Said Chase. "I know that you jāku" Said Hope, before he left. "Sukunakutomo watashi wa kūrudesu" Said Chase.

Meanwhile, at the Romuloide Lair

"Good morning mister Heart" Said Medic. "Good morning to you to Medic" Said Heart. "You seem rather spirited today, mister Heart. Tell me, why so happy?" Asked Medic. "He is ready" Said Heart. "The Shin Romuloide?" Asked Medic. "Yes" Said Heart. "Well, let's send him out" Said Medic. "Hope is here" Said Gou, as he arrived. "Hope? What does he want?" Asked Medic. "Romuloide number one" Said Gou. "Well, we must tell him" Said Heart. "No need. I already told him myself" Said Gou. "And?" Asked Heart. "He has a plan" Said Gou. "What kind of plan?" Asked Medic. "One to make Hope go up the river without a paddle" Said Gou.

Meanwhile, outside of the Special Investigation Unit's building

"Gou, naze anata wa anata ga kirai mono to ryõmen ga arimaseu ka?" Asked Kiriko, as she sat on a bench. "Kiriko, dajiõbudesuka?" Asked Hope, as he sat down next to her. "Hai, watashi wa chõdo watashi no otõto o kangaete imasu" Said Kiriko. "Nazedeshou ka?" Asked Hope. "Watashi wa kare o shinpai shimasu" Said Kiriko. "Kare wa sorera to mikata suru koto ni shimashta" Said Hope. "Sore wa usodesu!" Shouted Kiriko. "Watashi wa sore ha aru negatte imasu" Said Hope. "Anata ni saken no tame mõshiwakearimasen, Hõpu" Said Kiriko. "Daijõbudesu" Said Hope. "Hope, the Freeze Romuloide is in the city, challenging you" Said Chase. "Ok. Kiriko, watashi ga ikanakereba narimasen. Furīzu ga kōgeki shite imasu" Said Hope. "Ok. Modotte anzen ni kimasu" Said Kiriko. "Anata wa watashi ha koto o shitte imasu" Said Hope, before the Remnant Rever appeared beside Hope. Hope then drove off. "Kare wa watashi ga itta kotoba o rikai shite imasendshita. Baka" Said Kiriko.

In the city, 5 minutes later

"So, you wanted me?" Asked Hope, in RWBY Guant Form. "Yes. I plan to take you down, without my brothers or sisters" Said Freeze. "Well, time to be disappointed" Said Hope. Hope then tried to punch Freeze, but he grabbed his fist. "Nice try" Said Freeze. "Well, I did just get started" Said Hope. Hope then quickly changed into RWBY Rapier Form, and kicked Freeze in the stomach. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, before he summoned the W- Rapier, and attacked Freeze, eventually knocking him to one knee. "Now, time to be destroyed" Said Hope, before he charged at Freeze. Freeze then quickly used his abilities to freeze time. "Fool. You fell right into my trap" Said Freeze, before he changed into his human form. Time then continued, causing Hope to stab him in his human form. "Who are you?" Asked Hope. "The police chief... and I deem you a criminal" Said Freeze, before he fainted.

Back at the Special Investigation Unit's building

"Guys, a new case has come in" Said Genpachiro. "What kind of case?" Asked Kyu. "The case of Hope Xiao Rose" Said Genpachiro.

And now, Hope has been deemed a criminal, and the Specal Investigation Unit has been tasked to bring him in, or worse. And next time, will be Kamen Riders Drive &amp; RWBY: Let's go! And, even better, here are little descriptions of the parts of the Drive and RWBY team up.

Kamen Rider Drive: What is the Rider of Aura doing?

Kamen Rider RWBY has been named enemy of the state, and Drive and Chaser have been tasked with bring him in, but they both know different. But, when Hope starts attacking them, will Drive actually be driven to arrest Hope? Or, is there a more sinister plot being put into motion?

Kamen Rider RWBY: Savour! Bring him back to light!

Hope is on the run form the police, and resorts to going back to the Reborn Dimension. But, Beezlebub, with a "Imagin" gun in tow, turns Hope into a Imagin and accidentally fuse Hope with Lightning, to make H- Lightning. Beezlebub then brings Gou to the Reborn Dimension, to kill H- Lightning.

Kamen Riders Drive and RWBY: Let's Go!

The Shin Romuloide is complete, and with it's power to channel any Romuloide's power, it will destroy the world. The only thing in it's way? Drive, Mach, Chaser, RWBY and a new Rider. Featuring 5 new forms of Kamen Riders Drive and RWBY, and one new rider.


	14. Formation: Next!

"Hope, really quickly, what was the battle fight again?" Asked Blake. Blake, Hope and Lilac were in a store, buying toys for Lilac. "Battle Fight was a free-for-all battle royale which started 10,000 years ago when God created the Undead in the form of the a stone slab called the Monolith, to kill each other in the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. While the other Undead were sealed by the Monolith, the winner of that battle was the Human Undead and the Blade Dimension has been populated by humans ever since. Why did you want to know?" Asked Hope. "Well, Lilac has been wanting to know more about you" Said Blake. "Why? I'm only half of her father" Said Hope. "Yes, but..." Said Blake. "I know it was my body, but it wasn't my mind" Said Hope. "Hope, a monster is attacking downtown" Said Blake. "Ok" Said Hope. "Hope?" Asked Blake. "Yeah?" Asked Hope. "Thanks for being so supportive of Lilac" Said Blake. "Hey. She may be half my child, but that doesn't mean she can't have half her dad" Said Hope, before he ran out of the store. Hope then jumped onto the Remnant Rever, and drove off.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building

"Basco, I found this monster in the room Medic used to combine monsters" Said Corbis, as he walked into the room with a monster. "I am Mayokugog of the 20B Posion" Said Mayokugog. "What can you do?" Asked Basco. "I am the unstable fusion of Robogog of the 10- Sai, Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock and the Medusa Phantom. My attacks contain electricity and posion, witch contain 20 billion volts and 20 different poisons. I will also release a radioactive electrical explosion with a blast radius of 1000 miles apon defeat" Said Mayokugog. "Really? So, we should let you die" Said Basco.

Meanwhile, downtown

"Really? Ivines? Grunts to deal with? How boring" Said Hope, as he put on the Decadriver. "You don't even deserve myself as my own rider" Said Hope. Hope then opened the Decadriver, and inserted the Kamen Ride: Decade card. "Kamen Ride" Declared the Decadriver. Hope then quickly closed the Decadriver. "Decade!" Declared the Decadriver, before Hope changed into Kamen Rider Decade. The Ivines then started walking over to Hope. Hope then kicked the closest one to him back into the other, knocking them all over. "Final Attack Ride! De- de- de- Decade!" Declared the Decadriver, as Hope quickly used the Final Attack Ride: Decade card in the Decadriver, and quickly preformed the Dimension Kick, destroying all the Invines. "Just like how I did it back at home. Yeh haw" Said Hope. Hope then cancelled his transformation. "Really? Little things are not fun. Monsters, like, I don't know, Cassis Worm variants are fun, so are Beetle Undeads and Trials. But generic Ivines ow" Said Hope, as he felt a little prick on his arm. "What is this? It looks like a toothpick" Said Hope, before he got back on the Remnant Rever, and drove off. "Ha, ha, ha. That was my most lethal dose. There will be no way he will live" Said Mayokugog.

Back at the shopping centre, 10 minutes later

"I'm back" Said Hope. "Yay! Daddy's back!" Shouted Lilac. "Yep" Said Hope. "Are you ok? You look paler then usual" Said Blake. "I'm ok. Paler?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Blake. "Must have been that toothpick" Said Hope. "I'm going to take you to see Penny" Said Blake. "Don't forget to take Lilac home" Said Hope. "Ok. Lilac, me and daddy are going to see a friend, but we must take you home" Said Blake. "Hope?" Asked Ibolya, as she walked up to Hope, Blake and Lilac. "Ibolya? Is that you?" Asked Hope, as he turned around. "Yes" Said Ibolya. "Wow, you look so different. You're eyes are green, weren't they purple?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Ibolya. "Ok, um. Could you take me to see Penny?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Ibolya. Hope and Ibolya then left. "Mummy, what's wrong with daddy?" Asked Lilac. "He's having an allergic reaction to wool" Said Blake.

Meanwhile, in Iboya's car

"Wow, you're car's fancy. What is it, a Bugatti?" Asked Hope. "Bugatti?" Asked Ibolya. "Bu... you don't know what, oh yeah, different dimensions" Said Hope. "You forgot I'm from a different dimension?" Asked Ibolya. "No. I thought that in the 7 years that I was gone, that Bugatti would be a thing" Said Hope. "You're getting paler by the minute. I pretty sure you're some sort of super shade of white" Said Ibolya. "How pale am I? Translucent?" Asked Hope. "That's clear, not white. It's like a glowing white. Anymore lighter, and you will be blinding" Said Ibolya. "Well, drive fastah" Said Hope, as he felt a pain in his chest. "Are you ok!?" Asked Ibolya. "I don't know. There's a pain in my chest. That toothpick was poisoned. I hope you can drive faster" Said Hope. "Legally, no" Said Ibolya. Ibolya then parked the car in front of a building, and they both got out. "Ibolya, everything is blue and my right lung just stopped working" Said Hope. "It's ok, I've got you" Said Ibolya, before she carried Hope inside. "We need a medical team" Said Ibolya, as a few men and women rushed over to Ibolya and Hope, and carried Hope into another room. "Ibolya, what's wrong?" Asked Penny. "There's something wrong with Hope" Said Ibolya. "Like what?" Asked Penny. "He's as pale as a sheet of paper, everything is blue to him, and his right lung has shut down" Said Ibolya. "Oh my. Ibolya, what happened to him?" Asked Penny. "I don't know" Said Ibolya. "Ibolya, hi. My name is Cinder Fall. Hope has told me about you" Said Cinder, as she walked up to Penny and Ibolya. "Yes. Well, Hope may have mentioned you once or twice" Said Ibolya. "So, where is Hope?" Asked Cinder. "He's in the medical ward" Said Penny. "Why?" Asked Cinder. "We don't know right now" Said Penny. "Um, excuse me miss Penny?" Asked a nurse. "Yes?" Asked Penny. "We have detected several forms of poison inside of Mr Xiao Rose. He may die within 1 hours, 5 minutes and 54 seconds, to our best predictions" Said the nurse. "Ok. I'm going to find what did this to him" Said Cinder. "Ok. I'll try to call Emily, so she can get Lightning over here" Said Penny. Cinder then left the building, and drove into town. "What do I do?" Asked Ibolya. "Anything" Said Penny. "Mam, Mr Xiao Rose has disappeared" Said a nurse, as she ran out of a room. "Crap. Ibolya, find Hope" Said Penny. "Ok" Said Ibolya, before she left. "Hope, you stupid man" Said Penny.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city

"Well, my poison has definitely been effective" Said Mayokugog, as Hope was kicked out of being Kamen Rider Ryuki. "Well, what do you expect!? Everything is blue, I have no working lungs, and my right hand won't move! Did you want to kill me or put me into a coma?" Asked Hope. "Kill" Said Mayokugog, as he turned one of his hands into a tesla coil like weapon. Cinder then walked in between Hope and Mayokugog. "Who are you?" Asked Mayokugog. "I'm Cinder Fall. I'm also a Kamen Rider" Said Cinder, as she held up a translucent blue schedule. "This is the Format Sked" Said Cinder, as she inserted a card into the Format Sked marked with a green A. "Formation: Alter" Declared the Format Sked, as Cinder gained green and navy blue armour, in the style of a combination of Kamen Rider Ryugen's Ride Wear and a suit. She then gained a dragon- like helmet, and a gold dragon crest on her shoulder. "Wow!" Declared the Format Sked, as blue fiery energy exploded off of Cinder. "Kamen Rider Format. Rank up to the next level!" Declared Cinder. "Wow! There's two Kamen Riders!" Shouted Mayokugog. "Yep. And since I know what's going on with you, I think I won't destroy you. But first..." Said Cinder, before she pulled a card with a big red and green plus sign on it, and placed it into the Format Sked. "Cure! Ha ray!" Declared the Format Sked, as red and green plus signs appeared around Hope. "Wow! Everything isn't blue, and I have lungs! And I can move both my hands! Well, the people at..." Said Hope. "Hope! Are you... hey, you! Get out of that suit!" Shouted Ibolya. "Ibolya! I'm ok" Said Hope. Cinder then punched Mayokugog a few times, while blocking his attacks. Mayokugog then tried blasting lightning at Cinder, but Cinder dodged and inserted a card with a sword with a tornado in the background into the Format Sked. "Tornasword! Yeah!" Declared the Format Sked, before a tornado themed long sword appeared in Cinder's hand. Cinder then stabbed Mayokugog, and pressed a button on the swords hilt, blowing Mayokugog away. Cinder then canceled her transformation, as walked over to Hope. "Cinder? You stole the Format Sked?" Asked Ibolya. Hope then touched Cinder, and they both faded away.

Next time, on Kamen Rider RWBY!

"So, you what's the story about that?" Asked Hope, as he and Cinder were on a rooftop. "I want them found and brought to me!" Declared Penny, in a factory with lots of Riotroopers. "Yes mam!" Declared the Riotroopers. "What are Riotroopers doing here?" Asked Hope, with him and Cinder behind some rubble near some Riotroopers. "Formation: Galeos! Wow!" Declared the Format Sked. A Riotrooper and Hope, in a blue and white form clashed swords. "Hope is... an criminal?" Asked Lightning, with Emily and Yang in Yang's house.


	15. Why? On the run, from Penny!

"So, you know who has the Format Sked?" Asked Penny. Penny and Ibolya were in a warehouse, with thousands of Riotroopers outside below them on another level. "Yes. Cinder Fall" Said Ibolya. "Is she being aided by anyone?" Asked Penny. "No. She's Hope's enemy, for all I know" Said Ibolya. "Well, I shall tell some of my Riotroopers to find them" Said Penny. "Ok" Said Ibolya. Ibolya them left the factory. "How cute, pretending to not know Hope was helping Cinder" Thought Penny, as she walked out to be on a platform above the Riotroopers. "I want them found and brought to me!" Declared Penny. "Yes mam!" Declared the Riotroopers.

Meanwhile, in Cinder's house in Vale

"So, you what's the story about that?" Asked Hope. He and Cinder were inside, eating little pies and drinking soda. "It's called the Format Sked. Yes, Sked is a word nowadays" Said Cinder. "Really? What is the world coming too?" Asked Hope. "Anyway, I stole it from Penny so that I can help you" Said Cinder. "Open up! We have the house surrounded!" Declared a Riotroopers. "Well, time to go" Said Hope, as he grabbed Cinder and made them both fade away. "Yeah, they fled" Said a Riotroopers. "Good" Said another Riotroopers. Those two Riotroopers then destroyed the other Riotroopers. "Good, they are only robots" Said a Riotroopers, before she canceled her transformation, revealing herself to be Ruby. "Well, Penny won't be happy with us" Said the other, who then canceled her transformation, revealing herself to be Pyrrha. "So!? She said Hope was a Criminal! That's a lie and we know it" Said Ruby. "But... what if it isn't?" Asked Pyrrha. "I... don't know. Pyrrha, let's just hope we can find Hope before the Riotroopers" Said Ruby. Ruby and Pyrrha then once again transformed into Riotroopers, and walked away.

Meanwhile, at Blake's house

"Mommy, is daddy coming to visit?" Asked Lilac. "Well, I don't know. Hope works in mysterious ways" Said Blake. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I'm coming" Said Blake, before she opened the door to see Penny. "Penny, how nice to see you" Said Blake. "We need to talk about Hope" Said Penny. "Why?" Asked Blake. "He is involved with a dangerous criminal called Cinder Fall" Said Penny. "Penny, you may need to get your servers updated, because Cinder was a criminal years ago" Said Blake. "Cinder stole the Format Sked" Said Penny. "... Come inside" Said Blake.

5 minutes later, under a highway

"What are Riotroopers doing here?" Asked Hope, with him and Cinder behind some rubble near some Riotroopers. "Yeah. You said that they were only in the Faiz Dimension" Said Cinder. "Cinder?" Asked Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Cinder. "I'm worried. I don't know who our friends will side with. I don't know if it's safe to meet up with them, and hope they will hide us away, or if they will rat us out to Penny" Said Hope. "You're scared. That was how I felt when you said you would leave me alone way back then" Said Cinder. "... Yes" Said Hope. "Well, what should we do?" Asked Cinder. "Fight" Said Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver. "If we must" Said Cinder, as she held up the Format Sked. "Hello, good Riotroopers. My name is Hope Xiao Rose, and I must say, Henshin!" Declared Hope, as he inserted the Sword and Shield Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver and quickly inserted the Aura Blade. Hope then gained white and blue armour, making him look similar to Jaune. Cinder then used the Formation: Alter Format Card and the Format Sked to transform into Kamen Rider Format. Hope then summoned the J- Sword and the J- Shield, and Cinder and Hope started fighting the Riotroopers.

Meanwhile, at Yang's House

"Ah, Lightning, you usually never visit me" Said Yang, as she answered the doorbell. "Well, me and Emily are bonding as friends, and I wanted to see how you were" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Yang, as she invited her and Emily inside. Emily and Lightning then went to the lounge room, and had a seat on the couch. "She has a better couch then me" Said Lightning. "Really?" Asked Emily. "Yeah" Said Lightning. "Hold on girls... girl and boy, my Scrolls ringing" Said Yang, as she went upstairs. "Well, at least she accepts you for what you are mentally" Said Lightning. "Yeah, Hope and Yang are so supportive of me. They use the proper pronouns and all" Said Emily. "I can't really wrap my head around" Said Lightning. "Don't worry, you'll get it right someday" Said Emily. "Um, Lightning, Em, I have some bad news. Penny said that Hope and Cinder are wanted for stealing and aiding a criminal, respectively" Said Yang. "What?" Asked Emily. "Hope is... a criminal?" Asked Lightning. "By association. Come on, we need to help Hope and take back the... thing" Said Yang, as she left. "Well, so much for bonding" Said Emily, before she and Lightning left as well.

5 minutes later, on the Highway

"God, there's so many of them!" Declared Hope, as he used the J- Sword to cut through the Riotroopers. "Well, I can help with that" Said Cinder, as she inserted a card with clock hands shaped as a G on it into the Format Sked. "Formation: Galeos! Wow!" Declared the Format Sked, as Cinder's dragon crest changed to a clock. "Gentlemen, this is Galeos Fomation. Galeos Formation allows me to manipulate time freely and also allows me to be unaffected by the changes" Said Cinder. Time then stopped for everything but Cinder, and Cinder inserted a card with a lightning bolt on it into the Format Sked. "Lightning! Ha ray!" Declared the Format Sked, as small lightning bolts hit the Riotroopers, making them shut down. Cinder then restarted time, witch cause the Riotroopers to fall down. Hope then cancelled his transformation, just as Yang, Lightning and Emily ran over. "Hope!" Shouted Yang, as she ran over and hugged him. "Yang. So nice to see you all. Emily, me brudda, how are you? Clare, what Penny said about me and Cinder is wrong" Said Hope, as he managed to wiggle out of Yang's grip and kissed Lightning. "I'm... oh" Said Emily. "I know you're not a criminal. But, Cinder is" Said Lightning. "Oh no, you are mistaken. I am labeled a criminal because I wanted to help, so I stole something" Said Cinder. "Well, you must still prove your worth to me" Said Lightning, as she changed into her Knight of Etro Garb with Overtune Sword. "Well, if we must fight" Said Cinder, as she used the Tornasword card in the Format Sked to summon the Tornasword. Lightning then charged at Cinder, but Cinder stopped time. "A warrior who didn't know how to fake out her opponent? Well, I'm not the best example" Said Cinder, before Cinder grabbed Hope and she walked away with him.

Next time, on Kamen Rider RWBY!

"Well, that's the second time you saved me" Said Hope, with Cinder in an hotel. "Yeah" Said Cinder. "Where are they?!" Asked Penny, in a factory. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Asked Cinder, in a hotel. "We are going to cut the head of the snake off" Said Hope. "Lock open, Kiwami Arms! Dai, dai, dai, dai, dai, dai shogun!" Declared the Kiwami Lockseed, as Hope used it to change into Kamen Rider Baron Kiwami Arms. "What do you know about the Cross Of Fire?" Asked Basco, in an office with Penny's head.


	16. Penny! What's wrong?

"Well, that was the second time you saved me" Said Hope, with Cinder in an hotel. "Yeah" Said Cinder. "So, how did you sleep?" Asked Cinder. "Well, judging from the fact that my neck is sore, my face is oddly warm and fuzzy and one of my hands have pins and needles, I'll say terrible" Said Hope. "Well, here's another great question. What are we going to do now?" Asked Cinder, in a hotel. "We are going to cut the head of the snake off" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Cinder. "We are going to kill Penny, or at least make her drop those charges against us" Said Hope. "Really? Kill her first?" Asked Cinder. "Well, it sounds more intimidating" Said Hope. "Since when?" Asked Cinder. "Since now" Said Hope. "Will you actually kill her?" Asked Cinder. "... if I have to" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, at Ruby's shop

"So, how will we deal with Hope and Cinder?" Asked Ruby, in her shop with Weiss, Blake, Yang, team EJNPR, team CFVY, Neo and Lightning. "We only have to take out Cinder, get the Format Sked, and give it back to Penny. Maybe then she will drop the charges against Hope" Said Lightning and Yang. Lightning then looked at Yang with a what the hell expression on her face quickly. "That was odd" Said Coco. "Maybe we should just ask Penny to drop the charges right now" Said Neo. "Good idea" Said Yang, before she left. Everyone then left, except for Lightning, who held Ruby back. "What's wrong with your sister?" Asked Lightning. "What do you mean?" Asked Ruby. "She's become rather attached to Hope lately" Said Lightning. "Instead of the other way around, with Hope lovingly spending time with Yang. I don't know" Said Ruby. "Keep an eye on her" Said Lightning. Lightning and Ruby then left.

Meanwhile, in a hotel

"Yum, room service food" Said Hope, as he ate a small seafood platter. "Did you really need to get food before we left?" Asked Cinder. "I like having breakfast before I fight against an semi evil Penny who wants what your transformation device" Said Hope. "Shut up and let's go" Said Cinder, before she dragged Hope by his ear outside the hotel. "Well, this is bad" Said Hope, as his team, team EJNPR, team CFVY, Neo and Lightning stood in front of him and Cinder. "Hope... we need you to come with us" Said Ruby. "To?" Asked Hope. "Meet Penny. We want her too drop the charges against you and Cinder. She will, only if you meet her in her office with the Format Sked" Said Ruby. "... Cinder, give me the Format Sked or start running" Said Hope. Cinder then gave Hope the Format Sked, and walked away. "Well, let's go meet Penny" Said Hope. "Um, she only wants to meet you" Said Ruby. "Yeah, but I don't trust her enough to meet her alone" Said Hope. "Fine, I'll come with you" Said Yang. "Really? I was gonna take like, Lightning and Emily, maybe even Pyrrha, but ok" Said Hope. Hope and Yang then left.

30 minutes later, in an office building

"Penny? Are you in here?" Asked Hope, as he and Yang entered a conference room. "Hope? Is that you?" Asked Penny, as she walked out of a side room. "Yes, it's me. Penny, why'd you make Riotroopers attack me and Cinder, and tell my friends that me and Cinder were criminals?" Asked Hope. "Well, heh heh, I'm a bit old for a android my model. 5 years too old. My creator only intended my lifespan to be 4 years, but I tried fixing myself, with some help from Ruby and Blake. They helped, now I can live forever, but sometimes, just rarely, about 6 times every season, I develop a glitch. It goes after a day, but I'm just more aggressive and a tiny bit insane. Tiny bit as in I killed a few people a few months ago and I blew up some things" Said Penny. "Penny. It's ok. I know someone who is really, hopefully, good at fixing android" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Penny. "Yang, look after Penny. I'll go ask Teto if she will try to fix Penny" Said Hope. Hope then faded away, and Yang then changed into OOO Putotyra Combo. "Yang... what are you doing?" Asked Penny. Yang then froze Penny, and attacked her with the Medalgabryu, shattering her body. "You didn't deserve to live" Said Yang, as she canceled her transformation. Yang then summoned three Invines via a Hiniwani Lockseed, and left. "Hope, I'm not sure if I can help her" Said Teto, as she and Hope appeared. "Penny, I... no" Said Hope. "They killed her" Said Teto. Hope then put on a Sengoku Driver with Zangetsu face plate, and attached the Kachidoki Lockseed. Hope then quickly cut the Lockseed with the Cutting Blade. "Soyia! Kachidoki arms! Soujen! Ei Ei Oh!" Declared the Sengoku Driver, before Hope became Beat Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms. Hope then removed the Mosou Saber from its holster, and attacked all three Invines, destroying them. "Assholes... They killed..." Said Hope. "Hope. It wasn't them... my memory banks remember seeing someone purple and white" Said Penny, who was now only a frosty head in the corner. "Penny! You don't look so good" Said Hope. "Hope, I can't rebuild her when she is in this state" Said Teto. "It's ok. I was only putting my friends at risk anyway" Said Penny. "I don't want you to go" Said Hope. "I don't either" Said Penny. Hope then activated the Kiwami Lockseed, and placed in into the Sengoku Driver, and opened it. "Lock open! Kiwami Arms! Dai, dai, dai, dai, dai, dai shogun!" Declared the Kiwami Lockseed, as Hope changed into Zangetsu Kiwami arms. Hope then covered Penny's head in leaves via the powers of Kiwami Arms. "Teto, I'm sorry I wasted your time" Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Teto. Hope then touched Teto and they both faded away.

12 hours later

"Ah, there she is" Said Basco, in Stolle Bow Arrow form dug up Penny's head form under her leaves. "Now, you will tell me where the Cross of Fire is" Said Basco, before he walked off with Penny's head.

Next time, on Kamen Rider RWBY

"Hope, I must inform you that you are required to come back to Beacon Academy?" Read Hope, from a letter. "Ah, who doesn't love the classics?" Asked Basco, in an abandoned building with the Fearcats and his generals. "Bengalo!? Mig!?" Asked Hope, at Beacon Academy. "Koryujin Western!" Declared Gabutyra. "Hey! No fighting in the hall! Take it outside!" Declared Yang. "Everyone... I need you to watch Yang at all times" Said Hope.


	17. Here we go! School days are back!

"Ah, it's so much fun, going on double dates" Said Emily. Emily, Hope, Teto and Lightning just came out of a movie theatre, after watching the movie Insidious: Chapter Two. "Not that one! That was a terrible movie choice" Said Hope. "Aw, did the scary movie scare you?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope. "I'm sorry" Said Emily. "It's ok" Said Hope. "So, shall i go now?" Asked Teto. "If you want" Said Hope. "Oh. I'll stay then, if you want" Said Teto. "Teto, I think we should head back to your house and leave the old married couple alone" Said Emily. "Hey! We're not that old" Said Hope. "Hope, we are old" Said Lightning. "Not that old" Said Hope. "See you two later" Said Emily. Emily and Teto then faded away. "Well, that just leaves us" Said Hope. "Well, what should we do?" Asked Lightning. "Go home, sleep, wake up next morning" Said Hope. "Hope, it's 12:00 pm" Said Lightning. "Oh. Well, let's go get lunch. At home" Said Hope. "You can have lunch at home. I'm going to talk with Tifa, then come home" Said Lightning. "Ok. Tell her I said hi" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. Hope then walked away from Lightning, before fading away. "No matter how many times I see that, it always sends shivers down my spine" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, at Lightning's house

Hope faded back into reality, inside Lightning's home. "Let's see what I can have for lunch. Box of chocolates, corn, ch... ch... potle? I don't know how to say that. Bacon, eggs, spa... no! Evil food. Bad. Noodles, fish fingers, custard, sausage rolls, milk pops, milk, banana milk, strawberry milk, chocolate milk... well, this fridge is the biggest fear of lactose intolerant people. I'll just have... chicken noodles with bacon in it. Yummy" Said Hope, before he gathered those ingredients and placed them on the table behind him. "What? A psychic container? In this dimension? Interesting" Said Hope. Hope then tried to pick up the psychic container, but his hand passed through it. "This is not a psychic container. To intangible" Said Hope. Hope then pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the psychic container, and used his Sonic Screwdriver, disrupting the hologram, revealing it to be a letter. "Wow. Should of just used an E- Mail" Said Hope. Hope then opened the envelope, and read the letter.

To Clare "Lightning" Farron/ Xiao Rose/ Farron- Xiao Rose (witch ever you prefer). I must ask that you give this to your husband, Hope Xiao Rose as I must inform him that he is required to come back to Beacon Academy due to him being unable to complete a year and a half of his studies. He is required to bring one weapon of choice for combat classes, 5 textbooks, and one form of identification. From, Professor Ozpin.

"Oh yeah, I never completed my magnificent school days. Ah, my school day... wait, they were mostly terrible" Said Hope. Hope then walked upstairs, and into his and Lightning's room. Hope then turned on the stereo in the room, and changed the song to Jacksepticeye Dubstep Remix. "Wow, I'm going back to Beacon. That's actually amazing. Well..." Thought Hope. "What? What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over how dead you are" Boomed over the stereo, as Hope said it alongside the song. "Anyway, as I..." Thought Hope. "Afro and full on beard. Afro beard fro. Chin fro. All the fro. That's how you badassary" Boomed over the stereo, as Hope said it alongside the song. "Anyway! Maybe it's actually good to go back to beacon. Maybe the people there will be friendly, positive and funny. Especially the fauns" Said Hope. The song then changed to Don't Lose Your Mind. "Man, Drive has some good music" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building in the RWBY Dimension

"Master, I have found some classic monsters that may be able to defeat the Kamen Riders" Said Beezlebub. "Well, show them to me" Said Basco. "Hello. We heard that you are having spandex clad warrior trouble" Said Bengalo, as he and Mig walked out of a hallway. "So we wish to kill them for you" Said Mig. "Ah, who doesn't love the classics?" Asked Basco.

2 hours later, at Ruby's shop

"Wow. I didn't think you sold stuff like this" Said a female wolf fanus. "Hum? Oh, that thing? Yeah, it's a very nice bow. I will admit, I didn't make that. My friend made it. He's a very nice person" Said Ruby. "Really? What's his name?" Asked the female wolf fanus. "Hope" Said Ruby. "Are you sure he's not a she?" Asked the female wolf fanus. "I am pretty sure I am a he" Said Hope, as he appeared. "So, you are Hope?" Asked the female wolf fanus. "Yes. And who are you?" Asked Hope. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Likos Haima" Said Likos. "Well, miss Likos, I am Hope Xiao Rose" Said Hope. "What a beautiful name" Said Likos. "Why thank you. You are beautiful too" Said Hope. "Ah hem. Anyway, I will sell you the bow for 210 Lien" Said Ruby. "Consider it sold" Said Likos. "Ok. Just come over too the counter" Said Ruby, as she walked over to the counter. Likos then walked over to the counter, and gave Ruby 210 lien. "Thank you" Said Ruby. "No, I should be thanking you. You see, I'm going to Beacon this year. And I broke my other bow while trying to block a sword. It was a stupid idea, but I had a bet for 300 lien that I could, so I did, and I won. The other guy was drunk, he did it again. Yeah" Said Likos. "Here you go" Said Hope, as he gave the bow and arrow to Likos. "Thank you. Is he your assistant?" Asked Likos. "Please. If I was, I would be late for work" Said Hope. "Besides, I was his assistant, sorta" Said Ruby. "Really? How?" Asked Likos. "I am the leader of a team that... mostly, graduated from Beacon called team HRWBY. I am the ok leader of the team, this is my friend and equally skilled fighter, Ruby Rose" Said Hope. "Wait. The team HRWBY?" Asked Likos. "Yes?" Asked Hope. "Oh my god, I am such a huge fan!" Shouted Likos. "What?" Asked Hope. "You're all regarded as legendary figures at Beacon! Can I have an autograph?!" Asked Likos. "Um... a pen would be nice" Said Hope. Likos then gave Hope a pen. "Thank you" Said Hope. Hope then signed the paper Likos held out, then Ruby did the same. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Squealed Likos. Likos then ran out of the store, with her paper and bow. "Please tell me you wrote what I think you wrote" Said Hope. "Something that helps with what you said? Yes" Said Ruby. "Alright" Said Hope. "Now, hate to sound awful, but why are you here?" Asked Ruby. "Well, since I've never completed my studies, I have to go back to Beacon" Said Hope. "Oh, how terrible" Said Ruby. "Yeah. New team, more weapons" Said Hope. "Ok, I get it" Said Ruby. "Flaming staffs, sniper scythe, hookblade whips, chicken swords" Said Hope. "I'll give you a flaming cock in a minute" Said Ruby.

10: 00 am, the next day

"Ah, it's so early. Why'd we have to be on here at 8 in the morning?" Asked Hope. "Hey, are you Hope Xiao Rose?" Asked a teen, flanked by some other teens. "Um, yeah, I am" Said Hope. "Can I please have an autograph?" Asked the teen up the front, while the others shouting the same thing. "Um, please. I'm not going to sign any autographs. And anyway, please. While I'm at Beacon, treat me like another student" Said Hope. The crowd then dissipated, before Hope wrote his name on a small piece of paper, and gave it to the teen who asked him for his autograph first. "Hey. Don't tell anyone" Said Hope. The teen then ran away, happily. "Well, here we go again" Said Hope, before the airship stopped at the docks. All of the teens then got off the airship, with Hope coming off last. "Ah, this sight is still amazing" Thought Hope. "Hello again, mister Xiao Rose" Said Professor Ozpin, as he walked up to Hope with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hello Professor Ozpin" Said Hope. "Well, as you may already know, since you didn't finish your education here, and Yang told me that you are alive, you must complete your education" Said Professor Ozpin. "Yang? Anyway, I guess I'm going to have to get a new team?" Asked Hope. "Actually, no. I asked Ruby, Weiss and Emily to come back to Beacon so that you can have most of the old team back" Said Ozpin. "Cool" Said Hope. "Hey ya Hope" Said Emily, as she walked up to Hope with Ruby and Weiss. "So, this is team HRWE? Or team WHER? EHRW? REWH? Hold on... HERW?" Asked Hope. "That will be decided tomorrow" Said Ozpin. "Oh yeah" Said Hope.

2 hours later, in Beacon's range

"Agh! This is so hard!" Shouted Likos, as she missed the target once again. "Hey, Likos. Um, I think you missed" Said Hope. "Hi, and yeah, I missed" Said Likos. "How good are you with a bow?" Asked Hope. "I'm not that good. I'm better with a sword, I'm been trying to expand my arsenal" Said Likos. Hope then used his Power Kamen to summon the Sonic Arrow. "Ok, now I want you to aim wherever I aim on the target" Said Hope. Hope then aimed at the bottom of the target, with the laser targeting system kicking in. Likos then aimed at the laser, pulled back the bow, and fired, completely missing the board. "That was deliberate. Try only focusing on the laser, nothing else" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Likos. Hope then aimed at the centre of the target. Likos then loaded an arrow, aimed at the laser, pulled back the bow. "I hope you're right" Thought Likos. Likos then fired, hitting the target dead centre. Hope then used his Power Kamen to summon a Faiz Pointer. "I'm going to need your bow" Said Hope. Likos then gave Hope her bow, and Hope scratched a hole in the handle, before inserting the Faiz Pointer. "There" Said Hope, before he gave back the bow. "Thanks" Said Likos. "Anyway..." Said Hope. Suddenly, everything around them exploded. Hope quickly grabbed Likos, and faded away with her. The range then collapsed, leaving only rubble. "Well, we did it" Said Bengalo. "Of course we did Bengalo" Said Mig. "Wrong" Said Hope, as he shot Mig and Bengalo with the Formula Hou, knocking them down. "Well, how did Basco get you two?" Asked Hope. "That's the name of who we are working for?" Asked Mig. "Yeah. Well, here we go" Said Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver. "Hey! Take it outside!" Declared Yang, as she punched Bengalo and Mig outside. "Thanks Yang" Said Hope. Hope then inserted the Swords Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver, then the Aura Blade. Hope then changed into RWBY Swords Form. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, before he started fighting the Fearcats outside. Hope, unfortunately, lost when both Fearcats hit him with two shots, knocking him out of his transformation. "Well, that was unfortunate" Said Hope. "Unfortunate? You're lucky you're not dead yet" Said Mig. Suddenly, the Fearcats were shot, and subsequently knocked back. "Don't you dare to try to kill my friend" Said Emily, holding a Gaburevolver in her hand. "Can you really be using that?" Asked Hope. "... Yeah" Said Emily. "Sure?" Asked Hope. "Just change!" Shouted Emily. "Fine! Let's... henshin!" Declared Hope, before he inserted the Spear and Shield Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver, causing techno arabic music to play. Hope then quickly inserted the Aura Blade, as Emily inserted a Parasagun Zudenchi into the Gaburevolver. Hope then gained red and gold armour, with the usual helmet, as Emily span the barrel of the Gaburevolver. Emily then fired the Gaburevolver, as then changed into Koryu Black. "The Hotshot..." Said Emily. "Just help me" Said Hope. "Fine!" Shouted Emily. Emily then fighting Bengalo, while Hope fought Mig. "Hey! There our friends!" Declared Ruby, with Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Cinder. "Well. Looks like the whole... most of the whole show is here. Say, where is Yang?" Asked Hope, before he and Emily were knocked into there friends. "Don't worry. We got this" Said Ruby. Everyone but Cinder then held up a Gaburevolver and a Zudenchi, while Cinder held up the Format Sked. "Cinder, try this card" Said Hope, as he gave Cinder a card. "D/ D/ D Dragon King Pendragon? Hope, this is one of your playing cards!" Yelled Cinder. "I know, just try it" Said Hope. Everyone who wasn't transformed then inserted there item into there transformation device. "Henshin!" Declared Ruby, before she, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Cinder changed into Koryu Red, Green, Blue, Pink, Cyan, Grey, Violet and Kamen Rider Format Formation Pendragon, witch had the normal look, but with the D/ D/ D Dragon King Pendragon card as her Format Crest. "Kamen Rider Format. Rank up to the next level!" Declared Cinder. "Alright" Said Hope. "The..." Said Ruby. "We don't have enough time and money for that!" Declared Hope, before he and Emily stood up. "But we have enough time and money for you and Cinder to say your stuff?" Asked Emily. "Yeah. We're the main riders" Said Hope. Hope and Cinder started fighting Mig, while the "Koryugers" started fighting Bengalo. "You know, he is powerful" Said Ruby, as she, Emily and Jaune punched Bengalo. "Not impressive" Said Bengalo, before he shot the three of them, knocking them back. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha. Let's go for Kentrospiker" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Ruby. Ruby, Emily, Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha then loaded another Gabutyra, Parasagun, Stegochi, Zaktor and Dricera into their respective Gaburevolvesr. "Aow, Mega Mucho!" Declared the Gaburevolvers, as Ruby, Emily, Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha rolled them over there right arms, changing them into there Armed On modes. They then quickly made the Kentrospiker, and attacked Bengalo, knocking him back harshly. "That was powerful" Said Bengalo. Bengalo then ripped himself in half, causing a massive version of him to appear. "Guys. I bet you know what to do" Said Hope. Ruby, Emily and Weiss then threw a Gabutyra, Parasagun and Zaktor Zudenchi into the sky, and there Zudenryu ate the Zudenchi, and came to life. "Hope, if we want to support them, we need to finish Mig quickly" Said Cinder. Cinder then inserted a card that had a arrow pointing up on it into the Format Sked. "Rank up" Declared the Format Sked. Cinder then hit Mig a bunch of times, knocking him to his knees with the last him. "Rank up! You got more powerful" Said Hope. "Yeah. By level five, I'm three times as powerful as Drive type Formula" Said Cinder. "Really?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Cinder. Cinder then inserted a card with a foot with a black aura around it and the word kick in the background into the Format Sked. "Pendragon Kick Strike! Climax!" Said the Format Sked. Cinder then jumped and hit Mig with her heel in the shoulder blade, destroying him. "Koryujin Western!" Declared Gabutyra, as Koryujin Western was made. Koryujin Western and Bengalo then fought, with Koryujin Western winning the fight and destroying Bengalo. "What is the meaning of this! Hope! You did all this! You are expelled!" Declared Glynda. "Thanks" Said Hope. "Th... thanks?" Asked Glynda. "Yeah. Thanks" Said Hope. "No, wait Glynda. Maybe you shouldn't expel him" Said Yang. "And where were you during that whole fight?" Asked Hope. "Getting the students out of the way" Said Yang. "Well, anyway, it was a nice visit, but I have a wife to say romantic thing to. And kiss. And hope she isn't drunk" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Meanwhile, in Lightning's house in the Reborn Dimension

"Lightning! Are you home? Hello!?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Lightning, who was on the couch. "Lightning. Um, what were you doing on the couch?" Asked Hope. "I'm watching TV, you're way" Said Lightning. "Really?" Asked Hope. "Ok. I was sleeping" Said Lightning. "Is it comfortable?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Lightning. "Well, I need to get some friends and... better idea" Said Hope, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hope, what are you doing?" Asked Lightning. "There's something wrong with Yang. It's like she's just... not remembering the promise we made a long time ago" Said Hope. "What promise?" Asked Lightning. "I promised her to always help Ruby and her friends, if she would stop protecting me during battle. I was going through something back then. Anyway, not even for a day have I broken that promise. Surprising, no?" Asked Hope. Hope then made a group chat with himself, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Emily and Emily, and wrote 'Everyone... I need you to watch Yang at all times'.

Next time, on Kamen Rider RWBY

"Now, who doesn't love theme parks!?" Asked Hope, with Emily outside of a Movie World. "Um, ok" Said Emily. "I'm back and on the big screen!" Declared Mayokugog. "They have that for a ride?" Asked Emily. "Emily, what's wrong?" Asked Hope, who blocked one of Emily's staff strikes with one of his hook blades. "Emily!" Shouted Hope, as he held her body, witch was unconscious.


	18. Emily! Part One

"So, they helped you make a Shift Car?" Asked Hope. Hope was video chatting with Shinnosuke, Gou, Chase, and the Romuloide Generals over Skype, with Hope in Ruby and Weiss's house. "Yes. We helped Shinnosuke make the Shift Tridoron Shift Car" Said Brain. "That's awesome" Said Hope. "So, do you have your final form yet?" Asked Gou. "No. By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the..." Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Brian. "Hey, it looks like someone else wants to join this conversation" Said Medic, as a notification popped up on the screen. "Accept it" Said Hope, as Hope clicked yes on the notification. Gou did the same for them. Another screen then popped up, with Saeko being in the little screen. "Saeko! How's it been?" Asked Hope. "Pretty good" Said Saeko, as she held back tears. "Oh, yeah. Sorry I haven't came out there yet" Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Saeko. "Anyway, what's up?" Asked Hope. "It's about Emily. She's been here for about a week... make it a week" Said Saeko. "Really? That's not like her" Said Hope. "She said that she's been looking for something. She didn't say what" Said Saeko. "Ok. I'll come get here" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Saeko. Saeko then left the chat. "Well, looks like your needed" Said Brain. "Yeah. I just hope Emily hasn't given herself a heart attack or anything" Said Hope. "Why do you say that?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Because. She probably drinks a lot of coffee if she's like this" Said Hope. "Well, goodbye" Said Chase. "Goodbye" Said Hope. Hope then exited the chat, turned off the computer, and faded away.

Meanwhile, in a pocket dimension

"Symptoms show just a basic over affection for Hope, never wanting him to leave her sight. This is just like pheromones slapping her in the face. Hope has pheromones? My god, Hope is part bee!" Declared Emily. "Part bee? Me? No. Never" Said Hope. "Oh, hi Hope" Said Emily. "Hi. Saeko told me that you have been here for a week" Said Hope. "Yeah. I've been here for a week. I've also taken what I think is a lethal amount of coffee and Mountain Dew, sometimes both at the same time. It tastes terrible. I think my heart rate is 1000 bpm" Said Emily. "Wow. Emily, just get some rest. Because, tomorrow, we are going to a theme park" Said Hope. "I don't think that I can sleep" Said Emily. "Well, we're going to fix that" Said Hope, as he summoned the Wizarswordgun in gun mode. "What are you doing?" Asked Emily. "I am going to shoot you in the heart. Now, since you are immortal, this should only act as a release, taking out the beats" Said Hope. "Hope, I'm pretty sure I had five heart attacks while you were explaining" Said Emily. Hope then shot Emily in the heart, making her heartbeat slow down. "Thanks Hope" Said Emily. "It's ok. Now, do you want to go to an theme park tomorrow?" Asked Hope. "Not really" Said Emily. "Come on! Please?" Asked Hope. "Ok. But, I will dress up sexy, just to torture you" Said Emily. "Ugh, fine" Said Hope. "And you're taking me home, and sleeping with me tonight" Said Emily. "You're joking, right? Right?" Asked Hope. "Nope" Said Emily.

10 hours later, in the Arears Dimension

"Really? A button up shirt and short shorts are your idea of dressing up sexy?" Asked Hope. Hope and Emily were in a empty hotel room in a hotel. "This is what I want to wear to torture you. I'll remove a button when I want to" Said Emily. "Oh. That sounds like torture to me" Said Hope. "Anyway, let's get going" Said Emily. Hope and Emily then exited there room, and made there way to a taxi and hopped in. "To Movie World, please" Said Hope. The taxi driver then started driving. "You know, it's been a long time since there was a lady in this taxi" Said the driver. "750 years, from a month ago" Said Hope. "You must know your history" Said the driver. "Yeah. Unfortunately, nobody knows why" Said Hope. "Well, one piece of advice to you, young lady. Don't look at anyone" Said the driver. "Please. I'll just kick them in the nads hard" Said Emily. The driver then stopped driving, and Hope and Emily got out of the car. Emily then gave the driver some money, and walked over to Hope. "Now, who doesn't love theme parks!?" Asked Hope. "Um, ok" Said Emily. "Oh well, didn't expect a massive reaction" Said Hope. "Well, what should we do first?" Asked Emily. "Um... green lantern ride?" Asked Hope. "Might as well" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in another section of Movie World

"Wow, he looks so cute" Said a man. "You're right. Dave, come here and..." Said another man, before he, a little boy and another man were vaporised by lightning. "Well done, Mayokugog" Said Beezlebub. "Thank you, Beezlebub. But, that was only the lower half of my power" Said Mayokugog. "Really? Well, you know why you're here. Kill everyone" Said Beezlebub. Beezlebub then walked through one of his portals. "I'm back and on the big screen!" Declared Mayokugog.

Back to Hope and Emily

"Well, that was fun" Said Hope. "Says you. That was terrible" Said Emily. "At least half of us liked it" Said Hope. "Hush you" Said Emily. "Well, what should we do now?" Asked Hope. "Fallow me" Said Emily. "I think I know where we're going to now" Said Hope. Suddenly, lightning almost struck Hope. "What the..." Said Hope. "Ah, the Kamen Rider" Said Mayokugog. "Oh yeah, you weren't destroyed" Said Hope. "Yeah, I wasn't" Said Mayokugog. "Well, anyway, since nobody is here, let's..." Said Hope, before Emily ran at Mayokugog, grabbed him and they both faded away. "Well, I bet I know where they are" Said Hope. Hope then also faded away.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Mayokugog and Emily were fighting on a construction site, with Emily fighting with her bladed staff. "Hey, get back here!" Shouted Emily. "Well, I would, but this is going how I need it to" Said Mayokugog. "What do you mean?" Asked Emily. Mayokugog then charged at Emily, but Emily dodged at the last second and hit him in the shins, knocking him to his knees. "Time to unleash what's inside" Said Mayokugog, before he grew a stinger on his arm, and then punched Emily in the side. Emily then fell over, with a hole in her side. "Hey, stop that!" Declared Hope, as he hit Mayokugog with one of his hookblades. "Sorry, but that's not very effective" Said Mayokugog. Mayokugog then pushed Hope back, knocking him into a gurter. "Well, unfortunately, you guys are doing terrible, so I'm going now" Said Mayokugog. Mayokugog then walked away. "Ow... that hurt. Hope!" Shouted Emily, as she ran over to Hope. "Emily. I'm ok, just" Said Hope. "Well, what should we do?" Asked Emily. "Go back to our day together" Said Hope. "What!?" Asked Emily. "We return to our day. You said that you wanted to torture me with your curve all day? Let's do this" Said Hope. Emily then remover the top button of the shirt. "Well, let's do this then" Said Emily. Hope and Emily then faded away.

Back at Movie World

"Well, how about the Baomon ride?" Asked Hope. "Baomon ride? First of all, Batman and secondly, who made that ride?" Asked Emily. "I don't know, some company with to much time on there hands" Said Hope. "If only" Said Emily. "Emily, are you ok? Mayokugog poisoned me, and that had terrible symptoms..." Said Hope. "I'm ok!" Shouted Emily. Emily then walked off. "Really? You're ok? If she's ok, then I'm the right amount of fucks to give. 406" Said Hope, before he chased after Emily. Hope caught up to Emily about five minutes later, under the superman ride. "Emily, were not supposed to be here" Said Hope. Emily then took the swords out off there holsters, and combined them into there staff mode. "Emily?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Emily. Emily then tried to hit Hope with her bladed staff, but Hope blocked it with one of his hookblade. "Emily, what's wrong?" Asked Hope. "I'm not Emily" Said Emily. Mayokugog then appeared through one of Beezlebub's portals, a few feet away from Hope and Emily. "Do you like my surprise, Hope? It's your friend, on a silver anger platter!" Declared Mayokugog. "What?" Asked Hope. "Oh? You didn't know?" Asked Mayokugog, as Emily kicked Hope in the stomach, knocking him on to his back. Emily then tried to stab Hope in the neck, but Hope blocked it with his hookblades. "She has a very unique secret. A secret that she has been keeping from you. She has a very violent side, only activated by extreme anger" Said Mayokugog. "What? Emily, come back to me" Said Hope. "Sorry, but she's only human in this form. She's going to die" Said Mayokugog. Mayokugog then started charging up for a massive lightning attack. Hope then flipped Emily and himself over, and did a backflip so he stood on his feet. "Hope... I'm going to kill her now" Said Mayokugog. Mayokugog then attacked Emily, killing her. "Emily!" Shouted Hope. Mayokugog then went through another of Beezlebub's portals. "Emily! Please be ok... please... wait. I have an idea" Said Hope, as he ran to her side, listened to her heart, and then faded away with her.


	19. Emily! Part Two

_"I once had a friend. Her name was Emily. A rather normal person on a rather normal earth. You can say that about anyone, can't you? As long as you know what you're normal is, something can be normal or abnormal to you. Monsters are my normal. Riders are my normal. D'vorah is... still abnormal, but we're getting there. But, anyway, I'm going to save her. Just you watch"_

Hope had just appeared in the hotel that he and Emily were staying in in Emily's bedroom in the Arears Dimension, with Emily's body. Hope then put Emily on his bed, and left the room. "Well, I just hope that she's just tired" Said Hope. Hope then went back to his room, and went back to his room. "Well, let's see what's on TV" Said Hope. Hope then turned on his TV, to the news. "Wow, I wonder what's going to be on here" Said Hope, sarcastically. Hope then turned off the TV, and went to sleep.

The next morning

Hope woke up, stood up out of bed, and did some stretches. Hope then walked out of his room, and made himself some breakfast. Hope then turned on the TV, witch turned onto halfway through Kamen Rider Shift Episode 25. "Wow, the new episode. Alex died last episode" Said Hope. "If we can get Tridoron up to 200 miles per hour, then maybe Alex can come back to life" Said Anne. "It just might work" Said Ethen. "And, with this new Change Tridoron Shifter, he will gain a new form" Said Neel. "My god, if this show is basically telling me to use Tridoron and steal... or borrow the Shift Tridoron Shift Car from Shinnosuke, I must be hallucinating" Said Hope. Hope then walked into Emily's room, with Emily still in her previously noted state. "Break Gunner" Declared the Power Kamen. Hope then inserted the Mad Doctor Shift Car, and shot Emily, only to earn no response. Hope then angrily tried a few more times, to get no answer every time. Hope then threw the Break Gunner across the room. "Great. Well, crying about this won't help me" Said Hope. Hope then called Shinnosuke.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building in the RWBY Dimension

"Master, I did it" Said Mayokugog, as he walked into the room Basco was in. "You killed the Kamen Riders?" Asked Basco. "Even better. I killed his best friend" Said Mayokugog. "Really? But, she is immoral" Said Basco. "No. Not while she was in the state I put her in" Said Mayokugog. "Well done Mayokugog. Maybe I can promote you to be one of my generals" Said Basco. "Basco, I must ask for you to fuse me with another monster. The mighty Damaras" Said Mayokugog. "Damaras? You mean, one of the strongest warriors throughout all reality?" Asked Basco. "Yes. It is so I will become almost indestructible" Said Mayokugog. "Show me how, and I will deliver" Said Basco. Basco and Mayokugog then left the room they were in.

Meanwhile, in the Drive pit

"Brain, Medic, I am glad that you came back to me" Said Mr Belt. "Krim, you've said that ever since we came back to you. And besides, Professor Tanno should be the one to be saying that" Said Brain. "I know. But, I did help make you. If anything, you're just as much my creations as his" Said Mr Belt. Suddenly, Hope appeared, holding Emily's body. "Hope?" Asked Medic. "Medic, I need you to get Shinnosuke, Gou and Chase" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Medic. "I need every different Tyre Change Shift Car, Signal Exchange Signal Bike, and one of each Viral Core" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Medic. "To bring back my friend from the dead" Said Hope. Medic then left the building.

10 minutes later

"Hope, what are you doing?" Asked Chase, as Hope put Emily inside of Tridoron. "Well, I'm trying to bring her back to life. Call me crazy, but I watching a show earlier. It showed me that Type Tridoron, to a lesser extent of the name, maybe able to bring Emily back from the dead. Don't ask me to explain how she died" Said Hope. "Well, what will you need?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Mr Belt, the Shift Brace, some protection, Tridoron, the Tyre and Signal exchange items and one of each Viral Core" Said Hope. "Ok. And, Hope. I'm sorry for what happened to Emily" Said Gou. "It won't matter in a few minutes. But, I must tell you. If this fails, then you, Shinnosuke and Chase won't be able to use anything other then your basic forms" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Gou. "Well, let's find somewhere were we can reach a high speed. Me and Emily need to be travelling at over 200 kilometres per hour. Well, 208. 49 kilometres per hour" Said Hope. "Nerd" Said Gou. "No, just old" Said Hope.

2 hours later, at a nearby racetrack

"Hope, I hope you're ready" Said Shinnosuke, with Gou and Chase in there Rider Forms down the track from Hope, who was in Tridoron with Emily's body and Mr Belt. "I am. Shinnosuke, to be quite honest, I wish you were driving, so we can have just a little more protection" Said Hope. "So do I" Said Shinnosuke. "Well, let's get going" Said Hope, before he started to drive Tridoron. "20... 50... 100... oh no" Said Shinnosuke, after Mayokugog appeared in front of Tridoron. "Don't worry" Said Chase, as he and Gou shot Mayokugog off the track, allowing Tridoron to get past. "Mr Belt, we're at 180... make it 184" Said Hope. "200... 204" Said Shinnosuke, as Gou and Chase we're knocked out of there rider forms, and thrown into Shinnosuke. "Shinnosuke, release the stuff" Said Hope, to get no response. "Oh god" Said Hope. Suddenly, all the exchange items appeared behind Tridoron. "What? But, Shinnosuke is ether dead or unconscious" Said Hope. "But we aren't" Said Medic, through Tridoron's systems. "Medic! What the hell?" Asked Hope. "The Romuloide curse shall no longer exist" Said Brain. "You're not a curse" Said Hope. "Hope, the appropriate speed has been reached" Said Mr Belt. The Shift Cars, Viral Cores and Signal Bikes then spiralled around Tridoron. Suddenly, Mayokugog fired a massive ball of lightning at Tridoron, witch Hope dodged by pulling a U Turn. Hope then drove Tridoron into Mayokugog, knocking him into a few piles of tyres. Hope then stopped Tridoron, and he and Emily got out. "Wow, you actually thought you could kill me. How nice" Said Emily, as her eyes glowed with every colour of the rainbow. Hope and Emily then both put on a Drive Driver (Emily having a gold version, Hope's Mr Belt) and Shift Brace, and they both turned the Advanced Ignition. Emily then inserted the Shift Tridoron Shift Car into her's, and Hope inserting the Shift Formula Shift Car into his. "Let's... henshin!" Declared Hope, as he and Emily pushed up there Shift Cars. "Tridoron Rider!" Declared Emily's Drive Driver. "Drive! Type Formula!" Declared Hope's Drive Driver, as Hope and Emily changed into Drive Type Formula and Kamen Rider Tridoron. "Well, since you came back for more punishment, I might as well kill you again, and every other time you come back to life" Said Mayokugog, as he walked up to Hope and Emily. "Whatever you say, sparks mc gee" Said Emily. "Why you..." Said Mayokugog, before he shot lightning at Emily, but Emily put up an energy shield around herself, blocking out the attack. Hope then ran up to Mayokugog, and punched him, knocking him back. "Really need to try harder" Said Hope. Emily then turned the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver. "Matan, Jacky, Sparner! Tyre Flusion! Pit Crew!" Declared the Shift Tridoron Shift Car, as three lights entered the Shift Car. Emily then pushed the Shift Car up. Emily then changed into Kamen Rider Tridoron Pit Crew Mode. Emily then rushed towards Mayokugog, and attacked him multiple times with the Sparner Claw, eventually throwing him to a nearby docking area. Hope and Emily then both summoned a Trailer Hou, and inserted there respective Shift Cars, with Emily's Trailer Hou growing longer so it can fit one extra shift car. Hope then inserted the Deco Traveler and Type Deadheat Shift Cars into the second slot of the Trailer Hou, while Emily inserted Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow into her's. "Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Full Full Formula Taihou!" "Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Full Full Full Attac Big Bang Daihou!" Declared the two Trailer Hous, as Emily and Hope shot at Mayokugog, making light shoot out of him. "Why? Basco, you fused me with Damaras, why did this kill me!?" Asked Mayokugog, before he exploded. "Well, looks like we're done here" Said Hope, as he canceled his transformation. Emily's Drive Driver then fell off her. "One use only" Said Emily. "Well, at least that pest is gone" Said Hope. "Yeah. Say, do you have any glasses?" Asked Emily. "Well, at least there together again" Said Chase. "Yeah" Said Shinnosuke.


	20. Danger! Prevent the takedown of Weiss!

"Weiss, what do you think of that one?" Asked Ruby. Ruby and Weiss were shopping in a mall, specifically, in a clothes store. "Oh, it will look okay on you. Maybe in teel. I don't know, red or brown" Said Weiss. "But I'm always in red and brown. I'm practically know for those colours nowadays" Said Ruby. "Sorry. How about the old colours?" Asked Weiss. "Black? No no. Maybe... silver" Said Ruby, as she held up a silver dress. "A dress? Why would you wear a dress into battle?" Asked Weiss. "... We wore skirts into battle" Said Ruby. "Oh yeah. It's been a while" Said Weiss. Suddenly, the clothes racks next to them were destroyed. "Run?" Asked Ruby. "Just for now" Said Weiss. Ruby and Weiss then ran with the crowd of running people. "What do you think we're running from?" Asked Weiss. "Probably some armed robbers. At the worst, a Yummy" Said Ruby. "Ruby, go left" Said Weiss. Weiss and Ruby then ran left, while the crowd continued running forward. Ruby and Weiss then made it up halfway up a flight of stairs. "Well, let's go with the Break and Lupin Gunners" Said Weiss. "No. Weiss, I'll take on whatever's going on downstairs. Could you please save the people from certain death?" Asked Ruby. "Fine. I'll see if I can get Hope for extra help" Said Weiss. "Good idea" Said Ruby. Ruby then used the Lupin Gunner to change into Kamen Rider Lupin. Ruby then ran downstairs, to fight whatever was attacking the mall. "Well, let's see how many people I can save..." Said Weiss. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past Weiss's head. "Who did that!?" Asked Weiss. "Me. I'm the Gunman Romuloide! Pleasure to meet you!" Declared the Gunman Romuloide. "Gunman! Well, I might as well fight you. It's been a while since I fought a monster with an affinity for guns" Said Weiss, as she tried to cut the Gunman Romuloide with Myrtenaster, but the Gunman Romuloide stepped out of the way. Weiss then used Myrtenaster and froze the Gunman Romuloide's feet to the ground. "Now, what are you doing here?" Asked Weiss. "Basco has provided me with another life. And a Neo Viral Core. See what I'm saying?" Asked Gunman. "Oh no" Said Weiss. Gunman then activated his Heavy Accelaration, pushed Weiss back, and escaped from the ice. "Now, where is that partner I was assigned?" Asked Gunman, as he walked away.

Back to Ruby

"So, what would common robbers want with a Mall?" Asked Ruby. "The money" Said a robber, before he and his entourage shot at Ruby. "Wow, so painful" Said Ruby, sarcastically. Ruby then punched the first guy in the face, and then kicked the second in the side of the head. "Oh..." Choked out the last guy, before Ruby slammed his head on a wall. "That's done" Said Ruby. "Ayoto! We need to... crap" Said Gunman, as he ran into the store. "Gunman... what are you doing here?" Asked Ruby. "Well, I can't tell you that. That is information on a not telling you level" Said Gunman. "Really? All other monsters tell there plans" Said Ruby. Suddenly, Ruby was shot in the back, knocking her down. "Who... Basco!" Declared Ruby, as Basco, in Stolle Bow and Arrow form, stood behind Ruby. "Yes, it was me. Now, since the other guy I hired has been unfortunately knocked out, it looks like you must fuse with me" Said Basco. "Ok" Said Gunman. Gunman then threw his Neo Viral Core at Basco, witch then went into Basco's chest. The Gunman Romuloide then disappeared into Basco, and then reappeared were Basco was, but as a red version. "I am the Sniper Romuloide!" Declared the Sniper Romuloide. Ruby then stood up, and punched the Sniper Romuloide in the chest, but he didn't even flinch. "Well, that's not good" Said Ruby. The Sniper Romuloide then pushed Ruby back and shot her a few times with his Pegahmagabow Rifle, knocking her out of transformation. "And now, time to kill you, Ruby Rose" Said Sniper. "Oh no you don't" Said Weiss, as she kicked the Sniper Romuloide hard, sending him flying across the room. "Ain't nobody killing my wife while I live" Said Weiss. "Well, you are our target" Said Sniper. "Really?" Asked Weiss, as she drew Myrtenaster. "Yes. If we kill you, then a chain reaction will happen, so to speak" Said Sniper. "What?" Asked Weiss. "If anyone in team HRWBY dies, the rest of the team will lose all there motive. Sure, it's an even higher chance If we kill Hope, but his precious Emily has died" Said Sniper. "Emily died!?" Asked Weiss. "Yep. But anyway, since I can take you out at anytime, I propose a challenge. If I can't kill you before this time tomorrow, not including the time you sleep, to be fair, I will allow you to kill me. By the way, the time is 12: 53" Said Sniper, before he walked away. "Well, this isn't good" Said Ruby. "I know. But, Ruby, I need you to be my Bodyguard for 24 hours" Said Weiss. "Can I still be your wife?" Asked Ruby. "Yes, you dolt" Said Weiss. "Ah, there's the old Weiss that I know of and love" Said Ruby.

3: 30 PM, 22. 37 hours until game over

Ruby and Weiss were in there House, eating a late lunch. "Wow, 5 assassination attempts in 1 hour. He's not one to give up easy" Said Ruby. On a nearby apartment building, the Sniper Romuloide was setting up. "Yeah. Um, Ruby, I unfortunately have to go to a press conference outside of my fathers company building. At 12: 30. Witch means I have a plan. Under normal circumstances, this conference would go for 10 minutes. I'm planning to make it 23, so this game will end by the time my conference ends" Said Weiss. Sniper then took a shot, hitting a window frame, and the bullet then ricocheted, hitting Weiss in the head, making her fall to the floor. "Oh no, Weiss!" Shouted Ruby. "The games finished" Said Sniper. Sniper then walked away. "Hey! Your going to pay" Said Ruby, angrily. Ruby then summoned the Agito Altar Ring, and used it to transform into Agito Ground Form. Ruby and the Sniper Romuloide then started fighting, with the Sniper Romuloide winning very quickly, ending the fight with a triple headshot, knocking Ruby out of transformation. "Well, since I only wanted to kill Weiss, I won't kill you. Tell Hope about your failure" Said Sniper, before he left. Ruby then got up and went back home.

9: 00 PM, 18. 07 hours until game over

Weiss was in Blake's house, with Blake, Lilac and Emily. "Well, I'm sure Hope did a good job" Said Blake. "Me too" Said Emily. "Well, Basco lied about you being dead" Said Weiss. "No, he didn't. Depending on when he told you" Said Emily. "He told me about 6 hours ago" Said Weiss. "Oh, yeah I was dead about five minutes ago, according to this dimension" Said Emily. "Oh. Ok" Said Weiss. "So, if Hope used that fancy dress mask to good effect, the Sniper Romuloide should believe that I'm dead by now" Said Weiss. "Well, I suggest that we all go to sleep now" Said Blake. "Yeah" Said Weiss.

6: 23 AM, 6. 30 hours until game over

Ruby was in her house, with Hope. Ruby woke up and went downstairs, to make some coffee. Awaiting her downstairs was Hope. "Don't worry. I made you some coffee, toast buttery toast. Very buttery toast. Did you know that buttery is a word?" Asked Hope. "Yes. Because, unlike you, I actually have read the dictionary. What? I needed to do something during all those plane trips" Said Ruby. "Oh yeah. Ruby..." Said Hope. "Hope, you've already apologised enough for that. And I've always said that it's ok" Said Ruby. "But it's not. I turned you..." Said Hope. "All into monsters, I know. When it comes up every conversation we have, it's not hard for it to become predictable" Said Ruby, while pouring a mug of coffee for herself. "I'm both proud of all of your skills, and ashamed by what you have all become" Said Hope. "Hope. I'm not the little girl that I was when you first met me. Those two years in that other dimension taught me that I had to become better. I'm not a monster, I'm your friend" Said Ruby. Ruby then hugged Hope, who was crying. "Sorry, you're not used to seeing me cry, maybe" Said Hope. "It's ok. Besides, we need to focus on keeping Weiss safe. Maybe we can throw a carnival or something after we save her" Said Ruby. "Damn, why she has have to be having a press conference tomorrow?" Asked Hope. "23 minutes before game over. We tricked Basco into thinking she's dead" Said Ruby. "Yeah. Hopefully, he doesn't watch TV" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Ruby.

8: 41 AM, 4. 11 hours until game over

Basco and Gunman were in an abandoned building, with a teenage boy in blue clothes and with blue hair. "So, this is your friend?" Asked the boy. "Yes. His name is Gunman. We need you to fuse with him" Said Basco. "Ok" Said the boy. Gunman then threw the Neo Viral Core at the boy, and fused with him to become the Sniper Romuloide once again. "Now, to kill the others" Said Sniper.

12: 10 PM, 43 minutes until game over

Hope, Ruby, Weiss and Emily were in a makeup van, near the Snchee Dust Company building. "Why do people have things like this? Why do people just have vans, dedicated to making people look good? Famous people, sure, but why?" Asked Hope. "Well, unlike you, people need to look good" Said Weiss. "There are clothes back here" Said Hope. "Shut it" Said Weiss. "I don't wanna" Said Hope. "Emily, you never said you were an make up artist" Said Ruby. "Well, I'm a little bit of an artist. Applying makeup to someone can't be that different. However, if she comes out of this looking like a train wreck, it wasn't me" Said Emily. "Let me look" Said Ruby, who sat next to Emily. "Does she look good to you?" Asked Emily. "Yeah" Said Ruby. Ruby then walked over to Hope. "It wasn't Emily" Said Ruby. "That bad?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Ruby. "Let me look" Said Hope. Hope then sat next to Emily. "Do you..." Said Emily. "No. Just no" Said Hope, as he took the eyeliner and mascara from Emily. "But..." Said Emily. "To small of a canvas" Said Hope. "Ok. Weiss, I would recommend washing your face" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Weiss. Weiss then went into another room. "What do you think her speech will be about? She hasn't had one since she said she would shut down her fathers company" Said Ruby. "Maybe she's reopening it or something" Said Emily. "I can believe that" Said Hope.

12: 30 PM, 23 minutes until game over

Weiss was in front of the Snchee Dust Company, in a press conference. "Everyone, I have some news for all of Remnant to hear" Said Weiss. "What!? She's alive!? Sniper, kill her!" Shouted Basco, who was with Sniper in someone's house. "I'm first going to describe what my father had done in this place" Said Weiss. Sniper was on top of a building across the street from the press conference. Sniper aimed his rifle at Weiss. Suddenly, somebody shot the rifle out of the Sniper Romuloide's hands. "Who's there?" Asked Sniper. "Look Ruby, I found one of your fans" Said Hope, who was behind Sniper with Ruby, Emily and Cinder. "Yeah. He's in my colour, he uses a sniper rifle. Where's the scythe?" Asked Ruby. "I got it" Said Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver and quickly changed into RWBY Scythe Form. Hope then summoned the R- Scythe, and attacked the Sniper Romuloide with in a few times, before kicking him off the building. Hope then jumped down after him. "Well, I should go after him" Said Cinder, before she used the Format Sked and Formation Altar Format Card to transform into Kamen Rider Format. Cinder then jumped down after them. "Kamen Rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, as he and Cinder fought Sniper very successfully, knocking him down with a duel kick to the stomach. "Well..." Said Sniper, before he saw his rifle. The Sniper Romuloide then quickly picked up his rifle and quickly fired the rifle at Weiss. Hope then ran after the bullet, witch he seceded to do, but crashed into Weiss during doing this. "Oh, sorry" Said Hope. "It doesn't matter. Besides, you only have a minute" Said Weiss. "Nice" Said Hope. Meanwhile, Cinder was fighting with the Sniper Romuloide, with the Tornasword in hand. Cinder then kicked the Sniper Romuloide away from herself. "Cinder, I have an idea" Said Hope, as he walked over to Cinder. "I think I have the same one. Change to Guant Form" Said Cinder. "Ok. That wasn't part of my plan" Said Hope. Hope then changed to Guant form, and circled around the Sniper Romuloide. "Hey faker boy, times up" Said Hope. "No, I have 3 seconds..." Said Sniper, before Cinder stabbed him in the stomach, and raised him above her head. Cinder then pressed a button on the hilt of the Tornasword, sending the Sniper Romuloide into the air. Hope then used the Dragon Penatration Rider Kick on him, destroying him. "Told you" Said Hope. "I'm so sorry everyone, but I have been stalling so that an assassination attempt on my life could be prevented. Now, why this conference was called is that so I could reopen my father's company, Snchee Dust Company, under a new light, so to speak" Said Weiss.


	21. Found it! Take the base!

"Now, why this conference was called is that so I could reopen my father's company, Snchee Dust Company, under a new light, so to speak" Said Weiss. "What!?" Asked Hope, who was in RWBY Guant Form. "That will be all" Said Weiss, as the media cloud dissipated. "Weiss, what the hell?" Asked Hope, as he walked up Weiss. "Yeah, what the hell! You told me that you would never ever reopen that hellhole ever again!" Shouted Ruby. "I know, and I do apologise for not telling the both of you beforehand, but I found it. I found his base" Said Weiss. "Who's ba... Basco's base!? You found it!? Where?" Asked Hope. "Right inside" Said Weiss. "He's in there? Alright, I'll get Blake and Yang. I'll also tell them about how this is Basco's base, so Blake doesn't kill you. I hope" Said Hope. "So, what can i do?" Asked Emily. "Oh, sorry, but this is going to be a team thing. Yeah. Um... something? I don't know, maybe... discover another dimension, go back to a dimension I've been to? Ah, go on a date with Teto. And Cinder? Give the Format Sked to Ruby" Said Hope. "I shall do something" Said Emily. Cinder then gave the Format Sked to Ruby. Emily then faded away, as Cinder got into her car and drove away. "I'll get them now" Said Hope, as he faded away. "Well, what do we do?" Asked Ruby. "Kiss so much that the readers press there anti gay button?" Asked Weiss. "Readers? Ain't nobody got time for reading" Said Ruby.

5 minutes later, at Blake's house

"Blake? Are you home?" Asked Hope, as he knocked on the front door of her house. "It's unlocked" Said Blake. Hope then open and walked through the door, closing it along the way. Hope then entered the lounge room, to find Blake. "Hi" Said Hope. "Hi. Can you believe Weiss? She reopened Schnee Dust Company" Said Blake. "Yes, it's not a good choice. But, unfortunately, this time, it's the right choice" Said Hope. "What!?" Asked Blake. "Blake, Weiss found Basco, he's in the Schnee Dust Company building and I think she's done this so Basco would be forced out into the open, plz don't kill me" Said Hope, quickly. "Well, since you asked me so nicely, I won't kill you. And, I'm going in too" Said Blake. "Well, that's one of the few reasons why I'm here" Said Hope. "And the others?" Asked Blake. "Well, the only one left is to see Lilac" Said Hope. "She's with Coco and Velvet" Said Blake. "Ah. That's nice. Did they volunteer or na?" Asked Hope. "Na" Said Blake. "Ah. Well, it's time to get Yang. I assume you can get to Schnee Dust Company Building" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Blake. Hope then left Blake's house.

20 minutes later, at Yang's house

"Yang, are you home?" Asked Hope, after he had been knocking on the front door of her home for a few minutes. "Hold on" Said Yang. "I have been. For 5 minutes" Said Hope. "Well, I'm not very presentable yet" Said Yang. "I don't care if you're not presentable, I just care about how naked you're not" Said Hope. "I'm only wearing shorts" Said Yang. "Well, put on a shirt and stuff" Said Hope. "Fine" Said Yang, before she put on a grey shirt and opened the door. "I don't have time to tell you, so just come with me" Said Hope, as he grabbed Yang's arm. "Hope. I don't think that I should go to whatever's going on. There's something wrong with me" Said Yang. "We know" Said Hope. "Then, why are you bring me?" Asked Yang. "Because. This is a team thing. No matter what happens to you, you're part of this team" Said Hope. "Fine. Let's go" Said Yang. Hope and Yang then got into Tridoron, and drove off.

10 minutes later, at Schnee Dust Company

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's henshin" Said Hope. "Well, first of all, the Format Sked is DNA locked, so only I can use it" Said Cinder, as she walked up to the group. "Oh. Well, have that back then" Said Ruby, as she gave Cinder back the Format Sked. "Ok, now. Let's henshin!" Declared Hope, as he, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Cinder changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Magic form, Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form, Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Saga, Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba form and Kamen Rider Format Formation Altar. "Well, let's go see Basco" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Ruby. "... Kuuga? Really?" Asked Hope. "Shut up" Said Ruby. Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Cinder then walked inside, to find... nobody and nothing. "Wow. So, there is nothing here" Said Blake. "No no. We're all just not looking hard enough" Said Hope. "Switching to thermal. Nothing. Night vision. Nothing. DNA. Nothing still" Said Weiss. "Weiss, the alternative visions will display nothing. Hturt yalpsid" Said Hope. Everything around team HRWBY and Cinder changed into cement pillars, cement floors and a cement roof. "Ta da" Said Hope. "I'm unimpressed" Said Ruby. "What!? How did you find us?" Asked Beezlebub, who was in front of the group. "Mih niahc" Said Hope, before Beezlebub was chained down. "Ok. Let's go meet... hold on. Mih kcol yllanoisnemid. Now we can go meat the boss" Said Hope. Team HRWBY and Cinder then walked into a nearby elevator, and Hope pressed the up button. "So, how did you learn how to talk backwards?" Asked Blake. "One miss Zatana. All her spells needed her to say what she wanted to happen backwards, so I just listened to her" Said Hope. "So, you asked a girl to speak the entire English language to you backwards? And she said yes, and did it. Boy, you in" Said Blake. "What?" Asked Hope. The elevator then dinged, and the doors opened. "So, you finally made it up here?" Asked Basco, who was sitting on a throne made of concrete. "Espalloc eht enorht" Said Hope. The back of the throne then fell on Basco, pinning him down. "Now, you will answer my questions, or she will kill you. Well, she won't kill you right now" Said Hope, as Ruby aimed her GM- 01 Scorpion at Basco's head. "Okay, okay. I can't reach my belt anyway" Said Basco. "Nice of you to see it in our light" Said Hope. "Just start the questions" Said Basco. "Ok. Question one. What did you do to Yang?" Asked Hope. "Well, my only question about that is when did this event that implies I did something to her happen?" Asked Basco. "It started about over 2 months ago" Said Hope. "Well, I only sent Beezlebub, some Yummys and a Gorengi after you. But, I do believe I may have sent a Koryu Greeed about a month before that. So, maybe this started then" Said Basco. "Ok, now that's good. Question two. Why steal the Proto RWBY Driver?" Asked Hope. "It was shinny" Said Basco. "Well, at least it's an answer. Question three. Why kill Penny?" Asked Hope. "What? Now, I may have done lots of terrible things, but I did not kill a girl called Penny" Said Basco. "Wrong! Sure, you may have not have been there to kill her yourself, but you did give the order! Now, tell me why!" Declared Hope. "No, I didn't kill her. In fact, I needed her alive" Said Basco. "Why!?" Asked Hope. "It's better if I show you" Said Basco. "... mih no etercnoc etargetnisid" Said Hope. The concrete slab on Basco then turned into dust. "Wow. Do you know how much my dry cleaning is regularly?" Asked Basco. "I think you better start showing us to Penny" Said Yang. Basco then walked into another room, with team HRWBY fallowing him in. "Cinder?" Asked Weiss. "Just in case" Said Cinder.

3 minutes later, in a laboratory in the base

"Penny, turn on" Said Basco. The lights then turned on, revealing Penny's head, on a machine. "Penny" Said Hope. "Salutations, Basco" Said Penny. "She's helping me look for the Cross of Fire" Said Basco. "Wait. The Cross of Fire? Why?" Asked Hope. "As you may already know, our rider belts and suits are made out of the Rider Force. But, that's only an afterglow of a riders transformation, so to speak. But, the Cross of Fire is all rider's belts power source. If one rider has both, however, they would be able too shape the destiny of every single rider. Well, only the ones with the Cross of Fire as there power source, except Decade. Because of his dimension traveling ability. And the AR riders. By the way, bye" Said Basco. The floor in between Basco and Hope then started splitting apart. "Em ot emoc, daeh ynnep" Said Hope. Penny's head then floated towards Hope, and landed in Hope's hands. Basco's half of the room then flew into the sky, via a rocket. "Coward. Ydob a ynnep evig" Said Hope. Penny then grew a body, witch made her look like her normal self. "Reh esnelc" Said Hope. "Salutations, Hope. Why are you transformed?" Asked Penny. "This is Basco's lair. I hope" Said Hope. Suddenly, Cinder was kicked through a door by Debo Tanabanta, being fallowed by Debo Tangosekku, Action Commander Stargull and Action Commander Deratsueiger. "Well, you surly did an amazing job at protection" Said Hope. "Shut up" Said Cinder. Cinder then inserted a Format Card with a lion in a storm on it into the Format Sked. "Summon! Raion!" Declared the Format Sked. A metallic lion then jumped down from the sky, and landed next to Cinder. "Oh. I liked the kite thing better" Said Hope. "Raion, lightning rod burst" Said Cinder. Raion then stuck its tail up in the air. "I suggest that i get out of here, in case of a misfire" Said Penny. "Yeah" Said Hope. Penny then shot two swords out of her back, witch attached to two nearby buildings. Penny then shot backwards. "I swear I saw that in an anime once" Said Ruby. Raion then shot the Debo monsters and the Action Commanders with lightning, destroying the Action Commanders, and knocking the Debo Monsters out into the street below. "Cinder, try this" Said Hope, before he gave her a Polymarisation card. "Another card from your card game? Well, I sure hope this one works like the last one did" Said Cinder. Cinder then inserted the card into the Format Sked. "Formation: Centaur! Oh Yeah!" Declared the Format Sked. Raion then split apart into just being legs, head and mane, body and tail, floating around Cinder. The body then split into two big blade sections, and fused to the tail section, making a big bladed staff. Two of the legs then attached to the chest plate, with the feet of Raion folding over Cinder's shoulders. The two other legs then attached to Cinder knees, and then wrapped around so the paws were on the outside of Cinder's legs, and the head with mane shrunk, and fit onto the front of the helmet. "Kamen Rider Format! Rank up to the next level!" Declared Cinder. Cinder and Hope then jumped down from the building, and landed in front of the Debo monsters. Hope then changed to Spear and Shield Form, and Cinder and Hope started fighting the Debo monsters, with Cinder and Hope winning. Eventually, Hope and Cinder kicked the two Debo monsters into each other. Cinder then inserted the Format Sked into the grip of the bladed staff. "Yes, Straiser Meltdown, understand?" Declared the Format Sked. "Finale, are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver, after Hope ejected and reinserted the Spear and Shield Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Great Domination!" Declared Hope. Hope then threw the P- Shield at the Debo monsters, witch they ducked under, while Cinder opened the paw on her right leg, and put the bladed staff in and closed the paw. Hope then then threw the P- Spear at the Debo Monsters, while Cinder flipped over towards the Debo Monsters, before kicking them both with a spinning kick, while the bladed staff was spinning. Cinder then joined Hope. "Well, at least we got to come back for one more fight" Said Debo Tanabanta, with sparks coming out of him and Debo Tangosekku. "Well, at least we can say it again" Said Debo Tangosekku. "Wassoi!" Declared Debo Tanabanta and Debo Tangosekku, before they exploded. "Well, you look amazing" Said Hope. "Thanks. It's all thanks to the new big cat makeup kit. Made by Coco Adel, from Beowolf claws, Ursa fur, A type blood, children hair and adult tears" Said Cinder. "Ermehgerd, that's so fancy" Said Hope.


	22. Feel the beat! Hai, Samba Carnival!

"Wow, this is a very nice looking place. Where am I?" Asked Emily. Emily had gone into another dimension, by Hope's suggestion. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked a bird monster. "So, what are you going to do, huh? Turn people into feathers? Kill them? Tell me now" Said Emily, as she held up a Gaburevolver and inserted a Zaktor Zudenchi. "Gabarencho! Zaktor!" Declared the Gaburevolver, before Emily span the barrel and fired, changing into Koryu Green. "How did you change into Koryu Green!? You must have stolen his Zyudenchi and Gaburevolver. But, how? Well, i will get it back for him" Said the bird monster. The bird monster then held up his Giga Gaburevolver. "Wait. Hope has told me about you. Torin, right? I'm so sorry, I thought you were actually a bad bird" Said Emily, before she canceled her transformation. "Who is Hope?" Asked Torin. "Well, he's a fan of yours, so to speak" Said Emily. "But, how does he know of me?" Asked Torin. "No more questions" Said Emily. "Well, I must ask that you help my friends, in there battle against Debo Kibauropruru. I will be there later" Said Torin. "Ok. By the way, where am I?" Asked Emily. "The Sprit Base" Said Torin. "Ok" Said Emily. Emily then faded away.  
Meanwhile, in downtown  
"Whoa!" Screamed Amy, as she was knocked down by Debo Kibauropruru. "Amy!" Shouted Deigo, before he was hit with a beam by Debo Kibauropruru. "If I hit you all with my beam, you will all become lazy" Said Kibauropruru. "I'm feeling lazy... no. I must fight this feeling" Said Deigo. Deigo then inserted a Allomerous Zyudenchi into his Gaburevolver. "Gabarencho! Gabutyra! Allomerous!" Declared the Gaburevolver. "Amy!" Shouted Deigo. "Gotcha" Said Amy. Deigo then shot Amy's leg, as she kicked Kibauropruru, knocking him back a little. "You insolent..." Said Kibauropruru. "Parasa Shotto!" "Sutego Shirudo Panchi!" "Zakutā Surasshā!" Raimei no Mai!" "Supiritto Hamma!" Gekiretsu Toppa!" "Purezuon Mahha Panchi!" "Torinity Streizā!" Declared Koryu Black, Blue, Green, Gold, Cyan, Grey, Violet and Silver, as they used there respective moves against Kibauropruru, knocking him very far away. "I'm... oh come on" Said Emily. "Eh?" Asked Diego. "Step aside, Deigo. Aren't you a..." Said Ian, before Emily kicked him in the nads, causing everyone to cringe. "Oh my" Said Noburu. "No flirting with me, thanks" Said Emily. "I think I'll get along with you nicely" Said Utchy. "I bet you can see why" Said Emily. "Nope. Because I'm the exact opposite of him" Said Utchy. "Well, I think you're right" Said Emily. "Oh, how rude we all are. My name is Deigo, AKA the fanged brave" Said Deigo. "My name in Ian, AKA the hotshot brave" Said Ian, in a pained voice. "No way" Said Emily, sarcastically "My name is Noburu, AKA the armoured brave" Said Noburu. "My name is Sojiu, AKA the slashing brave" Said Sojiu. "My name is Amy, AKA the horned brave" Said Amy. "My name is Utchy, AKA the thundering brave" Said Utchy. "My name is Ramiraz, AKA Hagane no Yūsha" Said Ramiraz. "My name is Tessai, AKA Gekitotsu no Yūsha" Said Tessai. "I am Yayoi, or the marine brave" Said Yayoi. "And I am Torin" Said Torin. "The?" Asked Emily. "The wise god" Said Torin. "No, witch brave are you?" Asked Emily. "The radiant brave" Said Torin. "Well, let's go back to the base" Said Diego, before he yawned a little. "Diego, are you ok?" Asked Noburu. "Yeah, just a little exhausted" Said Diego.

10 minutes later, back at the spirit base

"So, these are very interesting dinosaur species. I didn't know about some of these" Said Emily. "Really?" Asked Amy. "I didn't learn about dinosaurs in school" Said Emily. "Really? What about in college?" Asked Amy. "Didn't get to go" Said Emily. "What do you mean?" Asked Amy. "Well, I'm a dimension traveler" Said Emily. "Oh" Said Amy. Torin then sensed that a Debo Monster was around. "Everyone, Debo Kibauropruru is back" Said Torin. "Ok" Said Diego, before he fainted. "Diego!" Shouted Amy. "He's just tired" Said Emily. "What?" Asked Amy. "The monster must have laziness powers" Said Emily. Emily then left the sprit base, with Amy and Torin fallowing her out.

10 minutes later, in a quarry

"Aow, mecha mucho!" Declared the Gaburevolver, as Noburu, Ian and Sojiu went into Armed on mode. "You think that's going to stop me?" Asked Kibauropruru, before he tried to punch Noburu, but Noburu blocked it with his Stego Shield. Ian then kicked Kibauropruru into Sojiu. /span"span style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Zakutā Surasshā!" Declared Sojiu, as he attacked Kibauropruru with the Zaktor Claw, knocking Kibauropruru into some nearby metal. Emily, Amy, Utchy, Ramiraz, Tessai, Yayoi and Torin, as Koryu Red, Pink, Gold, Cyan, Grey, Violet and Silver arrived. "Well, let's get this party started" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Utchy, as Noburu, Ian and Sojiu joined the others. "Listen and be surprised! Kiba no Yūsha, Koryu Red!" Declared Emily. "Dangan no Yūsha, Koryu Black!" Declared Ian. "Yoroi no Yūsha, Koryu Blue!" Declared Noburu. "Zangeki no Yūsha, Koryu Green!" Declared Sojiu. "Tsuno no Yūsha, Koryu Pink!" Declared Amy. "Raimei no Yūsha, Koryu Gold! Vanquishing evil in the name of heaven! Prepare for wildness!" Declared Utchy. "Hagane no Yūsha, Koryu Cyan!" Asked Ramiraz. "Gekitotsu no Yūsha, Koryu Grey!" Declared Tessai. "Umi no Yūsha, Koryu Violet!" Declared Yayoi. "Senkō no Yūsha! Koryu Sliver!" Declared Torin. "The strongest and the bravest in history! Zuden Senti Koryuger!" Declared the Koryugers, as explosions went off behind them. "It's gonna get wild! Just try and stop us all!" Declared Emily. "Zombia, go!" Declared Kibauropruru, as hundreds of zombias joined him. "Well, here we go again" Said Ian. "Guys, I'm here. And I found this wired Zyudenchi" Said Diego. "Well, use it" Said Emily. "Brave in!" Declared Deigo, as he put the new Zyudenchi into the Gaburevolver. "Gabarencho! Guardians!" Declared the Gaburevolver. "Fire!" Declared Deigo, before he span the barrel and fired the Gaburevolver, changing him into a light brown Koryuger. "The Guardian Brave! Koryu Guardian!" Declared Diego. "Oh my" Said Ian. "Well, I guess you might as well take the lead" Said Emily. "Ok. Guys, armed on" Said Deigo. Everyone but Utchy, Ramiraz and Tessai then went into there armed on modes. Every Koryuger then started fighting the Zombia, witch only took a few seconds to do. "Ok. Emily, use Carnival" Said Deigo. "Ok" Said Emily. Emily then activated the Carnival Zyudenchi, and threw it up into the air, for Gabutyra to catch and then change into Minityra. Emily then used Minityra to change into Koryu Red Carnival. Emily then started fighting Kibauropruru, managing to knock him down. "Ok, let's try something new" Said Emily. "Gochigochirincho! Doridoririncho! Gordongordonrincho! Gabugaburincho!" Declared Minityra de Carnival, as Emily inserted the Stegochi, Dricera, Petragordon and Carnival Zudenchi into it's mouth, causing the background music to change into a mix of Samba and samurai themed music. Emily the fired, causing her to change into Koryu Red Raiden Carnival. Emily then picked Kibauropruru up and flew up, before shocking him with electricity, and dropping him, destroying him. Emily then faded away.


	23. Sadness! Memories of the dragon!

"Well done Hope" Said Emily, after he defeated a Bahamut Phantom as Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Styles with a Kick Strike. "Thanks Emily. You did good too" Said Hope, as he went to cancel his transformation. Suddenly, Wizardragon flew out of Hope, as everything around Hope turned black. "What the..." Said Hope, before he was shot in the back. Hope then woke up. "Hope, wake up! It's 12: 00 pm, and you've usually been up for hours now" Said Lightning. "I'm... Wait, it's 12: 00 pm!? Seriously!? I got to be helping Neo and Cinder with there house right now!" Shouted Hope. "That's the Hope I know" Said Lightning. "What Hope is that?" Asked Hope. "The rushing one" Said Lightning. "Thanks, Clare" Said Hope. "And the jerky one rears it's ugly head" Said Lightning. "Yeah, but there the same" Said Hope. Hope then quickly kissed Lightning, and then faded away.

Meanwhile, at Cinder and Neo's house

"Hope's late, Hope's late, Hope's late late late late late. Hope's" Sung Neo. "Please stop" Said Cinder. "Well, I'm board" Said Neo. "I know. Hope was supposed to be here 3 hours ago. We've already fixed the house, and improved it in any way we could" Said Cinder. "I wouldn't believe it if he comes and says he forgot" Said Neo. "Hi, sorry I'm late, I overslept somehow, now let's... you've already done it" Said Hope. "Overslept? You're always up early in the morning" Said Cinder. "And that's what bugs me about it. I'm usually up early. It's not like me to wake up then. Maybe the dream I had took longer than a normal dream" Said Hope. "What dream?" Asked Neo. "It was me and Emily, just after I finished defeating a Bahamut Phantom as Kamen Rider Wizard. Suddenly, everything went black, and I replayed how I 'died'" Said Hope. "Oh. Well, maybe you should see Ren" Said Neo. "No! He is not what I need right now. Definitely not him" Said Hope. "Ok. Why not?" Asked Neo, as Cinder went into another room. "Because, he kinda scared me last time. He basically told me that I was going to die" Said Hope. "Well, that's not good. Now, at least you're not to late to train Cinder" Said Neo. "Oh yeah" Said Hope. "Well, are you ready?" Asked Cinder, as Kamen Rider Format Formation Altar.

Meanwhile, in a caste on a remote island near Vale

"Well, this will do nicely" Said Basco. "Yes, it is quite spacious" Said Beezlebub. "Just so you can teleport around?" Asked Basco. "That is one of the reasons" Said Beezlebub. "Master, I've moved all the fusion items into a room" Said Corbis. "Very good. Now, bring me a Negatron" Said Basco. "A Negatron, sir?" Asked Corbis. "Yes. I have an idea" Said Basco.

Back at Neo and Cinder's house

"3... 2... 1, go!" Declared Neo, after Hope changed into RWBY Scythe Form. Cinder tried to kick Hope, but Hope also tried to kick Cinder, resulting in them kicking each others leg. "Well. Great minds do think alike" Said Hope, before he sweeped Cinder's leg. "Ow. That hurt" Said Cinder. "Hey, it's not easy being a Kamen Rider. Keeping up with school... not a lot of Kamen Riders go to school, and there only teens. Maybe. They look like teens" Said Hope. Cinder then kicked Hope's leg, causing him to fall over. "Hey! No fair" Said Hope. "Well, you did distract yourself" Said Cinder. "Shut up" Said Hope, before he changed into RWBY Rapier Form, and Cinder used the Format Sked to summon the Tornasword. "Hey! You always use that" Said Hope. "Oh yeah. Well, I do also have a gun, shield, spear, kunai and chain, and a axe to summon. Witch one do you want me to use?" Asked Cinder. "Wait. Kunai and chain? That's not normal. Do that" Said Hope. "Guy, a monsters attacking" Said Neo. "Really, how do you know?" Asked Hope. "My watch can also accurately show me how much force is being applied to the ground in Vale. If it goes up, a monster is around" Said Neo. "Ah. Well, we're already suited up, so let's go" Said Hope. "Wait. I want to join too" Said Neo. Hope then threw her a Genesis Driver and a Cherry Energy Lockseed. "Do it quickly" Said Hope, before he got on the Remnant Rever. "Come, Macheron " Said Cinder, as a green and teal car came towards her, and then she jumped in. "Cool. What kind of car is that?" Asked Hope. "Something called a 2016 Acura NSX" Said Cinder. "Ok. Well, let's go" Said Hope, before he, Cinder and Neo left.

3 minutes later, in town

"Crybaby" Said Negatron, before a man was sent flying. "Ah, so you arrived?" Asked Negatron, as Hope, Cinder and Neo, in there rider machines arrived. "Oh, come on! Negatron, of all monsters!? I mean, you are the most pathetic monster of all time!" Shouted Hope. "Ok. Wow. That hurt a little" Said Negatron. "It better of! I'm really hurt that Basco thinks this little of us. It's been what? 22 episodes? And he sends out a Negatron" Said Hope. "Complainer" Said Negatron, sending Hope flying. "Ha ha, fuck you" Said Hope. "Deskunai! Yeah!" Declared the Format Sked, as a Kunai with Chain appeared in Cinders hands. Cinder and Neo then started fighting Negatron, with Cinder and Neo winning. "Traitors" Said Negatron, sending Neo and Cinder flying. "Hey! We ignored it! What the heck!?" Asked Neo. "Well, you see. As long as I say an insult that would harm you, it will if you hear it" Said Negatron. "That's not has it works!" Shouted Hope. "It is now" Said Negatron. Hope then stood up, and quickly changed into RWBY Rapier Gun Form, and summoned the W2- Revolver. Hope then started shooting at Negatron, but missed. "You're as blind as a bat without that dragon of yours" Said Negatron, causing explosions around Hope, knocking him out. "Hope!" Shouted Cinder. "Looks like my work here is done" Said Negatron, before he left.

1 hour later, in a hospital

"Agh. Where am I?" Asked Hope, who was alone in a room. Hope then pulled all of the things attached to him "He's flatlined" Said Neo, in a room with Hope and Cinder. "Call a doctor" Said Cinder, worried. Hope then stood up. "Hello! Is anyone around!?" Asked Hope, to no response. Suddenly, a dragon roar blasted throughout the building. "Hello!?" Asked Hope, as he ran through the halls. "What seems to be the problem?" Asked a doctor. "He's flatlining" Said Neo. "Oh no! You two, get some nurses, I'll prep him for surgery" Said the doctor. Neo and Cinder then ran out of the room. Hope then exited the hospital, to see a bright golden mass. "Who are you?" Asked Hope. "How quickly we forget" Said the mass. "No, seriously, who are you? I mean, I've been knocked unconscious by the most pathetic monster in history, and I don't have time for this" Said Hope. "I am Wizardragon, once you're most trusted ally" Said Wizardragon. "Yeah. Until I let you die" Said Hope, sadly. "No. You let me expand" Said Wizardragon. "What?" Asked Hope. "You let me expand. Allow me to explain" Said Wizardragon. "Sure, go ahead" Said Hope. "He has a collapsed lung, and all of his ribs on the left side are broken" Said a Nurse. "His nose is bleeding" Said another Nurse. "He has a massive cut on his arm" Said a Nurse. "Cinder?" Asked Neo, who was outside the room with Cinder. "Yes, Neo?" Asked Cinder. "Do you think Hope's going to be ok?" Asked Neo. "No" Said Cinder, holding back tears. "I just heard the news, is Hope ok?" Asked Lightning, who was with Emily. "Hope, by letting me die, you let me save the place you called Africa, from all it's problems. And you planted me in all of them" Said Wizardragon. "Is that a good thing?" Asked Hope. "Yes. You see, we set of a chain reaction over there. First, it rained and all there plants grew, providing them with tons of food, witch then made them grow up to be older. And finally, I made there lands filled with valuable minerals. Thanks to us, there is now something called a Disneyland there" Said Wizardragon. "Damm. That's cool" Said Hope. "Yes. But now, you need to wake up" Said Wizardragon. Hope then woke up, outside of the hospital, facing Negatron. "He's gone!" Exclaimed the doctor. Hope then put on the RWBY Driver. "Now. Where were we? Ah, yes. Let's henshin" Said Hope, as he inserted the Scythe Aura Highlight and then the Aura Blade, changing him into RWBY Scythe Form. "Loser" Said Negatron. "It did nothing" Said Hope. "Wait, what!?" Asked Negatron. "It did nothing. Because I can't hear you" Said Hope. "Yes you can" Said Negatron. "You wish" Said Hope. Hope then summoned the R-Scythe, and ran over and quickly slashed Negatron 5 times, knocking him down. Hope then changed to RWBY Rapier Gun form, RWBY Sword Gun form, RWBY Guant Gun form, and finally, RWBY Scythe Gun form. The R2- Sniper, W2- Revolver, B2- Handgun and the Y2- Shotgun then combined into the RWBY- Cannon. "Oh no, I'm getting traumatic flashbacks" Said Negatron. "Rainbow Shot!" Declared Hope. Hope then fired the RWBY- Cannon, causing a red, white, black and yellow ball of energy to hit Negatron, destroying him. "Ha, can't believe that glass jaw put me in the hospital" Said Hope. "Well done. But now, I must ask you for one favour. Find everything fragment of me. The first was labeled insane" Said a voice.


	24. Until the Climax! Part one

"The first was labeled insane. What does it mean? Who was he talking about?" Asked Hope. Hope was in his secret lab, with a whiteboard filled with pictures of his friends. "Well, my best guesses are Alice... I am a fool" Said Hope. Hope then took off the glasses he was wearing, and took his phone out of his pocket. Hope then texted Alice, and wrote "I'm coming over. I need to talk to you about something". Hope then faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"Hm, I wonder what I should wear?" Asked Lightning. "Anything. As long as it's sexy, blue or includes something I bought. I can't remember what I've bought" Said Hope, as he kissed Lightning on her neck from behind. "Hello, husband" Said Lightning. "Hello, wifey" Said Hope. "Um, i'm kinda naked" Said Lightning. "I know. I'm trying to get over my fears, so to speak" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Now, um, Lightning. I need to tell you about something" Said Hope. "Ok. Can it wait until I put some clothes on?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope. Hope then faded away, and reappeared downstairs. About ten minutes later, Lightning came downstairs, in her Dark Samurai Sechma. "Um... you're not going anywhere, looking like that, are you?" Asked Hope, slowly. "I didn't have anything sexy, blue or something you brought" Said Lightning. "Oh. Well, I don't think that you will believe me when I say this, but Wizardragon came to me in a what I believe to be a coma induced dream, and told me that I need to find the pieces of him, and the first part of him is in Alice. I'm going to get it right now" Said Hope. "Hope?" Asked Lightning. "Yes Lightning?" Asked Hope. "I want you to promise me something" Said Lightning. "Ok, what would you like me to promise?" Asked Hope. "Promise me that after Basco is defeated, you will quit saving the dimensions" Said Lightning. "Lightning, what? Why?" Asked Hope, shocked. "Because, I miss seeing you all the time, when you're not here. You're usually in another dimension, saving a dimension. I'm usually here, wondering if you're alive or not" Said Lightning. "... I'll consider it" Said Hope. "That..." Said Lightning. "Hey. I definitely have to come back alive now. I have to give you an answer" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Hey. Love you" Said Hope, as her quickly kissed Lightning. "Love you two" Said Lightning. Hope then faded away. "I'll just play his video games and stuff" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, in the Madness Dimension

"Alice, I'm agh! Who are you?" Asked Hope, as he appeared in a house with a man in it. "Vincent" Said Vincent. "Van gouh?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Vincent. "Um, by any chance, do you know of a Alice Liddell?" Asked Hope. "No. But, the person who sold me this house said that the last owner was named Alice" Said Vincent. "Oh. Do you know where she lives now?" Asked Hope. "No. But, I did recently hear a legend about a girl in a blue dress and a machete welding monster" Said Vincent. "Ok. I'm gonna go find this monster" Said Hope, before he left. "What a crazy man" Said Vincent.

3 hours later, in an alleyway

"Ok, Hope's on his way. He's going to freak out when he sees you, I hope" Said Alice, to a tall man. "Do I go now?" Asked the tall man. "Might as well. Try to make people scream" Said Alice. The tall man then walked out of the alleyway, with screams fallowing soon after. "Hey!" Shouted Hope, who was reading a book nearby. The tall man then turned towards Hope, revealing him to be wearing a hockey mask and brown clothes. "Jason!? Jason? Shit" Said Hope, before he blocked Jason's machete swing at him with his elbow. "Flat, Kevlar elbow pads... witch you just broke one of" Said Hope, as he checked his elbow. Jason then tried to cut Hope's head off, but Hope ducked and disarmed Jason. "So, you are one of a few people that has the unique title of being a part of two dimensions. This is not one of them" Said Hope, as he dodged a punch from Jason. "So?" Asked Jason. "Oh, and you talk" Said Hope, as he kicked Jason in the chest. "I should stop now. My girlfriend is coming" Said Jason. "Girlfriend?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, somebody hugged Hope from behind. "Gah! Who... Alice!" Shouted Hope, as he turned around. "Hey" Said Alice. "So. Is that you're boyfriend?" Asked Hope. "Yes, and we need you to look at something" Said Alice. "Ok. What do you two want me to look at?" Asked Hope. "A clock" Said Jason. "A clock? A fucking clock? I had to... put the knife away Jason, but anyway. Why a clock? And why'd you move?" Asked Hope. "You know that guy who set my auntie bar on fire? He got a gun, and found out where I lived" Said Alice. "Did you kill him?" Asked Hope. "It was how I met Jason" Said Alice. "Hi" Said Jason. "Hush" Said Hope. "Anyway, I need to show you the clock" Said Alice. "Ok. Show me the clock" Said Hope. "Let's go" Said Alice, before all three of them left.

10 minutes later, in a clock shop

"So, witch clock are we looking at?" Asked Hope. "The brown one over there" Said Alice, as she pointed at a clock. Hope then picked up the clock and looked at it. "It's going backwards. Well, maybe it's a bomb in disguise" Said Hope. "I saw it a few days ago. If it was a 24 hour bomb, it would have gone off by now" Said Jason. "At least you have a brain" Said Hope, as he flipped it to it's back and wounded it down to be at fifteen minutes after twelve. "This should mean that it only has 15 minutes" Said Hope. "Are you insane?" Asked Alice. "No, but you are" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Alice. "Now..." Said Hope, before a massive explosion went off, in front of the store, sending Hope, Jason and Alice flying. "Da da da na! Fusion complete! Now presenting the Titian Phantom! Looks like Mister Hope Xiao Rose is dea dea dea dead!" Declared the Titian Phantom, who was on a nearby rooftop. "Nope. I'm alive" Said Hope, as he changed into RWBY Scythe form. "What!? But how?" Asked Titan. "I absorb fire, remember? Wait, I never told you that. Anyway... come get me" Said Hope. The Titian Phantom then disappeared. "Really? Beelzebub and something equals this?" Asked Hope. "We are the fusion of both Phantoms Beelzebub and Legion" Said Titian, after it attacked Hope from the side with a fire ball, knocking him down. "Well, that hurt" Said Hope. "It's supposed to" Said Titian. Hope then tried to kick Titian, but Titian disappeared. "What an ass. Come on out and face me" Said Hope, as he stood up. Titian then tried to appear behind throw a fireball at him, but Hope made the R- Scythe appear behind him, blocking the fireball. "Nice try though" Said Hope, as he grabbed the R- Scythe. Hope then attacked Titian, but Titian summoned a sword, to block the attack with. "Teleportation, Fireballs and a Sword? Fuck outta here" Said Hope, before he kicked Titian. Titian then disappeared, and reappear behind Hope, and threw him off the rooftop. Titian then jumped down after Hope, landing in front of him, as he laid down in front of him, hurt. "My, my. How the mighty have fallen. Not even a minute" Said Titian. "Yeah? Blow me" Said Hope. "Hey, back off!" Shouted Alice. "Oh? And what can you do?" Asked Titian. "Well, I just hope this works" Said Alice, as she put on the Driver Wizard Ring, and put it in front of her waist. "Driver on! Please!" Declared the Wizardriver, as it appeared on her waist. "Well, it worked, so I hope this works" Said Alice, as she put on the Flame Dragon Wizard Ring. Alice then flipped the hand on the Wizardriver. "Shabadoobie, touch to henshin! Shabadoobie, touch to henshin! Shabadoobie! Flame! (Dragon roar) Please! Boun! Boun! Boun, Boun, Boun!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Alice changed into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon Styles, as Hope and Titian looked on. "No way" Said Hope. 


	25. Until the Climax! Part two

"Shabadoobie, touch to henshin! Shabadoobie, touch to henshin! Shabadoobie! Flame! (Dragon roar) Please! Boun! Boun! Boun, Boun, Boun!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Alice changed into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon Styles, as Hope and Titian looked on. "No way" Said Hope, as he stood up "It worked! Ah, anyway. Sa, Showtime!" Declared Alice, before she ran up to Titian and punched him, knocking him back. "Alice, how did you do that?" Asked Hope. "Hope, I don't have time for chit chat right now, ask again later, ok?" Asked Alice. "Ok" Said Hope, as he then went to stand next to Alice. "Two of them!? I don't think I can handle them as one. But I'll try anyway!" Declared Titian, before he threw a fireball at Alice and Hope. Alice then flipped the hand on the Wizardriver. "Lupachi, magic, touch to go! Lupachi, magic, touch to go! Lupachi, magic, touch to! Defend! Please!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Alice scanned the Defend Wizard Ring, causing a large magic sigil to appear in front of Alice, and block the fireball. "Nice try" Said Alice, before Hope quickly attacked Titian with the R- Scythe quickly multiple times, eventually sticking him to a slab of nearby concrete by running the R- Scythe through his stomach. "Remnant Rever!" Declared Hope, before the Remnant Rever appeared via driving out of a dimensional portal, as Alice used the Connect Wizard Ring to summon the Machinewinger. Hope then changed into RWBY Gaunt Form, and placed the Y- Gauntlets on slots on the tyres of the Remnant Rever. "Let's go" Said Hope, as he got on the Remnant Rever. Hope and Alice then drove towards the Titian Phantom, with both bikes and riders setting on fire. "Wizard RWBY Shoot!" Declared Hope, before the drove through the Titian Phantom, splitting it back into its two components. "Quickly, let us fuse again!" Declared Beezlebub. "Not... this... time" Said Legion, before he exploded. "Legion!" Shouted Beezlebub. "That's 50 percent down, 50 percent left" Said Hope. Beezlebub then stood up, and disappeared. "Jason" Said Alice, before she quickly checked the clock shop, and then quickly dragged Jason outside. "He... He's dead" Said Alice, before she started crying. "I know what to do" Said Hope. Hope then thrusted the R- Scythe into Jason. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Asked Alice. "We need some electricity" Said Hope. "Oh, I think I get it" Said Alice. Alice then quickly used the Thunder Wizard Ring to send lightning down the R- Scythe, and resurrect Jason. Hope then took the R- Scythe out of Jason's chest, and Jason then stood up. "Did I die?" Asked Jason. "I do believe so" Said Alice. Alice then kissed Jason on his mask. "Love you" Said Alice. "Love you two" Said Jason. "Ok, so we have a 'clock' that will explode in about 13 minutes now... aeeee, references" Said Hope. "To what?" Asked Alice. "Popular movies" Said Hope. "Now, where is the clock?" Asked Jason. "In the, burning... shop. Oh shit" Said Hope, before he faded away and then reappeared, with the clock. "Ah, ok. We only have 10 minutes, and 32, 31, 30 seconds. I was wrong" Said Hope. "Oh dear god, we need to get home quickly" Said Alice. "Not a good idea, but let's go" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in Basco's castle in the RWBY Dimension

Beezlebub appeared in front of Basco. "What happened?" Asked Basco. "Well, we were going well, and the rider was almost dead, but a lady changed into some red rider and separated me and Leigion, and Leigion was killed" Said Beezlebub. "Interesting. Say, do you know witch rider the lady changed into?" Asked Basco. "I don't know, but I heard the word flame" Said Beezlebub. "Flame, huh? Interesting" Said Basco.

Meanwhile, in Alice's house in the Madness Dimension

"Hm, nice, nice. Anyway, we only have 8 minutes. What will this do in 8 minutes?" Asked Hope. "I predict that it may explode, open up a black hole or be a portal to Wonderland" Said Alice. "Maybe. Not the second one though" Said Hope. "Alice, how do you know Hope?" Asked Jason. "He's my friend" Said Alice. "Always will be" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Jason. "Oh, Jason, like I could ever steal the loony bin from you" Said Hope. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Asked Alice. "That I could never steal the crazy from his life" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Jason. "Jason... are you getting jealous?" Asked Hope. "What? No" Said Jason. "Yes you are" Said Alice. "Maybe a little" Said Jason. "Hope. I can feel something" Said Alice. "7 foot tall masked killing intent? That's a one Jason Vorheers" Said Hope. "Something evil" Said Alice. "Oh. I feel it two. Let's go" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Alice. Hope and Alice then ran out of the house. "I'll come two" Said Jason, quietly.

In a nearby forest, 5 minutes later

"Come out, come out, where ever you are" Said Hope. Suddenly, a fireball flew towards Hope, but Alice, with the Wizarswordgun, blocked the fireball, and Hope absorbed it. "Nice try" Said Hope, as Beezlebub walked out of the trees. Hope and Alice then quickly changed into RWBY Sword Form and Wizard Flame Styles. Beezlebub then disappeared. "What a little bic. Come out, you Phoenix ripoff" Said Hope. Beezlebub then reappeared above Hope and Alice, and shot fireballs at them, knocking them back. "God damm it. Teleport, teleport, teleport. Can you go for 5 minutes without teleporting?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Beezlebub, as he made a sword appear, and he and Hope started fighting, with Alice joining in shortly after. "Alice!" Shouted Jason, as he ran over to the battle. Beezlebub quickly knocked Hope and Alice down, and made a massive fireball and threw it at Jason. "Jason!" Screamed Alice. Hope quickly got up and ran over to Jason, and stood in front of him. The fireball then hit Hope, and exploded. "Hope!" Screamed Alice. The dust then settled, revealing Hope and Jason to be ok, only with Hope being out of transformation. "You fool. You know, for being a insane killer, you have a brain the size of a male model. Like the ones in Zoolander. That was an ok movie. Anyway..." Said Hope, as an fiery aura surrounded him. Hope then thrusted his arms to his side, and the aura intensified, practically exploding off of him, and his iris's changed colour to be every colour, with the colour's being segmented the same way.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"What the!? What is this power I feel?" Asked Lightning.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"I... I can feel something. Something familiar" Said Yang. "So can I" Said Penny. "It feels like hope" Said Cinder.

Meanwhile, in a currently unknown dimension

"18, can you..." Asked a short bald man. "Yes" Said 18.

Meanwhile, in the Ichi Dimension

"This power I feel... it feels familiar. It feels... like a Kamen Rider!" Shouted Kamen Rider 1.

In Basco's castle, in the RWBY Dimension

"The Cross of Fire. I can sense it" Said Basco. "Master Basco, can you feel that?" Asked Baskarta. "Most certainly" Said Basco, with a smile on his face.

Back in the Madness Dimension

The changes to Hope then stopped. "Come, Climax Shield!" Declared Hope, as the backwards clock came to Hope, and landed in Hope's hand. "Time's up. You will lose" Said Hope. "No... I can't lose. I can't lose!" Declared Beezlebub, before he threw multiple balls of fire at Hope, but Hope blocked them all. "Thanks" Said Hope, with the backwards clock now looking shield like, and being mostly blue with gold details. The Highlight Reel attached to the RWBY Driver then opened up, and all the Aura Highlights inserting themselves into the Climax Shield. "RWBY, JNPR, Swords, Staff, Crop, Magic! Start!" Declared the Climax Shield. Hope then threw the Climax Shield into the air. Hope the inserted the Climax Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Climax! (Three triumphant notes) It's time! Are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver. "Let's! Henshin!" Declared Hope, before he inserted the Aura Blade into the now empty Highlight Reel. A golden under suit then covered Hope's body, as the Climax Shield started floating in front of Hope. Hope then gained a 12 part Gokai Silver Gold mode like armour, with each piece being coloured red, white, black, yellow, light blue, pink, maroon, dark green, light green, white, purple and brown respectively. The Climax Shield then shrunk, and became a bracelet, looking like a twelve segmented Drago Timer. "Kamen Rider... Climax RWBY. Let's go! You're time is up!" Declared Hope. Beezlebub then ran over to Hope and tried to hit him, but Hope grabbed the fist and pulled Beezlebub around him. Beezlebub then tried agian, but Hope did the same thing. "Hour one! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode one" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Beezlebub, before Beezlebub was hit in the back by a clone of RWBY Scythe Form, knocking him into a nearby tree. "You know, about that. Let me explain. This form of the Climax Shield is basically the fusion of Kiwami Arms, the Drago Timer and... I don't know. Has any rider had a form that... actually, I shall make the last one the basic concept of Decade's cards" Said Hope. "What do you mean!?" Asked Beezlebub. "Hour two! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode three" Said Hope. Beezlebub then disappeared, and reappeared behind Hope. Beezlebub then threw a few fireballs at Hope, but Hope quickly turned around and made a large glyph, blocking the fireballs and then the Scythe form clone attacked Beezlebub. "I so hope that you're getting traumatic flashbacks" Said Hope. "Just... a little" Said Beezlebub. "Reset hours" Said Hope. The Scythe form clone then disappeared. "Come, Climax Trident!" Declared Hope. A gold and blue three pronged trident then fell from the sky, and landed in front of Hope. Hope then picked up the Climax Trident. "Hour one! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Time speed up. Hour one, mode two, hours two to four, mode one" Said Hope, causing a clone of Rapier gun form, Sword gun form and Gaunt form to appear, while the R- Scythe appeared in Hope's left hand. Beezlebub then disappeared, and reappear in the sky, but the Rapier gun form clone shot Beezlebub, sending him falling from the sky, and Hope attacked him with both the R- Scythe and the Climax Trident. Hope then opened up a section on the back of the Climax Trident, and inserted the R- Scythe, making a large bladed staff like weapon. "Hour five! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode Climax" Said Hope. "Sword and Shield Climax, yes?" Declared the Climax Shield. "Lightning Bolt Chaoser" Said Hope. "Alright! Climax!" Declared the Climax Shield. Two of the clones then grabbed the arms of Beezlebub. "What the..." Said Beezlebub, before Hope stabbed the RC- Scythe Trident through Beezlebub and the tree behind him. Hope then took a few steps back, and ran at Beezlebub, and super kicked him in the head with a energy charged leg. Hope then removed the RC- Scythe Trident from Beezlebub, and walked away. "Oh, no, I won't lose. Not now" Said Beezlebub. Beezlebub then made a small, but highly destructive fireball in his hands, and threw it at Hope. "Hope!" Shouted Alice. Suddenly, Jason got in between Hope and the fireball, resulting in Jason being partially disintegrated. Alice then used a flame shoot strike on Beezlebub, destroying him. "Alice, I'm so sorry" Said Hope. "Why are you apologising?" Asked Alice. "I thought he would have exploded after I did my thing" Said Hope. "It's ok" Said Alice. Hope and Alice then canceled there transformation, and a small dragon flew out of Alice and into Hope. "Hope..." Said Alice. "No. He's too banged up this time" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Alice. Alice then left. Hope then picked up Jason's heart form his body, and went to take a bite, before he stopped himself. "Bad Jason" Said Hope, before he placed Jason's heart on the ground and stomped on it.


	26. Me? Team up with the Mahou Hero!

"Wow. What can I do? I mean, Lightning wants me to stop dimension traveling, once I stop Basco. But as much as I want to make Lightning happy, I want everyone to be safe and be happy. What should I do, Yang?" Asked Hope, before he knocked out a few of Junior's thugs. "Well, I think you should be a hireable hero" Said Yang, as she shot some thugs with her Ember Celia. "A what?" Asked Hope, as he blocked a sword swing. "A hero for hire. People come to you, and hire you to stop crimes" Said Yang, as she knocked out the last guy. "That's stupid. Why get paid to do what I do everyday?" Asked Hope, as he walked over to Yang. "I don't know" Said Yang. "Well then, why suggest it!? Sorry, I just don't like the idea of quitting my job, so to speak" Said Hope. "Honestly, neither do I. She basically told you that you cannot go hang out with your friends anymore" Said Yang. "Hey! Damage costs come to 1, 000 Lien" Said Junior. "1, 000 Lien? That's like, the lowest it's been, right?" Asked Hope. "Second. First was 7 Lien. I heard something about you never coming back, Hope. Why not? I'm actually starting to enjoy this beat up the bar nights" Said Junior. "Really? Anyway, once I defeat Basco, Lightning wants me to stop dimension traveling" Said Hope. "Really? That's not nice. How long have you know her from?" Asked Junior. "99% of my life, I believe. For me, I've known her for 1207 years. For her, 1007. It's quite the relationship, honestly" Said Hope, as he and Yang went to sit at the bar. "Interesting. And, how many years have you two been a couple?" Asked Junior. "207 years, 10 months and 2 days" Said Hope. "You can remember all that?!" Asked Junior. "Yeah. Memory games help" Said Hope. "Well, have you married her yet?" Asked Junior. Hope then showed him the Infinity Dragon Wizard Ring on his left hand. "I have worn this ring every day I have been married to her. This is so that I could quickly deal with anything that pops up while I'm with her" Said Hope. "That's a pretty ring" Said Junior. "Yeah. Well, we better go now" Said Hope. "Yeah. See yah" Said Yang. Hope then left a few Lien on the bar, and he and Yang left. "What interesting information... I shall tell Master Basco" Said Junior, as he changed into the Carbuncle Phantom, and walked away.

A few minutes later, at Yang's house

"Well, this is certainly an interesting stone" Said Hope, as he looked at a grey, shinning stone. "It's a magic stone. I guess it's for Infinity Styles" Said Yang. "Mahoutsky?" Asked Hope. "What?" Asked Yang. "It's Japanese for magic. I think. I really hope that that's spelled right" Said Hope. "Well, maybe you can take it to a jeweller and see how much it's worth" Said Yang. "Oh, I know the perfect jeweller. I'll go in the morning. It's quite nice of Lightning to allow me to have a sleepover at your house" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Yang. "What time is it?" Asked Hope. "Um... a 12: 09" Said Yang. "Oh, god, we didn't even have dinner" Said Hope. "There's some pizza in the fridge" Said Yang. "Let's have it" Said Hope, before he opened the fridge. "You didn't mention that they were squares" Said Hope, as he took the pizza out of the fridge. "Do you still want to eat it?" Asked Yang. "Well, yeah. But, squares" Said Hope. "I know. Sorry" Said Yang. "It's alright. It's a flavour that I like" Said Hope. "Then stop complaining" Said Yang. "I'm not. I'm too hungry to complain" Said Hope, before he put all of the pizza into the microwave, and set it to three minutes. "So, did you get this pizza from JMB's Pizzaria?" Asked Hope. "Yeah, they changed the name of it to Divided as Uno: The Amazingly Amazing Pizza Shop" Said Yang. "Another name change? Last time I was there, wasn't it Mega Mazing Pizza Range Pizza Place? All as one word" Said Hope. "Pretty sure it once had that name" Said Yang. "It may have had that name the first time I was in town" Said Hope. "It did" Said Yang. "I do believe that you were eyeing Jerry the first time we went in there" Said Hope. "Yeah, but you were eyeing Mia" Said Yang. "True. Maybe a little" Said Hope. "I calculate that you spent a total of 5 minutes eyeing her" Said Yang. "Fuck you. You spent 12 minutes looking at Jerry" Said Hope, laughing. "Well, he had a nice butt" Said Yang. "So did Mia" Said Hope. "Hope! Your not usually like this" Said Yang. "True. I'm trying to get over my fear...?" Said Hope. the microwave then dinged.

The next morning

"Agh. Wow, Yang, did you need to sleep naked?" Asked Hope. Hope then got out of the bed, stealthy, and put on any clothes he took off the night before (ol' mate trenchy and his blue shirt). Hope then walked downstairs, and took the magic stone. Hope then quickly wrote down a note, and faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Wizard Dimension

"Plain sugar" Said Haruto, to the Donut shop owners annoyance. "Always with the plain sugar" Said the Donut shop owner. The donut shop owner then gave Haruto three plain sugar donuts in a bag, and Haruto sat down at a table. "I'll have whatever's new" Said Hope. "Oh!? Hope?" Asked Haruto. "Yeah, it's me, Haruto" Said Hope, as he turned around. "I haven't seen you in 10 months" Said Haruto. "Oh, yeah. This dimension moves the slowest" Said Hope. "How long has it been for you?" Asked Haruto. "7 years, 10 months and 2 days" Said Hope. "Wow. So, you took the long way around?" Asked Haruto. "I guess" Said Hope. "Well, if you want to help me and Kosuke, your welcome to" Said Haruto. "Actually, I need to see Wajima about making a ring for you" Said Hope, as he showed Haruto the grey magic stone. "Man, another one of those things? I swear I'm a magnet for those things some days. Well, let's see what the old man can do about it" Said Haruto. Hope and Haruto then left the donut shop.

10 minutes later, at Wajima's ring shop

"Welcome back, Haruto" Said Koyomi. "I'm here to" Said Hope. "Hopü?" Asked Koyomi. "Or Hopü. Hopü is good" Said Hope. "Old man Wajima, I need you to make me a ring" Said Haruto, as he gave Wajima the grey magic stone. "Oh... this one is rare. The rarest in fact" Said Wajima. "Yang gave it to me" Said Hope. "Oh? How did a magic stone get into a different dimension?" Asked Wajima. "I didn't ask for details" Said Hope. "Haruto, Hopü. A Phantom is attacking" Said Koyomi. "Really? Well, let's go Haruto" Said Hope. Hop(ü)e and Haruto then left.

Meanwhile, in a park

"Man, if I don't eat a Phantom soon, I may starve" Said Kosuke, as he got out of his tent. Kosuke looked up, to see Haruto's Red Garuda. "Wow, this is a first" Said Kosuke. Haruto's Red Garuda then flew away, and Kosuke fallowed it.

5 minutes later, in a forest

"Well, well, well. Look at this gate. What a masterpiece" Said a Phantom, as he walked up to a man. Suddenly, he was shot in the back multiple times, knocking him down. "Hello" Said Hope, as he and Haruto walking over, hold a P2- Caliber and a Wizarswordgun, respectively. "Now, you're interrupting our lives, and I do believe that you want to make someone despair" Said Haruto. "However, we stand for everything but the things you do" Said Hope. "Tally ho" Said Haruto. The phantom then turned around, to reveal itself to be a low class cobra type Romuloide, with a 122 on its chest. "What the... A Romuloide!?" Asked Hope. "A what?" Asked Haruto. The Romuloide was then quickly joined by two other Romuloide, one with a 111 on its chest, and another with a 109 on its chest. "Over 108 Romuloide? Wait... back when I was in Black RX Dimension, the dimension the Romuloide were made in... Banno and Krim made 150 Romuloide!" Thought Hope. "Haruto, henshin now" Said Hope, as he inserted the Scythe Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Driver On! Please!" Declared the Wizardriver, before Haruto flipped the hand. "Shabadobie, touch to henshin! Shabadobie, touch to! Flame... Dragon! Please! Boun! Boun! Boun Boun Boun!" Declared the Wizardriver, before Haruto used the Flame Dragon Ring to change into Flame Dragon Styles, and Hope changed into RWBY Scythe Form. "It's Showtime" Said Haruto. "Kamen Rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope, before he started fighting Romuloide numbers 111 and 122, while Haruto started fighting Romuloide number 109. "Found him. And there fighting some odd looking Phantoms. And who is that Kamen Rider he's with?" Asked Kosuke, as he used his Driver On Ring. Kosuke then put on his Beast Ring, and raised his left arm into the sky. "Hennnnnnnnnnshin!" Declared Kosuke, as he went through his transformation actions. "Set! Open! L I O N! Lion!" Declared the Beast Driver, before Kosuke transformed into Kamen Rider Beast. "It's Lunchtime!" Declared Kosuke, before he charged at Romuloide 111, and started fighting him. "Kosuke. You won't get any mana from them, but I can try something after this, if you stay" Said Hope. "Eh? Hopü? That's you?" Asked Kosuke. "You know it" Said Hope. Hope, Haruto and Kosuke then kicked the three Romuloide into each other. "Very nice! Special! Fabulous!" Declared the Wizardriver, before the Drago Skull appeared on Haruto's chest. The Drago Skull then shot fire at 109, 111, and 122, destroying there bodies. Hope then summoned the R- Scythe, and threw it at the three cores as they flew away, destroying them all. "We need to get back to the ring shop" Said Hope. "Why? We handled that pretty well" Said Kosuke. "No. If they use there Heavy Acceleration, you will be defeated" Said Hope. Hope then got on his Remnant Rever, and drove off. "Man, he's so serious" Said Kosuke. "He knows about what we fought against. He believes we can't fight them. "He might be right" Said Haruto. "Wait! Ohhhhhhhh, that little brat! He didn't keep his promise!" Declared Kosuke

10 minutes later, at the police station

"Ah, who are you?" Asked Rinko, as Hope, still transformed. "Sorry, no time" Said Hope, before he turned left, into another hall. "Eh!? Hey you! Don't go down there, that's the main officers room!" Shouted Rinko. Hope then kicked down the door at the end of the hallway, and used his sonic screwdriver on the man inside, revealing himself to be Romuloide number 1. "Peek a boo, I can see you" Said Hope. "Ha... how!?" Asked 001. "Well, here's the funny thing. I'm sort of from the future" Said Hope, before he kicked 001 out of the window, and jumped after him. "Well done you. Hiding in plain sight for how long? 13 years, give or take?" Asked Hope. "But... how could you know who I was?" Asked 001. "Did I not just explain that to you?" Asked Hope, before he kicked 001 right in his face, hard. Hope then summoned the R- Scythe, and quickly attacked 001 multiple times, knocking him down. "And now, this is for Heart!" Declared Hope, before he ejected the Scythe Aura Highlight and put it back in again. "Finale! Are... you... ready!?" Declared the RWBY Driver. "Reaper Tornado!" Declared Hope. Hope then ran around 001, while slashing him multiple times, destroying his body. "Now... time to... what!" Shouted Hope, after he canceled his transformation and, shortly afterwards was cuffed by a man. "You are under arrest for killing a man" Said a police officer. "Fuck that" Said Hope, before he faded away.

5 minutes later, at Wajima's ring shop

"Ah. This is one of my finest creations ever" Said Wajima, as he came out of his ring making room. "What is the ring?" Asked Haruto, as Hope came through the front door. "How would I know? Try it out" Said Wajima. "Ok" Said Haruto. "No time. About 39 of those Romuloide things are attacking people" Said Koyomi. "Really? That's great. Why can't Romuloide just attack every day?" Asked Hope. "Are you being sarcastic, Hopü?" Asked Koyomi. "Yes" Said Hope. "Well, let's go then" Said Kosuke, before he and Haruto left. "Hopü, this is for you" Said Koyomi, before she gave Hope a new Aura HighligHt. "Thanks" Said Hope, before he left.

10 minutes later, in the middle of town

Romuloide were attacking everything. People were running away, as the buildings around them were crumbling, being destroyed. It was chaos. "I'm not letting this happen before it happens! If, that makes sense" Said Hope, who was joined by Haruto and Kosuke. "Time to henshin" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Haruto and Kosuke. Hope, Haruto and Kosuke then quick changed into Kamen Riders RWBY Scythe form, Wizard Infinity Styles and Beast. "Take them down" Said Hope. Hope, Haruto and Kosuke then charged forward, but all of the Romuloide activated there Heavy Acceleration, stopping Haruto and Kosuke in there tracks. "Haruto! Kosuke!" Shouted Hope. Hope was then shot by multiple Romuloide, knocking him back. "This is what I feared. Well, looks like I'm going to be watched" Said Hope, before he started fighting all of the over 108 Romuloide. Hope managed to destroy Romuloide numbers 134, 110, 123, 150, 143 and 120's bodies and cores. "I'm getting quite overwhelmed. With Haruto and Kosuke being mostly benched, I'm not going to win. But, there is only 33 left" Said Hope. Hope then summoned the R- Scythe, and destroyed Romuloide numbers 112, 146, 133, 131 and 144. Unfortunately, all of the remaining Romuloide managed to shoot him, causing massive explosions around him. "Man, I'm getting beat. Wait. How about that Aura Highlight that Wajima gave me? Let's try it" Said Hope. Hope then ejected the Scythe Aura Highlight, and replaced it with his new Aura Highlight. "Dragorise! Please! Here I come to become your master!" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Wizardragon came out of Haruto, and knocked all of the over 108 Romuloide down, stopping there Heavy Acceleration. "Haruto, it's time for the finale" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Haruto. Haruto then changed Wizardragon into Winger Wizardragon, and used the Copy Ring to copy Winger Wizardragon twice. "Let's go" Said Hope. "Gotcha" Said Kosuke, as they jumped onto a copy of Winger Wizardragon each. Haruto and Kosuke each scanned there Kick Strike Ring, while Hope quickly changed into Gaunt Form and quickly used went into Finale mode. "Literal Dragon Penetration!" Declared Hope, before all three riders connected with the remaining over 108 Romuloide, destroying there bodies and cores. Hope, Haruto and Kosuke then got off of there Kick Phases, and the copies dematerialised, while the real one flew back into Haruto. "Well, I think it's time I left" Said Hope. "Bye" Said Haruto. Hope then faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"Lightning, I'm home" Said Hope, as he materlised. "Lightning?" Asked Hope. Hope then canceled his transformation, and went upstairs, into his and Lightning's room. "Lightning..." Said Hope, as he saw Lightning, who had been beaten up pretty badly.

Note: I got a DVDs box set of Kamen Rider Wizard. I think the next few episodes might be influenced. The next one? Inspired by episodes 34 and 35. Also, so far, from what I have seen, he has eaten a total of... 4 phantoms. Haruto, dick lord level over 9, 000, 000, 000


	27. My wife? And a Sora? Everyone on notice

"Hope, I came as soon as you called, what happened?" Asked Emily. "It's Lightning. Someone beat her up. Ok, maybe i should give you some backstory. Yesterday, I helped Haruto and Kosuke with some Romuloide, don't ask questions, and when I came home, Lightning was in our room, looking like she got ran over by a tank, give or take..." Said Hope. "Hope. Calm down. I'm sure it might have been just that. She got ran over by a car, she managed to make it back to her room, and she passed out" Said Emily. "No. I saw... Putotyra attacking her on the camera I installed into the roof in the lounge room. Witch, by all practical means, points to you, Weiss, Alice and Ren, since you are the only dimension travellers i know. But, none of you have any know methods" Said Hope. "So, you called me here to suggest to me that I hurt your wife?" Asked Emily. "No. I called you here to suggest to you that you, among three other people, one of you possibly killed my wife" Said Hope. "Hope, I promise you. I did not try to kill your wife" Said Emily, as she put her hand on Hope's shoulder. "I know. I believe that it can't be any of you. My best bet is that a rouge Romuloide tricked one of you into bringing them here, and they changed into Putotyra to trick Lightning. The only problem is that all the Romuloide are still in the Drive dimension" Said Hope. "Hope, maybe we can ask Alice, Ren and Weiss if the went through the dimensions with anyone" Said Emily. "... Do it. Tell them to meet us at Ruby's shop" Said Hope. "Ok. Speaking of Ruby, she just sent me a text. Hope, she's being attacked by Basco and a Gremlin Phantom! Hope?" Asked Emily, who was alone.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Surprise!" Declared Hope, as he kicked Basco, as Stolle Bow Arrow Sea Form, and the Gremlin Phantom. "You!" Shouted Basco. "Yeah, it's me. Tell me, Ruby, how you doing?" Asked Hope, who was standing in front of Ruby, who was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. "I'm doing ok" Said Ruby. "And she's doing ok, ladies and gentlemen. Now, let's henshin" Said Hope, before he changed into RWBY Climax Form. "Hello. You look quite familiar" Said Gremlin. "Really? Well, maybe this will be helpful. Kamen Rider... Climax RWBY. Let's go! You're time is up!" Declared Hope. "You!? Oh no!" Shouted Gremlin, before he ran away. "Ok..." Said Hope. Basco then tried to hit Hope with the Sea Chainsaw, but Hope took a step back. Basco then tried again, but Hope summoned the Climax Trident, and blocked it. "What!? This can cut through anything" Said Basco. "Titanium. Laced with Diamonds. Can't be cut by anything. I'll counter your trap card with it's very own counter trap card" Said Hope. Hope then moved the Sea Chainsaw with the Climax Trident, and kicked Basco, knocking him back. "Hour one! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode three" Said Hope. Hope then started hitting Basco with the Climax Trident, at high speeds, eventually knocking Basco into a building, with Basco falling back down hard. "I'll get you next..." Said Basco, before Hope put one foot on his back. "You're not allowed to speak unless spoken to, yes? Understand?" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Basco. "I'm going to ask you... 3 questions. Answer them, and maybe I won't think about destroying you" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Basco. "Question one. Did you send anything to my house yesterday?" Asked Hope. "No. You took out Beezlebub, so I can't interact with other dimensions until I get the cross of fire" Said Basco. "Two. Why did Gremlin run?" Asked Hope. "Wish I knew" Said Basco. "Three. Do you understand the threat I am to you now?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Basco. "Run along now, little boy" Said Hope, before he took his foot off of Basco. Basco then stood up and ran away. "I do not like what you just did" Said Ruby. "True. But, I have to deal with him last. For now, he's a little bitch until I deal with his army" Said Hope. Ruby then canceled her transformation. "This isn't a form I made" Said Ruby. "It's a form I made" Said Hope. "You mean, you were that weird energy I felt a few days ago?" Asked Ruby. "Possibly" Said Hope, before he canceled his transformation. "Heh. You're hair is in your face" Said Ruby. "I hate that" Said Hope, as he fixed his hair. "Pre madonna" Said Ruby. "What does that even mean?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Ruby. "Anyway, let's go to your shop" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Ruby. "... You might want to get Weiss and Ren on the way. I'm suspicious of them" Said Hope. "Why? What happened?" Asked Ruby. "It's Lightning. She was badly beaten up. She's currently in the hospital. Since I've taken out Beezlebub, that only leaves Emily, Ren, Weiss and Alice as prime suspects" Said Hope. "It's couldn't have been Weiss!" Shouted Ruby. "I know! I know it couldn't have been them, there some of the people I trust the most! I believe it could have been someone they traveled with. She was attacked by someone as OOO Putotyra" Said Hope. "Well, let's go" Said Ruby, before she and Hope left.

1 hour later, at Ruby's shop

"Ok, listen up. Yesterday, my wife was attacked yesterday by someone as Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo. While, yes, you four are the highest priority suspects due to your abilities, I also would like to know if any of you traveled with anyone to the Reborn Dimension yesterday. I will ask you all separately within this hour. Alice, you're first" Said Hope. Ren, Emily and Weiss then took a seat outside of the store. "I can't believe that Hope thinks that we may have done it. It's like..." Said Weiss. "Weiss. Hope trusts us. He's just stressed out that Lightning's in the hospital" Said Emily. "Then why blame us?" Asked Weiss. "He didn't blame us. He wants to know who may have hurt Lightning. If Hope knows who we traveled with, he may automatically shift his suspicions to them, because he knows we didn't do it" Said Emily. "Hello" Said Sora, who had snuck up on the trio. "Gremlin" Said Emily. "How did you... wait. You! You killed me... with him!" Shouted Sora, as he backed away. "Wait. I did destroy you with Hope. Weiss, Ren, stay here. Sora, let's go" Said Emily. "But, Hope has to talk with all of us" Said Weiss. "Hope talked with me beforehand" Lied Emily. "Well, if you say so" Said Weiss. Sora then walked away, with Emily fallowing him.

10 minutes later, at a park

"Why were you scared of me before?" Asked Emily. "Because. You helped kill me. Who isn't scared of the people that killed them?" Asked Sora. "...No. I got angry. I almost killed all of the other person who killed you friends" Said Emily. "Really?" Asked Sora. "Yes" Said Emily. "Why?" Asked Sora. "What do you mean?" Asked Emily. "Why get angry?" Asked Sora. "Because. It's unfair. Losing your life is unfair. Most of the people who die, it's not fair on them. So, if they came back from the dead, wouldn't you think they would be angry?" Asked Emily. "Yes" Said Sora. "So, now the real question is, why aren't you?" Asked Emily. "I never wanted to be a Phantom. Sure, I loved the power, but the rest I didn't. When the Ringed Wizard killed me, I hoped it was over. Then I came back in this dimension. You and that other guy killed me a while later, and then it was all dark for a long time, and the rest is history" Said Sora, as he changed into the Gremlin Phantom. "Tell me. How did you die?" Asked Gremlin. "... He killed me" Said Emily. "He killed you? Why?" Asked Gremlin. "He didn't mean to" Said Emily. "Then, why'd it happen?" Asked Gremlin. "He wanted to be able to protect everyone" Said Emily. "And? He couldn't beforehand?" Asked Gremlin. "He couldn't as well as he did. I mean, what would you do to gain near infinite power? Oh, right. Kill a family" Said Emily. "Not funny" Said Gremlin. "It is, in context" Said Emily. "I suppose. Tell me, miss..." Said Gremlin. "Emily. My name is Emily" Said Emily. "Emily. How do you know what I have done?" Asked Gremlin. "I'm from a different dimension" Said Emily. "Really? Do I... rule the world in that dimension?" Asked Gremlin. "No" Said Emily. "Oh. Well, since you were doing something when I got you, I best be off. Bye" Said Gremlin, before he ran off. "Well, time to get back to Hope" Said Emily. "I think not" Said Basco, as he walked over to Emily. "Great" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, at Ruby's shop

"Where's Emily?" Asked Hope, after he and Alice went outside. "Didn't you question her before?" Asked Weiss. "Weiss, she tricked you" Said Ren. "Ren, where is she?" Asked Hope. "She went away with a Gremlin Phantom. But, the Phantom was... scared of her" Said Ren. "That happened to me earlier" Said Hope. "I don't think it was an act too. Hope, do you think that the Gremlin Phantom can retain its memories?" Asked Ren. "It's not the first time" Said Hope. "Shall we?" Asked Ren. "No. I will. Alice will do what I was doing, if it's ok" Said Hope. "Sure" Said Alice. "Ren, your next" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Ren. Ren and Alice then went inside Ruby's shop, and Hope left. "So, what do I do?" Asked Weiss.

Meanwhile, at a park

Basco, as Kamen Rider Stolle Knife form, kicked Emily, as Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach, to the side. "You know, you're not that strong" Said Basco. "Says you. You're not even a true rider" Said Emily. "True. But, I have found the Cross of Fire" Said Basco. Emily then charged at Basco, but he kicked her in the face and then in the neck, knocking her back. "Ow" Said Emily. "Yes, that should have hurt" Said Basco. Suddenly, Hope kicked Basco in the back. "Nice try, Basco. Now, don't hurt my best friend" Said Hope, before he quickly changed into RWBY Swords gun form. "Thanks Hope" Said Emily. "Hey, anytime of the day. You also have a little explaining to do, but we have to do this first" Said Hope. A Hellhound Phantom, Moose Fangire and Iron Romuloide then joined Basco. "Please. Emily, will you do the honours?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Emily, before she started fighting the Iron Romuloide and the Hellhound Phantom. "Thanks, friend" Said Hope, before he summoned 6 P2- Carbines, and shot at Basco and Moose Fangire, knocking them down. Hope then shot at the Hellhound Phantom, who was holding Emily, knocking him down and Emily then kicked the Iron Romuloide. "Let's finish this" Said Hope, as he ejected the Swords Aura Highlight, and put it back into the RWBY Driver. "Ok" Said Emily, before she started her Full Throttle. "Pincer Shooting!" Declared Hope, as all six P2- Carbines floated over to Basco and the Moose Fangire, with them being surrounded by three P2- Carbines. Emily then did the Heat Kick Macher, while the P2- Carbines fired a bright green laser beam, destroying the three monster. "Basco got away? Interesting" Said Hope. "Emily? I saw... Oh no! You brought him here!?" Asked Sora. "Eh? Oh. Don't worry Sora. As long as in this life you haven't killed anyone, I won't kill you" Said Hope, as he and Emily canceled there transformation. "No. I haven't killed anyone" Said Sora. "Then you have nothing to fear" Said Hope. "Good. Now, I need to tell Emily about something" Said Sora. "Ok" Said Hope, before he left. "Ok. What do you need to tell me?" Asked Emily. "Basco already knows where the Cross of Fire is. I need you to promise me something" Said Sora. "Ok" Said Emily. "No! Swear to me" Said Sora, who then changed into Gremlin. "Ok. I swear to you" Said Emily. "Ok. Promise me that you will never tell Hope what I'm about to tell you" Said Gremlin. "Ok. I swear to you, Gremlin, that the next bit of information, will only be known by you and me" Said Emily. "Ok. The Cross of Fire, is inside of Hope Xiao Rose" Said Gremlin. "What!?" Asked Emily. "Not too loud" Said Gremlin.

Meanwhile, at Ruby's shop

"Weiss, it's your turn" Said Alice. "Ok. Alice, I can just tell you quickly. I did it, in a way. I took Yang to see Lightning yesterday. All I remember is appearing outside her house, and being woken up by Yang. She said she saw a few Ghouls coming towards us, and i got knocked out beforehand. She also said that Lightning was asleep. I could belive most of it, except for Lightning being asleep" Said Weiss. "Ok. I might as well tell Hope that" Said Alice. "Bye, Alice" Said Weiss. "Bye, Weiss" Said Alice. Weiss then left Ruby's shop, and Alice faded away.

5 minutes later, in an ice cream shop

"So, what did Sora talk to you about?" Asked Hope. "Oh. I can't tell you" Said Emily. "Why?" Asked Hope. "I just can't, ok!?" Asked Emily. "... Ok. I'm sure it's not that important" Said Hope. "It is. It's... it's just that I swore to Gremlin that I wouldn't tell you" Said Emily. "To Gremlin, hey? How interesting" Said Hope. "Hello" Said Sora, as he sat next to Hope. "Hey, Sora" Said Hope. "Hey, Hope" Said Sora. "Hope, Sora. We have a big problem" Said Emily. "In the form of what?" Asked Hope. "Basco. And possibly multiple alive Hobgoblins, or multiple been defeated Hobgoblins" Said Emily. "Well, let's go" Said Hope.

10 minutes later, in the centre of Vale

"Well, looks like the Kamen Rider isn't here today" Said Basco. "Think again" Said Hope, who appeared with Cinder, Emily, Sora and the rest of his team, except Blake. "Well, lookie here. The betraying Gremlin, has come back to his rightful master" Said Basco. "No! I'm not going to be your agent anymore!" Shouted Sora. "What?" Asked Hope. "I was supposed to be a double agent. However, Emily convinced me otherwise" Said Sora. "So, you have a crush on her?" Asked Basco. "Wow, that's pitiful. Let's henshin!" Declared Hope, before he put on the RWBY Driver, Cinder got out the Format Sked, Emily put on a Mach Driver Honoh, Ruby and Weiss put on a Double Driver, and Yang put on the OOO Driver. Hope, Cinder, Emily, Ruby and Weiss and Yang then changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Twin Sword Form, Kamen Rider Format Formation Altar, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker, and Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra, and Sora changed into the Gremlin Phantom. "Emily, Sora, let's take on Basco. You guys can take on the Hobgoblins, right?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Cinder. "Try not to get lucked down" Said Hope. Hope, Emily and Gremlin then ran towards Basco. Basco then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Stolle Bow and Arrow form, and started fighting Hope, Emily and Gremlin, while the Hobgoblins started fighting the others. Eventually, Hope, Emily and Gremlin forced Basco into a nearby construction site. Hope then tried to hit Basco with a R- Blade, but Basco dodged and hit Hope in the head. Basco then summoned the Beetle and Rhino Hedders, and changed into Stolle Bow and Arrow Land Form. "Oh, man, that's not good" Said Hope. "I got it" Said Gremlin, before he combined his two swords. Basco then started the Land Drill. Basco then tried to hit Hope with the Land Drill, but Gremlin and Emily blocked the attack with there weapons. Hope then kicked Basco down. "Emily, will you do the..." Said Hope, before Basco picked Gremlin up via the Land Clucher. "Now, cancel you're transformations, or he dies" Said Basco. "Ok, we can agree you those terms" Said Hope, before he canceled his transformation. Hope then suddenly faded away, reappeared above Gremlin, disappeared with Gremlin, and then reappeared with Gremlin, next to Emily. Emily then started her Full Throttle, and used the Chaser End on Basco, knocking him out of his transformation. Basco then ran away. "Well, let's go check on the others" Said Hope. Hope, Emily and Gremlin then left.

10: 00 PM, in Hope's secret lab

"Miku system, code PONPON" Said Hope. The Miku system, in touch mode then appeared behind Hope. "Enter identity" Said the Miku System. "Hookblade, Scythe, Rapier, Sword, Gauntlets" Said Hope. "Hope Xiao Rose, identified. Do you need anything?" Asked the Miku System. "Yes. Update the files on Sora/ the Gremlin Phantom" Said Hope. "Updating, standby for scans" Said the Miku System. "Ok" Said Hope. "Scan complete. Hum, another Kamen Rider, Hope?" Asked the Miku System. "Kamen Rider New Wizard" Said Hope.


	28. Her Medels! And Ghost's Entrance!

"So, how are you?" Asked Hope. Hope was in a hospital, with Lightning and Emily. "I feel ok. So, what's wrong with me?" Asked Lightning. "Collapsed lung, shattered collarbone, and possible kidney failure in both kidneys. How fun" Said Hope. "Hope. You can heal me, right? You said you could do that" Said Lightning. "Yeah, it has been a while though" Said Hope. Hope then placed his hands above Lightning, and focused his energy. Orange fire like energy then poured down onto Lightning, mostly healing her, only leaving then cuts and bruises that she had on her. "Well, this is odd. Try walking around for me" Said Hope. Lightning then stood up and walked around. "I feel fine. Nothing hurts. All that's wrong are these cuts and bruises" Said Lightning. "Hope, you said something was odd. What's wrong?" Asked Emily. "I felt like all my energy left me" Said Hope. "Is that normal? For when you do that?" Asked Lightning. "No. Even though I've only done it twice now" Said Hope. "Well, maybe you need some rest" Said Emily. "Maybe. Maybe we should have a big something with our teams and Lightning, Emily" Said Hope. "Maybe. But, Weiss called me about something" Said Emily. "Hey, Lightning. Wanna come?" Asked Hope. "Sure" Said Lightning. Hope then hugged Lightning, and they both faded away. "Lovebirds" Said Emily, before she faded away.

Meanwhile, in Weiss and Ruby's home in the RWBY Dimension

"Weiss, why does it matter?" Asked Ruby. "It only matters to Hope. It's about Lightning. If it's about Lightning, then he will come running. You know Hope. If it's about Lightning, Emily and certain others, then he will care the most" Said Weiss. Someone then knocked on the front door. "Speak of the devil" Said Weiss, as she went to open the door. Weiss then came back, with Hope and Lightning. "You look like you got hit by a truck" Said Ruby. "A purple, green and white truck? Yeah, felt like it too" Said Lightning. "Well, I just wanted to tell you both that that truck may have been Yang" Said Weiss. "Yang!?" Asked Hope. "Hope, calm down" Said Lightning. "No" Said Hope, before he left Weiss and Ruby's house. "Maybe he's just going to blow off steam somewhere" Said Emily. "No he's not. Emily, how do you think he would feel if one of us died?" Asked Lightning. "... Mad. But, I've died twice to him. And he's only got sad about it" Said Emily. "Maybe you're more important to him then Emily" Said Ruby. "We are all important to Hope. Some of us may just be more important to him" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, at Divided as Uno: The Amazingly Amazing Pizza Shop

"Hey, Mia" Said Hope. "Hi, Hope. The usual?" Asked Mia. "Yeah, might as well" Said Hope. "What's wrong?" Asked Mia. "Hm? Oh, um, nothing" Said Hope. Suddenly, a loud car drove past the shop. "Still?" Asked Hope. "Yeah. Shocking, right?" Asked Mia. "Might need a coffee with the usual" Said Hope. "You don't drink coffee" Said Mia. "True. It's for my wife" Said Hope. "Yang? I didn't know you two got married" Said Hope. "And she chases me wherever I go, now more then ever" Thought Hope. "No. We didn't get married" Said Hope. Five men, four of them with baseball bats, then walked in. "Excuse me, but what are you going to be doing?" Asked Mia. "We came to rob the place, but we will be taking you instead" Said a man wearing sunglasses, making Hope snort. "Sorry, what?" Asked Hope. "I said we're taking the girl, little man" Said the man wearing sunglasses. "First of all, out of all of my friends, I'm 10th tallest. I come up to the top of the tallest's chest. Second of all..." Said Hope, before he punched the guy wearing sunglasses in the nose. "Sweg pitch" Said Hope. One of the guys with a baseball bat then tried to hit Hope with it, but Hope dodged it, and knocked the guy to his knees. Hope then kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The other three guys also tried to hit him, but Hope used his Hookblades to redirect two of the men into each other, knocking them out, and blocked the third one. Hope then kicked him in the nuts, and then punched him in the temple, knocking him out. "And there was much rejoicing shortly after" Said Hope. "Hope. Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Mia. "Oh. Sorry about that" Said Hope. The man that was wearing Sunglasses then ran outside. "Yeah, you might as well run" Said Hope. "Hope! Are you sure you're ok" Said Mia. "... No. My best friend tried to kill my wife" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Mia. "I don't know yet" Said Hope. "Well, why not ask?" Asked Mia. "Really?" Asked Hope. "It was a suggestion" Said Mia. "It was a terrible suggestion" Said Hope. "Hey Hope" Said Jerry, as he walked over to them. "Jeerrry" Said Hope. "Why are there unconscious people in here?" Asked Jerry. "Well, when you fart for 6 minutes straight, it's almost impossible not to be unconscious. Why Bruno of all people, didn't do it is amazing to me" Said Hope. "It was Mia?" Asked Jerry. "No, there was another person in here" Said Hope. "Oh. Ok" Said Jerry. "Here you go" Said Mia, as she gave Hope a pizza box and a coffee. "How much?" Asked Hope. "This ones on the house" Said Mia. "That's not really a good practice. How about... for regular customers, they get a 20% discount? I mean, when competing with other pizza places like TJ's Pizzaria, Shuriken Piznobi's and Pizzapliers" Said Hope. "That's a good idea" Said Jerry. Hope then gave them 20 Lien. "Keep the change" Said Hope, before he left. "Did you see that, Edison?" Asked Mia, before a hooded jumper with halves of lightbulbs for hands floated down from the celling.

Meanwhile, at Yang's house

"Yang!? Are you home!?" Asked Hope, as he knocked on the front door of her house. "The doors unlocked" Said Yang. "Ok. I brought pizza" Said Hope. Hope then entered Yang's home. "Yang? Where are you?" Asked Hope. "It doesn't matter" Said Yang. "Yes it does. I just came by to have pizza with my buddy" Said Hope. "I don't matter to you anymore" Said Yang. "What!? Yes you do. Yang Xiao Long, you will always matter to me. I cannot be mad at you, because I know you will never willingly harm anyone of our friends" Said Hope. "Go away" Said Yang. "No" Said Hope. Yang then walked downstairs, and into the lounge room. "Get out!" Shouted Yang. "No. I am your friend, I should be able to talk to you peacefully" Said Hope. "Agh! Fine. Let's talk" Said Yang, before she sat down next to Hope. "Coffee?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Yang. "Now, I just want you to know, that I still like you. I know that you were just being used by the purple Cell Medals inside of you to attack Lightning. Yang. The room is spinning" Said Hope. Hope then collapsed. "Hope!? Hope, talk to me, Hope!?" Shouted Yang.

20 minutes later, at a hospital

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Yang. "He had a serious heart attack. You're lucky that you got him here in time" Said a nurse. "This is the closest hospital in town, after all. Tell me, is Penny around?" Asked Yang. "Yes. Would you like me to get her?" Asked the nurse. "Yes. Yes, please do" Said Yang. The nurse then left. "Hope. If this is some sort of fucked up test, then please finish it now. You have always had perfect health, so please wake up now" Said Yang. "Hello Yang" Said Penny, as she walked into the room. "Great, someone else who I've harmed" Said Yang. "True. But, it wasn't you. It was the medals inside of you" Said Penny. "I know. I've basically locked myself into my home ever since I tried to kill Lightning, as an effort to try to not let them take over" Said Yang. "Well, have you ever tried to fight against them?" Asked Penny. "I have. They won every time" Said Yang. "Every time?" Asked Penny. "Yes. I fought them every time. And lost every time. I know what they are, I know what they do, and I shall fight them every time" Said Yang. "Really?" Asked a voice. Suddenly, Yang was surrounded by purple lights and the purple Core Medals. "Yes. You're all just trying to harm my friends, if they get in your way" Said Yang. "Are we? You know who was in control during that accident" Said a voice. "Yes I do. And that... that was personal" Said Yang. "You are giving into your desire. Once you give in, will you like what you become?" Asked the voice. "You asshole!" Shouted Lightning, after she punched Yang in the face, knocking her down. "What the hell was that for!?" Asked Yang. "First you try to kill me, then you try to kill my husband, what's wrong with you!?" Asked Lightning. "He had a heart attack!" Shouted Yang. "Oh, sure he did! A heart attack from what!? Your fist going through his chest!?" Asked Lightning. Yang then stood up, and her eyes went red. "Stop it you two!" Shouted Penny, as she used two of her sword to block Lightning and Yang. "This is exactly what Basco would want. For us to fight with each other while he looks for the Cross of Fire. When he finds it, he will become invincible. Do you understand?" Asked Penny. "Yes" Said Yang. "Fine" Said Lightning. Suddenly, a jumper, with orbs on it's wrists, floated into the room. "What is that?" Asked Yang. "A Parka Ghost. They came to us, with another Rider" Said Penny. "Who?" Asked Lightning. "Well, it's better to show you" Said Penny. "I'll come with" Said Yang. Penny and Yang then left the room. "Don't worry, old soldier, I'll keep you living" Said Lightning, before she sat down in a nearby chair.

Meanwhile, in an laboratory

"Hello again Penny. Who's that?" Asked a man in traditional Japanese clothing. "Hello Takaheru. This is Yang Xiao Long" Said Penny. "Hello, Takaheru. So, you are the next Kamen Rider, after Hope?" Asked Yang. "Yes. I will be Kamen Rider Ghost" Said Takaheru. "Kamen Rider Ghost? Why?" Asked Yang. "Touch me" Said Takaheru. "Why?" Asked Yang. "Trust me. Do it" Said Takaheru. Yang then tried to touch Takaheru, but her hand went through him. "You're a ghost!?" Asked Yang. "Yes. I am a ghost. My enemy, the Gamna, killed me to get one of my Ghost Eyecons. Somehow, I came back as a ghost, and now, i can use the Ghost Driver to turn into Kamen Rider Ghost. Would you like to see my transformation?" Asked Takaheru. "Ok, maybe if Hope wakes up he can show you his" Said Yang. "Is he the Kamen Rider before me?" Asked Takaheru. "Yes. Kamen Rider RWBY" Said Yang. "Well, let me show you my henshin" Said Takaheru, before he put on the Ghost Driver. Takaheru then picked up the Ore Ghost Eyecon, and pushed a button on the side of it. Takaheru then opened the Ghost Driver, and inserted the Ore Ghost Eyecon, before closing the Ghost Driver. "Eye! Bachimera! Eh eh! Bachimera! Kagen! Ore! Prepare yourself! Gho- Gho- Gho Ghost!" Declared the Ghost Driver, as Takaheru transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii. "Wow! You look... flashy" Said Yang. "I personally don't like the horn" Said Takaheru. "So, I heard there was a new Kamen Rider in town" Said Hope, who was in the doorway. "Hope! You're alright" Said Yang, before she ran over to Hope and hugged him. "Yeah" Said Hope. "So, you're Kamen Rider RWBY" Said Takaheru. "Yeah. Don't like that horn" Said Hope. "Me neather" Said Takaheru. "Let's henshin" Said Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver and quickly transformed into RWBY Scythe form. "Wow. That looks amazing" Said Takaheru. "So, this is what riders do in there spare time? Compare suits?" Asked Yang. "Oh yeah, about you" Said Takaheru, before he walked up to Yang, and grabbed the Purple Medels inside of her, and threw them aside. The Purple Medels then turned into a purple clothed, haired and eyed Yang. "Well, this is embarrassing" Said Purple Yang, before she ran off. "You're free from them. By the way, Ghost, how did you know?" Asked Hope. "I'm a ghost, remember? It's kinda in the name" Said Takaheru. "Oh. Ok" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in an dungeon

"Where am I?" Asked Lightning. "Lightning?" Asked Maya. "Maya? What are you doing here?" Asked Lightning. "I was going to see Kouta, but I was knocked out by someone or something" Said Maya. "Do you know anyone here?" Asked Lightning. "Just Koyomi" Said Maya. "That means that only the ones closet to a rider are being kidnapped" Said Lightning. "That's correct, Lightning "Clare" Farron. And now, the biggest war in rider history will begin. And this time, only few may live" Said a voice. "The ruler of the world of monsters" Said Lightning. "Yep" Said the voice.


	29. Ok! The path of the riders!

Hope woke up. "Well, everything looks normal. Wonder what's happening today. Oh, yeah, Neo has a question." Said Hope. "Hope" Said Lightning. "Oh, good. I was wondering about you. How are you?" Asked Hope. "I feel sick" Said Lightning. "I know. You vomited into the bowl of noodles I made. I think it may have been food poisoning" Said Hope. "Oh god" Said Lightning. "It's ok. I'm not a doctor" Said Hope. "Could be" Said Lightning. "Well, Neo has a question for me. So I'm gonna go do that" Said Hope. "Hope, don't go" Said Lightning. "Don't worry, I'm not going far. You could beat me there if you got dressed quick enough" Said Hope. Hope then left the room, and ran into Neo. "Sorry... were you just waiting outside my room for me to come out?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Neo. "Ok. Ask away" Said Hope. "I want to help you and Cinder fight Basco. Basically, can you train me to become a Kamen Rider?" Asked Neo. "No" Said Hope, as he got up and went downstairs. "No!? Why no?" Asked Neo, as she fallowed Hope downstairs. "Because" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Neo. "Because I said you couldn't! Now, let go of that fantasy. I'm taking you home" Said Hope. Hope then grabbed Neo, and they both faded away. "And he's gone" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, in Cinder's home in the RWBY Dimension

"What a peaceful day. No monsters at the moment, good cloud to sun ratio, and the best thing, I'm alone" Thought Cinder. "Hope, you have to give me a better reason the I said so!" Shouted Neo. "Fuck this shit" Said Cinder. "Well, it's not a job for someone who isn't experienced" Said Hope. "Oh, you haven't let me get experienced!" Shouted Neo. "Well, we aren't usually together when stuff happens" Said Hope. "Well, let me come this time" Said Neo. "Ok. If it's something small, I'll let you handle it alone" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Neo. "Speaking of witch, a Catsith Phantom is attacking" Said Cinder. "Ok. Neo, witch driver do you want?" Asked Hope. "I'll take it easy for now. I want Kivat" Said Neo. Hope then faded away, and came back with Kivat. "So, this is my partner for the day? Let's go" Said Kivat. Neo then grabbed Kivat, and quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva. "Let's go" Said Neo.

5 minutes later, in Vale

"Well, time to kill you all, I guess" Said Catsith. Suddenly, Catsith was kicked in the back of the head. "Who was that?" Asked Catsith. "Hello" Said Neo. "Who are you?" Asked Catsith. "Kamen Rider Kiva. Bats go well with cats, don't you think?" Asked Neo. "Sorry. I would have been your opponent, but I'm judging wether or not she will become a rider. Heavy business" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Catsith. Catsith then charged at Neo, and they then started fighting, with Neo winning. Neo tried to hit Catsith, but Catsith jumped up onto a nearby building. "Gotta be quicker then that" Said Catsith, before tentacles came out of it's back and grabbed Neo. "What the..." Said Neo, before Catsith threw Neo into a nearby building. Catsith then jumped down from the building, and changed into Slate. "Slate? Tell me, I've already seen one form. What else do you have?" Asked Hope. "I have the Medusa Phantom, Eyes Dopant, Unicorn Yummy, Aquarius Zoidarts, Capricorn Zoidarts and the Freeze Romuloide, super version" Said Slate. "Unicorn, go for it" Said Hope. Slate then changed into the Unicorn Yummy. "I'm back. Well, a different opponent. Ok, time for a different form" Said Neo, before she quickly changed into Kiva Bashaa Form. Neo then shot the Unicorn Yummy, knocking it back. "Well, at least I'll be able to beat this one" Said Neo. Neo then did a Bashaa Bite, and tried to hit the Unicorn Yummy with the Bashaa Aqua Tornado, but the Unicorn Yummy stepped out of the way. "See you all soon" Said Unicorn, before he ran away. "So, Hope... God damm it" Said Neo, as she found out she was alone.

Meanwhile, at Blake's Home

"Hey, Blake" Said Hope, as Blake opened the front door. "Hey Hope" Said Blake. "Daddy!" Shouted Lilac, before she hugged Hope's leg. "Hey, Lilac. How have you been for mommy?" Asked Hope. "Perfect" Said Lilac. Hope then looked up at Blake, and Blake nodded. "Ok, you're story checks out. Now, I came with lunch, so if you don't stop hugging me, I can't let you guys have it" Said Hope. Lilac then snatched a bag out of Hope's hand, and let go of Hope's leg. "Lilac, don't open it" Said Hope, before he put a bucket of chicken on the dining room table. Suddenly, something banged. "Blake! Did she open the bag?" Asked Hope. "Yes. Not cool" Said Blake. "I did tell her not to open the bag" Said Hope. "A confetti explosion was not a good idea for fun" Said Blake, as she and Lilac walked into the dining room. "That bag contained chips, gravy, chicken nuggets, popcorn chicken and some burgers, how did it make a confetti explosion?" Asked Hope. "There's probably some clown out there that is both mad and full of food" Said Blake. "Oh, I'm holding another bag" Said Hope, before he put it on the dining room table. "How do I look?" Asked Lilac. "Like confetti. A rainbow of paper" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lilac.

Meanwhile, at Cinder's house

"Well, what did he say?" Asked Cinder. "I don't know. He left before the battle ended. I guess he doesn't want me to be a rider" Said Neo. "Well, then just do it. You don't need his approval. I didn't. Why'd you think that you did?" Asked Cinder. "Because. I didn't just want to come crashing in to his lifestyle and make him feel threatened or something like that" Said Neo. "I'll call Emily. She can help you" Said Cinder. "Thanks, Cinder" Said Neo. "It's ok, Neo. You want to become a rider, so here I am to help you" Said Cinder. "Yeah" Said Neo. "Neo, that monster from before is attacking" Said Cinder. "I'm here" Said Emily. "Good. A monster is attacking the city. I'll like to help" Said Neo. "Ok. Here, this is the Birth Driver. Try using this for now" Said Emily, before she gave Neo the Birth Driver, and she put on the Genesis Driver. "I'll come to" Said Cinder. All of them then changed into Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy arms, and Kamen Rider Format Formation Alter respectively. "Let's go" Said Cinder. "Ok" Said Neo, before all three of them left.

5 minutes later, in Vale

"Well, an Eyes Dopant this time. Won't be too hard" Said Neo. "False. They can predict your attack before you make it" Said Emily. "Ok, so it's not as easy anymore. That's fine by me" Said Neo, before she got out the Birth Buster and started shooting at the Eyes Dopant, but it dodged everytime. "Well, you weren't wrong" Said Neo. "I know" Said Emily. Suddenly, the Eyes Dopant started shuttering. "What the hell..." Said Cinder, before the Eyes Dopant split into 8 parts, and the other seven parts changed into the Medusa Phantom, Catsith Phantom, Unicorn Yummy, Aquarius Zoidarts, Capricorn Zoidarts, Super Freeze Romuloide and the Nasca Dopant. "Well, how about a monster army to brighten up your day?" Asked Emily. "Don't worry. Hey, who's that golden monster?" Asked Neo. "It looks like the Freeze Romuloide. Maybe it's a Super Sayan?" Asked Cinder. "What's a Sayan?" Asked Neo. "I don't know" Said Cinder. Emily, Cinder and Neo then tried to fight the monster, but they were quickly knocked out of transformation. "Well, at least we tried" Said Emily. "Please, it's not over" Said Hope, as he appeared in front of the three. Hope then quickly changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Gaunt Form. "Cinder, can you stand?" Asked Hope. "Yeah. I'll transform with one of those cards that you gave me" Said Cinder, before she got out a Number 93: Utopia Kaiser and inserted it into the Format Sked. "Formation! Numerous!" Declared the Format Sked, before Cinder changed into her normal Alter Armour, but with the Number 93: Utopia Kaiser on her shoulder. "Interesting. It seems this form makes me a... maths wiz" Said Cinder. Cinder then inserted a Format card with a six shooter like gun on it with a forest fire in the background on it into the Format Sked. "Flashooter!" Declared the Format Sked, as a red revolver with flame decals appeared in Cinders hand. Cinder then shot a nearby wall, with the bullet bouncing off of the wall, and hitting all of the monsters, knocking them back. "Ok, well done. Kamen Rider RWBY. Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. "Kamen Rider Format. Rank up to the next level!" Declared Cinder, before she and Hope started fighting. "There outnumbered, I've..." Said Emily. "No. Emily, let me use the Genesis Driver" Said Neo. "Ok, as long as..." Said Emily. "No. I'm going to help them alone" Said Neo, before she put on the Genesis Driver. Neo then took a Energy Lockseed out of her pocket, and opened it. "Gelato Energy!" Declared the Gelato Energy Lockseed. "Gelato?" Asked Hope, after he kicked the Madusa Phantom away from himself. Hope then got grabbed from behind by the Aquarius Zoidarts. "Henshin!" Declared Neo, before she locked the Gelato Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Driver. Neo then pulled the handle, causing the Gelato Energy Lockseed to open. "Gelato Energy Arms! Desire of War ~ riors" Declared the Genesis Driver, before Neo change into a green with silver knight themed accents Genetic Ride Wear, before a crack opened up above Neo. "Ok, let's hope it works this time" Said Neo, before a large three scoop gelato cone appeared through the crack. The three scoop gelato cone the split at the bottom, and landed on Neo's shoulders. The con then became shoulder pads, and the cone's bottom half folded back in on them selves. Meanwhile, the three scoops became back and chest armour. "Ta da! Here I am, Kamen Rider Gelato!" Declared Neo. "Wow, how completely unoriginal" Said Cinder. "Well, I didn't have a lot of other choices" Said Neo, before she started fighting the other monsters. "She's fast. She's going .34% faster then Drive Type Formula's top speed" Said Cinder. "Interesting" Said Hope. "Ok, let's see what my weapon is" Said Neo. Neo then concentrated, and summoned a green DJ Gun, White Daidaimaru and a pink Musou Saber, witch fused together to become a staff axe weapon. "Interesting. I think I will call it the Sonjinto" Said Neo, before she slashed the Aquarius Zoidarts, Catsith Phantom, Nasca Dopant and the Eyes Dopant, destroying them. "Ok, now. Cinder, Hope, let's end this" Said Neo. The Madusa Phantom, Capricorn Zoidarts, Super Freeze Romuloide and the Unicorn Yummy then went over to each other, and Super Freeze made a golden shield around them. "Let's go" Said Neo, before she pushed the handle twice, while Hope activated his Finale, and Cinder inserted the Kick Strike Climax Card into the Format Sked. "Gelato Energy Sparking!" "Finale! Are... you... ready!?" "Numerous Kick Strike Climax!" Declared the three transformation devices. All three transformed riders then focused energy into one, or in Neo's case, both, of there legs. Hope then did a flying side kick with his left leg, Cinder did a flying heel kick with his right leg, and Neo did a flying drop kick with both of her feet. The Madusa Phantom then braced the shield with her powers, but all three riders managed to break through the shield with there rider kicks, and destroyed all of the monsters inside the shield. "We did it!" Declared Neo, as she canceled her transformation. "What did I tell you!?" Asked Hope. "Hope, you saw how I did. I want to help you and Cinder" Said Neo. "... meet me tomorrow at the old White Fang base. I have a challenge for you" Said Hope, before he cancelled his transformation and faded away.


	30. The Trials! And the fate of Gelato!

"Hope, are you awake? Hope? Wake up!" Shouted Teto. Hope and Teto were in the Arears Dimension, in Teto's home. "Teto, is that you? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Asked Hope. "My house. You're in my house" Said Teto. "Really? Why aren't I at my house?" Asked Hope. "You asked if you can sleepover. Well, Emily asked" Said Teto. "Oh. Ok. Well, I'm, ah, I'm just going to go get clothed" Said Hope. "Shirt and trench coat are over there" Said Teto. "Thanks" Said Hope, before he stood up. "I forgot how flat you are" Said Teto. "Shut up. You're flatter" Said Hope, before he went over and put on his clothes. "Was that a..." Said Teto. "Yes" Said Hope. "And fuck you" Said Teto. "Rock and roll, cue base drop" Said Hope. "So, what exactly are Neo's trials?" Asked Teto. "How... eh, I don't care. I'm going to test her brain. She needs to be more strategic. She could have died twice yesterday" Said Hope. "Ok, but how?" Asked Teto. "Children's card game" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, at the old White Fang base

"Well, Hope did tell me to meet him here. But why?" Asked Neo, as she walked around the cave. "Hello" Said Hope, as he appeared. "Hi. Hope, why did you ask me to meet you here?" Asked Neo. "The second time we met was on that train. Get on" Said Hope, as a train arrived. "Ok" Said Neo. Neo and Hope then climbed on top of the train. "Ok, I am going to battle you, but not in a battle of wits" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Neo. Suddenly, the train started up, fast. "Hope, what are you doing?" Asked Neo. "This train will crash into the same place it did last time we were here, killing you. I will get you off this, and stop it. If you can beat me in the fallowing game" Said Hope. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Neo. "You need to battle smarter. You could have died twice yesterday" Said Hope, before he put on a duel disk. "Oh, so you want to battle in a children's card game? Fine. If I must" Said Neo, as she took the duel disk and deck next to her. Hope then inserted a deck into his duel disk, and activated a device. "What did you do?" Asked Neo. "That was a Bradyon Field Generator. We are 5 minutes behind everything else in this dimension. Now, let's duel!" Declared Hope, as he and Neo drew 5 cards. "You can go first" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in Yang's House

"Hello, Emily. What are you doing here?" Asked Yang, as she opened the door. "Hi, I'm trying to find my... tried on the old stuff agian?" Asked Emily. "Yeah. Back from when we tried to bust Torchwick" Said Yang. "Yeah. I have to admit, you look hot. But anyway, I'm looking for my phone, I think I left it here" Said Emily. "Oh, yeah. It's over here" Said Yang, before she went over to the kitchen counter and got Emily's phone. Yang then turned around, and saw an unconscious Emily, and Purple Yang. "What do you want?" Asked Yang. "Simple. I want you're desire to be fulfilled. But, ironically, the one who made me, is, in a way, standing in my way. So, I must eather get rid of you, or go back into you" Said Purple Yang. "I'm standing in your way? Says you. I made a promise to Hope. You're a purple version of me, so tell me. What was that promise?" Asked Yang. "... I... I don't know" Said Purple Yang. "Of course you don't! You're only fixated on the desire! That you made up!" Shouted Yang, before she punched Purple Yang out the door.

Meanwhile, with Neo and Hope

Turn 1: Neo

Neo draws. Neo special summons "Dynatherlum" (1600/ 600). Neo normal summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/ 1000) in attack mode. Neo overlays his 2 level 4 monster to summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/ 2000) in attack mode. Neo sets one card, and ends her turn.

"Basic moves. You're deck is Number 93 Turbo. A deck dedicated to summoned Number 93: Utopia Kaiser. Sure, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, summoning number 93 is hard to do on the first turn, but I've done it a total of 6 times. My turn" Said Hope.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope summons "Spartan Knight- Neosisra" (900/ 900) in attack mode. Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

"That's Nora!" Shouted Neo. "Well, no, but yes. The Sparten Knight cards, created with the help of Maximilian Pegasus, were made to represent the friendship between me and my friends. They are your friends too. How will you fight them?" Asked Hope. "Like this!" Shouted Neo.

Turn 3: Neo

Neo draws. "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Spartan Knight- Neosisra", with Neo using the effect of "Number 39: Utopia" to detach one overlay unit and negate it's own attack. Neo then activated her face down "Double or Nothing", doubling "Number 39: Utopia" attack points (5000/ 2000), and allowing it to attack agian. "Number 39: Utopia" attacks "Spartan Knight- Neosisra", but Hope activates his facedown "Spartan Arts: Reverb", negating the attack and banishing both cards until Main Phase 2. Due to the effect of "Spartan Arts: Reverb", both monsters banished are special summoned back to the field in there original positions. Neo sets one card. During Neo's end phase, the third effect of "Spartan Knight- Neosisra" activates, special summoning "Spartan Knight- Agos" (1700/ 1200) and "Spartan Knight- Kernoser" (1300/ 500) in attack mode.

"Pyrrha and Weiss. Well, my last plan didn't work, but this one must" Said Neo. "It won't. Kernoser makes it so all Spartan Knight monsters cannot be affected by card effects, as long as we have equal life points" Said Hope. "Oh no" Said Neo. "Oh yeah" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, with Yang, in Vale

Yang and Purple Yang punched each other in the fist, before taking a step back, and punching each other in the fist agian. Purple Yang then kicked Yang in the side, knocking her down. Yang then tripped Purple Yang, and stood up. "You can't beat the original. It's a well know fact" Said Yang, before she stood up. Purple Yang then stood up, and put on the OOO Driver. "That's a fake" Said Yang. Purple Yang then changed into OOO Putotyra. "Great. How did I not expect this?" Asked Yang. Yang then tried to punch Purple Yang, but Purple Yang grabbed her fist. "Aw, all that legendary strength, and you can't even beat a few dinosaurs. How pitiful" Said Purple Yang. "Well, that's something I never had" Said Yang. "And what might that be?" Asked Purple Yang. "Cockyness. Especially when I'm dominating" Said Yang, before she tripped Purple Yang, causing her to fall backwards. Yang then put on her own OOO Driver, and changed into OOO Latorata. "Wow, you went for the yellow one? How creative" Said Purple Yang. Suddenly, Purple Yang was shot multiple times, knocking her back. "That's what you get for hurting my sister" Said Ruby, who was carrying Crescent Rose. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who went back in time" Said Yang. "Yeah. This is mark two, but hey. They look the same" Said Ruby. "What can mark two do that mark one couldn't?" Asked Yang. "Be quieter" Said Ruby. "Ok. Let's take her" Said Yang. "Ok" Said Ruby, before she and Yang charged at Purple Yang.

Meanwhile, with Neo and Hope

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope tunes his level 4 "Spartan Knight- Agos" with his level 4 "Spartan Knight- Kernoser" to Synchro Summon "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New" (2900/ 1200) in attack mode. Hope activates the third effect of "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New", but Neo activates "Negation Wave", negating all effect monsters effects, and destroying them. Hope activates his facedown "Call of the Haunted", special summoning "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New" from his graveyard. Neo activates her facedown "Charge of the Numbers", allowing her to special summon one "Number" monster from her graveyard, and attach two cards in her hand to it as overlay units, however, it cannot use it's effects or be destroyed that turn. "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New" attacks "Number 39: Utopia" (Neo: 3600). Hope sets three cards and ends his turn.

"Now Ruby!?" Asked Neo. "Yes. However. You did well in keeping your life points safe. While you are 400 life points down, you have a two overlay unit 39. Kaiser is half done" Said Hope.

Turn 5: Neo

Neo draws. Neo activates "Level Down", discarding 1 card to reduce all monster cards in her hand by 2 levels. Neo tributes her "Number 39: Utopia" to summon "Starling Leveller" (2200/ 1300) in attack mode. Neo activates the effect of "Kagetokage", special summoning it from her hand in defence mode (1100/ 1500). The first effect of "Starling Leveller" activates the, returning all monster on the field to there original levels (Starling Leveller LV: 8) (Kagetokage LV: 4). Since Neo had no cards in her hand, she can draw 4 cards. Neo activates the second effect of "Starling Leveller", tributing it to special summon monsters equal to it's level from her deck. Neo summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/ 0) and "Blue Mountain Butterspy" (0/ 1800), both in defence mode. Hope trys to activate "Black Horn of Heven", but due to the effect of "Starling Leveller", "Black Horn of Heven" is negated and destroyed. Neo overlays her three level four monsters to XYZ summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" (2800/ 2100) in attack mode. Neo activates "XYZ Split", special summoning another copy of "Number 32: Shark Drake" from her extra deck, but Hope cannot take any damage. Neo activates "Number Change", paying half her life points (Neo: 1800) to XYZ summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" (2400/ 1400) in attack mode, with one card in the graveyard as it's overlay unit. Neo overlays her two "Number" XYZ monsters to summon "Number 93: Utopia Kaiser" (2500/ 2000). Neo activates the effect of "Number 93: Utopia Kaiser", special summoning "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" (2600/ 3000) in defence mode, "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" (3000/ 2500) in attack mode and "Number 54: Lion Heart" (100/ 100) in attack mode, and then detaching one overlay unit. "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" attacks "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New", but Hope activates "Half Unbreak", halving the damage and making it so "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New" cannot be destroyed by that battle. (Hope: 3950). Due to the effect of "Spartan Knight- Neosisra", Hope can draw one card for every Spartan Knight monster on the field (2). Neo ends her turn.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Spartan Knight- Agos" (1700/ 1200) in attack mode. Hope tunes his level 4 "Spartan Knight- Agos" with his level 4 "Spartan Knight- Neosisra" to synchro summon "D. D. Spartan Knight- Stello and Devoros, the Wonders" (2600/ 3000) in defence mode. Hope activates the last effect of "D. D. Spartan Knight- Stello and Devoros, the Wonders", paying 1000 life points to draw three cards (Hope: 2950). Hope overlays his two level 8 synchro monsters to summon "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper" (4500/ 3000), in attack mode. Since "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper" was XYZ summoned, Neo gains 2000 life points (Neo: 3800). "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper" attacks "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" (Neo: 2300). Hope activates his facedown "Spartan Arts: Reflections of the Spartan", detaching both of "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper" overlay units to allow it to attack agian. Both Hope and Neo use the last effect of "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper", paying a total of 2000 life points each to special summon both "D. D. Spartan Knight- Stello and Devoros, the Wonders" and "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New" to there side of the field (Neo: 300) (Hope: 950). Since Hope has less cards on his side of the field then Neo, they are special summoned to Hope's side of the field, and Hope places them both in defence mode. "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper" attacks "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Hope sets one card and ends his turn.

"So, I'm facing two Ruby's, Coco and Velvet?" Asked Neo. "You haven't learnt your lesson yet. You can beat me, you just don't know how to yet" Said Hope. "Lion Heart" Said Neo. "Wrong. It's effect is negated" Said Hope

Meanwhile, with Yang and Ruby

Ruby and Yang are attacking Purple Yang. "Enough" Said Purple Yang, before she sent out a purple shockwave, knocking Ruby and Yang back. "Well, we tried" Said Ruby. Yang then canceled her transformation, and gave Ruby the OOO Driver. "You give away power?" Asked Purple Yang. "For mobility? Any day of the week" Said Yang, before she ran over to Purple Yang, and punched her in the chest, and shot her with Ember Ceila, knocking her back. "Let me say this to start. I'm fairly fast" Said Yang. "Isn't it strong?" Asked Ruby. "Not anymore" Said Yang. Yang then punched Purple Yang in the stomach, then the chest twice. Purple Yang then tried to hit Yang, but Yang grabbed Purple Yang's arm, kicked her in the head, knocking her down, and then punched her in the head. Yang then got up, and walked away. "Yang, we can't leave her there" Said Ruby. "Why? She can't get to Lightning, she sticks out. She can't shapeshift, to fool anyone. She's stuck here" Said Yang. "She knows where you live" Said Ruby. "She doesn't know where you do" Said Yang. "You need to borrow my house?" Asked Ruby. "Maybe" Said Yang. Purple Yang then stood up. "Here we go again" Said Ruby. "No. I don't know about her, but I'm done fighting for today" Said Yang. "What? But, I'm you. You love to fight" Said Purple Yang. "True. However, hunger comes first. Come with me, me. You too, Ruby" Said Yang, before she walked away. "I don't understand" Said Ruby. Purple Yang then fallowed Yang.

Meanwhile, with Hope and Neo

"What shall you do?" Asked Hope. "I... I don't know" Said Neo. The train then stopped. "Sorry, we were about to hit the wall. Let's go back a little" Said Hope, before the train went backwards a little bit. "Now, when you lose, this will also break through the wall, and you remember what happened last time" Said Hope. "I know how I'm going to beat you" Said Neo. "Ok, show me" Said Hope.

Turn 7: Neo

Neo draws. Neo activates "Rank Up Magic- Numeron Force", but Hope activates "Rank Reveal", increasing all XYZ monsters rank by 2 (Number 93: 14) (Number 54: 3) (Number 24: 10). Neo rank up chaos evolves "Number 54: Lion Heart" into "Number C54: Leone Soul" (100/ 0) in attack mode. Due to the effect of "Rank Up Magic- Numeron Force", all face up cards on Hope's side of the field's effects are negated. "Number C54: Leone Soul" attacks "Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper". Due to the first two effects of "Number C54: Leone Soul", it is not destroyed, and Neo gains life points equal to half of ""Number 24: Queen Spartan Knight- Elcosassa, the Time Warper", "D. D. Spartan Knight- Stello and Devoros, the Wonders" and "D. D. Spartan Knight- Krako, the New". (Neo: 3900). Neo activates the third effect of "Number C54: Leone Soul", detaching one overlay unit to destroy "Number 93: Utopia Kaiser", and inflicted half of its attack points to each player as damage. (Neo: 2650) (Hope: 0). Neo wins.

"You won. Well done" Said Hope, before the train started going backwards. "Thanks" Said Neo. "Chaos number 54? I never knew of that one" Said Hope. "Well, maybe you did, and just forgot" Said Neo. Hope then deactivated the Bradyon Field Generator. "Yang just texted me" Said Hope, as he looked at his phone. "Let's go" Said Neo. Hope then touched Neo, and they both faded away.

Meanwhile, in Divided as Uno: The Amazingly Amazing Pizza Shop

"Yes, did you need... something?" Asked Hope, as he appeared with Neo and saw Yang, Ruby and Purple Yang. "We have come to a slight understanding" Said Purple Yang.


	31. New RWBY! And a Renewed Friend!

"Yes, did you need... something?" Asked Hope, as he appeared with Neo and saw Yang, Ruby and Purple Yang. "We have come to a slight understanding" Said Purple Yang. "Ok. What? How did you two actually agree with each other? I expect a dead body, not a handshake" Said Hope. "You're not the only one. We would have probably killed each other. But, Yang got hungry" Said Purple Yang. "So this all happened because Yang got hungry?" Asked Hope. "Yes. I dealt with a situation with words and food, not weapons" Said Yang. "Now, what should we call you, apart from Purple Yang?" Asked Hope. "Zi? Just call me Zi" Said Zi. "Ok, Zi" Said Hope. "Shall we go home, Zi?" Asked Yang. "Yes, Yang" Said Zi. Zi and Yang then stood up. Zi then hugged Hope, with Hope weirdly hugging her back. Zi and Yang then left. Hope and Neo then sat down. "The fuck was that shit?" Asked Hope. "Just Yang and her doppel, being all cosy" Said Ruby. "Zi. She has a name" Said Neo. "She's a monster" Said Ruby. "Ruby" Said Hope. "She tried to kill Lightning, she may have tried to kill Penny, who knows what she will do next" Said Ruby. "Stop it. She and Yang are in a treaty" Said Hope. "For how long!?" Shouted Ruby. "I don't know! Now, Zi is our ally and she will remain our ally until she or we dies, ok? Ruby, you used to trust people easily, you wanted everyone to be your friend" Said Hope. "Well, I had to change because of you!" Shouted Ruby, before she left. "Well, that was great. I made friends with my Yandare, and foes with my love hate relationship. So me" Said Hope. "Amateur hour" Said Neo. "What?" Asked Hope. "I broke up and made up with one of my boyfriends three times in one day" Said Neo. "The same guy?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Neo. "Wow. You're life sucks" Said Hope. "I just got a phone call. There's a monster attacking downtown" Said Neo. "Well, let's go" Said Hope, before he and Neo left.

5 minutes later, in Vale

"So, what do we have today?" Asked Hope, as he arrived with Neo, as Cinder arrived.. "I am God, made from the Bat Fangire, Claydoll Xtreme and 10 Faced Daemon Llumu Qhimil..." Said God. "I'm just gonna call you Chrnomass" Said Hope. "Whatever. I'm going to take all three of you out" Said Chrnomass. "Alright, lets henshin!" Declared Hope, before all three of them changed into Kamen Rider RWBY War Hammer Form, Kamen Rider Format Formation Alter and Kamen Rider Gelato. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's Go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. "Kamen Rider Format. Rank up to the next level" Said Cinder. "We're here too" Said Zi, as she arrived with Yang. Zi and Yang then quickly changed into Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra and Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba. "Alright! The opposition list for one Chrnomass has increased to five" Said Hope, before he summoned the N- War Hammer. Hope then tried to hit Chrnomass, but Chrnomass blocked the attack with his hand. "What the hell? None of the people you noted were capable of moving that fast" Said Hope. "I didn't get to mention number four. Number four is the Stigma Circular" Said Chrnomass. "What's the Stigma Circular?" Asked Hope. "You don't know? The Stigma Circular is a weapon, made by Banno" Said Chrnomass. "Banno? One of the creators of the Romuloide?" Asked Hope. Chrnomass then flicked Hope on the head, knocking him back. "Hope!" Shouted Zi, before she tried to fight Chrnomass, but Chrnomass ran away. "Well, he's a coward" Said Zi. "No. Pay attention to everything. Form a circle" Said Hope, before Hope, Cinder, Neo, Yang and Zi formed a circle. "Ok, let's hope for the best" Said Hope. Suddenly, Zi was hit by a laser beam. "That didn't hurt" Said Zi. Yang, Hope, Cinder and Neo were then hit with the same laser. Chrnomass then walked over to the team. "Those lasers placed you all under my control. I'll prove it. Yang, change into a different form" Said Chrnomass, before Yang changed into Kamen Rider OOO Lajador. "So?" Asked Hope. "Fight" Said Chrnomass. Chrnomass then left.

Meanwhile, in Ruby and Weiss's house

"You're back. How was it?" Asked Weiss. "Hope pissed me off, Yang made piece with herself, and Yang's doppelgänger has changed it's name to Zi" Said Ruby. "Perfect then" Said Weiss. Ruby then sat down on the couch next to Weiss. "How did Hope piss you off?" Asked Weiss. "He brought up who I was" Said Hope. "So? He liked us better back then. This is the one thing he's never going to get over. Who we are compared to who we were. You wanted to save everyone, be friends with everyone. You even wanted to be Cinder's friend while she was evil. And you knew it" Said Weiss. "It was different back then. When I went to the dimension that Hope found me in, the people that found me first thought I was a bounty hunter. My first mission ended with me the only one standing. I was in a team, is the sad part. Weiss, I killed people. I thought they had aura, so they would be safe. I was wrong" Said Ruby. "Ruby..." Said Weiss. "They were the first people that I killed. To this day, I have killed many people. Thousands of people, maybe a million. I stopped counting after ten thousand. The worst part. They were all legal. I never went to jail" Said Ruby. Weiss then hugged Ruby, with tears streaming down her face. Someone then knocked on the front door. "Who is it?" Asked Ruby. "Ruby, it's me. Zi. We need help. Me and Hope. Please, let us in" Said Zi. "It's open" Said Ruby. Zi and Hope then walked through the front door, and Hope canceled his transformation. Hope then fell to the ground. "He's exhausted. Some monster called Chrnomass, well, Hope called him that, shot us with a laser beam, and told us to fight. Me and Hope managed to resist, me because I'm not human, but I don't know why he didn't" Said Zi. "He's not human. I think" Said Ruby. "Well, what do we do?" Asked Weiss. "We knock Cinder, Neo and Yang out of it" Said Zi. "What about Hope?" Asked Weiss. "I'll take care of it" Said Ruby. Ruby then put Hope on the couch, and took the RWBY Driver and Highlight Reel. "Where's the sword thing?" Asked Weiss. "I don't know. But, if my theory is correct, I can make it" Said Ruby. "Ok. Let's go" Said Weiss.

5 minutes later, on the highway

"We're here. Undo what you did to our friends, Chrnomass!" Declared Zi, as she arrived with Ruby and Weiss. Zi and Weiss then transformed into Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra, and Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms. "Come on, Ruby" Said Weiss, before Cinder, Neo and Yang, still transformed, started fighting Zi and Weiss. "Ok, let's see if I can do this right" Said Ruby, before she concentrated. Chrnomass then started running towards Ruby. "Now!" Thought Ruby, before she summoned the Aura Blade. She then slashed Chrnomass, knocking him back. Everyone else then stopped fighting. "Now, henshin!" Declared Ruby, before she changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form. "Can't believe that worked" Said Ruby. "Wow, sis. You look great" Said Yang. "Thanks, but looking this goods taking it's toll. Let's quickly finish this" Said Ruby, before she summoned the Counter Trident and Yang changed into Kamen Rider OOO Tajador. Chrnomass then tried to attack Ruby at high speed, but Ruby met him head on at high speed. Ruby eventually beat him by throwing him off of the highway. Everyone then jumped down after Chrnomass. "You can't beat me" Said Chrnomass, before he summoned a staff. "Incorrect" Said Zi. Chrnomass then started charging a laser beam with his staff. "Weiss" Said Ruby. "Gotcha" Said Weiss, before she pressed down the Cutting Blade three times. "Come on! Banana Sparking!" Declared the Sengoku Driver, before Weiss charge the Spear Victory. "Yang and Zi" Said Ruby, before they both did a scanning charge. Yang and Zi then both did there Rider Kicks, and landed next to Chrnomass. "You both missed" Said Chrnomass. "Wrong" Said Yang. Suddenly, the Counter Trident hit Chrnomass in the chest. "That's a Trident with chain" Said Ruby, before she pulled Chrnomass towards herself. Weiss then used the Spear Victory on Chrnomass, hitting him into the air. "Gelato Energy Sparking!" Declared the Genesis Driver, before Neo did her rider kick on Chrnomass, and landed behind Yang and Zi. Chrnomass then exploded. "We did it" Said Zi. "Yep. How do you like your day job?" Asked Neo. "It's amazing" Said Zi. Everyone then canceled there transformation. "We did it" Said Ruby. "Yep" Said Yang. "Well, this was fun" Said Cinder. "It won't be anymore" Said Basco, as he walked over to the group. "What would you want?" Asked Ruby. "A fight with Hope" Said Basco. "He isn't here" Said Ruby. "Really? Then I'll fight you" Said Basco. "Tomorrow. It's getting late, and there's someone on my couch I have to take care of" Said Ruby, before she and Weiss left. "Bye" Said Neo, before everyone else left. "Well, I guess I wasn't intimidating enough" Said Basco.


	32. Is it better to forget?

"Is he alright?" Asked Weiss, as Ruby came downstairs. "He's tired. Well, one of us have to sleep on the couch. The other, with Hope" Said Ruby. "How does he smell?" Asked Weiss. "I don't know. Call Lightning and tell her about the matter, I'll go smell" Said Ruby, before she went upstairs. Weiss then went over to the home phone, and called Lightning. "Hi, Lightning. Hope's at our house. He's exhausted. He was fighting off mental control. Oh, we noticed. We're going to take care of him for the night, if that's ok. Thanks. Bye" Said Weiss, before she hung up. "He smells like strawberries and chocolate" Said Ruby, as she returned. "We won't be able to agree on this" Said Weiss. "Right" Said Ruby. "First..." Said Weiss. "You can't win that" Said Ruby. "True. You sleep with him" Said Weiss. "Ok" Said Ruby, before she went upstairs. "Probably smelt like a trash can" Said Weiss.

At 3 in the morning

"Hey... Holy fucking stick in a bunnies rectum!" Shouted Hope, as he woke up and scurried over to the wall. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Asked Ruby, as she woke up. "Yes! Did you not hear the part about sticking sticks in a bunnies rectum?" Asked Hope. "I did. I think I woke up at the word in" Said Ruby. "Ok. Now, why am I here? And who are you?" Asked Hope. "Hope, it's me. Ruby" Said Ruby. "Ok. Who?" Asked Hope. "Hope, don't you remember me?" Asked Ruby, as she went over to Hope and lifted his head up. "... No. There is a part of me that thinks of you as familiar, but there's another part of me that wants to forget about you. Completely. An absolute end you in my history. I can make out some little things including us" Said Hope. "Like?" Asked Ruby. "Yesterday. A few months ago" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Ruby. "Ruby. Can I trust you?" Asked Hope. "Yes. Absolutely" Said Ruby, before she hugged Hope, while crying. "I'm sorry" Said Hope. "For what?" Asked Ruby. "For making you cry" Said Hope.

At Breakfast

Ruby, Weiss and Hope were eating breakfast. Ruby was having toast, Weiss was having cereal and Hope was having buttery toast. "Um, excuse me, Ruby" Said Hope. "Yes, Hope?" Asked Ruby, with a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth. "Who were you talking to on the phone earlier?" Asked Hope. "Emily" Said Ruby. "I know an Emily" Said Hope. "Same Emily" Said Ruby. "Oh. Cool" Said Hope. Someone then knocked on the front door. "I'll get it" Said Weiss, before she went to the front door. "It's Emily" Said Weiss, before she and Emily came over to the table. "Hey, Emily" Said Hope. "Hey, Hope" Said Emily. "Hope. Emily came over to take you home" Said Ruby. "Ok" Said Hope, before Emily touched Hope's shoulder, and they both faded away. "So, what do we do today?" Asked Ruby. "Basco challenged you yesterday. Fight him" Said Weiss. "You, encouraging me to fight? Weiss, is that you?" Asked Ruby. "Yes. Now, fight him" Said Weiss, before Ruby left.

5 minutes later, in Vale

"So, where's Hope?" Asked Basco.

"He's busy" Said Ruby.

"Really? Well, I'm going to leave him a message, with your corpse" Said Basco.

"I would love to see you try" Said Ruby. Ruby and Basco then changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Scythe Form and Stolle Knife Form, respectively. Ruby and Basco then started fighting, with Basco winning. Basco then summoned the D- Knife, while Ruby summoned the R- Scythe. Basco and Ruby then restarted fighting, with Ruby winning. Ruby then changed into RWBY Scythe Gun form, and shot Basco a few times, knocking him back.

"You can't beat me, Basco. I created that belt" Said Ruby.

"True, but I can upgrade it" Said Basco, before he changed into Kamen Rider Stolle Knife Sea Form

Meanwhile, in Emily's home in the Arears Dimension

"Hey, Emily?" Asked Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Emily. "I can feel something. Inside of me" Said Hope. "Yeah? What is it?" Asked Emily. "Fire" Said Hope. "Hope, are you in a relationship with anyone?" Asked Emily. "You, silly" Said Hope. "... Hope, we..." Said Emily. "Don't worry. Teto won't know a thing, in case you're worried about that" Said Hope, before he kissed Emily. Emily then pushed herself away from Hope. "Em, what's wrong?" Asked Hope. "Hope, we broke up a few months ago" Said Emily. "No we didn't. We started this relationship a few months ago" Said Hope. "Hope... What's the earliest thing that you remember?" Asked Emily. "Waking up in Africa. It was raining, surprisingly" Said Hope. "Hope... I'm so sorry" Said Emily. "It's ok" Said Hope, before he fainted. "Oh no" Said Emily, before she called a ambulance.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension with Ruby and Basco

Ruby got knocked back. "You can't beat me. I'm too powerful" Said Basco, as he advanced on Ruby. "Sure I can't" Said Ruby, before she stood up. Ruby then quickly changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form. "Here we go" Said Ruby, before she summoned the Counter Trident. Ruby then started fighting Basco, with Ruby winning. "That's enough" Said Basco, before he fired a shockwave at Ruby, but she dodged. Ruby then knocked Basco into a nearby building. "Ok. Let's hope for the best" Said Ruby, before she placed the Climax Shield on the Counter Trident. "Name the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield, before a drum solo played. "Scythe, Rapier, Sword, Gaunt" Said Ruby. "Alright! Team RWBY Finale!" Declared the Counter Trident. Basco then charged at Ruby, as clones of Scythe Form, Rapier Form, Sword Form and Gaunt Form appeared. All of the clones then attacked Basco with quicker versions of there finishers, before Ruby threw the Counter Trident through the Clones, with the Counter Trident gaining Red, White, Black and Yellow energy, before hitting Basco, knocking him out of transformation. Ruby then canceled her transformation, and fell to her knees. "Ha. Beat you. Whew, that was exsausting. At least it worked as well as I hoped" Said Ruby, before she stood up. Suddenly, Debo Viruson, Beautiful Zoreamer, Debo Shinobinba and Resentful Knight Endlof restrained Ruby. "Oh no. Help!" Shouted Ruby.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension

"Ruby" Said Hope. Hope then faded away. "Hope, I made you... he regained his memory. Great. Guess I'll be having this" Said Emily, before she ate the lunch that she made Hope.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Suddenly, the four Debo Monsters were shot in the back, making them release Ruby and fall forward. "Ta da. Here I am. Ruby, let's take them down" Said Hope, as he walked over to Ruby, with the Giga Gaburevolver. "Hope" Said Ruby. "Yeah. How you holding up?" Asked Hope. "Good. Shall we take them out?" Asked Ruby. "Nope. This team, however..." Said Hope, before Weiss and Yang, as Kamen Rider Mach and Toq Rokugou, walked over to Hope and Ruby. "I think we shall transform now" Said Hope. "I don't have the energy" Said Ruby. "Ok. Take this" Said Hope, as he gave her the Giga Gaburevolver. Ruby then took it, and gave Hope the RWBY Driver. Hope then gave Ruby a Bragigas Zyudenchi. "Ok, here we go" Said Hope, before Hope quickly changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form, and Ruby quickly changed into Koryu Silver. "Senko no Yusha! Koryu Silver!" Declared Ruby. "Ramai no Yusha! Koryu Gold!" Declared Blake, who was behind the rest of her team. "Where's Lilac?" Asked Hope. "With Jaune and Pyrrha" Said Blake. "Anyway... Kibou no Yusha! Kamen Rider RWBY!" Declared Hope. "We're really going to do this?" Asked Yang. "Zutto no Yusha! Kamen Rider Mach!" Declared Weiss. "Fine. Roku no Yusha! Toq Rokugou" Said Yang. "Zyuden Senti! Koryuger plus Toquger and Kamen Riders!" Declared Ruby, as explosives went off behind everyone but Yang, who got a little pop and some fire. "What..." Said the Debo Monsters, and they tilted there head to the side. "I actually have to agree with you there. That was random as fuck. Anyway, take em down" Said Hope. The two sides then started fighting.

"You can't beat me" Said Beautiful Zoreamer. "I don't believe you" Said Ruby, as she punched Beautiful Zoreamer a few times in the chest, before doing a knee to the head and a kick to the side, knocking her down. "Come, Feather Edge!" Declared Ruby, before the Feather Edge fell from the sky and landed blade down on the ground in front of Ruby. Ruby then picked up the Fether Edge, and slashed Beautiful Zoreamer with it a few times, knocking her through a fence.

Resentful Knight Endlof fired at Hope and Blake, but the two kept dodging, until they both got behind a concert slab. "What do we do?" Asked Blake. "I have no idea. Hold on" Said Hope. "Hour one! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode one" Said Hope. Resentful Knight Endlof was then hit int the back by a clone of RWBY Scythe form, knocking him forward. Hope and Blake then ran out of there cover, and both punched Resentful Knight Endlof, knocking him down.

Debo Viruson tried to hit Yang, but Yang blocked it with the Yudo Breaker. Yang then slashed Debo Viruson three times with the Yudo Breaker. Yang then inserted the Drill Ressha into the Yudo Breaker. "Ole! Ole! Ole!" Declared the Yudo Breaker, before Yang threw the Yudo Breaker at Debo Viruson, dealing great damage to Debo Viruson, while knocking him out of the building he and Yang were fighting in. Yang then jumped down after Debo Viruson.

Weiss kicked Debo Shinobinba in the side, then punched him in the chest. Weiss then walked over to him, punched him a few times, before kicking him away from herself. Weiss then summoned the Zerin Shooter, and shot him multiple times, knocking him back.

"Ok, let's finish them together" Said Hope, as all of the Debo Monsters clumsily fell into each other. "Ok. Hey, Blake, Ruby. Let's switch it up" Said Yang. "Ok" Said Ruby and Blake, before they gave eachother there swords, resulting in Yang having the Zander Thunder, Blake with the Feather Edge and Ruby with the Yudo Breaker. "Debo Monsters! Time for your end!" Declared Hope. Hope then attached the Climax Shield to the Counter Trident. "Name the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield, before a drum solo played. "Scythe and Sword" Said Hope. "Alright! Ladybug Finale!" Declared the Counter Trident. Yang then loaded three Pteragordon Zyudenchi into the Zander Thunder, as Ruby loaded the Drill Ressha into the Yudo Breaker. "Ole! Ole! Ole!" Declared the Yudo Breaker. Weiss then opened the Mach Driver, pressed the Boost Igniter, and quickly closed it. "Full Throttle! Mach!" Declared the Mach Driver. "Ok, here we go! Ruby, Blake! You're up first!" Declared Hope. "Ok! Trinity Strayzer!" Declared Ruby. "Sword Flash! Eye of the Storm!" Declared Blake. Ruby them made a triangle out of sword slashes, and Blake ran through it, and reappear behind the monsters, making everything around them explode. "Weiss, now you" Said Hope. Weiss then jumped off of Hope's shoulder, and preformed the Kick Macher, as Hope ran over to the Debo Monsters, and rapidly slashed the monsters, with three clones, before Weiss hit with the Kick Macher. Yang then slashed through the Debo Monsters. The Debo Monsters then fell to the ground, and then exploded. "We did it" Said Hope. "Hope, how did you get your memories?" Asked Ruby. "... She's standing in front of me" Said Hope. "I did It?" Asked Ruby. "Yeah. What's being friends if not for the memories?" Asked Hope, before he walked over to Basco's unconscious body. "I have an idea" Said Hope, before he picked up Basco.

(Boom, one part has been spaced. See how stupid it looks. Also, new look for big battles. Have fun with it)


	33. The Enemy! And a cool new Formation!

"Where... where am I?" Asked Basco, as he woke up. "In a basement. Now, we have separated you from your belt. We are nothing if not smart" Said Hope, as he shone a spotlight on Basco. "Now, tell me everything about your plan" Said Hope. "Sure. We want to convert all humans on earth to fanus" Said Basco. "Oh, if only you didn't rip that off from the White Fang" Said Hope. "I was joking. Besides, you already know my plan. Get the Cross of Fire, kill all of the Kamen Riders, maybe rinse and repeat" Said Basco. "Sorry, had a brain fart. Um, well, better question, where is the Cross of Fire?" Asked Hope. "I'm talking to it" Said Basco. "Cute. No, seriously, where is it?" Asked Hope. "Gremlin didn't tell you?" Asked Basco. "Gremlin didn't tell me what?" Asked Hope. "You have the Cross of Fire within you. Well, a quarter of it" Said Basco. "What!?" Asked Hope. "That's right. You have a quarter of it within you. After you killed that Jason Vorheers, you gained a peice of it" Said Basco. "... I'm not letting you get the other pieces" Said Hope. "Oh yeah? Well, you might want to worry about the bombs around the city" Said Basco. "What bombs?" Asked Hope. "The... well, not bombs, more like... modified Romuloide. I had Romuloide numbers 10, 7, 106, 17, 33 and 24, or who you like to call Paint, Sword, Thief, Gunman, Scooper and Volt, modified so they would be living bombs. The first one is on the highway, and is set to explode in 45 seconds" Said Basco. "Really? Wow, actually something new" Said Hope. Hope then handcuffed Basco's arms to the chair. "Into..." Said Basco, before Hope kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out. "Kink jokes are not permitted in this house" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Meanwhile, on the highway

Hope appeared, and then started shooting at the Thief Romuloide with the N2- Grenade Launcher, eventually destroying him. "Well, that was tense. I hate bombs already" Said Hope. Hope then looked at the N2- Grenade Launcher. "Even looks like it" Said Hope. Hope then looked around. "Why bomb this place? No ones currently here. Not even a fly" Said Hope. "I'm here" Said Velvet, as she walked over to Hope. "Oh. Sorry Velvet... why are you doing here?" Asked Hope. "Because I'm going to see my parents" Said Velvet. "Momma Scarletta and daddy Scarletta?" Asked Hope. "Well, Toast and Sauté..." Said Velvet, as Hope burst out laughing. "It's not funny! That's there nicknames!" Shouted Velvet. "It's slightly funny" Said Hope. "You're the worst adopted brother ever" Said Velvet. "You're the one that adopted me" Said Hope. "I can unadopt you" Said Velvet. "Oh no, an unadoption threat. My one weekness" Said Hope. "Anyway, got to go" Said Velvet, before she ran off. Hope then faded away.

Meanwhile, in Basco's holding room

"So, Bas..." Said Hope, as he appeared. The room was a mess. The chair that held Basco was broken, there was rope on the floor, and a broken pirates hat. "My friends" Said Hope, before he rushed upstairs, to find Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zi and Emily, all KOed and barely breathing. "No!" Shouted Hope, as he went to check on Ruby, who was on a table. "Ruby, are you ok!? Talk to me!" Shouted Hope, to get no answer. "Fuck!" Shouted Hope, before he grabbed a nearby Brake Gunner, and inserted the Mad Doctor Shift Car. Hope then shot Ruby, and then listened to her heart. "Thump, thump, thump, Ruby is back online" Said Hope. Suddenly, something hit Hope in the back of the head. "What the... A Deinosgrander Zyudenchi?" Asked Hope, as he picked up the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi. Suddenly, a Gaburevolver came down the hole, and landed near Hope's foot. "That utter shit. Well, he is smart, I'll give him that" Said Hope. Hope then shot Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zi and Emily with the Mad Doctor enhanced Brake Gunner. "Ok, need to call Cinder about the bombs" Said Hope, before he called Cinder.

Meanwhile, at Cinder's house

"Hey, Cinder. There are apparently bombs in the city. We need to take care of it since Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zi and Emily are hurt really bad" Said Neo, while on the phone. "Ok. Well, how many are there?" Asked Cinder. "5" Said Neo. "Ok. Let's get Nora to help us" Said Cinder. "Are you sure? Neo's not fun to be helped by. She gets destracted very easily" Said Neo. "She will help us" Said Cinder. "Ok" Said Neo. "Bye, Hope" Said Cinder. Neo then hung up. "Ok, where would a bomb be?" Asked Neo. "Outside" Said Cinder, as a Volt Romuloide walked over to there house. Neo then put on the Genesis Driver, and quickly used the Gelato Energy Lockseed and the Genesis Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Gelato. Neo then walked out of the house, and started shooting at Volt with the Sonic Arrow, knocking him back. "According to his number plate, he's gonna blow in 10 seconds or minutes" Said Neo, before she summoned the Sonjinto, and fired it at Volt using the Sonic Arrow, destroying him. "Creative" Said Cinder. "Thanks. I tried my hardest" Said Neo. "I didn't think you could get the Sonic Arrow" Said Cinder. "I can" Said Neo. "Ok, let's get the other bombs" Said Cinder. "Ok" Said Neo, before she used the Gelato Energy Lockseed to summon a car. "Wow. Somehow, Hope will never drive a car this series" Said Cinder. "He's the Mach of this series" Said Neo. "What kind of a car is it?" Asked Cinder. "It's a car. A sports car, custom made by my Lockseed" Said Neo, before she got into her car, and drove into town.

A few minutes later, with Hope

"Ok, everything's back in place, my friends are resting, and the teleport shield is intact. Now, I might as well make sure they will stay ok" Said Hope. Suddenly,a little dragon flew out of Weiss, and into Hope. "Half" Said Hope, before he walked over to a fridge, and took out a can of Pepsi. Hope then opened the can, and drank some of the Pepsi. "Hey, people at home, this is not product placement, this is something else" Said Hope. Hope then finished off the can, got a nearby cricket bat, and batted the can off of the bench it was on, and almost got it into a bin. "Well, now that the product placement out of the way... wait. Technically, if you're show contains a toy, more or less, from your show, doesn't it mean that you're show always contains product placement? Ah, forget that" Said Hope, as he walked over to the can and put it in the bin. Emily then woke up. "Emily!" Shouted Hope, as he ran over to her. "I'm fine" Said Emily, before she coughed and tried to stand up, but almost fell over, but Hope helped her up. "I'm here" Said Hope. "I know. What happened?" Asked Emily. "Basco happened" Said Hope. "Ok. What now?" Asked Emily. "We let Cinder and Neo take care of the bombs" Said Hope. "What bombs?" Asked Emily. "Paint, Sword, Gunman, Scooper and Volt. Basco turned them into bombs" Said Hope. "Then you should be out there" Said Emily. "No. My team and BDFE comes first" Said Hope. "BDFE?" Asked Emily. "Best Dimensional Friend Ever" Said Hope. "Ok. Let's let Cinder and Neo do this" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, at Penny's house

"I have it. Why did you want it?" Asked Penny, as she gave Cinder a boom box. "Bombs" Said Cinder. "How many?" Asked Penny. "Just one now. Gunman" Said Cinder. "You said Neo was coming with you. Where is she?" Asked Penny. "She's trying to beat Gunman. Ever since she became a rider, she's been trying to impress me and Hope. She even tried to take on a Giant Cobra Romuloide by herself. Sure, she did it. But, she almost died" Said Cinder. "I didn't know about that" Said Penny. "Of course you didn't, it wasn't written down" Said Cinder. "How bad was it?" Asked Penny. "She was bleeding from her head and stuff" Said Cinder, before she left. "Ok then. Someone better make that battle between that giant cobra thing and Neo, or a cap will be in somethings ass" Said Penny.

Meanwhile, with Neo

Neo kicked Gunman, before punching him a few times. Neo then summoned the Sonic Arrow. Gunman then started shooting at Neo, while Neo did the same. Gunman was knocked down by Neo firing at him. "I'm at zero" Said Gunman, before he imploded, and changed into a fully black with gold accents Romuloide. "What are you?" Asked Neo. "I am the true creation that the Romuloide were meant to be. Romulode number minus seventeen. Or, the Army Romuloide" Said Army. "Ok. Good for you" Said Neo. Suddenly, Neo was shot by little drones that were all around her, knocking her out of her transformation. The little drones then went into Army's back. "That's one rider down" Said Army. "Well, here's number two" Said Cinder, before she transformed into Kamen Rider Format Formation Alter. Cinder then put down the boom box, and then tried to kick Army, but he caught the kick and some drones came out of his back and shot Cinder, knocking her down. Army then stepped on Cinder. "You're terrible. Sad even. I'll end you now" Said Army. "Surprise" Said Neo, before she slide the boom box over to Cinder. Cinder then quickly tripped up Army and grabbed the boom box. "Ladies and Romuloide, non existent children of all ages! May I present to you, the Fusion Degi! Now, while it may look like you're everyday average boom box, it actually allows me to transform into an all powerful new form!" Declared Cinder, before she inserted the Format Sked into the Fusion Degi. "Max Rank Up! Standby for henshin!" Declared the Fusion Degi, as a Japanese Techno beat played. A phone like device then fell out of the bottom of the Fusion Degi. Cinder then entered the code 3255. The sides of the helmet then detached, and rotated 90 degrees back, with the former bottom of the helmet facing backwards. The suit the became a little brighter, and the Fusion Degi then became chest, shoulder and back armour. The word formation in capital letters then appeared on the front of the chest armour. "Kamen Rider Evolution Format! This is the end!" Declared the Fusion Degi, as the words in Japanese appeared around Cinder. "Like it said, this is the end" Said Cinder, before she punched Army, with small explosions coming off of Army as it happened, before he was knocked back. Cinder then entered the code 2447, witch made a DJ Gun appear in her hands. Cinder then shot all of the drones out of the sky. "Well, you're really good" Said Army. Cinder then entered the code 3862, causing a drum roll to play. Cinder then entered 7242, witch caused her to gain muscles. Cinder then punched Army a few times, before the muscles disappeared. "Ok, time for the finale!" Declared Cinder. Cinder then entered the code 6819. "Alright! Witch finish!?" Declared the Fusion Degi. "Kick" Said Cinder. "Alright! Evolution Kick!" Declared the Fusion Degi, before Cinder did a Flying Scissor Kick on Army, destroying him. "Well, that almost was bad" Said Cinder. Suddenly, Basco, in Stolle Bow and Arrow form tried to hit Cinder, but she blocked it with her leg. "Well, looks like you've obtained a new form" Said Basco. "Yes. But you look the same as always" Said Cinder. "You two are complete. How sad" Said Basco. "How sad? I'll show you sad" Said Cinder, before she kicked Basco with her other leg. "Interesting" Said Basco. Basco then tried to hit Cinder, but she dodged, took Basco's arm, and threw him into a wall. Cinder then entered the code 6819 agian. "Alright! Witch finish!?" Declared the Fusion Degi. "Punch" Said Cinder. "Alright! Ben Kai Blitz Punch!" Declared the Fusion Degi. Cinder's right arm then glowed with a golden light. Cinder then ran over to Basco, and punched him in the stomach, knocking him through the wall. "I hope you're done" Said Cinder. Basco then stood up. "You know about the bombs? Those Romuloide weren't the bombs" Said Basco. "What!? Where are they?" Asked Cinder. "There at your so call... beacon of light" Said Basco.

Meanwhile, at Beacon's arena

"That's enough for tomorrow. Class dismissed" Said Glynda, as all of the students left. "That was a very successful session, if I do say so myself" Said Glynda, before she turned around and almost walked into a student. "What class do you have now?" Asked Glynda. Suddenly, the student turned into a Romuloide and exploded, bringing down the arena, as multiple other explosions happened around Beacon.


	34. Save the Beacon!

"Basco!" Shouted Cinder, before she grabbed Basco by the throat. "That can't prevent the lives that will be lost" Said Basco. "I'll see if Hope can help me with this" Said Cinder, before she let go of Basco. Cinder then entered the code 2495. Small jets then folded out of the back armour, and Cinder flew off.

Meanwhile, with Hope

"Good, you're all up. Pretty banged up, though" Said Hope. "What happened?" Asked Zi. "Basco kicked your ass. Surprisingly" Said Hope. "Somethings missing" Said Zi. "... Basco broke two of the three Purple Medels inside of you. I had to remove them. Sorry" Said Hope. "... it's ok" Said Zi. "How? I couldn't save any of you" Said Hope. "That's ok. Hope, heroes were made. They weren't made perfect. 1, all the way to Ghost, they couldn't save everyone. Some couldn't even save themselves" Said Zi. "Ok. I get it" Said Hope. Yang then tried to stand up, but she almost fell, but Hope helped her. "I got you" Said Hope. "Thanks. Take me to get a drink" Said Yang. "Jerk" Said Hope. "Hope, quickly describe yourself to me" Said Yang. "... I'm nothing if not sexual, odd, awkward under pressure and amazing. Just like my friends" Said Hope. "Fuck you" Said Emily. "Love you two bro" Said Hope, before she took Yang over to the fridge. "Hey, Hope. I got a text from Cinder. Beacon got bombed" Said Emily. "Shit. I'll go. Alone" Said Hope, before he faded away.

Meanwhile, at Beacon

"Oh my god..." Said Hope, as he looked at Beacon. "Wrecked. Yeah" Said Cinder. "Get as many people out of there as you can" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Cinder. Cinder then walked into the dorm part of Beacon. "Ok... what's that purple sigil?" Asked Hope, as a giant purple magic sigil appeared in the sky. Hope then walked over to the ruined arena. "Hello!? Anyone here... Glynda!" Shouted Hope, as he tried to drag Glynda out from under the debris she was under, but failed. "Hope... is that you? I didn't think you'd come" Said Glynda. "Yeah, of course I'd come. Why wouldn't I?" Asked Hope. "Because... you didn't stay the last time you were here" Said Glynda. "I have better things to be doing" Said Hope, before he managed to pull Glynda out from under the debris. "Trust me, Glynda. Basco will pay for all of this" Said Hope. "I believe you" Said Glynda, before she stood up. "Now, I'm going to see if I can help Cinder save people. Are you ok with guard duty?" Asked Hope. "Fine" Said Glynda. "Ok. Make sure Basco, or anything gets into the school" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Glynda, before she walked out of the ruined arena. Hope then scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. "12 life signs. Behind the rocks" Said Hope. Hope then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Magic Form. "Etargetnisid" Said Hope, before the rocks turned into gravel. Some students then came out of the hole, including Likos. "Likos" Said Hope. "Hey, you. Who are you?" Asked Likos. "Likos, it's me" Said Hope. "Oh, Cardin. Not really the same height or muscle mass, but it sounds like you, more or less" Said Likos. "What? Cardin still goes here? He must be a dumbass" Said Hope. "Hope? That's you under there?" Asked Likos. "Yeah" Said Hope. Likos then took off the helmet. "Yep, that's you under there" Said Likos. "Don't pull on the ears" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Likos. "Just don't pull on the ears" Said Hope, before he took the helmet back, and put it back on. Likos then led the others to safety. "Ok, sweep the main building, hope that people are still alive, and... who knows what to do if anyone dies" Said Hope, before he changed into RWBY Swords Form, and used a P- Sword to get away from the arena.

Meanwhile, with Cinder

"Hello! Hello, is anyone alive!? Hello!" Shouted Cinder. "Over... here" Said a voice. Cinder then looked in a doorway, to see Ibolya. Cinder then entered the code 8182, causing a lot of water to fall on the fire, putting it out. Cinder then took Ibolya out of the room. "Get to safety" Said Cinder. "Give me a minute" Said Ibolya. "Maybe... Hold on" Said Cinder, before she kicked a door in, and a male wolf fanus ran out. "Darren" Said Cinder. "Hey. Ibolya, we need to get them out of here" Said Darren. "Ok. Lead the way" Said Ibolya. Darren and Ibolya then ran off. "This is terrible. Hope's probably gonna kill Basco. Game over it" Said Cinder, before she cancelled her transformation. Cinder then stretched for a little bit, before she retransformed into Kamen Rider Evolve Format. "This armour has gained some weight or something. Must be the Fusion Degi" Said Cinder.

Meanwhile, with Emily and the others

"We need to help Hope" Said Ruby. "No, you need rest" Said Emily. "Emily, let us help Hope" Said Weiss. "Weiss, what did I just tell Ruby?" Asked Emily. "But we have to help him" Said Blake. "No you don't. He and Cinder's got this" Said Emily. "Emily! We aren't just doing this for Hope! He attacked Beacon! Our school! The place where we all met! That place means a lot to us! Now, are you going to let us go, or not?" Asked Yang. "... You're not 100%" Said Emily. "So? Nether are you" Said Yang. "Let's go" Said Emily. "I'll stay. This is a battle for you. Not me" Said Zi. "Are you sure?" Asked Yang. "I'm not going to be much help anyway" Said Zi. "Ok" Said Yang. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Emily then held hands, and they all faded away.

Meanwhile, with Hope

"Cardin! Sky! Dove... Other guy!" Shouted Hope, as he ran over and pulled Team CRNL out of the debris they were trapped under. "Thanks Hope" Said Cardin. "You're welcome. Now get out of here" Said Hope. "Ok... Who's he?" Asked Cardin, as Basco started to walk over to them. "Basco! How could you!?" Asked Hope. "Simple. Romuloide can be anyone. There the ultimate trick. Why shoot the shit out of something when you can sneak in and silently take everything down?" Asked Basco. "This is not silent! This is just a terrorist attack! And even then, I have not seen a dead body! You are just a mask! A facade! People and Kajin are not chess pieces on a board! So if you even planed to kill anyone on this day, you failed!" Declared Hope. "Hope. We will hold the line. Get out of here" Said Cardin. "Cardin..." Said Hope. Suddenly, Cardin kicked Hope out of a nearby window. "So, you think you can beat me?" Asked Basco.

Meanwhile, outside

"Fuck... there going to die" Said Hope, before he summoned a Wizarswordgun and shot up into the area where he was. "I hate rules. Can't go any higher then two stories" Said Hope. "Hope!" Shouted Cinder, as she ran over to Hope, with Emily, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Likos. "Ladies. And what are you five doing here?" Asked Hope. "Hope, this is our school. We're going to save it, no matter what condition were in" Said Yang. "Now, let's make sure Basco pays" Said Ruby. Suddenly, Cardin landed next to the group. "Cardin!" Shouted Hope, as he went to check on him. "He's dead" Said Basco, as he landed in front of the group. "You killed him!?" Asked Weiss. "And his team" Said Basco, before he held up 4 Aura Highlights. "Mace, Daggers, Short Sword and Halberd. I think Halberd will take you down" Said Basco, before he inserted the Halberd Aura Highlight into the Proto RWBY Driver, changing him into a silver form, that looked like Sky. "That doesn't help your case at all" Said Hope.

Hope and Cinder then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form, and Kamen Rider Format Evolution Format. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emily and Likos then used Toqchangers and a Aplchanger to quickly transformed into Toq Ichigou, Nigou, Sangou, Yongou, Gogou and Rokugou. "Everyone, take him down" Said Hope. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Emily then started shooting at Basco, but they deliberately missed every shot. "You missed" Said Basco. "Are you sure?" Asked Ruby, before Hope and Likos punched him in the back, and Cinder punched him in the head, making him fall over. Basco then quickly stood up, and went to hit Cinder. Suddenly, Hope threw the middle spike of the trident at Basco, getting him around the waist. "Finish him!" Declared Hope, as he put the Climax Shield onto the Counter Trident. Cinder then entered the code 6819, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Emily formed the Renketsu Bazooka, and Likos inserted the Hyper Ressha into the Yudo Breaker. "Hyper Ole! Ole! Ole!" Declared the Yudo Breaker. Likos then loaded the Yudo Breaker into the Renketsu Bazooka. "Name the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield. "War Hammer, Spear and Shield" Said Hope. "Alright! Baron Finale!" Declared the Counter Trident. Cinder then preformed the Ben Kai Blitz Punch, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emily and Likos fired the Renketsu Bazooka at Basco, while Hope three pink, red and gold energy balls at Basco. "How... how could you defeat me? I am God!" Declared Basco, before he exploded. "We did it!" Declared Emily, before they all hugged each other, except Hope, who was looking at the CRDL Aura Highlights. "They sacrificed themselves. Knowing that I would beat Basco. Basco could have killed us just then. Sky's Semibalace was to turn into titanium for a few seconds. Basco could have won. Sky somehow stopped him" Thought Hope. Hope then picked up the CRDL Aura Highlights, and then canceled his transformation. "Guys. I'm going to do something stupid" Said Hope, as he faded away. "Where's he going?" Asked Likos. "It doesn't matter" Said Emily.

12 hours later

"What witnesses are calling a terrorist attack... oh my god!" Shouted a news reporter, as a man came flying over her table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, do not change the channel, it's me. Kamen Rider RWBY. Now, I am broadcasting to all, and I do mean, all dimensions that I have visited, to address all unsolved problems. Now, 5Ds dimension, the man under this mask and his friend will come back to finish the fortune cup one day. We promise. Um... oh yeah. Alice, if you're listening in, I did that to your toilet. Um... Now for this dimension. My friends, the White Fang is trying to get back together agian, please stop them. Also, the main reason I was here. The report you almost sat through. It wasn't a terrorist attack. No, it was a bombing. Four of my friends died. Well, I made friends with them five minutes after I found them, but anyway. The culprit is dead. And I promise to all of you. I will save this city from everything"


	35. No idea! Fun and Danger with team HRBY!

"Where's Hope?" Asked Yang. Yang, Blake and Ruby were sitting on the hoods of cars they had, in a street. "I don't know, but he better get here soon. He said he could play with us today" Said Ruby. Hope drove over to them on a motorcycle, but drove into the back of Ruby's car, coming off his motorcycle and skidding over the top of the car, landing in front of the trio. "Nice entrance, Hope" Said Yang. "Thanks, Yang. I pride myself on my entrances" Said Hope. "Nice motorcycle" Said Ruby. "It's a Thrust. And you all have you're Entity XFs" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Blake. "So, what are we doing?" Asked Ruby. "Well, a quick race first?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Yang, Ruby and Blake. They all then got into and onto there cars and motorcycles, and lined up. "Ok, too Blake's apartment?" Asked Hope. "My apartment" Said Yang. "That's far" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Yang. "Ok. Three, two, one, go!" Declared Hope, before everyone drove off. "God damm, why is this slower then you're cars" Said Hope, as he went almost immediately into last. "Two wheels aren't four" Said Yang. "Yes, that is true Yang, you must of mathed in school" Said Hope. "Mathed is a word?" Asked Ruby. "You read the dictionary, you tell me" Said Hope. Ruby then crashed into Yang, knocking them out of Hope's way. "Thanks" Said Hope, before he passed them, entering second place. "Hey Hope" Said Blake, as she threw proximity mines onto the ground. "Yeah?" Asked Hope, before the proximity mines blew him up.

WC: H: 1

"Motherfucker!" Shouted Hope, as he appeared on a nearby street. "Blew you up" Said Blake. "Thought you would. I hope that made you sick. I hope that gave you the shits. I hope this kills you" Said Hope. "Need to buy a new Thrust?" Asked Ruby. "Heh, yeah" Said Hope, as he made an insurance claim. "Hey, Blake. Thanks for the 20 thousand" Said Hope. "Oh shit" Said Blake. "Yeah. Don't fuck with my motorcycles" Said Hope, as he put on blake sunglasses. "I win" Said Blake, as she pulled up to Yang's apartment. "I'm second" Said Yang. "I'm third" Said Ruby. Hope then ran up to the group. "He's last" Said Yang. Hope then Shotgunned the trio.

WC: H: 1

R: 1

B: 1

Y: 1

"Salty much?" Asked Yang, as she, Blake and Ruby appeared on the other side of the road. "No. Anyway, what now?" Asked Hope. "I got a Cargobob" Said Ruby. "Um, race down Mount Chilliad?" Asked Yang. "It's not Killiad?" Asked Hope. "It's not" Said Yang. "Oh, ok" Said Hope. "Heist?" Asked Blake. "Yeah" Said Yang, Ruby and Hope. "Ok, how about Series A Funding?" Asked Blake. "Yep" Said Hope.

One quick heist later

WC: H: 1

R: 1

B: 4

Y: 2

"Ok, so we're now richer" Said Hope. "And Trevor's crying" Said Ruby. "And Yang and Blake can't live for shit" Said Hope. "True" Said Ruby. "Hey, she died more" Said Yang. "Shut up" Said Blake. "Hey, Hope?" Asked Ruby. "Yeah?" Asked Hope. "Somethings attacking Vale" Said Ruby. "Ok, do you think you can handle it?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Ruby. "Ok, so do so" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Hope.

1 minute later. in town

"Hey, monster, were here too take you down!" Declared Ruby, as Kamen Rider Drive type Wild Spike arrived with Weiss, Blake and Yang, who were Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Diend and Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle respectively. The monster then turned around, to revile itself as the Polar Bear Fangire. "What are you?" Asked Ruby. "The files call it the Polar Bear Fangire" Said Weiss. "What can it do?" Asked Ruby. Suddenly, the Polar Bear Fangire summoned a sword, and attacked them all, bringing them to there knees. "Ok, so it moves fast, and has a sword. Easy" Said Ruby. Ruby then summoned the Handle- Ken, and started fighting the Polar Bear Fangire, with Ruby winning. Ruby eventually knocked the Polar Bear Fangire too his knees, and went to finish him, but he shot many small ice needles at her, knocking her out of her transformation. The Polar Bear Fangire then also did this too Weiss, Blake and Yang, knocking them out of there transformation. The Polar Bear Fangire then walked away.

20 minutes later

"Hey, Hope" Said Lightning, before she kissed Hope. "Hey" Said Hope. "Were you playing a game?" Asked Lightning. "Yeah" Said Hope. "You're team is in the hospital" Said Lightning, after reading a text. Hope then faded away.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Penny!" Shouted Hope. "Hope. There ok. They just need some rest... you look different" Said Penny. "Really... I didn't change my pajama pants. Great" Said Hope. "That's cute" Said Penny. "Thanks" Said Hope. Penny then left. Hope then sat down in a chair, and watched his friends, as Cinder and Neo arrived. "Nice pants" Said Neo. "Thanks" Said Hope. "What did this?" Asked Cinder. "I don't know. I, I just don't know" Said Hope. "Great" Said Cinder. "Hey, no one i know goes into detail" Said Hope. "Monster attack" Said Neo. "I'll stay" Said Cinder "Ok, let's go" Said Hope, before he and Neo left.

Two minutes later, in town

"My name is Hope Xiao Rose! My friends are in the hospital because of you! Prepare to die!" Declared Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver and Neo put on the Genesis Driver. "Neo. Use this" Said Hope, before he gave her the Melon Energy Lockseed. "You deserve it" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Neo. Neo and Hope then transformed into Kamen Rider Gelato Melon Energy Arms and Kamen Rider RWBY Sword and Shield Mode. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Declared Hope. The Polar Bear Fangire then summoned a sword and tried to slash Hope, but Hope blocked it with the J- Shield and shield bashed the Polar Bear Fangire, knocking him back. "Nice try, you" Said Hope, before Neo hit it with the Sonic Arrow a few times. "Let's finish this" Said Hope, before he tried to eject the Sword and Shield Aura Highlight, but he couldn't. "Crap" Said Hope, before Neo used a Sonic Volley, destroying the Polar Bear Fangire. "Why didn't it work?" Asked Neo. "I forgot. This form can't preform finales" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Neo. "I know" Said Hope.

12 hours later, at Shade Academy

May Zeldong and Dew Gayl fell to the ground, badly hurt. "Soon, I will have all the Aura in this dimension. Next, Atlas" Said a man, before he disappeared.


	36. Come on! Nora! Neo! Neon!

Hope was walking down the street, on his phone. He had gotten some groceries, because he and Lightning were running out of food, toilet paper and other assorted items. "Yeah, I have the stuff, Lightning. Even the cake" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope got knocked out by a woman, with rainbows coming off of her.

12 hours later, in the RWBY Dimension

Hope woke up, chained to a chair. "Where am I?" Asked Hope, as he looked around. "You're in my house" Said the woman. "Neon? Is that you?" Asked Hope. "... Yeah" Said Neon. "Oh, you grew up nicely. 7 years ago, in that Festival" Said Hope. "Yeah, me and Flynt fought you and Yang" Said Neon. "Coal?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Neon. "Um, anyway..." Said Hope. Suddenly, Neon hit Hope in the head with her nunchucks. "What the hell!?" Asked Hope. "You have been stealing the aura of powerful people from all over Remenent. The Baweins, NDGO and BRNZ, and you got Flynt, Ieda and Dragonface" Said Neon. "Coal? And who's Dragonface?" Asked Hope. "Kerry" Said Neon. "Oh" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Neon, before she slapped Hope in the face. "I didn't do it. Can I at least find out who did?" Asked Hope. Neon then hit Hope agian. "I didn't do it. Can I at least find out who did?" Asked Hope. "Don't say that!" Shouted Neon, before she hit Hope once again. "I didn't do it. Can I at least find out who did?" Asked Hope, as blood poured down his face. "I didn't mean too..." Said Neon. "It's not mine" Said Hope. "Then who's is it?" Asked Neon. "It's your blood. You've been doing this for longer then you think" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Neon. "Never miss a beat? You have about 10 times now" Said Hope. "And what's that?" Asked Neon. "Out of the corner of your eye" Said Hope. Suddenly, Neo tried to kick Neon, but Hope grabbed Neo's leg with his feet at the last second. "Why did you stop me?" Asked Neo. "Reasons for her actions. Already known. I want too help her" Said Hope. "She made you bleed" Said Neo. "No, she made herself bleed. Take her back to Nora and Ren's house" Said Hope. "What will you do?" Asked Neo. "Research" Said Hope. "From there?" Asked Neo. "Give me a few minutes. Neon, did you take the groceries to Lightning?" Asked Hope. "Who's Lightning?" Asked Neon. "Fuck" Said Hope. Neo then teleported Neon out of her house. "Ok. Let's hope this works" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, at Nora's house

"Ah!... Neo? Neon? What are you two doing here?" Asked Nora, as Neo and Neon teleported in. "Somethings trying to steal the aura of all the powerful people in Vale. 14 have already been stolen, and I would be number 15" Said Neon. "Of course. Stay here. And Neon? Everything is going to be ok" Said Nora. "Ok. I'll just go upstairs and get changed, if that's ok" Said Neon. "It's ok" Said Nora. "Thanks" Said Neon. Neon then went upstairs. "Neo?" Asked Nora. "Yeah?" Asked Neo. "Would you like to go upstairs and get changed too?" Asked Nora. "No" Said Neo. Nora then stood up, playfully walked over too Neo, and poked her on the nose. "Boop" Said Nora, before she walked upstairs. "I'm going to be looking after two 25 year old girls for who knows how long. How hard can it be?" Asked Neo. "However hard you want to make it" Said Neon, as she slid down the railing downstairs. "You're... naked!" Shouted Neo. "No I'm not. My clothes just appeared to be. Prototype Fireware Tech" Said Neon. "Fireware Tech?" Asked Neo. "I make it look however I want" Said Neon, before her clothes turned black. "Oh" Said Neo. "Hope gave it too me for Christmas. Well, mailed it, but yeah" Said Neon. "Ok then" Said Neo. Nora then walked downstairs. "Hello" Said Nora. "Hi" Said Neo. "Ok, it's midnight. Might want to sleep" Said Neon. "Aw, not even 5 more minutes?" Asked Nora. "Hmmm... sure" Said Neon. Neo then went upstairs.

One montage of Neo, Nora and Neon living together for a week later

Neo woke up, and walked downstairs, stepping on the wheeled toy and falling down the last two steps. However, she couldn't care. Not one single percent of care in the world. Neo then made her way to the kitchen, and started to make herself toast. Neon and Nora then walked into the room. "Helllllo, Neo" Said Neon. "Hi, Neon" Said Neo, slightly agitated. "So, how are you?" Asked Neon, as Nora walked in. "Oh, so you two finally care?" Asked Neo. "We've always cared" Said Nora. "Well, I have lost a total of 68 hours of sleep, ate literally ten percent of nothing and am generally pissed! What is it with you two and being generally annoying!?" Asked Neo, making Neon cry and run away. "You don't understand what we've been through, don't you!?" Asked Nora. "What do you mean!?" Asked Neo. "Unlike you, I have talked to her! And we shared our life to each other! She is like my clone, a perfect twin sister to me, emotionally! People like me, Neon and Hope can never truly be happy! We act the way we do because we want others to be happy instead of sad! Can you get that through your ice cream looking head!?" Asked Nora. Neo then left Nora's house. Suddenly, a man grabbed Neo by the throat and lifted her up. "Remember me, Neo?" Asked the man, as he removed his hood, reviling himself as Basco, but with Hope's hair, body type and clothes. "Basco... what do you want?" Asked Neo. "My other half" Said Basco. "And who's that!?" Asked Neo. "Hope Xiao Rose" Said Basco. "How is he you're other half?" Asked Neo. Suddenly, Neon and Nora hit Basco in the legs, knocking him down, and making him let go of Neo. Neo then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Gelato Gelato Arms, while Basco quickly changed into Kamen Rider Stolle Bow and Arrow Mode. They then started fighting, with Neo winning. Neo then fired the Sonic Arrow a few times, knocking Basco back. Basco then inserted the Katana Aura Highlight into the Proto RWBY Driver. Basco then changed into a red and black form with a white helmet, making him look like Raven Bawein. "Katana?" Asked Neo. Basco then summoned the Raven Katana. Basco then knocked the Sonic Arrow out of Neo's hands, and slashed at Neo, causing massive damage, and knocking her out of her transformation. "That was easy" Said Basco, before he tried to steal Neon's Aura. Suddenly, Hope kicked Basco, knocking him away from Neon. "I need this explanation" Said Hope. "Like I said last time, the..." Said Basco. "Shut up! The actual truth!" Shouted Hope. "Well, I just can't die. Let's leave it at that" Said Basco. "I hate Pheonix impersonations" Said Hope. Hope then put on the RWBY Driver, and transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Staff Form. Hope and Basco then started fighting, with them being evenly matched. Both Hope and Basco then started there Finales. The S- Staff then folded up on Hope's right arm. "Taiyö Sun Punch!" Declared Hope. "Darkness Crush Blazer" Said Basco, as the Raven Katana glowed with black energy. Two jets on the S- Staff activated, thrusting him towards Basco, as Basco slashed at his fist, causing a move struggle. It ultimately ended with a massive explosion, knocking Hope out of his transformation. "I have defeated you" Said Basco, before he turned around, where he was met with Magnhild in Grenade Launcher mode. Nora then shot him multiple times, knocking him out of his transformation. "No... No!" Shouted Basco, before he ran away.

20 minutes later, inside Nora's house

"Alright, I've put an DNA Aura lock on you. He has to rip pure DNA out of you to take you're aura. And that's hard to do" Said Hope. "Okey doky" Said Neon. "But still, stay here for a while" Said Hope. Hope then went to leave, but Nora fallowed him. "Hope, aren't you worried?" Asked Nora. "No. I'm not afraid of falling. I'm afraid of letting others fall" Said Hope, before he left.


	37. Fight you? Kill Hell's Dog! Part 1

"Well, it's not like I can" Said Hope. Hope was at Lightning's house, with Lightning, Teto, Emily, Neo, Cinder, Jodie Holmes, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zi. "What do you mean you can't?" Asked Jodie. "I just can't. I mean, you try to kill a Kamen Rider Kajiu Species, one battle at a time, one monster per battle, and you're gonna tell me you can do it? It's impossible. No rider can do it" Said Hope. "Not even you?" Asked Zi. "No" Said Hope. "Why not?" Asked Zi. "Logic. I can't get hit, no matter what. I may know all there tricks, but that doesn't mean I can't fall for it" Said Hope. "Still though" Said Zi. "Ok, let me explain it this way. There are two men, and there going to fight. One of them is the world's smartest man. The second man, is a god with only a few weakness. Logically, the world's smartest man should win, right?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Jodie and Zi. "Wrong. A God can overcome the world's smartest man if the world's smartest man has had not been given time to prepare" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Zi. "So, you can't kill a species if you don't have time to prepare" Said Jodie. "Yes" Said Hope. "I love the casual talks of extinction over here" Said Yang. "Thanks, Yang" Said Zi. "Anyway, it's New Years Eve in a few days" Said Yang. "Yeah" Said Hope. "What are you doing?" Asked Yang. "Staying here, unless something comes up" Said Hope. "Like?" Asked Yang. "Monster attack" Said Hope. "Don't worry" Said Zi. "We can take care of it" Said Yang. "Ok, but..." Said Hope. "No buts. Take Lightning to the restaurant at the Singing Towers of Darillium" Said Yang. "How do you know about the Singing Towers of Darillium?" Asked Hope. "The doctor told me about them" Said Yang. "Oh? What a dick" Said Hope. "Possibly" Said Zi. "Anyway, I'll do it" Said Hope. "Good" Said Yang. "Monster attack" Said Blake. "Ok. Cinder, Neo, Jodie, Emily, with me" Said Hope, before he held out his hand. They all then grabbed his hand, and they all faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Korra Dimension

"So, what are you?" Asked Korra. "Best we take this from here, Korra" Said Hope, as he appeared. "Hope!?" Asked Korra. "Yeah, I've, ah, been alive for a while. Sorry" Said Hope. "Hope!" Shouted Cinder. "Oh, yeah. It looks like a half half of the Peacock Undead and the Deer Undead" Said Hope. "Wanna call it the Peaer Undead?" Asked Korra. "How about the Decock Undead?" Asked Hope. "Just the tip" Said Korra. "This is why you're my friend. Anyway, Henshin" Said Hope. Hope, Cinder, Neo, Jodie and Emily then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Swords Form, Kamen Rider Format Formation Sleipnir, Kamen Rider Gelato Gelato Arms, Kamen Rider Leangle and Kamen Rider Chalice. "Time to take this thing out" Said Hope. "Ok. Mind if me and Emily start?" Asked Jodie. "That's fine" Said Hope. "Thank you" Said Emily. Jody and Emily then started fighting the Decock Undead, with spectacular teamwork. "There doing really well" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Hope. "Do you think they can be there own riders?" Asked Neo. "Possibly" Said Hope. Jodie and Emily then got out there Rouzers. Emily the roused the Drill Shell and Bio Plant Rouze Cards, while Jodie roused the Stab Bee, Smog Squid and Poison Scorpion Rouze Cards. "Drill! Vine! Bio Kick!" Declared the Chalice Rouzer. "Stab! Smog! Poison! Noxious Blast!" Declared the Leangle Rouzer. "There really good" Said Hope. Emily then jumped into the air, while Jodie charged at the Decock Undead. Vines then wrapped around the Decock Undead, as both Jodie and Emily connected with there attacks, making it's buckle open. Emily then sealed the Decock Undead. "Well done" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said Emily. "Let's go" Said Hope. "Ok, bye" Said Korra. "You're coming too" Said Hope. "Oh, ok" Said Korra. Everyone then grabbed Hope's hand, and they all disappeared.

Back in the Reborn Dimension

Hope, Emily, Cinder, Jodie and Noe appear in Lightning and Hope's room. "That's the tenth monster like that this week. What is Basco planing?" Asked Hope, as he got nine other Rouze Cards. "Thunder Peacock, Upper Whale, Evolution Beetle, Drop Deer, Gemini Catapiller, Recover Elephant, Absorb Scarab, Mach Spider, Fusion Polar and Blizzard Wolf?" Asked Neo. "Yeah" Said Hope. "Interesting" Said Neo. "No AP cost though. Can't be used" Said Hope. "Nice" Said Emily. "Possibly" Said Neo. "Another one. Who needs to ruin New Years?" Asked Hope. "I don't know, maybe the Warg Undead" Said Emily. "Ok, but I'll do it alone this time" Said Hope. "Ok, try not to get killed by a Scader Undead" Said Emily. "Time Scarab and Change Spider?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope, before he disappeared. "Emily, don't say that" Said Cinder. "He'll be ok" Said Emily. "But what if he won't be?" Asked Jodie. "He will" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Hello? Monster?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Hope was hit in the back by rapid fire fireball, knocking him forward. "So, who was that?" Asked Hope. Hope then turned around, to see a 9 headed Kerbroes Undead. "What in the holy fuck?" Asked Hope. Hope then stood up, and put on the RWBY Driver. Hope then quickly transformed into Climax Form. Hope then attacked the Kerbroes Undead multiple times, only for it to stonewall each attack. "You know, reaction is the best action!" Shouted Hope. Hope then summoned the Counter Trident, and tried to hit the Kerbroes Undead with it, but the Kerbroes Undead grabbed it and hit Hope, knocking Hope back. "Ok then, asshole" Said Hope, before the Kerbroes Undead knocked Hope into a wall and then quickly hit him with a big fireball, knocking Hope out. "Well done, Kerbroes. You took him down amazingly" Said Basco, before he picked Hope up, and carried Hope away.


	38. Alright! All out, against Kerbroes!

Hope woke up, tied by his wrists to a girder above him. "Ok. So, my feet are 2 meters above the ground. I've been stripped of my symbol of honner, my trenchcoat, heh. No driver or belt or weapons for that matter. I'm scarred on my leg. Noice. Someone has a nice beat kickin. Does anyone say kickin?" Thought Hope, as some lights flicked on. "Blue? Why blue? Condescending aggressiveness? Did that make sense? Shall I try to care? Anyway..." Said Hope, before a bullet went whizzing past his neck. "I figured you would wake up. I didn't think you would now though. How hilarious" Said Basco, as he lowered his gun. "Hilarious? Says you. Wearing my trenchcoat? Guess one of us had to have the style" Said Hope. "Well, you're shirt looks like puke" Said Basco. "Come on. You're twenty something. Don't be a butt hurt loser" Said Hope, only to get shot in the stomach. "Ok, kids look away. Possible torture porn incoming" Said Hope. "No. I'm not going to need you're help, after a few tests" Said Basco. "Oh, a few tests? Let's start at the last test, that should be the most fun" Said Hope. "That's the one where I cut off your feet" Said Basco. The music outside then change to an fast paced orchestral piece. "Battle against a true hero" Thought Hope. "Hey, Basco. Let's play a game" Said Hope. "Oh? What kind of game?" Asked Basco. "I'm going to text my friends two words. Two words to all of them. If even one can free me, then I go free" Said Hope. After a few seconds, Basco laughs loudly. "I've taken you're phone! How will you text them?! You don't even know where we are!" Shouted Basco. "My shoes are in pretty terrible quality" Said Hope. "So?" Asked Basco. Suddenly, a green light shone from the hole in the front of Hope's left shoe, and Hope's phone dinged many times. Basco then grabbed it and checked it. "What!?... I don't understand. You said you would going to text everyone. But you texted nothing!" Shouted Basco. "Yeah. And I got how many notifications?" Asked Hope. "One hundred and thirty seven, what's your point?" Asked Basco. "Knowing my friends, most of them have there notifications on. You think that one hundred and thirty seven notifications all within one minute won't make them wonder? Now, just for a comparison, I only get about twenty in the amount of time I sleep. Six hours, give or take. One hundred and thirty seven? That's something..." Said Hope. "Enough! What did you make them text!?" Asked Basco.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"Tem shop? Emily, Jodie, did you..." Said Lightning. "Yep. From everyone. What does it mean?" Asked Emily. "Better question. Why didn't Hope text it?" Asked Lightning. "Maybe he's in trouble... but where is he? How does Tem shop help find him?" Asked Jodie. "Tem shop? Hum... that makes me think of the RWBY Dimension for some reason. Let's go there" Said Emily. Lightning and Jodie then grabbed Emily's shoulders, and they all faded away.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY dimension

"What have you done!?" Asked Basco. "I work in mass hysteria, chaos, yada yada yada. Don't expect me too wisper. Expect me to yell. And then expect the calvary to come" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Basco. "Goodnight" Said Hope, before he disappeared, then reappeared behind Basco and then wrapped his arm around his neck, and then slammed him into the table that had his stuff on it, knocking Basco out. "That's what you fucking get for being a dick and stealing my trenchcoat. Mostly stealing my trenchcoat. Love my trenchcoat" Said Hope. Hope then took his trenchcoat off of Basco, and put it on. "Ah. My bro. My ninja. My..." Said Hope. Suddenly, Emily, Lightning and Jodie appeared in front of Hope. "How long?" Asked Hope. "Twenty minutes. You're team is waiting outside on standby. So is Cinder, Zi and Neo. If we're not out in five minutes, then there coming in" Said Lightning. "Ok. Let's go" Said Hope, as he got his stuff. Suddenly, fireballs were thrown at them, but they all dodged them. "Kerbroes!" Shouted Hope, as it walked towards them. "We need to get outside!" Shouted Hope. "Ok. I'll distract him. I'm immortal, remember? I'll be blasted out after you get out, ok?" Asked Emily. "... Alright" Said Hope, before he grabbed Lightning and Jodie and they disappeared then reappeared outside. Emily then came hurtling through a wall next to the door, witch the Kerbroes Undead then walked through. "Well... shall we Henshin?" Asked Hope. "Alright" Said Cinder. Hope, Cinder and Neo then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form, Kamen Rider Evolution Format and Kamen Rider Gelato Gelato Arms. "Let's go!" Declared Hope. Kerbroes then fired fireballs at the three riders, but they dodged the fireballs. Hope, Cinder and Neo then started fighting Kerbroes, to minimal effect. "We need to help him" Said Emily. "Yes we do. Toqger" Said Ruby. "Alright" Said Emily. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emily and Zi then quickly transformed into Toq 1gou, Toq 2god, Toq 3gou, Toq 4gou, Tog 5gou and Toq 6gou respectively. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Emily then started shooting at Kerbroes, stunning him. "Ok, let's end this!" Declared Hope. Suddenly, Basco, as Kamen Rider Stolle Katana form, attacked the group, knocking them back. "Crap" Said Hope. "You can't beat us" Said Basco. "I can. My wife is here, bro. We the sexiest couple alive. You can't beat us" Said Hope. "Hey!" Shouted Weiss. "You're second" Said Hope. "Shall we fight him?" Said Lightning. "Yep. My friends have this" Said Hope. "We do. Now go!" Shouted Yang. "Ok" Said Hope, before he kicked Basco into the street with Lightning chasing the duo into the street. "Ok, this may suck" Said Emily. Jodie then quickly transformed into Toq Hyper 7gou. "Let's end this" Said Jodie. "Ok, but how? He's pulling himself together" Said Ruby. "Quickly. As many finishers as possible" Said Jodie. "Ok" Said Neo. Neo then pushed the lever on the Genesis Driver twice, while Jodie summoned the Daikatan Cannon, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Emily formed the Renketsu Bazooka, and Cinder entered the code 6819. "Alright! Witch finish?" Asked the Fusion Degi. "Kick" Said Cinder. "Alright! Evolution Kick!" Declared the Fusion Degi. Zi then placed the Youdu Breaker into the loading bey of the Renketsu Bazooka, and everyone used there finishing attacks, but Kerbroes tried to hold off the attacks, but it proved futile, and he was separated into three normal Kerbroes Undead, who shot multiple fireballs at everyone, knocking them down. "Oh no!" Shouted Emily. "It's ok. We have this" Said Cinder. Cinder and Neo then went after one Kerbroes Undead, as Zi, Emily and Jodie went after another one, while RWBY went after the last one.

Meanwhile, with Basco, Hope and Lightning

"Hour three! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode one" Said Hope. A copy of Sword Form then appeared and started fighting alongside Hope, Lightning and a copy of Scythe Form. "Time to test another form" Said Basco, as he placed a goldish bronze Aura Highlight into his Proto RWBY Driver. Basco then turned into a bronze and green form, making him look like Dew Gayl. "Spear" Said Hope. "Hour four! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. Basco then sent tornadoes after Lightning and Hope. "Three! Here we go, Lightning. It's the closing act" Said Hope. "Gotcha" Said Lightning. Hope then blocked his tornado, while Lightning cut her tornado in half. "And now, the final" Said Hope, before he attached the Climax Shield to the Counter Trident. "Alright! Name the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Scythe, Rapier, Sword, Gaunt" Said Hope. "Alright! Team RWBY Climax!" Declared the Climax Shield. Red, white, black and yellow energy constructs appeared around Basco, as Lightning gained a white aura. "Go!" Declared Hope, as the energy constructs glided into Basco, and Hope and Lightning slashed at Basco, knocking him out of his transformation. "We win" Said Hope. "Now, shall we see if our friends won?" Asked Lightning. "Yes" Said Hope, as he canceled his transformation. Lightning and Hope then went over too where the others were. "Did you all do it?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Cinder. "Alright!" Shouted Hope. "Yeah" Said Jodie. "We finished Basco" Said Lightning. "Well done" Said Emily. "As long as we're together, we can defeat any monster..." Said Hope. "Save everyone who needs to be saved..." Said Zi. "And eat every food in the history of food" Said Ruby. "Expect tomatoes. I fucking hate tomatoes with a burning passion hotter then a supernova" Said Hope. "Ok. Except tomatoes" Said Ruby. "And I have a little question for Emily and Jodie. You two are pretty good riders. How would you two like to become your own riders?" Asked Hope. "I would love two" Said Emily. "And you, Jodie?" Asked Hope. "I need to think about it" Said Jodie. "That's ok" Said Hope. "Let's go home" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope. Suddenly, a massive explosion went off behind them, followed by a golden version of Tridoron appearing behind them. "What the hell?" Asked Hope. "Start my mission" Said a voice inside of the gold Tridoron. "What?" Asked Hope. A golden version of Drive Type Speed then got out of the gold Tridoron. "You killed forty two of my Romuloide" Said the gold Type Speed. "Yeah, so?" Asked Hope. "Prepare to die" Said the gold Type Speed. "Names first" Said Hope. "Tenjuro Banno" Said Tenjuro.


	39. The Golden Drive!

Yokai Baku, Yokai Ungaikyo, and Yokai Umibozu started attacking a city, as people ran away from them. Unfortunately, there were people running towards them, the Power Rangers. "Hey, stop!" Shouted the red ranger, as he, a blue ranger, a green ranger, a black ranger, a pink ranger, a gold ranger, a grey ranger and a purple ranger stood in front of the Yokai. "Nani!?" Asked Yokai Umibozu. "No, I'm not your nanny" Said the red ranger. "Watashi wa uba o itte imasen" Said Yokai Umibozu. "Tyler, mate, there speaking a different language" Said the black ranger. "... Sorera o korosu" Said Yokai Ungaikyo. The three Yokai then started fighting the rangers.

Meanwhile, in the Drive dimension

"Where did Banno go?" Asked Go, as Chase and Shinnosuke looked on. "I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to lure us into a trap" Said Chase. Suddenly, Iceage, Stingrage and Meteor appeared in front of the trio. "They aren't romuloide..." Said Shinnosuke. "It's ok, we can take them" Said Chase. Shinnosuke, Go and Chase then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Drive type Speed, Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser. The three riders started fighting the three monsters.

Meanwhile, in the Ninninger Dimension

"We are the ninja that do not hide! Shuriken Sentai! Ninninger!" Declared the Ninninger. "Instead of hiding, let's have a party!" Declared Starninger. The Ninninger then ran towards the Hellhound Phantom, Senryu Invines and the Aries Zoidarts.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Banno! You created the Romuloide! For what?" Asked Hope. "World peace. What do you think!?" Asked Banno. "Destruction" Said Hope. "Correct" Said Banno. "Well, I can't let you do that" Said Hope. "Too bad" Said Banno. "Wow. What kind of vocabulary is that?" Asked Hope, before he quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Crop form, and everyone prepared there weapons. Some Romuloide then appeared next to Banno. "Well, how basic" Said Hope. Hope then started fighting Banno, while the others fought the Romuloide. Banno punched Hope in the chest, then in the side, before then kicking him in the side, knocking him back. "I guess I was wrong about you" Said Hope, before he summoned the G-Crop, but Banno used his Advanced Ignition, taking the G-Crop from Hope. "How did you...?" Asked Hope. "I can take over any Rider weapon technology ever made" Said Banno, before he struck Hope with the G-Crop multiple times, knocking Hope out of his transformation. "Wow, you're good" Said Hope, as the others defeated the Romuloide. "Time to go" Said Hope, as he disappeared. Everyone then touched Emily, and then they all disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Ranger Dimension

"Final Strike!" Declared the Rangers, as they destroyed giant Yokai Baku, Yokai Ungaikyo, and Yokai Umibozu in the Plesio Charge Megazord Rex- Pachy Formation. The Rangers then celebrated, before they disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Drive Dimension

"Hesatsu! Full Throttle!" Declared the Drive Driver and Mach Drivers, before Shinnosuke, Go and Chase used the Speedrop, Kick Macher and Chaser End to destroy the three monsters. "They were easy" Said Go. "Yeah. But where did they come from?" Asked Chase, before the three of them disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Ninninger Dimension

"Wasshoi!" Declared Takaharu, before everyone joined in. Suddenly, they disappeared.

Meanwhile, in an office building

The power rangers, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Shinnosuke, Go, Chase, Hope, Cinder and Neo appeared. "How did we get here?" Asked the Green Ranger. "I do not know" Said the Gold Ranger. "Allow me to explain" Said Penny, as she walked into the room. "Ok, you" Said the Purple Ranger. "She's Penny. Penny, how did you get them here?" Asked Hope. "By using a bit of your DNA" Said Penny. "Don't know how to feel bout that" Said Hope. "Hope? It's been a while" Said Fuuka. "It has" Said Hope. "Who are you people?" Asked Tyler. "King? You seriously don't remember me?" Asked Hope. "King? My name is Tyler" Said Tyler, as he and the other Rangers cancelled there transformation. "You're not Zyuden Sentai Koryuger..." Said Hope. "Hello. My name Koda" Said Koda, as he went over and slowly shook Hope's hand. "Hello... Koda. My name es Jack" Said Hope, in an weird voice. "His name is actually Hope" Said Cinder. "Well, my name is Riley" Said Riley. "My name is Chase" Said Chase. "My name is Shelby" Said Shelby. "My name is Sir Ivan" Said Ivan. "Oh, how special you are" Said Hope. "My name is Prince Philip" Said Philip. "Ok, Princey. I'm in charge, ok?" Asked Hope. "If you wish" Said Philip. "And I am miss Morgan" Said miss Morgan. "Ok, and you're..." Said Hope. "Power Rangers Dino Charge" Said Tyler. "Oh, Power Rangers... or the cousin with the weird copying gimmick" Said Hope. "Anyway, why were we brought here?" Asked miss Morgan. "You were brought here because of the dimensional rifts" Said Penny. "What?" Asked Hope. "Monsters from other dimensions are crossing over into different dimensions" Said Penny, as she showed the four dimensions, and tunnels connecting them. "This looks a lot like string theory..." Said miss Morgan. "Oh yeah, you're new to all this. Basically, alternative realities are real, other dimensions are real, it's all real. Except for God. No, he a faker" Said Hope. "He's" Said miss Morgan. "I know what the fuck I said, and I care less then a pickle in juice" Said Hope. "... Ok..." Said miss Morgan. "Anyway, now, we basically have to fix this" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Shelby. "Because, what if any of our enemies learnt about it?" Asked miss Morgan. "I like her. She's smart" Said Hope. "Thanks" Said miss Morgan. "Now, the big questions. One. Why us? Penny, please write these down" Said Hope, as Penny wrote down that question. "Maybe because we're power rangers. We're all power rangers, right?" Asked Shelby. "No. Me, Cinder, Neo, the people in red, white and purple are Kamen Riders. Kamen Riders RWBY, Format, Gelato, Drive, Mach and Chaser" Said Hope. "Kamen Riders?" Asked Riley. "Yes, Kamen Riders. And those guys in the flashy suits are Shuriken Sentai Ninninger" Said Hope. "Can we get to the question?" Asked miss Morgan. "You don't think we answered it?" Asked Hope. "No" Said miss Morgan. "How so?" Asked Riley. "There's a total of 20 people who can transform in this room. Now, that's also four dimensions, and the average is 5 per dimension... maybe because we have enemies. Penny. How long have these rifts existed?" Asked Hope. "4 days" Said Penny. "Ok then. Now, anything go through them in those days?" Asked Hope. "Yes. A spaceship, a car and person went through about 15 times and a castle" Said Penny. "Ok, second question answered. Third question. What are they trying?" Asked Hope. "To defeat us" Said Shelby. "While that is true, Shelby, we need a bigger answer" Said Hope. "To utterly destroy us" Said Chase. "Bit morbid, but it's ok" Said Hope. "Any other questions?" Asked Prince Philip. "No" Said Hope. "So, what now?" Asked miss Morgan. "Where are they all, Penny?" Asked Hope. "The Drive Dimension" Said Penny. "Ok. Everyone, except Penny, grab a hand" Said Hope. Everyone, except Penny, then held hands and disappeared. "Aw. I really wanted to go with them. Maybe I could go see how Ruby is. Or try this toast stuff Hope sometimes talks about. Or maybe lemonade" Said Penny, before she left.

Meanwhile, in the Drive Dimension

They all appeared, in the Drive Pit. "Ok, so..." Said Hope. "Where are we?" Asked Shelby. "... Can't even go through my joke warnings... We're in the Drive Pit. A place that holds Tridoron. Also a lab" Said Hope. "A lab?" Asked miss Morgan. "Yes. A lab. Looks nice, right?" Asked Hope. "It's ok" Said miss Morgan. "Good" Said Hope, as Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Go, Shinnosuke and Chase cancelled there transformation. "Ok, so they are from around here, I assume" Said Tyler. "... We're a team, Tyler. Don't put that into play. But, yes Tyler. They are" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Tyler. "Anyway, now that here, what we do?" Asked Koda. "We save the day" Said Hope. "Yeah, but how?" Asked Riley. "Defeat the bad guys and there army" Said Hope. "So it's that simple?" Asked miss Morgan. "Most days, it is" Said Hope. "He did beat me that way" Said Cinder. "So?" Asked miss Morgan. "She had unlimited power at the time. The God of disadvantage would be proud" Said Hope, as he hi fived Cinder. "Well, who has the unlimited power now?" Asked miss Morgan. "It's real owner" Said Hope. "Well, with what I've seen, that may be a lie" Said miss Morgan, before she sat at a table. "I'll be monitoring all of your stats from here" Said miss Morgan. "... So will I" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Neo. "Come on. That's a total of 18 riders, Sentai member and ranger. You guys should be enough to take on an army of monsters, plus possibly four big bads. You have this" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Tyler. "Now, we do need some time to find them" Said miss Morgan. "True. Shall we give them a tour?" Asked Shinnosuke. "Yes, do do that" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Shinosuke, before everyone but Hope and miss Morgan left. "Why are you staying?" Asked miss Morgan. "Already been on this tour. Many times" Said Hope. "So, you can travel throughout the dimensions?" Asked miss Morgan. "Yes. I'll have papers on it by the end of the day, miss" Said Hope. "... I am the director of a museum" Said miss Morgan. "I assumed doctor or something along those lines" Said Hope. "Well, you're wrong" Said miss Morgan. "What's your first name?" Asked Hope. "Kendell" Said Kendell. "Well, Kendell. Let's hope for the best" Said Hope. "Yeah, let's" Said Kendell.

1 hour later, at a fair

Go, Chase and Neo collected some bags of cotton candy, and walked back over to the others. "So, witch dimension are you from, Neo?" Asked Riley. "The RWBY dimension. Same as Cinder" Said Neo. "Hope isn't from that dimension as well?" Asked Riley. "No. He's from the Arears dimension. Basically we're all ideas in that dimension" Said Cinder. "We ideas?" Asked Koda. "Yes Koda. We ideas" Said Cinder. Suddenly, Puzzler, Yokai Futakuchi-onna, Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma, and some Romuloide appeared. "Easy" Said Cinder. Everyone then quickly transformed into there base forms. "Splendid rampage! AkaNinger! Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! Sparkling Calm! KiNinger!Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! "The Colourful Star! StarNinger!" Declared the Ninningers. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red! Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!" Declared the Dino Charge Rangers. "I am a shinobi, but let's have a party night! Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!" Declared Kinji and the Dino Charge Rangers. "It's about to get wild!" Declared Tyler. "Um, madames and sirs riders, don't you have somethings to say?" Asked Sir Ivan. "Um... there most middle of battle things..." Said Mach. "Kamen Rider Format. Rank up to the next level!" Declared Cinder. "Let's go for a ride!" Declared Drive, causing Neo to lose her suits colour, before everyone but Neo started fighting. "I don't have a catchphrase" Said Neo, sadly. "Searching!" Declared Go, before he dodged around Puzzler and kicked a Romuloide. "Destroying!" Declared Go, before he shot at three more Romuloide, destroy them. "All at Mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!" Declared Go. Eventually, Puzzler, Yokai Futakuchi-onna and Advanced Yokai Oboroguruma were destroyed by the Dino Spike, Speedrop, Kick Macher, Chaser End and Pendragon Kick Strike. "That was easy" Said Cinder. Suddenly, all of them were shot multiple times by gol, causing multiple explosions around them, knocking them down.

Meanwhile, at the Drive Pit

"What the hell was that?" Asked Kendell. "No way. They were only theories" Said Hope. "What? What were theories?" Asked Kendell. "You son of a bitch, they can't exist!" Shouted Hope.

Meanwhile, back at the fair

Out of the smoke came a golden Freeze Romuloide, a golden Heart Romuloide, a golden Brain Romuloide, a golden Medic Romuloide, and Banno, as Golden Drive. "What are they?" Asked Tyler. "I don't know, but Hope doesn't like it" Said Kendell, through the Dino Charge rangers helmets. "Ok" Said Tyler. Everyone then got up. "Round two then?" Asked Banno. "Yep!" Declared Tyler, before they ran towards the gold Romuloide, but the Romuloide started rapidly firing golden beams at them, knocking them out of there transformations. The golden Romuloide and Banno then picked up the now knocked out riders, sentai members and rangers, and carried them off.


	40. The Final Drive

"How! How could he of completed the super evolution function!?" Asked Hope. "How would I know? In fact, how did you know about it?" Asked Kendell. "... Because, I helped make the Romuloide" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Kendell. "I helped make them" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Kendell. "I was there. I helped make Proto Zero, 001, 017, 018, 020 to 031, 050 to 072 and 108" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Kendell. "I dunno! You know, there should be a little between my mind and body and even mouth that prevents me from being an idiot!" Shouted Hope. "It's a conscience" Said Kendell. "Thanks" Said Hope. "Now, I promise we can save them" Said Kendell. "Just us? No way, but possibly an idea" Said Hope. Suddenly, three riders appeared in front of Kendell and Hope. "Who are they?" Asked Kendell. "Well, the orange one is Ghost, AKA Takeru" Said Hope. "Then the others?" Asked Kendell. "No clue" Said Hope. The three riders then canceled there transformation. "Hello agian, Hope" Said Takeru, as he shook Hope's hand. "Hey, Takeru. Who are they?" Asked Hope. "The one in the

blue jacket is Makoto, and the one in the black is Alain" Said Takeru. "Ok. Five on five" Said Hope. "So? Are they even close to the power of the super evolved?" Asked Kendell. "Possibly. Let me call up some friends though" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in a laboratory

"Agh... where are we?" Asked Neo, as she tried to get up, but she realised that her arms, hands and legs were tied to a hospital bed. "Crap. We got our asses handed to us" Said Neo. "Yes. Yes you did" Said Banno, as he walked over to her. "So, what's your plan?" Asked Neo. "My plan? Oh, it's symple. Destruction of every rider, sentai member and ranger" Said Banno. "Wow. How basic" Said Neo. "Well, it's symple how we kill you all. Call out the first of you" Said Banno. "How?" Asked Neo. "Harm the current versions" Said Banno. "So? You think they'll come running?" Asked Neo. "No. Witch is why I plan to capture the new breed. I have Dino Charge. Now I need the Parka riders and the ones from another realm" Said Banno. "The Parka riders?" Asked Neo. "What? How don't you know about them?" Asked Banno. "Cause I'm not told about a lot of things. And I'm the new guy" Said Neo. "No. The other reamers are" Said Banno, before he walked off. "Thanks for the info" Said Neo.

Meanwhile, at the Drive Pit

"So, let's go and..." Said Hope. Suddenly, a cube appeared behind them. "The hell?" Asked Hope, before five people, one in red, one in blue, one in yellow, one in green and one in white walked out it. "Who are they?" Asked Tekeru. "No clue. Bet there a new Sentai" Said Hope. The five people then canceled there transformation. "Ok then. Who are those four, and where did they come from?" Asked Hope. "Hello, I'm Yamato. They are from a different dimen..." Said Yamato. "Reality! Not dimension. Reality" Said Hope. "Reality" Said Yamato. "Ok, so they are?" Asked Hope. "I'm Sela" Said Sela. "A shark lady. Ok" Said Hope. "I'm Leo" Said Leo. "Surprise, you're a lion" Said Hope. "I'm Tusk" Said Tusk. "And you're a Elephant!" Declared Hope. "I'm Amu!" Shouted Amu. "Oh my god, you're so cute!" Shouted Hope, before he hugged Amu. "Ah... ok" Said Amu. "Ok, now we're 10 vs 5" Said Hope. "Ok then. Who are we going to fight?" Asked Sela. "Golden, evil, monsters. And some old farty evil rider" Said Hope. "Oh. Ok" Said Sela. "Now, let's save the day" Said Kendell. "That's my line" Said Hope. "Oh. Ok, you say it" Said Kendell. "Thanks. Now, let's save the day!" Declared Hope.

20 minutes later, outside of a laboratory

"Ok, here we are" Said Hope. "Yep. Now..." Said Takeru. Suddenly, golden beams rained down on them, but they all dodged the beams. The Golden Romuloide then walked towards them. "Here we go" Said Hope. Everyone then transformed, with Hope transforming into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form, Takeru into Kamen Rider Ghost Toucan Boost Goemon Damashii, Matoko into Kamen Rider Ghost Nobunga Damashii and Alain into Kamen Rider Necrom Necrom Damashii, and the others into there normal forms. "Ok. Guys, you need to destruct them" Said Hope. "We can do it" Said Alain. "Ok. I'm trusting all of you" Said Hope. "Hour one! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode 3" Said Hope. Hope then sped past the Golden Romuloide, who then started fighting the riders, ranger and Sentai members.

Meanwhile, in the laboratory

"Alright. Found you all" Said Hope, as he walked into the room full of the unconscious Riders, Rangers and Sentai members. Hope then started freeing them, freeing Neo, Cinder, Riley, Shelby, Sir Ivan, Takaheru, Nagi, Fuuka and Shinnosuke. Suddenly, Banno, as Golden Drive, punched Hope in the back, knocking him into a nearby bench. "Crap. Guys, get outta here as soon as I free you" Said Hope. "But Hope..." Said Neo. "No. I can take him" Said Hope. "Oh, sure you can" Said Banno. "I can, Banno" Said Hope. Banno then tried to kick Hope, but Hope picked Banno up by his leg, and then threw him outside. "Go!" Shouted Hope, as he jumped out after Banno. Everyone then started freeing the others, except Neo. "You wanna help him, don't you?" Asked Takaharu. "Yes. Yes I do" Said Neo. "Ok. Take this" Said Takaheru, before he gave Neo the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. "Do I interest him?" Asked Neo. "Very much. Hope sent us a video of your duel with him. He saw a massive fighting sprit inside of you" Said Takaharu. "Ok" Said Neo, before she put on the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer and then the Genesis Driver. Neo then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Gelato Gelato Arms. Neo then jumped out of the hole made by Hope and then attacked Banno a few times with the Mousou Saber and Daidaimaru, eventually knocking him down. "Hope, I'm going to take care of this" Said Neo. "No, I've got..." Said Hope. "Hope, shut up! I've got my power up" Said Neo, before she showed him the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer on her wrist. "Alright... I'll deal with the golden people" Said Hope, before he walked off. "Alright! Now, this is my time!" Declared Neo, before she span the shuriken on the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. Banno then started running towards Neo, but a dome of fire appeared around Neo, and pushed Banno back, knocking him back down. The fire then dissipated, revealing Neo, with the Chozetsu armour now on Neo's current Gelato Arms armour, Neo's previous helmet split in half, and the Chozetsu helmet in it place, with the two halves now joining on the front of the new helmet. "Kamen Rider Gelato! Chozetsu!" Declared Neo. "Like it kid?" Asked Shushi-Oh. "I maybe a kid to you, but I'm not. But yes, I love it" Said Neo. "How!? That shouldn't be possible!" Shouted Banno. "Anyway. Kamen Rider Gelato Chozetsu! It's the finale of your life!" Declared Neo. "That was terrible..." Said Shushi-Oh. "Thanks..." Said Neo. Banno then hit Neo in the chest. "Did you hit me?" Asked Neo. Banno then hit Neo multiple times. "Simply pathetic" Said Shushi-Oh. Neo then punched Banno in the stomach, sending him flying. "Well, that was easy, I guess" Said Neo. "He's not down yet" Said Shushi-Oh. Banno then started running towards Neo, but Neo dodged around him, and took a Mousou Saber with wind details on it off of her back. "Well then" Said Neo, before she slashed at Banno with it a few times. Suddenly, Banno activated his Advanced Ignition, taking the Mousou Saber and a Daidaimaru with fire details on it from Neo, and then started slashing at Neo, managing to knock her down to one knee. "I knew this system was superior to anything a rider, sentai or ranger!" Declared Banno, before he attempted to destroy Neo's Genesis Driver. Suddenly, Neo glowed with a golden light, and the light went into Banno, knocking him into a nearby parking lot. "Was that you?" Asked Neo. "No. It was you. You're fighting spirit is GEKIATSU!" Declared Shushi-Oh. "Thanks. Now, the finale" Said Neo, as she took two Ninja Ichibantous, one with forest details and the other with lightning details off of her back, and combined them with the Daidaimaru and Mousou Sabers, and then placed the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer in the middle. "Eye of the Storm!" Declared the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. "Chozetsu of Fire and Lightning!" Declared Neo. "Chou Raiden Burst!" Declared the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer and Shushi-Oh. Neo then threw the Eye of the Storm into the air and then kicked it towards Banno, as the Eye of the Storm became charged with fire and lightning. "No!" Shouted Banno, before the Eye of the Storm hit his rider belt, causing a massive explosion. "Wasshoi?" Asked Neo. "Wasshoi!" Declared Shushi-Oh. "Alright" Said Neo, before she canceled her transformation. "Well, think of the positives" Said Shushi-Oh. "What's that?" Asked Neo. "You're the first third rider to have a powered up form" Said Shushi-Oh. "Not true. Garren had a powered up form" Said Neo. "Wasn't he the secondary?" Asked Shushi-Oh. "No, third. It's heavily debated" Said Neo. "Oh. Alright" Said Shushi-Oh.

1 hour later, at Divided as Uno: The Amazingly Amazing Pizza Shop in the RWBY Dimension

"So, you can now transform into a Chozetsu form?" Asked Mia. "Yeah" Said Neo. "Now, we're even more powerful then before!" Declared Hope. "That's great" Said Mia. "Yeah it is. Now, we have three powered up riders!" Declared Hope. "Yeah. That's amazing" Said Neo. "Now, how did you guys defeat the Golden Romuloide and send everyone home?" Asked Mia. "Well, Golden Romuloide were defeated by a massive joint attack of Wild Dancing Ninja Violent Slash, Riser Spinning Slash, Mega Omega Flash, and Necrom Dai Tengan" Said Neo. "And the last part... we'll keep that a secret" Said Hope.


	41. Real Life of a Rider!

"Well, what do we have here? Some Iron Romuloide and a... Al Capone cosplaying monster?" Asked Hope, as he, Neo and Emily walked up to the crowd of monsters. "Where's Cinder?" Asked Emily. "She's sick, she has a fever" Said Neo. "Riders can get sick?" Asked Emily. "What do you think we're doing all the days we don't fight?" Asked Hope. "I dunno, I'd just assume you guys were always fighting" Said Emily. "Now, Neo. Shall we let Emily take care of this by herself?" Asked Hope. "As my own rider?" Asked Emily. "Yes" Said Hope. "Yep" Said Neo. "Ok! Time to transform" Said Emily, before she put a duel disk on her wrist. "Rider mode! Engaged!" Declared the duel disk. Emily then placed the card Monster Reborn into the graveyard slot. "Nekuro henshin! Ribōnraito!" Declared the duel disk, as Emily gained teal and white armour, and a light blue under suit under it, with white gauntlets and gloves. The cross on Monster Reborn then went through the front of Emily's armour, putting it on the front of the armour, and on the back, split in half as two capes. Finally, Emily gained a red and teal helmet, with a white viser. "Kamen rider Reborn. Currently in Reborn Level" Said Emily, before she pulled the duel arm off of the duel disk, and it gained a blade. "Here we go... duel start" Said Emily. Emily then started fighting the Iron Romuloide, successfully, before all of the Iron Romuloide surrounded her, and tried to hit her. Emily then placed the card Exchange into the graveyard slot. "Nekuro superu! Kōkanraito" Declared the duel disk, before Emily and a Iron Romuloide swapped places, causing the Iron Romuloide to destroy one of there own. "Ok, now to deal with the rest of you" Said Emily. Emily then placed the card Raigeki in her graveyard zone. "Nekuro superu! Raiuraito!" Declared the duel disk, before lightning struck all of the Iron Romuloide, destroying the bodies. "As for them" Said Emily. Emily then placed the card Galaxy Cyclone in her graveyard zone. "Nekuro superu! Saikuronraito!" Declared the duel disk, as a cyclone started around all of the Romuloide cores, destroying them. "As for you, Capone, this is what you'll get" Said Emily, as she placed the card Bamboo Sword in her graveyard zone. "Nekuro buki! Takeraito!" Declared Emily, as a bamboo sword appeared in Emily's hand. "Oh boy..." Said Hope. Emily and the Al Capone cosplaying monster started fighting, witch Emily won after a while. "Ok. Time to end this" Said Emily, as she placed the card Burst Stream of Destruction into the graveyard zone. "Nekuro!... jōshō! Tsunzakimasu Sutorīmuraito!" Declared the duel disk, as Emily's hands glowed with energy. Emily then thrusted her hands forward, sending a blue and white beam towards the Al Capone cosplaying monster, destroying him. "Done" Said Emily, as she canceled her transformation. "How does it feel?" Asked Hope. "Comfortable" Said Emily. "Any complaints?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Emily. "Ok. So, let's go. You guys as well. Come on, how many of you have actually seen riders after battle? In the true after battle moments? There's always a time skip after it, but in the true moments after battle, what do riders do? Come with us" Said Hope.

5 minutes later, at Divided as Uno: The Amazingly Amazing Pizza Shop

"Well, we need a time skip so we can get to where we're going, I mean, come on, we're not the Flash" Said Hope. Emily and Neo then sat at the same booth as Hope. "Hey" Said Emily. "Hi" Said Hope. "You were amazing, Emily" Said Neo. "Yeah I was! I'm probably the first rider to use bamboo to help destroy a monster" Said Emily. "Yeah. You're probably right" Said Hope. "Kamen rider Reborn, the Bamboo fighter" Said Neo. "Yeah" Said Hope. "Here you go, guys, some pizza" Said Mia, as she gave Hope, Neo and Emily a small pizza each. "Thanks, Mia" Said Hope. "You're welcome" Said Mia, before she walked away. "And now, dig in" Said Hope, before they started eating. "They do make some really good pizza. Apparently, there going to make a pasta section in a week. It's gonna be so cool" Said Neo. "I don't like pasta" Said Hope. "Why not?" Asked Neo. "He ate it too much as a child" Said Emily. "I'm not Italian. Pay me to eat pasta. I'll eat creamy pasta though" Said Hope. "Ouh, picky? Some woman like that in a man" Said Jerry, as he walked past. "Jerrrrrry. And one woman already likes that in this man" Said Hope. "I kinda like your pickiness..." Said Emily, shyly. "Really? Well, that makes it two" Said Hope, making Emily smile a little. "Pepsnchee is very nice" Said Neo. "I'm trying that new stuff, Pepsnchee Nex" Said Hope. "Artificially sweetened by Dust?" Asked Neo. "... Isn't that bad for you?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Neo. "K then. Should probably go back to Aided Lemon" Said Hope. "Witch flavour?" Asked Neo. "Maybe Cherry. Or Melon" Said Hope. "You know, for something called Aided Lemon, it should have a lemon flavour" Said Neo. "Don't question it!" Shouted Hope. "Ok! Jeez! Fucking hell man" Said Neo. "Well, I'm finished. I'm gonna go home now, ok?" Asked Hope. "Yeah, that's fine by us" Said Emily. "Ok. Bye" Said Hope, before he disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

Hope appeared in his and Lightning's room. It was midnight, so Hope took off his trenchcoat, shirt, shoes and sock, and then slid into bed next to Lightning, while wrapping his left arm around Lightning's waist. "You're arm is cold" Mumbled Lightning, as she turned to face towards Hope. "You're body is warm" Said Hope. Hope then fell asleep.

The next morning

Hope wakes up, with Lightning out of bed already. "Oh great. I thought I could make her breakfast. That's what I do, as the only rider to ever be married before becoming my own rider. Make my wife breakfast when I can, kiss her, don't call her bae. Did you guys know that bae is the Danish word for shit? Basically this means you like calling your girlfriend/ boyfriend shit if you call them bae all the time. Oh? You're still gonna call them bae? Well, I know who's gonna have a girlfriend by the end of the year. And you're complain to me about it? I don't give a bae" Said Hope, as he went downstairs, to see Lightning in nothing but her underwear, his trenchcoat and shirt. "Lightning. I'm a size too big for you" Said Hope. "I know. But I couldn't find anything. And your flatness is so hot" Said Lightning. "Thanks, Lightning" Said Hope. Lightning then walked over to Hope and kissed him, witch he returned. "Wow, you really do look so hot. You might need one of these for yourself" Said Hope. "You trying to turn me into Hope Xiao Rose the 2nd?" Asked Lightning. "Well..." Said Hope. "Say no" Said Lightning. "No, Claire" Said Hope. "Well, you didn't say no..." Said Lightning. "Yes I did, and a little extra" Said Hope. "That's true" Said Lightning. "Well, what are we doing today?" Asked Hope. "I'm staying home all day. So, what will you be doing?" Asked Lightning. "Annoyingly laying on you while you sit down. Being a cat, really" Said Hope. "Ah. Till you get a phone call?" Asked Lightning. "Well. Probably. If it's even more important then laying on my wife" Said Hope. "Like what?" Asked Lightning. "Basco popping up, something like a Gandari showing up, time stopping in another dimension. That stuff" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lightning. "Now, I'm gonna put a shirt on..." Said Hope. "You don't need to do that" Said Lightning. "You didn't need my clothes, but you look amazing in them" Said Hope. "Wow. Just firing back, aren't you?" Asked Lightning. "Yep. That was also a complement" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Lightning. "It's ok. I'm gonna put a shirt... fuck. Penny wanted me to test a deck for her..." Said Hope. "You can do that, then come back and lay on me" Said Lightning, as she went to sit on the couch. "Ok" Said Hope, as he walked upstairs. "Yeah, that's right. I'm a tester for Penny somedays. She's working with Pegasus, yes, that Pegasus, to bring Yu-Gi-Oh to the RWBY dimension. Das not fucked up. That sounds like a great idea" Said Hope, as he put a shirt on, then disappeared.

Meanwhile, at Penny's building in the RWBY Dimension

"Ok, I'm here" Said Hope, as he appeared with a duel disk on his arm. "Hope..." Said Penny. "Yes, Penny?" Asked Hope. "Where is your trenchcoat?" Asked Penny. "Lightning has it. And one of my shirts" Said Hope. "Oh. Well, the new deck is called Rouze. Well, Rouze, Spade Suit, Diamond Suit, Heart Suit and Club Suit" Said Penny. "Ok" Said Hope, before he took the deck and placed it into his duel disk. "Who's my opponent for this?" Asked Hope. "Ruby. With the deck from last time" Said Penny, before Ruby walked into the room, with a dueldisk on. "Damashiis then" Said Hope. "Here we go, Hope" Said Ruby. "Ok then. Just so you guys know, you can skip this next part. The writers going to basically show his creativity off. Average Sunday, right?" Asked Hope.

Turn 1: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Spade Suit- Slash Lizard" (800/ 500) in attack mode. Hope sets three cards then ends his turn.

Turn 2: Ruby

Ruby draws. Ruby normal summons "Beethoven Damashii" (1700/ 1700) in attack mode. "Beethoven Damashii" attacks and destroys "Spade Suit- Slash Lizard" (Hope LP: 2900). Hope activates "Diamond Suit- Scope Bat", making Ruby lose life points equal to "Spade Suit- Slash Lizard" attack points (Ruby LP: 3200). Ruby sets two cards and ends her turn.

"So the Suits also double as spell and trap cards?" Asked Hope. "Yes they do" Said Penny. "Nice" Said Hope.

Turn 3: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates his face down "Double Rouze", allowing him to special summoned two level 6 or lower "Rouze" monsters from his deck, as long as those two monsters are the same level. Hope special summons "Club Suit- Bite Cobra" (2000/ 1500) and "Heart Suit- Drill Shell" (2000/ 1700). Hope activates a second face down "Double Rouze", special summoning "Spade Suit- Kick Locust" (2200/ 1900) and "Diamond Suit- Drop Whale" (2000/ 1700). Hope activates the effect of "Spade Suit- Kick Locust", adding a "Spade Suit- Thunder Deer" from his deck to his hand. Hope activates the effect of "Diamond Suit- Drop Whale", causing all of Ruby's monsters to lose 500 attack points times the amount of "Rouze" monsters in Hope's hand. Since Hope only has one "Rouze" monster in his hand, "Beethoven Damashii" loses 500 attack points (1200/ 1700). "Club Suit- Bite Cobra" attacks and destroys "Beethoven Damashii" (Ruby LP: 2400) "Heart Suit- Drill Shell" attacks Ruby directly (Ruby LP: 400). "Diamond Suit- Drop Whale" attacks Ruby directly, but Ruby activates "Let's Go! Kaguro!", allowing Ruby to draw one card. If that card is "Ore Damashii", all of Hope's monsters are destroyed. Ruby draws "Ore Damashii", so all of Hope's monsters are destroyed. Hope sets one card face down and ends his turn.

"I forgot how good those Damashii Cheers were" Said Hope.

Turn 4: Ruby

Ruby draws. During Ruby's standby phase, Hope activates his facedown "Multi Rouze", allowing him to roll two dice, then summon "Rouze" monsters with a total amount of levels that is equal to the total amount rolled. Hope rolls a total of 4, so he special summons "Spade Suit- Change Beetle" (300/ 100), "Heart Suit- Change Mantis" (350/ 300) and "Diamond Suit- Bullet Armadillo" (800/ 1200). Ruby sets one monster face down and ends her turn.

Turn 5: Hope

Hope draws. Hope tributes "Spade Suit- Change Beetle" and "Diamond Suit- Bullet Armadillo" to summon "Heart Fusion- Fusion Wolf" (4000/ 3800). "Heart Fusion- Fusion Wolf" attacks and destroys Ruby's face down monster, witch was "Newton Damashii" (900/ 2600). Hope sets a card and ends his turn.

Turn 6: Ruby

Ruby draws. Ruby activates "We Think, Therefore we Are", special summoning "Newton Damashii" and "Beethoven Damashii" from her graveyard to her side of the field. Ruby tributes "Newton Damashii" and "Beethoven Damashii" to summon "Toucan Boost Damashii" (3100/ 2400) in attack mode. "Toucan Boost Damashii" attacks "Heart Suit- Change Mantis" (Hope LP: 150). Ruby sets three cards and ends her turn.

"Toucan Boost already? Well, looks like this duels picking up" Said Hope. "Yeah. But I've got this next turn" Said Ruby. "Sure" Said Hope.

Turn 7: Hope

Hope draws. Hope activates "Multi Rouze" once again, and rolls a total of 7. Hope special summons "Club Suit- Gel Jellyfish" (2800/ 2100). Hope ends his turn.

Turn 8: Ruby

Ruby draws. The effect of "Club Suit- Gel Jellyfish" activates, allowing Hope to chose "Toucan Boost Damashii" attack target, with Hope choseing "Heart Fusion- Fusion Wolf". "Toucan Boost Damashii" attacks "Heart Fusion- Fusion Wolf" (Ruby LP: 0). Hope wins.

"That was fun" Said Hope. "Yeah. You're an amazing duelist, like always" Said Ruby. "Penny. The deck is too fast. Just use the Damashii deck" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Penny. "Bye guys" Said Hope. "Bye" Said Ruby and Penny, before Hope disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"I'm back" Said Hope. "Nice. Now, take off your shirt and watch T.V with me" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope, before he took his shirt off and layed on the couch with Lightning. "So, that's one of my days. Not an average day, per say. But a day, never the less" Said Hope.


	42. We Need It! The Last Peice!

"You know, these ERBOH's are really cool" Said Lightning. "I know, right?" Asked Hope. Hope and Lightning were watching T.V, in there house. "The guys who made this have a very epic sense of creativity" Said Lightning. "And are probably nice" Said Hope. "Anyway..." Said Lightning, before Hope's phone rang. "Who is it?" Asked Lightning. "Apparently, it's Emily" Said Hope. "Awnser it" Said Lightning, before Hope did so. "It's a text. Hope, I've found the last piece of the Cross of Fire. Oh my god! Yes!" Shouted Hope. "This is good?" Asked Lightning. "Yes! This is amazing! Basco can finally possibly be defeated!..." Shouted Hope. "Something wrong?" Asked Lightning. "Yeah. Remember what you said? When I defeat Basco, I can't travel the dimensions anymore..." Said Hope. "And I still stand by that. But, people can visit you, as much as they want, ok honey?" Asked Lightning. "... Ok" Said Hope. Lightning then hugged Hope. "Oh, it's ok, Hope" Said Lightning. "Sure" Said Hope, before they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Ok, Emily... why are you strapped to an operation table?" Asked Hope. "Because. The last piece is inside of me" Said Emily. "What do you mean?" Asked Lightning. "I'm basically going to get surgery to get it out of me" Said Emily. "Emily, I think it's more of a figurative thing" Said Hope. "Well, you never know" Said Emily. "Besides, we already know what to do" Said the sergeant. "... Ok" Said Hope, before he and Lightning went outside. "Sergeant. Iyashimasu saya" Said Emily.

3 hours later

Emily woke up. "Hey, Hope" Said Emily. "You have a scar on your back. Not a small one as well" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Emily. "It's ok, though. Dudes dig scars. So do chicks" Said Hope. "Oh, thank god I'm not showing Teto this" Said Emily. "Yeah. She would probably kill you" Said Hope. "Oh, I know she can. But she wouldn't" Said Emily. "Why's that?" Asked Hope. "She would probably just tape me down and experiment on me" Said Emily, before she gave Hope a small metal dragon. "What's this?" Asked Hope. "What they got out of me. It's the last piece" Said Emily. "Wow..." Said Hope. "I know that look, Hope" Said Emily. "What?" Asked Hope. "You're sad" Said Emily. "This means my adventures are coming to an end. You think I'm going to be happy?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Emily. "Then don't say things like that" Said Hope, before he left. "I don't like it when he gets like that" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, at Yang's house

"Hey Hope" Said Zi, as she opened the door, and let Hope in. "Hi Zi" Said Hope, as he walked in and sat down next to Yang, and then Zi sat down next to Hope. "How are you two?" Asked Hope. "I'm ok" Said Zi. "I'm feeling amazing" Said Yang. "Alright, the combo change team is all together!" Declared Hope. "No, we need Ruby, Neptune and Ren" Said Hope. "Well, we're the better half" Said Hope. "Sure" Said Yang. "Hope, there are Fangire in the city" Said Zi. "Alright, I'll go" Said Hope, before he disappeared. "He's amazing" Said Zi. "Most days" Said Yang.

Meanwhile, on the highway

The Rhinoceros Fangire, Cicada Fangire, Sungazer Fangire, Pearlshell Fangire, Frog Fangire and Spider Fangire stood there, waiting. "Ah, the Cape with the Shipwreck and the Scarlet Sands, or the Rhinoceros Fangire. The Cicada and Sungazer Fangires are here as well. And a replacement, very nice. The Frog who couldn't keep calm. And the Capriccio of the Paradise with Light" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope's phone rang. "Hold on, let me answer this, hello?" Asked Hope. "Hope, it's Penny. There's an Dopant attack happening right now" Said Penny. "Fangire. It's a Fangire attack" Said Hope. "No, I can see Dopants. And Romuloide, and Gorongi, and..." Said Penny. "Oh my god..." Said Hope. "What is it?" Asked Penny. "Get everyone on this" Said Hope, before he ended the call. Hope then quickly transformed int Kamen Rider RWBY Staff Form, and summoned the S- Staff. "Come along for the ride" Said Hope, before he started fighting with the Fangire.

3 minutes later, in downtown Vale

The Ei-Sai Yummy, Uni-Armadillo Yummy, Hagetaka Yummy, Kuro Ageha Yummy, Lion Yummy and the Rikugame Yummy stood around, waiting. Cinder then walked over to them, and quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Evolution Format. "Kamen Rider Evolution Format! This is the end!" Declared Cinder and the Fusion Degi, as Cinder charged at the Yummy.

Meanwhile, at a construction site

The Slug Orphnoch, Crocodile Orphnoch, Scarab Orphnoch, Goat Orphnoch, Crab Orphnoch and the Frog Orphnoch stood around waiting. "Hey!" Shouted Neo, before she quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Gelato Chozetsu. "Kamen Rider Gelato Chozetsu! It's the finale of your life!" Declared Neo.

Meanwhile, at a airport

Sonorabuma, Respider, Negazelle, Terabiter, GuldMirage and Buzzstinger Broom stood around, waiting, before Emily appeared. "What aren't you destroying everything? Come on, there has to be some reason..." Said Emily. Emily then put on her duel disk, and placed the Monster Reborn card in her graveyard slot. "Nekuro henshin! Ribōnraito!" Declared the duel disk, before Emily became Kamen Rider Reborn. "Kamen Rider Reborn. Currently alive... you guys won't be. Yeah, that's way more threatening" Said Emily, before he jumped at the Mirror Monsters.

Meanwhile, in a forest

Kaendaishou, Bakeneko, Dorotabou, Uwan, Kappa and Hitotsumi stood around, waiting. Ruby then walked over to them, wearing the IXA Belt. "Henshin" Said Ruby, before she quickly used the IXA Knuckle and Belt to transform into Kamen Rider IXA, and she then started fighting the Makamou.

Meanwhile, on a farm

The Hound Zodiarts, Cygnus Zodiarts, Lynx Zodiarts, Perseus Zodiarts, Aries Zodiarts and Sagittarius Zodiarts stood waiting. Weiss then arrived. "Kivat number 2, please, can you teach the kind monsters anything?" Asked Weiss. "Yes. Did you know? There are a total of 131 different Riders Slashes, from a total of 48 different riders! From the Powerarm by Riderman to the Omega Fang from Specte Tutankamen Damashii! So wonderful!" Declared Kivat the 2nd. Kivat then bit Weiss's hand, and transformed Weiss into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

Meanwhile, at a beach

The Scooper Roidmude, Paint Roidmude, Tornado Roidmude, Sword Roidmude, Medic Roidmude and the Open Romuloide stood waiting, before Blake walked over to them. "Maybe you guys can help me" Said Blake. "How?" Asked Medic. "What's his plan?" Asked Blake. Medic then destroyed all of the other Romuloide, body and core. "Well then" Said Blake. "Tell your friends not to kill us all. Giant monster will be made if you do" Said Medic, before she ran off. "Ok" Said Blake, before she called everyone.

Meanwhile, on the highway

Hope destroyed the Sungazer Fangire Taiyö Sun Punch, and then quickly changed into RWBY Rapier Form, countering a punch from the Spider Fangire, and quickly destroyed him with the Rapier Doppel Destruction. Hope then quickly changed into RWBY Gaunt Form, and used the Dragon Penetration to destroy the Pearlshell Fangire, Cicada Fangire and Frog Fangire.

Downtown Vale

Cinder used the Evolution Kick to destroy the Lion Yummy, Ei-Sai Yummy, Hagetaka Yummy, Kuro Ageha Yummy, and the Rikugame Yummy.

Construction Site

"Chozetsu of Fire, Wind and Forest" Said Neo. "Dai Scatter Strike!" Declared the Eye of the Storm. Neo then slashed through the Slug Orphnoch, Crocodile Orphnoch, Scarab Orphnoch, Goat Orphnoch and the Frog Orphnoch, destroying them.

Airport

"Nekuro!... jōshō! Biggubanshottoraito!" Declared Emily's Duel Disk. Emily then jumped into the air, before preform a flying side kick while her left leg caught on fire, and she kicked through the mirror monsters, destroying Sonorabuma, Respider, Negazelle, Terabiter and Buzzstinger Broom.

Forest

Ruby, while wielding the IXA Caliber, used the IXA Judgement to destroy Kaendaishou, Bakeneko, Dorotabou, Uwan, Kappa and Hitotsumi. "Ah. Job well done, Ruby" Said Ruby, before she canceled her transformation. "Well, time to go home" Said Ruby, before she left.

Farm

Weiss, while wielding the Zanvat Sword, slashed at Hound Zodiarts, Lynx Zodiarts, Perseus Zodiarts, Aries Zodiarts and the Sagittarius Zodiarts, destroying them. "And as for you" Said Weiss. Suddenly, the Cygnus Zodiarts exploded. "What?" Asked Weiss. Suddenly, an Orochi flew out of the forest. "Oh no. Ruby!" Shouted Weiss, as she ran toward the forest.

In the forest, 10 minutes later

"Ruby!" Shouted Weiss, as she looked around in the forest. "Over here" Said Ruby, as she leaned against a tree. "Oh. Thank god you're alive" Said Weiss. "And uninjured" Said Ruby. "Now, how can we deal with that?" Asked Weiss, as Blake, Hope, Cinder, Neo and Emily ran over to them. "How did that Orochi get here?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Ruby. "Wanna try the ole Ninnin way?" Asked Hope. "Sure..." Said Emily. "Ok, let's go" Said Hope, as all but Neo canceled there transformation. "Neo, why didn't..." Said Hope. "I have a Ninja Ichibantou. I can handle this alone guys. Sushi-Oh, can we summon Ha-Ojo?" Asked Neo. "Yeah. Let's do it" Said Sushi-Oh. Neo then used a Ninja Ichibantou to summon Ha-Ojo, and Neo jumped onto it. "Ha-Ojo, start firing at him" Said Neo, before the cannons started firing at Orochi, with Orochi firing back at Ha-Ojo. Eventually, Ha-Ojo managed to hit Orochi, knocking him to the ground. Ha-Ojo then fired upon Orochi agian, causing him to explode. "Wow. Neo is so powerful" Said Hope.

At night, at Emily and Teto's house in the Arears Dimension

"You know, I really do love that scar on your back" Said Teto, as she kissed Emily. "Yeah? It's ok, I guess" Said Emily. "It is for me. I kinda like scars. Besides experimentation, you, food, sleeping, sleeping next to you and surprise birthday partys" Said Teto. "Well, let's sleep" Said Emily. Emily and Teto then turned out the lights, and then went to sleep. Suddenly, two eyes glowed in the darkness.


	43. Reborn Anger! Tenkai Celebration!

Emily woke up, on her bed in a puddle of something sticky and red. "What is this? In fact, where's Teto?" Asked Emily. Emily then got up, and put on some clothes, and went into the lounge room. "No..." Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Jibun dake no densetsu wo Tsukuriageyou" Sung Yang and Hope. Lilac then ran over to Hope and hugged his leg. "How did we do?" Asked Hope. "You guys were awesome!" Shouted Lilac. "Thanks" Said Yang. Raven then walked through the doors, and walked onto the stage. "Mom?" Asked Yang. "That's auntie Yang's mom? Then what is she to me?" Asked Lilac. "I honestly don't know" Said Hope. "I heard beautiful music outside, so I came in" Said Raven. "Would you like a song from your daughter?" Asked Hope. "I would like that. Maybe you can help her out with the song" Said Raven, as she went down and sat down next to Blake. "Ok... Ranbu Escalation?" Asked Hope. "Time Judged All?" Asked Yang. "Ok" Said Hope. "Oh boy, this could be embarrassing" Said Yang. Lilac then went back to sit next to Blake. "Here we go" Said Hope.

"The intersection of two wishes, an effort of two... Time Judged All! Tajador... Tajador~! Time Judged All! Tajador... Tajador~! Time Judged All! Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (The intersection of two wishes) Time Judged all! Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (An effort of two wishes)" Sung Hope and Yang. "Desire is being scattered here and there, If you get many things in hand, then your wish has come true" Sung Yang. "Everyone is being moved around and losing their freedom! If that's your goal, then you can't be picky about the means" Sung Hope. "Why did we meet?" Sung Yang. "Awakening from a long sleep" Sung Hope. "There's no time to think, someone is calling for me" Sung Yang. "Time judged all fates! Crossing into the now! Time judged all to the sky! Rising higher and higher! The fire in my chest will burn up the darkness! That miraculous power makes its entrance here. Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (The intersection of two wishes) Time Judged All! Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (The efforts of two wishes)" Sung Hope and Yang. "Isn't it true that everyone just tries to fullfill themselves?" Sung Hope. "That's not true. I want to know how to live a life I won't regret" Sung Yang. "I wish I could confront him. But in the same place, the same darkness is driven away" Sung Hope. "We tear open the way to tomorrow" Sung Yang. "Time judged all fates! If we turn around! Time judged all doesn't stop! Until the end!" Sung Hope and Yang "Two wishes" Sung Yang. "Clash" Sung Hope. "That miraculous power makes its entrance here" Sung Hope and Yang. "Ah, that faraway point is moving closer. So I am never filled with regret again. More vast than the sky. I will use this power to face it" Sung Hope. "Fly up, time judged all!... Time judged all fates! Crossing into the now! Time judged all to the sky! Rising higher and higher! Time judged all fates! If we turn around! Time judged all doesn't stop! Until the end!" Sung Hope and Yang. "With the retrieved..." Sung Yang. "Medals we spread our wings" Sung Hope. "That miraculous power makes its entrance here! Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (The intersection of two wishes) Time Judged All! Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (The efforts of two wishes) Time judged all" Sung Hope and Yang.

"That was amazing" Said Raven and Lilac. "Really? Thanks mom" Said Yang. "I know it was, Lilac. Because you saw it" Said Hope. "Daw" Said Lilac. "Maybe we could do this more often" Said Hope. "Possibly" Said Raven. "Hope. Somethings up on the highway" Said Blake. "Ok" Said Hope. "Well, I may as well take my leave. And take my daughter with me" Said Raven, as she stood up. "To do what?" Asked Yang. "Get ice cream. I never gave you a childhood. Why not start now?" Asked Raven. Yang then jumped off of the stage and hugged Raven. "Ok, mom. Let's go" Said Yang, as she and Raven left. "Well, time for me to go as well" Said Hope, as he kissed Lilac on the forehead, and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, on the highway

Hope appeared, and looked around. "Hello? Anyone here? Fangire, Dopant, Romuloide. Invines, Lords, Mirrior Monsters, Basco, hell, Beezlebub Phantom. Anyone here?" Asked Hope. "Me" Said Emily, as Kamen Rider Reborn. "So, where's the monster?" Asked Hope. "In front of me" Said Emily. "Oh? Spider Fangire then" Said Hope, before he quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Rapier Form. "Nukuro Torappu! Demonzu Chēnraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as it shot out a chain at Hope, witch wrapped around his waist. "Ok then" Said Hope. "You will pay" Said Emily. "What do you..." Said Hope. "Nukuro buki! Megami no Seiken - Eatosuraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as a glowing sword appeared in her hand. "Emily, what the hell?" Asked Hope. "You killed Teto" Said Emily. "What!? Who killed..." Said Hope, before Emily slashed at Hope multiple times, causing a lot of damage. "Nukuro Torappu! Anzen Chitairaito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as Emily slashed at Hope again, but Hope was unaffected. "Surprise" Said Hope. "What did you do?" Asked Emily. "Activated Safe Zone. You can't hurt me" Said Hope. Hope then ran away. Emily then yelled out in anger, and placed three monsters in her graveyard slot. "Nukuro Shōkan! Niruvāna Hai Paradin! Nukuro Shōkan! Ryū Hakai no Kenshi - Basutā Bureidā! Nukuro Shōkan! Poseidon Ookabuto!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as a Paladin/ Kabuki Girl themed monster, a Dragon/ Fire/ Knight themed monster, and a Poseidon/ Beetle themed monster appeared in front of Emily. "Nevara, Scorchtarva, Posenator. Hunt down Hope" Said Emily, before the three monsters ran off.

Meanwhile, at an ice cream store

"Thanks, mom" Said Yang, as she ate her sundae. "You're welcome, Yang" Said Raven. "So, what have you been doing for the past 16 or so years?" Asked Yang. "Running from my responsibilities. But, I've found reasons to come back" Said Raven. "What kind of reasons?" Asked Yang. Suddenly, Scorchtarva and Nevara grabbed them from behind, and threw then out into the street. "What the hell?" Asked Yang, as she and Raven stood up. "Where is Hope!?" Asked Scorchtarva. "What are you?" Asked Yang. "I am Scorchtarva! Summoned by Reborn!" Shouted Scorchtarva. "Emily?" Asked Yang. "What's happening, Yang?" Asked Raven. "My best friend has summoned monsters that are going to try to kill Hope, possibly" Said Yang. "Tuesday?" Asked Raven. "Tuesday" Said Yang, before she quickly transformed into Akaninger, and attempted to slash at Nevara, but Nevara sent a pulse of energy out of her hand at her, knocking her back. "Woah. How powerful are you?" Asked Yang. "Quite" Said Nevara, as Scorchtarva tried to attack Yang with a sword, but Yang blocked it. Yang then kicked Scorchtarva back and slashed him a few times, but Scorchtarva was unaffected. "What?" Asked Yang. "Thick armour. You can muster the strength with a sword like that. If you could swing it with the power of a tank's cannon, at a swing speed of Mach 3" Said Scorchtarva. "Well, that's fine. Armour gets scratched" Said Yang. "So?" Asked Scorchtarva. "I could only have one of those things, but I can still get through" Said Yang. "The friend knows nothing, Scorchtarva. Try for..." Said Nevara. Suddenly, Ruby, Weiss, Zi, Cinder and Neo, as Kamen Rider OOO Tarooroo, Kamen Rider Meator, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra, Kamen Rider Evolution Format and Kamen Rider Gelato Chozetsu, attacked the monsters, doing little damage to them. "Who are these monsters?" Asked Zi. "Well, the one with a sword is apparently called Scorchtarva. The other one, I don't know" Said Yang. "Scorchtarva. Leave this battle. Find his child" Said Nevara. "Fine" Said Scorchtarva, before he left. "Now. Time to die" Said Nevara.

10 minutes later, in a forest

Hope canceled his transformation. "Wow. Emily wants to kill me again. What happened this time?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Emily tried to hit Hope, but Hope dodged. "Why are you doing what you're doing?" Asked Hope. "You killed Teto, you bastard" Said Emily. "... You know? I probably am. I probably am a bastard. I am probably the biggest bastard to ever have existed" Said Hope. "Shut up and die" Said Emily, before she quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Reborn. "Right. You just want to kill me. So try it. Kill me. See what happens" Said Hope. "... Right" Said Emily, as she placed the cards Royal Decree and Kunal with Chain into her graveyard slot. "Nukuro Torappu! Ōkyū no Ofure! Nukuro Torappu! Kusaritsuki Būmeran!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as a kunai with chain appeared in Emily's hands. Emily then threw the kunai at Hope, but a portal opened up in front of Hope, and the Kunai went into it. Raven then walked out of the portal, holding the Kunai. "What would you want!? You haven't even been around! You haven't even been around for your own child! Why are you protecting him! A killer! A monster!..." Shouted Emily. "So? He may be a monster..." Said Raven, as she held up a tablet. "... but you're going to kill him. And that's my daughters friends. So, I'm going to fight you" Said Raven, before she placed the tablet on a bracelet on her left wrist. "What?" Asked Emily. "Raven, you're a Kamen Rider!?" Asked Hope. "Yes. I made it myself. Summer always thought I was a technological person" Said Raven, as she pressed the on button on the tablet. "Celebine, online!" Declared the Celebine. Raven then pressed a icon on the tablet, witch looks like a capital h, surrounded by bird wings and confetti. "Cel! La! Brate! Cel! La! Brate!" Declared the Celebine, as bongos started playing, while that chant continued. "Henshin!" Declared Raven. Red energy birds then circled around Raven. "Celebrate! Raven Kreis!" Declared the Celebine, as the red energy birds flew into Raven. Raven then gained crimson, maroon and white armour, themed after a ravens, before gaining a square helmet, with a white viser. The armour then let of a little bit of steam. "Kamen Rider Kreis" Said Raven. "Go on" Said Hope. "That's it" Said Raven.


	44. Save the Reborn! Ultimate Plot!

"Celebrate! Raven Kreis!" Declared the Celebine, as the red energy birds flew into Raven. Raven then gained crimson, maroon and white armour, themed after a ravens, before gaining a square helmet, with a white viser. The armour then let of a little bit of steam. "Kamen Rider Kreis" Said Raven. "Go on" Said Hope. "That's it" Said Raven. "Oh. Damm" Said Hope, as Emily pulled the blade off of the Duel Disk. Emily then tried to slash Raven, but Raven blocked it with her arm. "Well done. You tried" Said Raven. Raven then punched Emily in the chest a few times, knocking her back. Raven then tapped a icon twice on the Celebine, witch was Kamen Rider Ghost's Icon. "Gan Gun Saber, Sunglasslasher, combine! Sungan Gunlasher!" Declared the Celebine. The two blades of the Gan Gun Saber then appeared on the side of a Sunglasslasher in sword mode, while the handle of the Gan Gun Saber covered the sunglasses section of the handle. Emily then rushed at Raven with her, but Raven blocked the attack, and there two swords clashed. Raven then punched Emily's arm, and then slashed at her multiple times. "Well then. You weren't so hard" Said Raven, as she then swiped her hand on the Celebine. "Ghost Party!" Declared the Celebine. The Celebine then shot out a red 1, a yellow 2, a green 3, a blue 4, a white 5, and a brown 6, between herself and Emily. Raven then ran through the coloured numbers, as the Sungan Gunlasher glowed with those colours. Raven then attempted to slash through Emily, but she was stopped by Hope, as Kamen Rider RWBY Gaunt Form, using the Dragon Penatration rider kick to block the attack. "Hope!? What the hell was that!?" Asked Raven. "I do want to help her" Said Hope. "Help her how?" Asked Raven. "By figuring out who killed Teto" Said Hope, as all three of them canceled there transformations. "Well. I think I could accept those terms" Said Emily. "What terms?" Asked Hope. "Figure out who killed Teto. Or you die" Said Emily. "Well. I can also accept those terms" Said Hope, as he and Emily disappeared. "Well, time to check on the children" Said Raven, as she walked through a portal.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension

Hope and Emily appeared in Emily's house. "Wow. And you believe I did that?" Asked Hope, as he pointed at Teto, hung from the roof. "Currently. Prove me wrong" Said Emily. "Alright... Emily, what's that violin music?" Asked Hope. "What violin music?" Asked Emily. "...You can't hear a violin?" Asked Hope. "No, I can't" Said Emily. "But I can. Emily, the plot has thickened" Said Hope. "Nukuro buki! Taimu Bomāraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as a small monster grabbed onto Hope's back. "Jigen Bakudan. Thanks Emily. How long do I have?" Asked Hope. "One hour. Prove yourself innocent, or die" Said Emily. "Batman doesn't need an hour" Thought Hope.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Ruby, Weiss and Zi were all knocked back by energy blasts from Nevara, landing then near the others, all with steam coming off of there armour. "We're losing pretty bad here" Said Neo. "We have to keep trying" Said Zi. "Yes. That's right. We cannot give up. She's looking to harm Hope. And we can't allow that" Said Cinder. "Hope can defend himself, Cinder" Said Weiss. "And he's extremely powerful" Said Ruby. "Well, you seem to really care about Hope" Said Nevara. "Of course. Hope and Emily are our friends. He will always matter to us" Said Yang, as she stood up. "If anything were to happen to them..." Said Zi, as she stood up. "... We could never forget. We would live on, and keep Hope alive within us" Said Ruby, as everyone else stood up. "Ikosai!" Shouted Yang, as she canceled her transformation, and Neo gave the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer to Yang, and Yang put it on. "Here we go!" Declared Yang and Sushi-Oh, as Yang span the shuriken on the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. Yang then gained the Chozetsu Armour. "Chozetsu!..." Declared Sushi-Oh. "Yang!" Declared Yang. Yang then ran over to Nevara, and punched her multiple times, knocking her back each time. Nevara then attempted to hit Yang, but Yang grabbed her fist. "Well done. You're now a pushover" Said Yang, before she bent Nevara's fist backwards, and punched her in the stomach.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension

"So, you only have five minutes, have you reached a conclusion?" Asked Emily. "Yes. I have reached a conclusion" Said Hope, as he turned off a nearby radio. "What is it?" Asked Emily. "Teto is alive. And I need this bomb off of me" Said Hope, as he summoned a Door-Ju, and pointed it at Emily. "Are you threatening me?" Asked Emily. "No. This is to comfort you" Said Hope. "... Ok. I'll get rid of the bomb if you explain how Teto is alive" Said Emily. "Just look up" Said Hope. Emily then looked up to the ceiling, to see Teto struggling against chains, keeping her chained to the ceiling. "Oh my god! Teto!" Shouted Emily. "Now can I be unbombed!?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Emily, as she took the Jigen Bakudan card out of her graveyard slot, making the monster on Hope's back disappear. Hope then shot the chains holding Teto up, and Emily caught her. "Emily..." Said Teto. "Yes, Teto?" Asked Emily. "Why?" Asked Teto. "Because. She thought that I was going to kill you. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in the same situation, with anyone up there, 'dead' on my ceiling" Said Hope. "But, how did you know she wasn't dead?" Asked Emily, with tears in her eyes. "The blood in your bed was fake and the music on the radio was a cloaking and holographic replacement frequency, for the roof" Said Hope. "But, how did I miss that?" Asked Emily. Hope then walked over to Emily. "Erai hito mo tsuyoi hito mo, otona ni natte mo, zettai katenai hazu" Said Hope. "I guess that makes some sort of sense here" Said Emily, as she put down Teto. "Well. We need to help out our friends" Said Hope. "Yes. We do" Said Emily. Hope then dried Emily's eyes, before Emily hugged him. "Can we do this later? I mean, it's nice and all, but our friends are possibly losing there lives" Said Hope. "Oh. Right" Said Emily, before they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Hope and Emily appeared, as Cinder, Neo and Raven ran over to them. "We're friends again" Said Hope. "And that flaming one is right behind us" Said Raven, as Scorchtarva stood in front of them. "Let's henshin" Said Hope and Emily. They then put on or took out there respective Henshin Device. Hope then threw the Climax Shield into the air. Hope the inserted the Climax Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Climax! (Three triumphant notes) It's time! Are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the now empty Highlight Reel. A golden under suit then covered Hope's body, as the Climax Shield started floating in front of Hope. Hope then gained a 12 part Gokai Silver Gold mode like armour, with each piece being coloured red, white, black, yellow, light blue, pink, maroon, dark green, light green, white, purple and brown respectively. The Climax Shield then shrunk, and became a bracelet, looking like a twelve segmented Drago Timer, as Cinder inserted the Format Sked into the Fusion Degi. "Max Rank Up! Standby for henshin!" Declared the Fusion Degi, as a Japanese Techno beat played. A phone like device then fell out of the bottom of the Fusion Degi. Cinder then entered the code 3255. The sides of the helmet then detached, and rotated 90 degrees back, with the former bottom of the helmet facing backwards. The suit the became a little brighter, and the Fusion Degi then became chest, shoulder and back armour. The word formation in capital letters then appeared on the front of the chest armour. "Kamen Rider Evolution Format! This is the end!" Declared the Fusion Degi, as the words in Japanese appeared around Cinder, as Neo span the shuriken on the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. A dome of fire appeared around Neo. A few seconds later, the fire then dissipated, revealing Neo, with the Chozetsu armour now on Neo's Gelato Arms armour, Neo's previous helmet split in half, and the Chozetsu helmet in it place, with the two halves now joining on the front of the new helmet, as Emily then placed the card Monster Reborn into her duel disk's graveyard slot. "Nekuro henshin! Ribōnraito!" Declared the duel disk, as Emily gained teal and white armour, and a light blue under suit under it, with white gauntlets and gloves. The cross on Monster Reborn then went through the front of Emily's armour, putting it on the front of the armour, and on the back, split in half as two capes. Finally, Emily gained a red and teal helmet, with a white viser, as Raven pressed the on button on the Celebine. "Celebine, online!" Declared the Celebine. Raven then pressed a icon on the tablet, witch looks like a capital h, surrounded by bird wings and confetti. "Cel! La! Brate! Cel! La! Brate!" Declared the Celebine, as bongos started playing, while that chant continued. "Henshin!" Declared Raven. Red energy birds then circled around Raven. "Celebrate! Raven Kreis!" Declared the Celebine, as the red energy birds flew into Raven. Raven then gained crimson, maroon and white armour, themed after a ravens, before gaining a square helmet, with a white viser. The armour then let of a little bit of steam. "Here we go" Said Emily. "Kamen Rider Climax RWBY! Let's go! You're time is up!" Declared Hope. "Kamen Rider Evolution Format! This is the end!" Declared the Fusion Degi and Cinder, as the words in Japanese appeared around Cinder. "Kamen Rider Gelato! Chozetsu!" Declared Neo and Sushi-Oh. "Kamen Rider Reborn. Currently in Reborn Level" Said Emily, before she pulled the duel arm off of the duel disk, and it gained a blade. "Kamen Rider Kreis" Said Raven. "Whatever! I'm still more powerful then all of you!" Shouted Scorchtarva. "False. We're Kamen Riders. The most powerful force within time" Said Raven. "Thinking you can match us might as well be a hate crime..." Said Hope. "No. Just no" Said Emily. "They don't teach the definition of..." Said Hope. "Stop while you're ahead" Said Cinder. "Anyway. Let's go!" Shouted Hope, as he started running towards Scorchtarva, alongside Emily. Emily and Hope then punched Scorchtarva in the stomach, then the sides, before they both kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Scorchtarva then started throwing fireballs at them. "Nukuro Torappu! Seinaru Baria - Mirā Fōsuraito!" Declared Emily's duel disk, reflecting the fireballs back at Scorchtarva. Cinder and Neo, armed with the Tornasword and the Daidaimaru respectively, slashed at Scorchtarva multiple time, before kicking him back. "Wizarswordgun, Catapiller Legs, combine! Wizarlegs!" Declared the Celebine. Catapiller Legs then appeared on Raven's legs, before Wizarswordguns appeared on the front and backs of them, making them look more dragon feet like. Raven then kicked Scorchtarva a few times, before punching him into the ground. "Let's finish this" Said Hope, as the Wizarlegs disappeared. "Ok. Time for the rider kicks?" Asked Emily. "Yes" Said Hope, as he attached the Climax Shield to the Counter Trident. "Alright! Name the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Scythe, Rapier, Sword, Gaunt, Sword and Shield, War Hammer, Spear and Shield, Twin Sword, Staff, Swords, Crop, Magic" Said Hope. "Alright! Full Clock Climax Finale!" Declared the Climax Shield, as a golden energy version of the Climax Shield appeared above and behind Hope. Cinder then entered the code 6819. "Alright! Witch finish!?" Declared the Fusion Degi. "Kick" Said Cinder. "Alright! Evolution Kick!" Declared the Fusion Degi. Neo then pushed on the lever of the Genesis Driver twice. "Gelato! CHOZETSU! Sparking!" Declared Sushi-Oh and the Genesis Driver. "Nekuro!... jōshō! Bigguban Shūtoraito!" Declared Emily's Duel Disk. Raven then tapped on her icon twice. "Raven Party!" Declared the Celebine, as feathers circled around her. Everyone then jumped into the air, with the golden energy version of the Climax Shield going through Hope, and locking into his feet, as Cinder and Emily's left foot started combusting, as rings of fire, gelato and lightning appeared between Scorchtarva and Neo, as the feathers around Raven covered her completely. Everyone then kicked Scorchtarva, with Hope and Neo doing a flying dropkick, Cinder and Emily doing a flying side kick, and Raven doing a flying drill kick. "How could you beat me!?" Asked Scorchtarva, as everyone landed behind him. "Because there's five of us. And we're all riders. And some other things" Said Hope, before Scorchtarva exploded. "Well. That was easy" Said Raven. "Wait until you get to day 24 or so. Then you'll get fucked up" Said Hope, as everyone canceled there transformation. "Hey, Hope?" Asked Emily. "Yeah?" Asked Hope. "Can you and Lightning come to me and Teto's house tomorrow?" Asked Emily. "... Sure" Said Hope. Emily and Hope then disappeared. "Well. Looks like the adults are left alone" Said Raven. "Right" Said Cinder. "What now?" Asked Neo. "Well, I'm going to see if my daughter is ok" Said Raven, as she walked through a portal. "... We're always left alone, aren't we?" Asked Neo, before she turned around, to see that she was alone. "... I thought that I was the one with teleportation..." Said Neo.

Meanwhile, in Basco's castle

"Who are you?" Asked Basco, as Posenator walked into the main room. "I am Posenator. I believe I can be of assistance to you" Said Posenator, as he placed some cards on a nearby table. "... Right" Said Basco.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension

"We're here" Said Hope, as he appeared with Lightning and they sat down on the couch with Emily and Teto, in there pajamas. "I didn't think you two would come this early" Said Emily. "Well. Why did you two want us here?" Asked Hope. "We have good news!" Declared Teto. "You cured a thing!?" Asked Hope. "Even better" Said Teto. "You 'cured' death!?" Asked Hope. "... No. Death is impossible to cure" Said Teto. "... Then what did you guys do?" Asked Lightning. "We're getting married!" Declared Emily, as Emily and Teto reviled the rings on there fingers. "Oh my god, that's amazing!" Declared Hope, as he lifted Emily out of her seat and hugged her. "Ah! Thanks Hope. And we want you to wed us. And for Lightning to be the ring barer" Said Emily. "Me!? You want me to wed you two?" Asked Hope. "Yes! Yes we do" Said Emily, as she hugged Hope back. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met" Said Hope. "Thanks..." Said Emily.


	45. My Friends! And the Yellow Party!

"Why am I the one taking you tuxedo shopping?" Asked Emily. Emily and Hope were in Italy, in the Arears Dimension. "Because. You have known my size for over 700 years. And since it hasn't changed at all, you don't need to inquire it at all. We're perfect shopping partners" Said Hope. "True. Now, should I wear a tuxedo or a dress?" Asked Emily, before Hope put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Both. Wear a dredo. A tuxss" Said Hope. "Oh my god. That's perfect" Said Emily. "I thought so" Said Hope. "You've become quite thoughtful" Said Emily. "Hum? How so?" Asked Hope. "This whole wedding thing, you're helping a lot" Said Emily. "You're right" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope's phone went off. "Monster attack" Said Hope. "We'll come back to this" Said Emily, before they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Hope and Emily appeared, to see Basco, as Kamen Rider Stolle Spear Form and Posenator. "Well then. You had a third monster?" Asked Hope. "Absolutely" Said Emily. "Our love hate friendship knows no bounds!" Declared Hope. "Factually correct" Said Emily. "Love you" Said Hope. "Love you two" Said Emily. "Platonically?" Asked Hope. "Yes sir" Said Emily. "Right then. Shall we transform?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Emily. Hope and Emily quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Spear and Shield form and Kamen Rider Reborn, respectively. "Well. Nice time for a monster kill" Said Emily. "Nukuro buki! Ryūsei no Yumi - Shīru!" Declared Emily's duel disk, as a bow and arrow appeared in Emily's hands, while Hope summoned the P- Spear and P- Shield. "So, she's providing backup?" Asked Basco. "Hush. Besides, who's using the cheap knockoff?" Asked Hope, before he charged towards Basco, as Posenator charged towards Emily. Posenator punched Emily in the chest, before kicking her down and putting his foot on her stomach. "I love seeing people struggle. I don't know why" Said Posenator. "You're utterly hilarious. I'm not struggling" Said Emily, before she fired an arrow at him, knocking him back. Emily then quickly stood up, and fired at Posenator a few more times, before she ran out of arrows. Posenator then quickly threw five cards into the graveyard slot of Emily's duel disk. "Nukuro Shōkan! Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragonraito! Nukuro Shōkan! Reido Raputāzu - Sateraito Kyanon Farukonraito! Nukuro Shōkan! Nanbāzu Hachijūhachi Gimmikku Papetto - Desutenī Reoraito! Nukuro Shōkan! Kaosu Nanbāzu Go Mōrōryū Kaosu Kimaira Doragonraito! Nukuro Shōkan! Gensō no Otohime Maisutarin Shūberutoraito!" Declared Emily's Duel Disk, as a Dragon/ Storm themed monster, a Satellite/ Falcon themed monster, a Puppet/ Gear/ Lion themed monster, a Chimera/ Dragon/ Chaos themed monster and a Mozart/ Masquerade themed monster appeared behind Posenator. "I'll introduce them to you. Denkai, Falocout, Shinreo, Caiertech and Maskqo. The all powerful Lords of the Original Order are here" Said Posenator. "... I assume the original order is Shocker. What a shocker" Said Hope. "No. It's..." Said Posenator. "Definitely, absolutely, positively, Shocker" Said Emily. "It's not...!" Shouted Posenator. "Shocker. It's Shocker" Said Hope. "Whatever!" Shouted Posenator, before he and everyone but Hope and Emily walked away. "They made an army..." Said Hope. "We can beat them" Said Emily. "Hopefully" Said Hope, as they cancelled there transformations. "So, shall..." Asked Emily. "Nope. I'm gonna go see Yang and Zi" Said Hope. "But Hope..." Said Emily. "Emily. I can't always help with the wedding" Said Hope, before he disappeared. "He never walks anywhere..." Said Emily, before she disappeared.

Meanwhile, at Yang's house

"Ok. So, do you think you could have met Hope if I stayed?" Asked Raven, as Hope appeared. "Hey, Hope" Said Yang, as she walked over to Hope and hugged him. "Well, looks like the whole Xiao Long family is here. Zi Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long and Raven Bawein" Said Hope. "Zi Xiao Long?" Asked Zi. "Yeah. I consider you a Xiao Long" Said Hope. "That's so sweet, Hope" Said Raven. "Welp, there is your second daughter, Raven. You have a yellow child and a purple child" Said Hope. "I've always wanted colour children" Said Raven. "So have i. Except I would, ah, probably adopt" Said Hope. "Why adopt?" Asked Zi. "Hope, you already have a child" Said Yang. "Oh, I know. And I love her" Said Hope. "Then, why did you forget about her?" Asked Yang. "I'm a bad half parent" Said Hope. "Monster at a quarry. A strong one. Very strong" Said Zi. "Ok. Let's go, Raven. Yang" Said Hope. "No. Not Yang" Said Raven. "Yes, Yang. Now, let's go" Said Hope, before he disappeared, and Raven walked through a portal, witch Yang quickly walked through as well. "Well, I'll just wait here then" Said Zi, as she went to sit on a couch.

Meanwhile, at a quarry

"What is that?" Asked Raven, as she saw Caiertech. "Caiertech" Said Hope, as he put on the RWBY Driver, Yang put on the Accel Driver, and Raven put on the Celebine. Hope, Yang and Raven then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Scythe Form, Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Kris. "Let's go" Said Raven. "Welp, I'd never expect to fight two weak, pathetic humans" Said Caiertech. "Two? And what do you mean by two?" Asked Hope. "You're not human" Said Caiertech. "Yes I am. I was born from Aphrodite rising from the seafoam of Uranus' severed ballsack. No, really. That's probably how it happened. That's what Emily told me once" Said Hope. Raven then ran towards Caiertech and started fighting. "... Aren't we the ones who Leroy Jenkins?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Yang. "I thought you're mom would be behind us then" Said Hope. "Well, let's go help her" Said Yang, as she summoned the Engine Blade. Yang then quickly ran over to Caiertech and kicked him in the chest, before slashing him multiple times. "The're very interesting" Said Caiertech. Suddenly, Caiertech disappeared, then reappeared behind Raven and Yang, and slashed at them with a sword, knocking them back. "... I did not factor in the Warp ability" Said Hope, as he quickly transformed into RWBY Magic Form. "Nommus drows" Said Hope, as a sword appeared in his hand. Hope then threw the sword at Caiertech, before punching him a few times, then picking up the sword again to slash Caiertech, but he disappeared. "Nwodwols" Said Hope, as time slowed down for him. Caiertech then appeared behind him. "Nug" Said Hope, before he quickly turned around and shot at Caiertech, knocking him down. "Finally doing some damage" Said Hope. Hope then ejected the Magic Aura Highlight, and placed it back into the RWBY Driver. "Magic! Are... you... ready!" Declared the RWBY Driver. Hope then placed the Aura Blade into the RWBY Driver. "Sector Nova!" Shouted Hope, as Caiertech disappeared, and then reappeared behind Hope. Suddenly, a brown shockwave came out of Hope, destroying Caiertech. "Easy" Said Hope. "Says you" Said Raven and Yang. "Hey, I was..." Said Hope. Suddenly, Basco, as Kamen Rider Stolle Katana Form, used the Darkness Crush Blazer to knock Hope, Yang and Raven out of there transformations. "Ambush" Said Basco. "Crap" Said Hope. "You have the cross now. Give it to me, or I'll kill Kris" Said Basco. "What?" Asked Hope. "I'll kill Kamen Rider Kris" Said Basco, as she pointed the Raven Katana at Raven. "Why?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Yang's hair started glowing, and her eyes turned red. "Well done, Basco" Said Hope. "What do you..." Said Basco, before Yang punched Basco in the face, knocking him into a nearby pile of rubble. "Don't you dare hurt my mother!" Shouted Yang, as she took the Celebine, and put it on. The Kris icon then changed to having flames instead of wings. Yang then pressed the new icon" "Cel! La! Brate! Cel! La! Brate!" Declared the Celebine, as drums started playing, while that chant continued. "Henshin!" Declared Yang. Yellow energy then circled around Yang. "Celebrate! Yang Kris!" Declared the Celebine, as the yellow energy flew into Yang. Yang then gained yellow, golden and white armour, themed after a western dragon and fire, before gaining a yellow helmet, with a white viser. The armour then let of a little bit of steam, and then fire. "Kamen Rider Kris. The final flame, even" Said Yang. "What!?" Asked Basco and Raven. "Oh my god, so amazing!" Shouted Hope. Basco then tried to slash Yang, but Yang blocked it, and punched Basco multiple times, with each punch causing a small shockwave. Yang then finished those punches by throwing Basco behind herself. Yang then pressed the Accel icon and the Meteor icon on the Celebine. "Engine Blade! Meteor Galaxy! Combine! Engine Cosmos!" Declared the Celebine, as a Meteor Galaxy with the blade of the Engine Blade on the front and the handle of it on top of in appeared on Yang's right arm. Basco and Yang then started clashing swords, with Yang winning, and eventually knocking Basco down. Yang then swiped the Celebine. "Accel Party! Meteor Party! Celebration!" Declared the Celebine, as the Engine Cosmos's blade caught fire and grew. Yang then delivered an upwards slash to Basco, causing a massive explosion. "I did it, I..." Said Yang. Suddenly, she was shot multiple times. Basco then walked out of the explosion, in Stolle Sky Katana Form. "You can't win. I'm immortal" Said Basco. Suddenly, Denkai and Falocout spirited Basco away. "Well, how interesting" Said Hope, as Yang helped him up. "Thanks, Yang. You're a Kamen Rider now" Said Hope. "I love it. But it's my moms" Said Yang, as she canceled her transformation. "No, it's ok. You have earned it. I can see you can defend yourself. I'm not needed" Said Raven. "No, Raven. You're daughter needs you" Said Hope. "... I know. I'm just playing" Said Raven. "Well, I'm going to go back to helping Emily" Said Hope, as he disappeared. "Sorry Yang" Said Raven. "For what?" Asked Yang, as she turned around. Suddenly, Raven knocked Yang out, and took back the Celebine. 


	46. Success! And the Lightning Round!

"Why are we falling?" Thought Neo, as she was falling from a floating castle as Kamen Rider Gelato Gelato Arms, with Cinder, Emily and Raven, as Kamen Rider Format Formation Alter, Kamen Rider Reborn and Kamen Rider Kris. Before they hit the ground, untransformed, Neo woke up. "What the hell was that dream?" Asked Neo, before she went out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. "Neo!" Shouted Hope, as he walked to her. "How'd you get... oh yeah" Said Neo. "It's finished. We have the cross of fire" Said Hope.

3 hours later

"So, you have the cross of fire?" Asked Zi. "Yes, I do" Said Hope. "Where is it?" Asked Ruby. "It's inside of me" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Ruby. "I mean, it's inside of me. It is part of me now. I think" Said Hope. "So you can erase Basco now..." Said Weiss. "No! That's not the way. He gets one last chance" Said Hope. "Monster attack" Said Zi. "Let's all go" Said Hope. "Alright" Said Emily. "Here we go" Said Raven.

20 minutes later, in downtown Vale

Hope, Cinder, Neo, Emily, Raven, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zi arrived, to see Denkai and an army of Ganma Commandos. "What are those?" Asked Raven. "I don't know" Said Hope. "You don't know what they are?" Asked Yang. "I know. First time for everything, right?" Asked Hope. "Well, let's henshin" Said Emily. "Ok. Here we go" Said Hope, as he, Cinder, Neo, Emily, Raven, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zi quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Twin Sword Form, Kamen Rider Format Formation Pendragon, Kamen Rider Gelato Melon Energy Arms, Kamen Rider Reborn, Kamen Rider Kris, Kamen Rider Chalice, Kamen Rider Leangle, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra. The two sides then started fighting. Hope summoned the R- Twin Swords. Hope then started slashing through the Ganma Commandos, eventually getting to Denkai with Raven and Zi. Hope, Raven and Zi then started fighting Denkai, who was winning massively. Denkai eventually lifted up Hope and threw him to the ground. "Alright then. Time for a climax change" Said Hope, before he quickly changed into Climax Form. Hope and Denkai then started fighting, with them being evenly matched. Eventually, Hope pushed Denkai back and attached the Climax Shield to the Counter Trident. "Count the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Magic, Scythe and Swords" Said Hope. "Alright! Shortstack finale!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Bit offensive" Said Hope. The Counter Trident then glowed with red, brown and light green energy, before Hope stabbed Denkai, enveloping the battle in a white light, and knocking all the riders out.

2 hours later, in a island castle

Hope woke up, alongside Cinder, Neo, Emily, Raven, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Zi. "Where are we?" Asked Emily. "How could I know?" Asked Hope. "A island" Said Yang. "An island castle" Said Denkai, as a screen popped up from the sand. "What happened?" Asked Neo. "Spread out. These are my rules. One. There are 100 questions about Kamen Rider RWBY's adventures within this castle island. Answer them all, and the remaining contestants can exit, and my existence shall end" Said Denkai. "What do you mean by, remaining?" Asked Emily. "Get a question wrong, and you die" Said Denkai, before the screen turned off. "Alright" Said Hope. "Let's do this" Said Raven, before they all split up.

5 minutes later, with Zi

"Man, I wonder how the hospitality is" Said Zi, as she walked into a bedroom. A screen then popped up through the window, with Denkai on it. "This is question number 81. How many Core Medels did Zi have in chapter 30?" Asked Denkai. "Three, one of each purple Core Medel" Said Zi. "Correct" Said Denkai, before the screen went away. "We could always live here, if that monster didn't ask those questions" Said Zi.

Meanwhile, with Emily

"This is question number 32. How many times has the Agito Altar Ring been used to transform?" Asked Denkai, on a screen. "... hum... aha! Once!" Shouted Emily. "Correct" Said Denkai, as the screen went away. "Wow. I've only answered three questions, and I'm currently barely staying alive" Said Emily. Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of her, with Denkai on it. "This is question number 40. On what day did Hope Xiao Rose, Lightning Farron, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee get married?" Asked Denkai. "... On, no wait..." Said Emily, before she started laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked Denkai. "That's a trick question. Hope Xiao Rose, Lightning Farron, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee didn't get married. Hope Xiao Rose and Lightning Farron were married on the same day as Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, but all of them were not married to eachother" Said Emily. "Correct" Said Denkai, as the screen went away.

Meanwhile, with Weiss

"These hallways seem to be ancient, but..." Said Weiss, before a screen appeared in front of her with Denkai on it. "This is question number 45. How many monsters were destroyed in chapter 1?" Asked Denkai. "2!" Declared Weiss, to get a buzzer. "No. Only one" Said Denkai. "What!?" Asked Weiss, shocked. "Only the Tiger Undead was destroyed, by Kamen Rider Faiz's rider kick. You shall be ended" Said Denkai.

1 hour later, with Hope and Neo

"Neo, I don't like the situation we're in right now. We're the only two left..." Said Hope. "What? What's wrong?" Asked Neo. "See that bloody handprint? And the ones after that?" Asked Hope. "Yes. Let's follow them" Said Neo. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Said Hope, before the followed the handprints into a futuristic looking room. "Teleport" Said Hope. "To where?" Asked Neo. "I dunno. Somewhere, possibly" Said Hope. A screen appeared in front of them with Denkai on it. "This is question number 2. How many different people has Hope kissed?" Asked Denkai. "... 10" Said Hope, with a gasp from Neo. "Correct" Said Denkai, as the screen went away. "You've kissed ten people!? We need a list!" Shouted Neo. "... Lightning, Emily, Yang, Cinder but she kissed me, Saeko, Korra, probably my mom, Reis, Akeno and Akiza" Said Hope. "Wow" Said Neo. "Sure" Said Hope. A screen appeared in front of them with Denkai on it. "This is question number 100. The last question. What is Hope Xiao Rose's true name?" Asked Denkai. "I don't know that..." Said Hope, to get a buzzer. "Wrong. The answer was Hope Xiao Rose. You shall both be ended" Said Denkai, as a countdown began. "Son of a bitch. Quick, into the teleport" Said Hope, as he got into the teleport, witch then activated, as the castle exploded.

Continue?

Some time soon Not Yet


	47. Reapet? And Stolen Friends!

Hope woke up, in his and Lightning's bedroom, next to Lightning. "Hum... Why am I back here?" Asked Hope. "What do you mean by that, Hope?" Asked Lightning, as she woke up. "I dunno..." Said Hope, as the small metal dragon glowed, and then flew into Hope. "Wow" Said Hope. "That means you've completed the cross of fire!" Declared Lightning. "Really? Wow..." Said Hope. "Now. Stop Basco" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope, before he disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Neo woke up. "What the hell was that dream?" Asked Neo, before she went out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. "Neo" Said Hope, as he walked towards her. "How'd you get... oh yeah" Said Neo. "We need to talk about something" Said Hope. "Yeah. Like why you think you can just appear in my house at three in the morning" Said Neo. "Not that..." Said Hope. "Then what?" Asked Neo. "I have the cross of fire... and I'm from the sort of future" Said Hope.

3 hours later

"So, you have the cross of fire?" Asked Zi. "Yes, I do" Said Hope. "Where is it?" Asked Ruby. "It's inside of me" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Ruby. "I mean, it's inside of me. It is part of me now. I think" Said Hope. "So you can erase Basco now..." Said Weiss. "Possibly" Said Hope. "And, what did you mean that you're from the future?" Asked Neo. "There's going to be an attack, by Denkai and some sort of race of monsters" Said Hope. "Oh" Said Neo. "And we all go to some sort of castle island. And I was the only one left" Said Hope. "Oh. Then, how we do fix this?" Asked Emily. "I'll take care of it myself. The monster, everything" Said Hope. "But what if it's too powerful?" Asked Emily. "It's not" Said Hope, before he left. "He's not going to die, is he?" Asked Neo. "He won't. He'll just go unconscious or something" Said Emily. "But what if he does?" Asked Neo. "Then I'll hate myself or something" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in downtown Vale

"Hey, Denkai!" Shouted Hope, as he walked towards Denkai, and his army of Ganma Commandos. Hope then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Kurokage Kachadoki Arms. "Not using my own rider self against you" Said Hope, before he started firing the DJ Gun at the Ganma Commandos on high, destroying them all in a few seconds. "And now, for you" Said Hope. Hope then started fighting Denkai, who beat Hope savagely. Denkai then tried to hit Hope, but Hope quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Kurokage Kiwami Arms. Hope then summoned a Kagematsu, and hit Denkai with two strikes, before Denkai grabbed it. "Well, jeez. Don't need to do that do you?" Asked Hope, before he summoned two Ichigo Kunai, and started fighting Denkai with them, as Denkai used the Kagematsu. Hope eventually disarmed Denkai and then threw the Ichigo Kunai at Denkai, knocking him back. Hope then pressed down on the cutting blade on the Sengoku Driver three times. "Kiwami Sparking!" Declared the Sengoku Driver, as all of the melee Arms Weapons appeared around Denkai. Hope then summoned the Sonic Arrow, and fired at Denkai, as the other Arms Weapons then slashed Denkai, destroying him. "That was easy. I do hope that that didn't change the future though" Said Hope, before he canceled his transformation, and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"You're back" Said Lightning, before Hope hugged her. "Yeah. I'm back. Love me for it" Said Hope. "Nah. I love you because you have a nice everything" Said Lightning. "Aw. I don't have a nice nose" Said Hope. "It's an ok nose" Said Lightning. "Thanks. Now, shall I make you breakfast?" Asked Hope. "You said that your not a good cook a week ago" Said Lightning. "Claire Jade Farrion. I'm also a very good lier" Said Hope, as he turned on the stove. "How did you learn my middle name is Jade?" Asked Lightning. "Fang and Serah are my friends" Said Hope. "Ah" Said Lightning. "Now, you go back to bed, and I'll bring up some, um, eggs, bacon, buttery toast, weetbix and probably soda. Cause fuck coffee and milk" Said Hope. "Alright" Said Lightning, before she went upstairs. "Ok, let's see..." Said Hope

An hour later, in the RWBY Dimension

"Hey, Yang?" Asked Blake, as she, Yang, Ruby and Weiss walked down the street. "Yes, Blake?" Asked Yang. "Do you think that Hope succeeded?" Asked Blake. "Definitely" Said Yang. "No. In rewriting time. I mean, do you think time can be changed or will time just compensate for the loss?" Asked Blake. "Who knows?" Asked Yang. "Yeah. We're not cronoligests or time women or what, time masters" Said Ruby. "Time masters? How does one master time?" Asked Yang. "That's kinda deep. I'll see if Penny would wanna look into that" Said Weiss. Hope then appeared in front of them. "Hi" Said Hope. "Hope? What are you doing here?" Asked Ruby. "I can't hang out with my team anymore?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Falocout, Shinreo, Maskqo and Posenator surrounded them. "Mmmmmmmm, shit" Said Hope. "We have come to kill you all. On Basco's orders" Said Posenator. "Try it" Said Hope. Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then quickly transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form, Kamen Rider Gaoh, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider IXA and Kamen Rider Drake. Hope and Yang started fighting Posenator, as Ruby started fighting Maskqo, as Weiss started fighting Falocout, as Blake started fighting Shinreo.

Yang and Hope tried to punch Posenator in the stomach, but he grabs both of there fists, and pushes them back. Posenator then slashed at them with his claws multiple times, before knocking them up into the air, and then sending a fireball after them, knocking them back down.

Ruby slashed at Maskqo multiple times, but doing hardly any damage. Maskqo then grabbed the sword by it's blade, and pushed it back into Ruby. Maskqo then fired rapid energy shots into Ruby, knocking her back.

Falocout punched Weiss, before kicking her into a concrete pillar, and then kicking her through that pillar. Weiss then quickly transformed into Beast Hyper, but Falocout kicked her through some more pillars.

Blake slashed Shinreo multiple times, knocking him back each time. Suddenly, Shinreo fired multiple scattershot like fireballs, knocking Blake back. Shinreo then stomped on Blake's stomach multiple times.

Every rider was then thrown towards eachother, knocking all three of them out of there transformations. Falocout, Shinreo, Maskqo and Posenator then grabbed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, and left. "No... Ruby, Weiss... Blake... Yang..." Said Hope, before he passed out.


	48. The Cross's Power! No Going Back!

"How is he?" Asked Nora, as he looked at an unconscious Hope, on various hospital machines. "He's ok. But, we right now need to focus on getting Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emily, Ren, Jaune, Glynda, Raven, Cinder, Neo and Ozpin back" Said Pyrrha. "I have some sort of an idea" Said Penny. "Oh? What is it?" Asked Nora. "I need some time to perfect it, but it should work" Said Penny. "A trade, is it?" Asked Pyrrha. "You're not trading my ass for my friends" Said Hope, as he woke up. "You're awake" Said Nora. "Yeah" Said Hope, as he stood up and hugged his friends. "So, if you don't want to be traded, what do we do?" Asked Penny. "I have some sort of an idea" Said Hope. "And that is?" Asked Nora. "Trust me. It's a good idea" Said Hope, before he exited the hospital, got onto the Remnant Rever, and drove off. "You don't think..." Said Nora. "No way. He's not going to sacrifice himself" Said Penny. "Do you believe that?" Asked Pyrrha. "... Not at all" Said Penny.

10 hour later, at a dam

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emily, Ren, Jaune, Glynda, Raven, Cinder, Neo and Ozpin were tied up, at the bottom of it. At the top were Falocout, Shinreo, Maskqo and Posenator. "If he doesn't show up, destroy the dam and kill his friends" Said Posenator. Suddenly, Hope kicked Posenator in the back. "Night fight" Said Hope. Hope then threw the Climax Shield into the air, as he inserted the Climax Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Climax! (Three triumphant notes) It's time! Are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the now empty Highlight Reel. A golden under suit then covered Hope's body, as the Climax Shield started floating in front of Hope. Hope then gained a 12 part Gokai Silver Gold mode like armour, with each piece being coloured red, white, black, yellow, light blue, pink, maroon, dark green, light green, white, purple and brown respectively. The Climax Shield then shrunk, and became a bracelet, looking like a twelve segmented Drago Timer. "Kamen rider Climax RWBY" Said Hope. Hope then quickly tried to punch Maskqo, but Shinreo blocked it, and Falocout and Posenator knocked Hope back. "This is your Kamen Rider? Pathetic" Said Posenator. Posenator then slashed at Hope with his claws multiple times, before throwing Hope into the dam. "No!" Shouted Ruby. "Hope..." Said Emily. "Destroy the dam! Kill his friends" Said Posenator. Falocout, Shinreo, Maskqo and Posenator then fired at the dam, destroying it, allowing a small rivers's worth of water too come out. "Ahh, a puddle" Said Cinder. "What!?" Shouted Posenator. Suddenly, a bright light came from the dam. "What is that?" Asked Yang. "Hope" Said Emily. "Let me say this" Said Hope, as the light dissipated, revealing Hope, as a dragon flew around him, giving him more dragonic themed armour, and a head crest witch was a red gem with three spikes coming out of it. The helmet then turned white. "This is Cross Form. And another thing. Bring on the Mariachi band!" Declared Hope, as a heavy metal band started playing. "That's not Mariachi!" Shouted Hope, as the monsters looked at him confused, and his friends nervously. "What? Stereo" Said Hope. "Get him!" Shouted Posenator, before Shinreo and Maskqo ran towards Hope. Hope then quickly ran towards Shinreo and Maskqo, and punched each of them multiple times, destroying them. "You need to try harder then that" Said Hope, before he summoned a gold sword with a disc holding device at the bottom of it. "Cross Player!" Declared the Cross Player. Hope then slashed at Falocout, who had put up a shield, but Hope slashed through it. Hope then slashed at both Falocout and Posenator, knocking them back into nearby mountains. "Now, the finish" Said Hope, as he inserted the Scythe, Rapier, Sword and Gaunt Aura Highlights into the Cross Player. "Together! ZENAKA PLAY! ZENSHIRO PLAY! ZENKURO PLAY! ZENKI PLAY! CHOUZEN ENDING!" Declared the Cross Player, as the blade detached from the hilt, and a dubstep beat played. Hope then swung the hilt in the directions of Falocout and Posenator, cutting the mountains in half and destroying Posenator and Falocout. "Kanari finish" Declared the Cross Player, as Hope canceled his transformation. Hope then freed his friends. "Thanks" Said Emily. "You're welcome" Said Hope. "So, you've gained the power of the Cross of Fire?" Asked Cinder. "In a way? I don't know. That was a quick judgement idea. I hoped for the best" Said Hope. "Well, I'll say it. MMMMMMMMMM... shiet" Said Neo. "So, let's go home" Said Hope.

30 minutes later, at Yang's house

"Hey, Zi. I'm..." Said Yang, as she saw Zi on the ground. "Zi? Zi!?" Asked Yang, as she ran over to Zi and comforted her. "Yang? My Cores... they're cracked" Said Zi. "No..." Said Yang. "It was Basco. He ambushed me, outside. I'm sorry..." Said Zi. "It's ok! I can call Hope, he can bring some purple cores..." Said Yang. "Stop it Yang! We both know that it wouldn't work" Said Zi. "What about other Cores? I have Cheetah and Denki Unagi and..." Said Yang. "No, Yang. I can't be with other Cores. Take care, my yellow" Said Zi, before she turned into a pile of Cell Medels, a broken Tyrannosaurs Core Medel and a broken Ptera Core Medel, causing Yang to cry.

Meanwhile, with Blake, Lilac and Hope

"Happy Birthday, Lilac" Said Hope, as he gave Lilac a toy version of Gambol Shroud. "Thanks, daddy" Said Lilac, as she ran off with it. "Did you just give our child a toy sword?" Asked Blake. "Not just any toy sword. You're sword, as a toy" Said Hope. "Oh. That doesn't make it better" Said Blake. "I hoped it did" Said Hope. "So, you have a new form, and nothing has happened yet. You think Basco is scared?" Asked Blake. "No, definitely not. He is a pirate coward, but not as of late. He seems smart, in a way" Said Hope. "A smart villain? Shocker..." Said Blake. "Ha ha..." Said Hope, softly. Someone then knocked on the door, witch Hope answered, to see Yang, holding the broken Purple Cores. "Who?" Asked Hope. "Basco" Said Yang. "Right. Let me just go... yeah" Said Hope, before he hugged Yang. "By the way, how long ago was this?" Asked Hope. "About 5 minutes ago, why?" Asked Hope. "And you walked here? From halfway across Vale?" Asked Hope. "Ok, time to let you in on the joke. I actually live next door from Ruby and Weiss. Who live across the street from here" Said Blake. "... Oooooooooooohhh, you mother fuckers..." Said Hope.

2 hours later, outside of Basco's castle

Hope, Emily, Cinder, Neo, Raven, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Cross Form, Kamen Rider Reborn, Kamen Rider Evolution Format, Kamen Rider Gelato Chozetsu, Kamen Rider Kris, Kamen Rider IXA, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, Kamen Rider OOO Puutyra Combo, Koryu Silver, Koryu Red, Toq Hyper Ichigou and Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula, respectively. "Now, we should be able to get in. Then, we try to kill Basco. This is for Zi!" Declared Yang. "Yeah!" Declared everyone else, as an army of monsters walked out of the castle. "I'll take care of that" Said Hope. "Alright" Said Yang. "Here we go" Said Hope.


	49. Kōi o shiage! Watashi no mirai e!

Hope, Emily, Cinder, Neo, Raven, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Cross Form, Kamen Rider Reborn, Kamen Rider Evolution Format, Kamen Rider Gelato Chozetsu, Kamen Rider Kris, Kamen Rider IXA, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo, Koryu Silver, Koryu Red, Toq Hyper Ichigou and Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula, respectively. "Now, we should be able to get in. Then, we try to kill Basco. This is for Zi!" Declared Yang. "Yeah!" Declared everyone else, as an army of monsters walked out of the castle. "I'll take care of that" Said Hope. "Alright" Said Yang. "Here we go" Said Hope. Emily, Cinder, Neo, Raven, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren then ran past the army, as Hope summoned the Cross Player. "Play Shooting Star. Nope, wrong one. The other one. Kinji Shooting Star... ok, now that's it. I feel like some sort of Japanese Iron Man" Said Hope, before Hope pointed the Cross Player at the army of Kanjin. "Kamen Rider Cross RWBY! Time to kick some ass" Said Hope, as he pushed the handle of the Cross Player down, turning it into a gun. Hope then shot down at the army, witch shot out disc energy projectiles, causing massive explosion. "What a kick. Seems like I could beat Rising Ultimate with this. Hopefully, that doesn't happen" Said Hope, as he fired at the army some more.

Meanwhile, inside the castle

"Well, it seems you have found me. Army of Hope" Said Basco. "Basco, you killed our friend" Said Yang. "So I did. And? Not only did I kill the one you made friends with, I kill him" Said Basco, as he threw Ozpin down the throne, and Cinder checked on him. "He's barely breathing" Said Cinder. "Well, looks like I lied. I'll still be a lier in a few seconds, but just in the amount dead" Said Basco, as he transformed into Kamen Rider Stolle Katana Sea Form. "Here we go" Said Yang. Basco then jumped down from the throne, and punched Yang, knocking her across the room. Basco then summoned the Raven Katana. "You have no chance of winning" Said Basco.

Meanwhile, outside the castle

Hope inserted the Twin Sword, Sword and Swords Aura Highlights into the Cross Player. "Together! ZENMIDO PLAY! ZENKURO PLAY! ZENASAMIDORI PLAY! CHOUZEN ENDING!" Declared the Cross Player, before he shot in a circle around himself, destroying the remainder of the army. Hope then switched the Cross Player back to it's sword mode, and then walked into the castle. "Hope for the best..." Said Hope.

Meanwhile, inside of the castle

Basco lifted up Yang by the throat, and slashed her a few times, before throwing her back, as everyone else fought against a Death Imagin, and Ozpin was still out. Yang then punched Basco in the stomach, and summoned both the Medeljaliber and Medagabryu. Yang then slashed Basco with both of them, multiple times. Yang then inserted three cell Medels into the Medaljaliber, and three more into the Medagabryu. Yang then used both the Triple Scanning Charge and the Rage of Ground rider slashes on Basco, knocking him out of his transformation, as everyone else destroyed the Death Imagins. "It's over, Basco" Said Yang, as Hope walked in. Ozpin then stood up. "It's ok, I got you" Said Ruby, as she helped Ozpin stand up. "Thanks, Ruby. You've all grown up so nicely" Said Ozpin. "Thanks" Said Hope. Suddenly, Basco transformed into Kamen Rider Stolle Bow and Arrow Form and shot Ozpin in the back of the head. "No!" Shouted Ruby. "... All of you, go. I'll take care of this" Said Hope. "We'll try to bring him back" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Hope, before everyone but Hope and Basco left. "Heroic sacrifice? How noble of..." Said Basco, before Hope quickly ran across the room and punched him through a few walls. "Shut up, Hanabul!" Shouted Hope, before he walked over to Basco. Basco then started firing at Hope. "Is that all you have?" Asked Hope, as he continued walking towards Basco. Basco then attempted to hit Hope with the Ibolya Bow, but it shattered on impact. Basco then changed into all his other forms, ending with Katana form, and tried to hit Hope with each of there weapons, each of them shattering on impact. "I'm tougher" Said Hope, before he slashed at Basco with the Cross Slasher, eventually knocking him out of transformation. "I'm not done yet" Said Hope, as he put all 13 of his Aura Highlights into the Cross Player. "Chōetsu shimasu! ZEN TOGETHER! ZEN AKA, ZEN SHIRO, ZEN KURO, ZEN KI, ZEN AO, ZEN MOMO, ZEN MIDO, ZEN KASSHOKU NO, ZEN ASAMIDORI, ZEN MURASAKINO, ZEN GŌRUDO, KURAIMAKKUSU! Fainaruendingu: Exakurasshu!" Declared the Cross Player, before Hope cut Basco, making a black hole where he was, before it exploded. "Finally... it's all over" Said Hope, as she canceled his transformation. Hope then picked up the Headders on the ground, and disappeared.

Meanwhile, outside the castle

"How is he?" Asked Hope, as he appeared. "He's dieing" Said Ruby. "Hope..." Said Ozpin. "Yeah, Ozpin?" Asked Hope. "He's alive, right? Basco. He's alive?" Asked Ozpin. "... No" Said Hope. "Well, thank god for that. I may not be a vengeful man. But after all that pirate bastard has done... I'm happy he's dead. Hope, is that a bad thing?" Asked Ozpin. "To want eradication to happen to someone?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Ozpin. "Never. We're all human, when it comes down to it" Said Hope. Ozpin then shut his eyes. "Well, looks like it's all over..." Said Ruby. "Yep... well. I wonder how stay at home life will be" Said Hope, before he disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

Hope appeared, and kissed Lightning. "Mmmmm. What was that for?" Asked Lightning. "He's gone, Lightning. It's all over. He can't take the cross if he comes back, he has no headers, nothing. The Proto RWBY Driver was in pieces. He's gone forever" Said Hope. "That's great!" Shouted Lightning. "I know" Said Hope. "... Are you upset?" Asked Lightning. "No" Said Hope. "Well, let's have a future" Said Lightning.

6 months later

"Happy birthday to you! Hip hip... hooray! Hip hip... hooray! Hip hip... hooray!" Declared all of Hope's friends. "Thanks, guys" Said Hope. "Hope, how old are you?" Asked Raven. "1223, and fuck you if you get to be that old" Said Hope. "Should we get to opening presents?" Asked Alice. "Yes! Definitely!" Shouted Hope. Emily then gave Hope a few wrapped presents. "Those are my presents..." Said Emily. "Really? You got me multiple presents? These may be better then the Ninja Ichibantou. I hope so" Said Hope, as he opened them, reviling the presents to be toy versions of the Ghost Driver, Megaloader, Eyecon Driver G, Gan Gan Saber, Gan Gan Hand, Sunglasslasher, Deep Slasher, and all of the Eyecons, plus a special made Bruise Lee Eyecon. "Wow. Emily, this is amazing. You made this thing?" Asked Hope. "Yeah... Do you like it?" Asked Emily. "It's amazing" Said Hope. "Thanks..." Said Emily, before Hope hugged her. "Well, I guess we all lose in the present department" Said Coco. "Don't be down" Said Hope.

3 hours later

"Lilac needs to go to bed" Said Blake. "Oh, really?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Blake. "Oh... I'll take her home" Said Hope. "Daddy? Are you taking me home?" Asked Lilac, as she walked over to Hope and Blake. "Yep. I'm taking you home" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lilac, as she grabbed Hope's hand. Hope and Lilac then disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Hope and Lilac appeared in Blake's house, in Lilac's room. "Ok, my little angel. Time to go to sleep now" Said Hope, as he tucked Lilac into bed. "Ok..." Said Lilac. "Hey" Said Hope, before he gave her the Necrom Eyecon. "This is Auntie Em's present to you. Why did you give it too me?" Asked Lilac. "Because, tomorrow, I'm going to tell you a legend. The Legend of Hero Alain. Or The Legend of Korra" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Lilac, before she went to sleep. Hope then went outside, to see a giant castle in the sky. "What the hell?" Asked Hope. Suddenly, Hope fell to his knees, and passed out.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

Enji, Gentaro, Tachibana, Shinosuke, Gou, Chase, Takeru, Makoto, Alain, Haruto, Kosuke, Kouta, Kaito and Routaro suddenly faded away. "What the hell is that?" Asked Emily. "I don't know" Said Lightning.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

"Vale, I have the Cross of Fire. Submit to me, or I will destroy you all" Said Basco.

Last chapter: Kore o shūryō! Watashitachiha, saigo no kibō!


	50. Saigo no Kibō!

"Daddy. Daddy! Wake up!" Shouted Lilac, causing Hope to open his eyes. "Lilac? What happened?" Asked Hope. "You fell asleep outside" Said Lilac. "Oh. Ok" Said Hope. Suddenly, the windows shattered, and three Deer Undead jumped inside. "What the heck?" Asked Hope, before they kicked Hope away from Lilac. "Basco will kill all you love" Said a Deer Undead. "How would he kill ice cream? And milk? And bacon" Said Hope, as he pointed a Wizarswordgun in gun mode at the three Deer Undead. "We will now dispense of your child" Said a Deer Undead. "Daddy!" Shouted Lilac. "Not my full child. Half of her father..." Said Hope, as he gained a blue streak in the white part of his hair. "... is now here. Nice to have that second voice" Said U-Hope. Suddenly, a Deer Undead attempt to kill Lilac, but Lilac screamed, disintegrating the three Deer Undead and the bench that U-Hope hid behind to avoid the disintegration wave. "Your daughter's semibalace is disintegration..." Said U-Hope. "Well. I certainly hoped it wasn't something violent. I was hoping for flower creation or extra suductive body appearance or something" Said Uratarous. "... I'm a god damm better father then you are. Now, go make up with your child. Tell her your sorry" Said Hope, as Uratarous appeared next to Hope, and Hope lost the blue streak in his hair.

5 minutes later, in the Reborn Dimension

Momotarous, Kintarous and Ryuutarous possessed Lightning, Neo and Emily, respectively, as Hope, Uratarous and Lilac appeared. "Hey, it's Hope-Senpai!" Declared R-Emily, as he went to hug Hope, but M-Lightning pushed R-Emily away, and shook his hand. "Get out of my wife, Momo" Said Hope. "But..." Said Momotarous. "Get out" Said Hope, before Momotarous unpossessed Lightning, and Hope kissed Lightning. "What was that..." Said Lightning. "Basco's back" Said Hope. "... Well, let's finish this once and for all then" Said Lightning. "... Yes, but I think he's more powerful now" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Lightning. "Three Deer Undead tried to attack Lilac" Said Hope. "What?" Asked Blake. "I know..." Said Hope. "Well, let's take care of this!" Shouted K-Neo, as he cracked his neck. "Yeah, Hope-Senpai! Let's take the fight to him!" Shouted R-Emily. "We did that 6 months ago" Said Hope. "And it's not gonna work now!?" Asked Momotaros. "... Well. It will. If we use everything. Where are Denab and Seig?" Asked Hope. "On the Zero Liner and Den Liner. There were combined and used as a fence. Too keep party crashers out" Said Uratarous. "... Alright" Said Hope, as Emily and Neo were unpossessed. "Now. Let's henshin" Said Hope. Hope, Cinder, Neo, Emily and Raven then put on or took out there respective Henshin Device. Hope then threw the Climax Shield into the air. Hope the inserted the Climax Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "Climax! (Three triumphant notes) It's time! Are... you... ready?" Declared the RWBY Driver. Hope then inserted the Aura Blade into the now empty Highlight Reel. A golden under suit then covered Hope's body, as the Climax Shield started floating in front of Hope. Hope then gained a 12 part Gokai Silver Gold mode like armour, with each piece being coloured red, white, black, yellow, light blue, pink, maroon, dark green, light green, white, purple and brown respectively. The Climax Shield then shrunk, and became a bracelet, looking like a twelve segmented Drago Timer, as Cinder inserted the Altar Format card into the Format Sked. "Formation: Alter" Declared the Format Sked, as Cinder gained green and navy blue armour, in the style of a combination of Kamen Rider Ryugen's Ride Wear and a suit. She then gained a dragon- like helmet, and a gold dragon crest on her shoulder. "Wow!" Declared the Format Sked, as blue fiery energy exploded off of Cinder. Neo then took the Gelato Energy Lockseed out of her pocket, and opened it. "Gelato Energy!" Declared the Gelato Energy Lockseed. "Henshin!" Declared Neo, before she locked the Gelato Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Driver. Neo then pulled the handle, causing the Gelato Energy Lockseed to open. "Gelato Energy Arms! Desire of War ~ riors" Declared the Genesis Driver, before Neo change into a green with silver knight themed accents Genetic Ride Wear, before a crack opened up above Neo. A large three scoop gelato cone appeared through the crack. The three scoop gelato cone the split at the bottom, and landed on Neo's shoulders. The con then became shoulder pads, and the cone's bottom half folded back in on them selves. Meanwhile, the three scoops became back and chest armour, as Emily then placed the card Monster Reborn into her duel disk's graveyard slot. "Nekuro henshin! Ribōnraito!" Declared the duel disk, as Emily gained teal and white armour, and a light blue under suit under it, with white gauntlets and gloves. The cross on Monster Reborn then went through the front of Emily's armour, putting it on the front of the armour, and on the back, split in half as two capes. Finally, Emily gained a red and teal helmet, with a white viser, as Raven pressed the on button on the Celebine. "Celebine, online!" Declared the Celebine. Raven then pressed a icon on the tablet, witch looks like a capital h, surrounded by bird wings and confetti. "Cel! La! Brate! Cel! La! Brate!" Declared the Celebine, as bongos started playing, while that chant continued. "Henshin!" Declared Raven. Red energy birds then circled around Raven. "Celebrate! Raven Kreis!" Declared the Celebine, as the red energy birds flew into Raven. Raven then gained crimson, maroon and white armour, themed after a raven, before gaining a square helmet, with a white viser. "Wow" Said Uratarous. "Sugoi!" Declared Ryutaros. "Let's get on" Said Kintarous. "Wait. I think you need suits. Climax Shield, mode one Sword Form, Staff Form, Scythe Form and Rapier Gun Form" Said Hope. "Vocal summon confirmed!" Declared the Climax Shield, as a copy of RWBY Sword Form, RWBY Staff Form, RWBY Scythe Form and RWBY Rapier Gun Form appeared. "I think you guys know witch one is yours" Said Hope, as Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous and Ryutaros possessed the copy of RWBY Sword Form, RWBY Staff Form, RWBY Scythe Form and RWBY Rapier Gun Form respectively. "By the way, I'm driving" Said Hope.

10 minutes later, in the RWBY Dimension

The Denliner and Zeroliner, combined, appeared through a dimensional portal in the sky, before Basco's Castle started firing at them using cannons. "I didn't expect that!" Shouted Hope, as he steered the Denliner around the cannon balls. "You didn't expect resistance!?" Asked Momotaros. "I didn't expect Basco! Again! What is this... the fourth time!" Shouted Hope. "I have an idea. We fire back" Said Kintarous, before he cracked his neck. "No, that will end in innocent people dieing... I have an idea. It may end in a crash though" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Momotaros. "Judging by the look of the castle, and it's floating machine thing, if we attempted to ram the underside of it, it would go higher. Nerf Third Law" Said Hope, leaving the Taros confused. "Nerf? Nikola Nerf? He also invented some other things. Self charging battery? Bubblegum? Gum bubbles?" Asked Hope. "I think your looking for other people" Said Uratarous. "Ah, anyway, shall we enact the plan?" Asked Hope. "Do it, Hope-Senpai!" Shouted Ryuutarous. "Alright!" Shouted Hope, before he drove the Den-Zero Liner under Basco's Floating Castle, and then drove up towards it, but they drove through the bottom of it, and ended up stuck. "That... was not how it should work" Said Hope. "Oh well, let's get out" Said Hope, as he, Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Cinder, Neo, Emily, Raven and Lightning got out of the Den-Zero Liner combo, to see three Apocalypse Imagin, leading an army of Waste Yummy. "Well, since we're all nice and suited. Taros, stick to the Yummy. You can't handle the Imagin. Sorry" Said Hope. "That's fine" Said Uratarous. "Alright! Let's go!" Declared Hope, as the sides started fighting.

Hope and Emily kicked an Apocalypse Imagin in the side, before punching him, knocking him back. Hope then summoned the Climax Trident, while Emily pulled the Duel Blade off of her duel disk. Hope and Emily then slashed the Apocalypse Imagin multiple times. Hope then ejected the Climax Aura Highlight from the RWBY Driver, and then put it back in, as Emily placed the Big Bang Shot card into the graveyard. "Nekuro!... jōshō! Bigguban Shūtoraito!" Declared Emily's Duel Disk. Emily then jumped up, as her left leg caught on fire, then preformed a flying side kick, as Hope's left leg glowed with a silver light. Hope then did a backflip kick, with both moves destroying an Apocalypse Imagin. "... Where'd you learn that?" Asked Emily. "From a phenomenal guy" Said Hope. "... Right" Said Emily.

Neo, Cinder and Raven all kicked an Apocalypse Imagin, before Neo summoned her Sonic Arrow, Cinder used the Format Sked to summon the Tornasword, and Raven fused the Sunglasslasher and the Deep Slasher to make the Deep Sun Nagatini. All three of them then slashed at an Apocalypse Imagin, knocking him back. Raven then tapped on the Celebine twice. "Ghost Party! Deep Party! Celebration!" Declared the Celebine, before Raven slashed through an Apocalypse Imagin, destroying him.

Lightning, in her Equilibrium Garb, casted Ruin multiple times at the Apocalypse Imagin, before using Sparkslash, then Fira, before finishing with another Sparkslash. The Apocalypse Imagin then threw a fireball at her, but Lightning used Heavy Guard. Lightning then used Army of One, destroying the Apocalypse Imagin.

"That was easy" Said Hope. "Sure. Well, we have come a long way" Said Cinder. "And there is currently ten of us" Said Lightning. "True" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope, Cinder, Neo, Emily and Raven were knocked off there feet by a shockwave, canceling there transformation, witch also made the clones disappear. "Damm it!" Shouted Momotaros. "How did you do that?" Asked Hope. "I'm a god! How do you think?" Asked Basco. "How'd you take the cross?" Asked Hope. "You got angry. You used all 13 of your Aura Highlights. I took the cross from your attack. Getting out of the black hole took me about three weeks though. And the machine keeping the castle floating? Another month. And I actually learned how to use the Cross of Fire. That took me a day, but... I had a slight problem. It froze me. Seems like you coming back here unfroze me. Good job fucking up, hero" Said Basco. "Hey. That's my line" Said Hope, as he stood up. "But you're the hero" Said Basco. "No, now you're a lier. There's no such thing as a hero" Said Hope, as Neo, Cinder, Raven and Emily stood up. "But you always thought yourself as a hero" Said Basco. "Yet you didn't kill us, so we mustn't be heros. So, my friend and I shall go. We'll have pizza, and then discuss witch bank to rob" Said Hope, as he, Cinder, Neo, Emily and Raven turned around and went to leave. "I'll destroy Vale!" Shouted Basco. "And? I could just rescue my friends. I'd be fine with that" Said Hope. "What about your child!? I'll kill her!" Shouted Basco. "She's safe from you" Said Hope. Basco then quickly knocked out Lightning with a shockwave, witch made Hope turn around, and then Basco grabbed and lifted Lightning by her throat. "I'll kill her! I'll do it! I'll snap her neck!" Shouted Basco. "Hah. You thought I'd actually take Lightning into battle with you? She hasn't wanted to fight at all ever since the Reborn Dimension began. I just keep taking her into it because I'm an ass. But not this time. That's a hard light hologram. With a bomb as a projecter. It'll explode as soon as you loosen your grip. You see, the only reason we are alive is because you want challenge. You have a challenge problem. Maybe even a inferiority complex. You need challenge to be able to live. The reason you suck? You can't handle life without challenge" Said Hope. "Not true!" Shouted Basco. Suddenly, Hope disappeared, leaving behind a metal skeleton. "What happened?" Asked Basco. "He, ah, was a hard light hologram as well. That wasn't supposed to happen" Said Emily. "... Is this actually a bomb!?" Asked Basco. "Yeah. But you only have..." Said Emily, before the projector bomb exploded. "1 second" Said Emily. "Hey. Did we just win? He is exploded, after all" Said Neo. "No" Said a voice. Suddenly, Neo, Cinder, Emily and Raven were pinned to a wall by an invisible force. "Who!?" Asked Emily. "I" Said Basco, as he walked out from a corridor. "How did you do that!? We saw you explode!" Shouted Emily. "I have made a machine that has an exact replica of my current DNA inside of it. A... regeneration tube, if you would. This regeneration tube can make me, again and again. I made it just after I stole the Proto RWBY Driver. Sad to say I don't have that anymore. But I don't need it" Said Basco. "But I got your kidneys!" Shouted Hope, as he punched Basco in the kidney, and then kicked him through a wall. "You guys ok?" Asked Hope. "Yeah" Said Emily. "Ok, I'll go after him. You guys take down the castle" Said Hope. "But Hope..." Said Emily. Hope then kissed Emily on the nose. "Now go" Said Hope. Neo, Cinder, Emily and Raven then ran off, as Hope, Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Seig and Denab walked through the hole in the wall.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"So, um, Lilac. Do you want any, ah, party food stuff?" Asked Lightning. "No, auntie Lightning. But, my stomach hurts" Said Lilac. "Really? Well, that's bad" Said Lightning. "... Get me to Hope" Said Lilac, as her eyes turned silver. "Hum?" Asked Lightning. "Get me too Hope!" Shouted Lilac. "Why? You could die if I take you to Hope" Said Lightning. "The body may perish, but Hope needs me" Said Lilac. "... Wizardragon?" Asked Lightning. "Yes. Now, get me to Hope! The dimensions need jibun no kibō!" Declared Lilac. "I can't. Nobody at this party can cross the dimensions" Said Lightning. "Then call someone who can" Said Lilac. "I'll call Emily" Said Lightning. "Ok" Said Lilac.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Emily, Neo, Cinder and Raven, still transformed, were running down a hallway, slashing through the walls and any Kajin that gets in there way, before they arrive in a room with a giant machine in the middle of it. "You think that's the thing keeping this thing floating?" Asked Emily. "Yep" Said Cinder. Cinder then summoned the Desert Shooter and Neo summoned a Sonic Arrow. Neo and Cinder then fired there weapons at the machine, destroying it. "Right, so now..." Said Raven, before the shockwave from the explosion sent Neo, Emily, Raven and Cinder flying backwards.

Meanwhile, with Hope, Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Seig and Denab

Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous and Hope, as Kamen Rider RWBY Climax Form slashed Basco, before Ryuutarous and Denab shot at Basco, and Seig threw a hand axe at Basco, killing him. "That was it? We won? That was easy" Said Hope. "Yeah. But it can't be that easy" Said Seig. Suddenly, an invisible force pushed them all through a wall. "I am immortal!" Shouted Basco, before he gained black armor, themed after a chimera, with a lion and a snake head on one of his shoulders, and a rhinoceros head on his back. A dragon head like helmet then appeared on his head. "This is my Cross form. You all have no chance!" Shouted Basco. "Well. I think we have a challenger. Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Seig, Denab. Pile on" Said Hope. "Are you sure?" Asked Momotaros. "Yes. Let's do it!" Declared Hope. Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Seig and Denab then combined with Hope, and the Cimax Form Armour then turned all red, with the Rod Form, Ax Form, Gun Form and Wing Form helmets appeared on Hope's left shoulder, right shoulder, chest and back respectively, and Vega form's cape appearing on Hope's back. "This is... um... Kamen Rider Den-RWBY Moriagari Climax Form!" Declared Hope. "Moriagari Climax?... So, Climax Climax?" Asked Basco. "Shut up!" Shouted Hope. "Well then. Let's fight, see who's the better person" Said Basco. "Wasn't that the plan?" Asked Hope. Hope and Basco then punched each others fists, causing a shockwave.

Meanwhile, with Emily, Neo, Cinder and Raven

"Um, guys! We're falling!" Shouted Cinder. "I dreamt this. I had a vision into the future then?" Thought Neo. "Hold on, I'm getting a text from... everyone! Cancel your transformation! Grab someone's hand as well!" Shouted Emily. Everyone then canceled there transformation, and grabbed each other's hands. They all then disappeared, before they hit the ground.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

Emily, Neo, Cinder and Raven appeared. "I got your text" Said Emily. "Ah, Emily. Take me to Hope" Said Lilac. "Lilac, it's dangerous out there. You will get harmed" Said Emily. "It's Wizardragon, Emily" Said Lilac. "But... how?" Asked Emily. "I was inside of Hope when this child was made. Some of me went into making this child. In fact, I kept her alive during birth. Now, get me to Hope!" Shouted Lilac. "... Ok" Said Emily.

Meanwhile, in the RWBY Dimension

Hope and Basco both flying side kicked each other, hitting each other's foot, releasing a massive energy pulse, destroying the surrounding area. The Rider Kick struggle finally ended when Hope managed to kick through Basco, killing him. Hope then canceled the transformation, with Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Seig and Denab reappearing. "We did it" Said Hope. "Hope..." Said Momotaros. "I'm sorry..." Said Hope, before Momotaros, Uratarous, Kintarous, Ryuutarous, Seig and Denab turned into sand. Emily and Lilac then appeared. "How fast did you find out?" Asked Hope. "You beat him?" Asked Emily. "Yeah. But, the Den Crew died..." Said Hope. "Oh no..." Said Emily. "Well, Basco is dead" Said Hope. "Hope" Said Lilac. "Why'd you bring Lilac?" Asked Hope. "Hope. It's me" Said Lilac. "... Wizardragon?" Asked Hope. "Yes! Now, become the saigo no kibō once again!" Declared Lilac, before Wizardragon flew out of Lilac, causing Lilac to pass out. Basco then walked into the room, and changed into his Cross Form. "No, I am jinsei no nenshō kibō!" Shouted Hope. Hope then took off the RWBY Driver. "Hey, Basco. I'm better then you" Said Hope, as the Wizardriver appeared around Hope's waist. Hope then flipped the Hand Author, and put on the Infinity Dragon Wizard Ring. "Shabadoobi touch to henshin! Shabadoobi touch to henshin! Shabadoobi touch to henshin! INFINITY! (Dragon Roar) DRAGON! BOUN, ZABA, BYUNN, DAGON! KIRA KIRA!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Hope scanned the Infinity Dragon Wizard Ring. Hope then gained a golden version of the Infinity Styles form, with a white chest, red, green, blue and yellow strips of armour on the shoulders and the coat ends. "I am the burning hope!" Declared Hope. "So? I'm god, do you not understand!?" Shouted Basco. "So? I've killed a god. Time to kill a second" Said Hope, before he started fighting Basco. Emily then touched Lilac, causing her to disappear. Emily then placed the card Monster Reborn into her duel disk's graveyard slot. "Nekuro henshin! Ribōnraito!" Declared the duel disk, as Emily gained teal and white armour, and a light blue under suit under it, with white gauntlets and gloves. The cross on Monster Reborn then went through the front of Emily's armour, putting it on the front of the armour, and on the back, split in half as two capes. Finally, Emily gained a red and teal helmet, with a white viser, before she ran towards Basco, and kicked him. "You're no god. You're not even immortal. You just made a machine" Said Emily. "Well, I do believe this is some kind of reunion of the dimensional travelers. Let's kick some ass" Said Hope, as Emily inserted the W- Wing Catapult card into her duel disk. "Nekuro buki! Daburu Uingu Kataparutoraito!" Declared Emily's Duel Disk, as she gained a blue arm cannon. "Let's" Said Emily, as she shot at Basco, knocking him back. "Wow. I guess this is gonna go well" Said Hope. Hope then used the Connect Wizard Ring, and then pulled the Wizarswordgun in gun mode out of the sigil. Hope and Emily then started firing at Basco, knocking him back. Emily and Hope then started fighting Basco, with Basco losing. The fight ended with Basco being punched by Hope and Emily into his regeneration tube. "Say goodnight" Said Hope, as he scanned the Infinity Dragon Wizard Ring on the Wizarswordgun. "Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a! Infinity Dragon Shooting! KIRA KIRA! KIRA KIRA!" Declared the Wizarswordgun, as Hope fired, causing a golden fireball to fly towards Basco, before it took on the form of a dragon, and flew through Basco, canceling his transformation. "I'm always going to come back... well done, you broke my tube. Now everyone shall die. If my tube was broken, it would be a reality bomb. But, now that the Den Liner has managed to appear in the world, and accidentally became a circuit in the bomb. Well..." Said Basco. "Dimension Bomb..." Said Hope. "Yep. All life in every dimension. Dead. Deddo. Mati. Make. Tot" Said Basco, before Emily shot Basco, killing him. "... You can't stop one of these... I have an idea. I'm gonna go back in time, to the day I died, and stop that death" Said Hope, as he canceled his transformation. "No" Said Emily, as she canceled her transformation. "Emily, it's a way to deal with this, heck, kill the fly before it becomes unwelcome" Said Hope. "But you had Purple Cores in you, remember?" Asked Emily. "Absolutely. And I hope I won't by the time Basco shows up. Besides, you'll be able to tell me. Even if you don't remember" Said Hope, before he kissed Emily on the forehead. "Bye" Said Hope, before he disappeared. Emily then sat down, defeated.

7 years ago, in the Arears Dimension

Past Hope, in Infinity Dragon Styles, kicked through a Legion Phantom, causing a massive explosion, destroying Legion and canceling Past Hope's transformation. Lightning then ran over to Past Hope and hugged him, with Emily, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang behind Past Hope. "You did it" Said Lightning. "Yeah, I did" Said Past Hope, as his eyes glowed purple. Suddenly, Yang went to shoot Past Hope with Ember Celia, but Hope appeared and blocked it with the Prism Becker. Hope then disappeared, after he threw a note at Yang.

7 years later, in the Reborn Dimension

"Ok, I'm back. Hopefully, nothing is dead, I corrected time correctly, and Basco down with the permadeath. Lightning? You home?" Asked Hope, as he looked around. Hope then opened the fridge, to see its insides smashed up. "Who's here?" Asked Hope, as he drew his hookblades, and assumed a stealthy stance. Hope then snuck around, too find more broken things. Hope then picked up a broken picture frame, with a picture of him and Lightning in it. "Hum. Never knew Lightning had a yandare, out to kill me" Said Hope. "Hope... is that you?" Asked a voice. "Lightning? What happened?..." Asked Hope, as he heard a sword unsheath. Hope quickly blocked Lightning swinging her sword at him. "Lightning? Is this surprise training?" Asked Hope, before Lightning kicked him in the stomach. "Well then. I guess I shouldn't hold... my head..." Said Hope, as he fell to his knees. "Hope. Are you ok?" Asked Lightning. Hope then saw a vision of him and Lightning having an argument. "I'm... getting my memories of myself from all the time I traveled" Said Hope, as he saw himself and Lightning in a room with two cancellers. "We got a divorce!?" Asked Hope. "Yes... I wanted you to stop traveling. You did it in secret!" Shouted Lightning. "And that means a divorce?" Asked Hope. "Yes!" Shouted Lightning. Suddenly, Hope's eye colour change from one red and one white to red, orange, yellow, blue, green, indigo and violet. "What happened!?" Asked Hope. "Your eyes changed" Said Lightning. "Why!? Why did they change!? Lightning, I'm scared..." Said Hope. "And I'm so sorry" Said Lightning, as Hope started to cry. "It's ok, Claire. It's ok. I'm sorry as well" Said Hope.

And that's the end. Kamen rider RWBY is over. For now, at least. At last, after 1 year, 2 months, 2 weeks and 3 days, the main Kamen Rider RWBY series is over. I thank Spotify, YouTube, the Kamen Rider DVDs I have, the people who basically told me I should have been jacked off into a toilet, KRDecade15, Dash master 48, Blazedragon94, Kamen Rider Eidonou, Symbolic Joker, my ever fluctuating Twitter follower count, JackSepticEye, the numbness in my arms, Shadolls, myself, Jontron ウェ江戸, my internet, my lack of helth, the inner circle and... Shadows of Mordor. And also, TearOfGrace. And with that, next time you see the three words, Kamen Rider RWBY, you'll also see a ghost. A hooded ghost. Night. Or morning. Or evening. Or even go to sleep.


End file.
